El show de Inuyasha
by Inumi Higurashi
Summary: ¿Si tuvieras la oportunidad de entrevistar o hacerle un reto a Inuyasha y sus amigos, lo harías? Pues en este programa lo podrás hacer con todo gusto… ¡Entren y participen en este alocado show! XD.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: los personajes de este programa es propiedad de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi**

 _ **Presentaciones**_

Unas luces iluminaron un enorme escenario al momento que se alzaba el telón y la luz iluminaba en centro dejando ver una silueta femenina en ella. Una muchacha de larga cabellera negra se acomodo sus lentes y mostro una gran sonrisa

 **Inumi** : ¡Buenas noches Fanfiction!- Saludo al publico que le respondió con silbidos y eufóricos gritos- Oh gracia, gracias- Hizo leves reverencias- ¡¿Como están?! Es un gusto de estar aquí y presentar este programa que es…

 **Público** : ¡UN SHOW CON INUYASHAAA!

 **Inumi** : -Rio encantada- Así es mis queridos lectores y es que en este programa cualquier cosa puede pasar- Aplaudió emocionada- Aquí compartiremos con esos personajes que tanto nos gusta y que en algún momento de nuestra infancia nos hizo identificarnos con ellos pero claro, esto no se podría realizar sin ustedes- El público empezó a aplaudir- Jejeje pero bueno esto también es gracias a mi equipo de producción- Señalo a los camarógrafos y demás empleados- Y mis bellas asistentes que me ayudan desde el equipo de sonido- Señalo a una ventana que estaba en la parte superior del estadio en donde se podía ver dos muchachas que saludaron animadas a la cámara- Mi amiga, unos de mis queridos OC y un hermoso ángel… Ella es ¡Naomi!

 **Naomi** : ¡Hola chicos y chicas, es un placer estar aquí!- Saludo con una gran sonrisa

 **Inumi** : Y una fuerte sacerdotisa con una belleza envidiable… Ella es ¡Midoriko!

 **Midoriko** : ¡Muchas gracias! Es un gusto- Dijo con una cálida sonrisa

 **Inumi** : Al contrario, gracias a ustedes mis muchachonas… ¡¿Están preciosas a que si?!- Le Pregunto al publico quienes contestaron con muchos aplausos en especial el público masculino

 **Público masculino** : ¡MAMACITASSS! XD

 **Nao/Mido** : u/u

 **Inumi** : jeje ok, ok, calmados chicos- Les guiño el ojo- Ahora vamos a presentar a uno por uno nuestros personajes que nos van a acompañar…

 **XX** : ¡Ya comienza de una vez!

 **Inumi** : Ok, no seas impaciente- Suspiro- Démosle una gran bienvenida al hanyou más hermoso que nos hace sacar todos los suspiros del mundo incluyéndome, el es… ¡INUYASHA!

 **Inuyasha** : Feh, ya era hora- Entra al escenario

 **Publico femeninos** : ¡Hola Inuyasha!- Saludan emocionada, mandándoles besos y agitando sus manos

 **Inuyasha** : -Sonríe un poco- Hola chicas

 **Público femenino** : ¡Aaaaaaaa!- Gritan desvaneciéndose con corazones en los ojos

 **Inumi** : Tranquilas chicas, no se me desmayen… Ahora presentamos a una chica fabulosa y una gran sacerdotisa moderna, ella es… ¡KAGOME!

 **Kagome** : ¡Hola a todos!- Saludo con una gran sonrisa, recibiendo piropos por los chicos y un gruñido por parte de Inuyasha

 **Inumi** : Jujuju n.n Bueno ahora es el turno de un zorrito adorable y tierno pero que ahora es un hombrecito muy guapo, con ustedes… ¡SHIPPO!- A continuación entra el demonio zorro de aproximadamente 17 años con una hermosa sonrisa

 **Shippo** : ¡Hola chicos y chicas! :D

 **Público femenino** : ¡Awwwww!- Suspiran enamoradas- ¡Hola Shippo!

 **Inum** i: Hola Shippo- Dice sonrojada y él le sonríe- Te ves muy lindo

 **Shippo** : Gracias ^/^

 **Inumi** : Owww- Lo mira dulcemente- Y bueno ahora saludemos a un monje pervertido y libidinoso pero muy galán, el es… ¡MIROKU!

 **Miroku** : Hola señoritas- Entro sonriendo pícaramente- ¿Alguna quisiera tener un hijo conmigo?

 **Público femenino** : ¡NOOO!- Respondieron algunas ofendidas, otras con diversión

 **Miroku** : ¿Y usted señorita?- Tomo las manos de Inumi

 **Inumi** : - Se soltó de sus manos- No gracias… Ahora es el turno de presentar a una encantadora muchacha que nos ha mostrado sus cachetadas memorables, recibamos a… ¡SANGO!

 **Sango** : Hola, es un gusto estar aquí- Sonrió, acompañada de su fiel amiga, Kirara

 **Público masculino** : ¡PRECIOSAAA!

 **Sango** : u/u

 **Inumi** : jejeje Lo mismo digo Hermosa y hola Kirara- Acaricio a la gatita

 **Kirara** : Neow

 **Inumi** : Aww cosita ^u^- Carraspeo un poco- Bueno también tenemos a un demonio lobo muy guapo que les ha robado el corazón a muchas, el es… ¡KOUGA!

 **Kouga** : Hola ¿Qué tal?- Mira a Kagome y le toma de las manos- ¿Cómo estas preciosa?

 **Kagome** : -Suspira- Hola Kouga

 **Inuyasha** : ¡Quítale las manos de encima lobo sarnoso!- Aparta las manos de Kagome de las de el

 **Kouga** : - Lo miro desafiante- Bestia…

 **Inumi** : ¡Ya! Aquí no van a pelear ò_ó

 **Kou/Inu** : Hmp…- Desvían la mirada a direcciones opuestas, enojados

 **Inumi** : - Suspira con resignación- Bien es el turno de presentar a una chica loba sumamente bella, ella es… ¡AYAME!

 **Ayame** : Hola a todos

 **Público masculino** : -Suspiran como bobos- ¡Bella lobita!- Empiezan a babear

 **Inumi** : - Facelpam- Ay por todos los dioses, estos hombres… Que alguien les facilite unas cubetas para que no me inunden el estudio de babas- Producción obedeció y los varones ya tenían una cubetas al lado de sus asientos- Gracias, y bien ahora es el turno de una sacerdotisa que jugó un papel muy importante en la serie y que medio mundo la odia XD ella es… ¡KIKYO!

 **Kikyo** : Hola- Saludo al público y miro a la presentadora- ¡Y tú!- Señala a Inumi- ¿A qué viene eso de que medio mundo me odia?

 **Inumi** : - Se encoge de hombros- Es la verdad- La sacerdotisa la miro feo- No me mires así, puedes preguntarle a cualquiera pero será en otro momento porque ahora toca presentar un demonio súper sexi que nos roba el aliento con su mirada de hielo, el es… ¡SESSHOMARU!- El susodicho entra con su porte elegante y glamuroso

 **Público femenino** : ¡Aaaaaaa! ¡Amo Sesshomaru!

 **Inumi** : Hola Sesshomaru- Sonríe tímidamente

 **Sesshomaru** :…- Desvía la mirada y se sienta en unos de los cómodos sillones (Cortesía de producción XD) Sin decir nada

 **Inumi** : -Sonríe como boba- Su frialdad me mata X3 Bueno continuemos ahora con una jovencita que le robo el corazón a Sexymaru… ¡Digo! Jejeje- Ríe nerviosa- Sesshomaru, ella es… ¡RIN!- En seguida entra una adolescente de unos 15 años con su aire inocente

 **Rin** : ¡Hola a todos!- Saludo con alegría, recibiendo halagos de los chicos- Hola Inumi n_n

 **Inumi** : Hola mi amor- La abrazo- Que gusto tenerte aquí X3

 **Rin** : Igual, gracias :D

 **Inumi** : Bien y como todos saben, esta serie no se pudo hacer realidad sin los villanos así que recibamos primeramente al terrible antagonista con una chorrera de fanáticas, el es… ¡NARAKU!

 **Naraku** : Hola, gracias por la invitación- Sonríe maléficamente

 **Inumi** : ¬/¬ no hay de que, ahora es el turno de presentar a la representación del viento, ella es… ¡KAGURA!

 **Kagura** : Hola…

 **Inumi** : Hay que seca- Niega con la cabeza- Y bueno mis queridos espectadores, eh aquí al elenco de ¡Inuyasha!- Todos aplaudieron- Los demás personajes de este anime se encuentran sentados entre la audiencia por si se preguntan- Las cámaras se enfocaron en el publico y pudieron encontrar a los demás personajes secundarios como los demás villanos- Y bueno para culminar debo decir que este programa se hizo con el fin de que ustedes durante 10 noches tengan la oportunidad de mandar preguntas, retos y/o saludos al gran grupo de Inuyasha sin que ellos puedan resistirse u oponerse

 **Inuyasha** : ¡¿Qué… QUE?! O_O

 **Inumi** :- Sonrió con Inocencia- Así es mi querido _Inuchin_ , es el contrato que firmaron- La miraron incrédulos- Y lo mejor de todo es que no lo pueden cancelar hasta que termine el programa por completo muajajaja- Suena un trueno dramático mientras ríe como desquiciada- Solo hay una salida…

 **Todos** : ¿Cual?- Preguntaron esperanzados

 **Inumi** : Que los lectores no sean tan duros con ustedes XD

 **Todos** : Diablos ;-;

 **Inumi** : Jajajajaja bueno espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo, ha sido un placer estar con ustedes esta noche. No se olviden de comentar ¡Nos leemos en la próxima! Chau XD.

La muchacha se despide mientras las cámaras se alejan, las luces se apagan y los chicos se miran entre ellos preguntándose quién va a ser el primero en ser el elegido para la tortura XD.


	2. Chapter 2 El primer asalto

**Disclamer: los personajes de este programa es propiedad de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi**

 ** _El primer asalto_**

Las luces se encienden y las cámaras le hacen un acercamiento a la ventana superior del escenario en donde se encuentran las bellas asistentes del programa

 **Midoriko** : ¡Buenas noches Fanfiction!- Saluda con una cálida sonrisa al público, quienes aplauden animadamente- Bienvenidos a esta segunda edición de…

 **Público** : ¡EL SHOW DE INUYASHA!

 **Naomi** : Así es gente bella, pero antes que nada vamos a darle la entrada a nuestra queridísima presentadora… ¡Inumi Higurashi!- En ese instante entra la joven dado saltos completamente emocionada

 **Inumi** : ¡Hola mi querido publico! ¡¿Como están?!

 **Público** : ¡BIEENNN!

 **Inumi** : Jejeje ^u^ Me alegro muchísimo y ustedes chicos- Mira al elenco de la serie- ¡¿Están listos?!

 **Todos** : Si, estamos listos

 **Inumi** : ¡No los escucho! n_n

 **Inuyasha** : ¡Ya, empieza de una vez!

 **Inumi** : Uy que genio- Sonrió divertida- Hoy estamos calentando con unas preguntas muy bien resueltas e interesantes jejeje- Ríe maquiavélicamente y los demás la ven asustados- Gallinas :v- Miro a su compañera- Oye Naomi linda, pásame las preguntas please- La rubia asintió y en un parpadeo apareció frente a la presentadora

 **Naomi** : Aquí tienes :D- Le entrego unos papeles

 **Inumi** : Gracias n.n

 **Todos** : O.O

 **Kagome** : ¿Co…Como hiciste eso?- Pregunto sorprendida

 **Inumi** : Ah ¿No lo mencione antes?- Todos la miraron confundidos- Cierto, cuando ustedes entraron ya la había presentado, ella es Naomi, un ángel

 **Todos** : ¡¿UN ANGEL?!

 **Miroku** : Desde luego que lo es- Se acerca a ella y le toma de las manos- Hermosa señorita, debo decir que sus ojos hechizarían a cualquiera…- Naomi rodo los ojos con una sonrisa divertida- ¿Quisiera tener un lindo hijo conmigo?

 ** _¡POOMM!_**

Una de las esquinas del gran boomerang fue a parar en la cabeza del monje, dejándole con un chichón creciéndole en la cabeza

 **Sango** : Sera mejor que se controle, excelencia ^_^X

 **Miroku** : Fue sin querer queriendo X_x

 **Naomi** : -Lanzo una ligera carcajada- Para que aprenda, monje descarado- Desapareció del escenario y en un segundo estaba nuevamente al lado de Midoriko

 **Inumi** : Bueno comencemos con las preguntas antes de que se tense más el ambiente :D- Todos se removieron nerviosos en sus asientos por saber quién iba a ser el primero- Jujuju esto va a ser bueno- Los demás la miraron asustados- Esta primera participación es de **_minidraculaura3_** y sus preguntas van para ti _Inuchin_ :

 **Inuyasha** : -Suspiro molesto- Esta bien escúpela… ¡Y deja de llamarme así! ò_ó

 **Inumi** : Es… Está bien, no te esponjes- Sonrió con nerviosismo- Bien aquí va:

 _*Hola, como pinta la cosa?  
La verdad no sé qué decir, ok dejen enciendo mente.  
Pregunta para Inuyasha  
-¿Eres virgen?_

…Silencio total…

 ** _Cri…. Cri… Cri…_**

Todos miraron a un pequeñín que estaba en el centro del escenario

 **Grillo** : ¡Ah! Perdón n.n Ya me voy- Se fue saltando del lugar

 **Inumi** : Ehh… ¿Inu…?

 **Inuyasha** : O/O ¡¿QUE?!- Se sobresalto con la cara más roja que su haori- ¡¿Cómo pueden preguntar ese tipo de cosas?! ¡¿Acaso creen que soy Miroku?!

 **Miroku** : ¡Hey!

 **Inumi** : Pero entonces, ¿Si eres virgen?

 **Inuyasha** : ¡Eso a ustedes no les importa!- Volteo el rostro sonrojado, ocultado sus manos en las mangas de su haori

 **Inumi** : Sip, eres virgen ^u^… La siguiente pregunta dice:

 _-Si no, ¿Con quién perdiste tu virginidad?_

 **Inumi** : Bueno ya se sabe que esta nuevecito de paquete 7u7- Dice con diversión e ignora el gruñido del peliplateado- La otra dice:

 _-Si aún lo eres ¿Con quién te gustaría perderla?_

Todos se inclinaron mas en sus asientos para escuchar la respuesta del hanyou, que por cierto parece la viva imagen de un tomate maduro. Kagome también lo miraba espesante y Kikyo agarraba fuertemente los brazos del sillón

 **Inumi** : ¿Y qué me dices, Inuyasha?- Ve como el mueve los labios, sin embargo no lo escucha- Ah ¿Qué dijiste? No te escuche…

 **Inuyasha** : ¡Dije que con Kagome! ¡¿Ya, satisfecha?!

 **Todo el elenco** : ¡EHHHH! O_O

 **Público femenino** : ¡AHHHHH! ¡INUKAG! O(≥ω≤)O

 **Kikyo** : ¡¿COMO TE…?!

 ** _¡PLAMM!_**

Inumi le pego a la sacerdotisa por la cabeza, dejándola noqueada

 **Kikyo** : X.O

 **Inumi** : Jejeje ¡Felicidades _Kiky_! Eres la primera en estrenar mi chipote chillón- Sonríe descaradamente y miro los rostros sonrojados del ojidorado y la colegiala quienes miraban a direcciones opuestas totalmente avergonzados- Me encanta este par X3- Mira la hoja nuevamente:

 _Ok, creo que con esto es suficiente porque además ahí están Kagome y Kikyo, aunque esta última no agrade mucho, la verdad solo quería meter en aprietos a Inuyasha.*_

 **Inumi** : Y lo hiciste, solo que _Kiky_ está "dormida" pero cuando despierte uff quien la aguante XD- Se acomoda los lentes- Te mando un beso y gracias por participar **_minidraculaura3_** , puedes hacerlo nuevamente cuando quieras ¡Cuídate mucho! ^3^- Mira sus papeles- A ver, vamos con las demás preguntas y estas son de una amiga mía se llama **_Pao696_** y sus preguntas son así:

* _Yes! Me encanta esto, solo espero llegar a tiempo para que me respondan TuT oookey, empiezo con las preguntas- Sonríe malignamente_

 **Todos** : Oh, oh…

 **Inumi** : Jejeje tranquila nena, aquí nadie presiona a nadie- Mira a los demás- Ah menos que se trate de ellos XD

 **Todos** : ¡OYE!

 **Inumi** : Bueno che, que delicados :v

 _-Para Inu-baka: Ay por Kami, ¡Te quiero tanto inu! Eres genial y tus orejitas son supertiernas..._

 **Inuyasha** : -Mueve sus orejitas- Khe ¬/¬

 _Aunque...una parte de mí siempre va estar enfadada contigo por tu indecisión entre Kagome y Kikyo. Sinceramente, Kagome es mejor. Ella te quiere como eres, no le importa que seas un hanyou. En cambio, Kikyo quería que uses la joya para que te conviertas en humano...y tú aceptaste. Yo pienso que no debes cambiar lo que eres por una persona_

 **Inuyasha** : Si pero también debes entender que ella fue la primera persona que yo ame, aparte de mi madre u.u

 **Inumi** : ¬_¬ Puff a otro perro con ese hueso- Susurra- ¡Pero sabía que no era la única que piensa lo mismo!- Mira a la pelinegra- ¿Verdad Kagomecita? X3

 **Kagome** : S… Si u/u- Contesta tímidamente

 _-Suspira- ¡Qué va!- Carraspea- ¿Alguna vez espiaste a Kagome cuando se bañaba?_

 **Todos** : ¡UHHHHHH! òuó

 **Inuyasha** : ¡¿Pero qué clases de preguntas son esas?!- Grito escandalizado y rojo de la vergüenza, aunque Kagome no podía estar mejor y todas las chicas soltaban unas que otras risitas divertidas

 **Inumi** : Inu, mi vida, solo limítate a contestar ^u^

 **Inuyasha** : ¡Por supuesto que no!… Solo la vi accidentalmente, en tres ocasiones y… ¡Todas fueron culpa de ella, yo no tenía nada que ver!- Otra vez exagero las cosas- ¡Además ¿Quien es lo suficientemente loca como para bañarse desnuda en medio de un bosque poblado de youkais?!

 **Kagome** : Inuyasha…- Un tic apareció en su ojo- ¿Con que loca, eh? ò_ó

 **Inuyasha** : Oh, oh- Se levanta y retrocede asustado

 **Kagome** : ¡ABAJOO!

 ** _¡POOMM!_**

 **Todos** : Facelpam

 **Shippo** : Perro tonto ¬_¬

 **Sango** : Siempre es igual u.u

 **Inumi** : Ay caramba- Va hacia el medio-demonio y lo ayuda a levantarse- ¿Estás bien?- Le pregunta algo preocupada y el solo le asiente levemente con la cabeza, mirando a Kagome enojado y esta del mismo modo. La muchacha sonríe abiertamente- ¿Sabes? Yo creo que ella lo hace porque confía en que nada le pasara mientras tú estés con ella, protegiéndola

 **Inuyasha** : Feh ¬/¬

 **Kagome** : u/u

 **Inumi** : ^ω^

 _-¿eres virgen?_

 **Inumi** : Ya sabemos que si lo es XD- Lee la siguiente pregunta y traga en seco

 **Ayame** : ¿Qué sucede?- Pregunta preocupada al ver la cara pálida de la presentadora- ¿Inumi?

 **Inumi** : -Sonríe para no preocuparla- No pasa nada es que no estoy segura de la reacción de esta pregunta:

 _-¿Quieres, aunque sea un poquito, a tu hermano?_

En seguida todos palidecen y aguantan la respiración al escuchar aquello. Se puede ver que el rostro de Inuyasha tomo una tonalidad azulada, al igual que una venita le estaba creciendo en la sien… Y Sesshomaru, pues él tampoco tenía una cara muy bonita que digamos (De hecho tiene la misma cara que puso cuando Kagome le dijo cuñado XD)

 **Inuyasha** : ¿Pu… Puedes repetir la pregunta?- Pregunto con una escalofriante tranquilidad

 **Inumi** : ¿Que si quieres aunque sea un poquito a tu hermano?- Se esconde tras sus papeles temiendo a que el muchacho saque a colmillo de acero y mande todo a volar

 **Inuyasha** : -Suspiro con resignación- … Un poco- Todos abrieron los ojos de par en par, hasta el mismo Sesshomaru lo miro sorprendido- Feh, reconozco que no es el hermano que yo esperaba… Pero al menos hubo momentos en que me ayudo inesperadamente y en cierto modo me apoyo- Dijo con seriedad pero con una mirada cálida

 **Todos** : o.O

 **Público femenino** : Awwww- Suspiran como bobas

 **Inumi** : Inuyasha…- Susurro conmovida y lo miro enternecida- Eso fue muy dulce

 **Inuyasha** : ¡Pero aun así, sigue siendo un bastardo!

 **Sesshomaru** : Lo mismo digo, hibrido ¬_¬

 **Inumi** : D: Ya lo arruinaron - Suspira con cansancio- Mejor sigamos- Mira la hoja y suelta una carcajada- Jajajaja esta chica me encanta *U*

 _-Responde sin pensar ¿Kagome o Kikyo?_

 **Inuyasha** : Kagome ≥/≤

 **Todos** : ¡Ohhhhhh! O.O

 **Inumi** : ¡Wao! Eso fue muy directo XD

 **Kagome** : Inuyasha O/O- Y como si fuera por arte de magia, la sacerdotisa de barro se despierta

 **Kikyo** : ¿De qué me perdí?- Pregunta desorientada- ¡¿Quien me golpeo?! Ò.ó

 **Sango** : Oh no nadie, te callo un ladrillo encima nwn- Disimuladamente le guiño el ojo a Inumi y esta levanto su pulgar con complicidad

 ** _Entre el público_**

 **Kanna:** -Estira su mano hasta uno de sus compañeros- Gane, págame

 **Byakuya** : ¡Rayos!- Le dio el dinero con pesar- Estaba casi seguro de que diría Kikyo

 **Hakudoshi** : -Chasqueo la lengua con fastidio- No puedo creer que hayan apostado eso si sabemos que Kikyo ya esta oxidada :v

 **Kanna** : Yo se lo dije, pero él insistió

 **Byakuya** : Y yo que quería ir a McDonald's TwT

 ** _De vuelta al escenario_**

 **Inumi** : Bueno esta es tu última pregunta Inuyasha

 **Inuyasha** : ¡Al fin!- Suspira aliviado- Ya, dila

 _\- Si tuvieras un hijo o hija ¿qué consejo/s les darías?_

 **Inuyasha** : ¿Tener un cachorro?- Se quedo pensativo por unos segundos, sip, así como lo leen PENSATIVO- Pues le diría que a pesar de todo, sea fuerte y constante en lo que quiere alcanzar y que no importa lo que pase, yo siempre estaré ahí con él o ella- Dice con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas

 **Inumi** : Awww que lindo X3 Bueno ahora estas preguntas son para ti Kagome

 **Kagome** : -Respira profundo- Ok, dímelas

 _Antes de todo quiero que sepas que eres mi ídola y te súper admiro *la observa con corazones en los ojos*_

 **Kagome** : Gracias, es muy lindo de tu parte- Sonríe apenada

 _-cofcof, bueno. ¿Sabes que en Fanfiction hay miles de historias donde te emparejan con Lord Sesshomaru? ¿Qué opinas de esto?_

 **Kagome** : ¡¿QUEE?! O/O

 **Inumi** : Eso me interesa 7u7

 **Kagome** : Pues pienso que es algo inesperado, es decir Sesshomaru es lindo…

 **Inumi/Publico femenino** : ¡¿SOLO LINDO?! ¡¿QUE TE PASA?! òωó

 **Kagome** : -Se encoge en su sitio, asustada- O…Ok, si es muy guapo pero no lo veo como pareja, lo siento u.u

 **Inumi** : -Suspira- Bueeeno que más da, la siguiente pregunta es:

 _-Si alguna vez se diera la oportunidad ¿serías pareja del apuesto youkai? òuó_

 **Kagome** : Ehh pues yo…

 **Inuyasha** : ¡Sobre mi cadáver! ò_ó ¡Kagome es mía y de nadie más!- Abrió los ojos hasta más no poder, reparando en lo que había dicho- Etto… Yo…

 **Todos** : OoO

 **Inumi** : ¡OMG! L(•ω•)L Lo que hace una simple pregunta ¿No?- Mira a sus compañeras y ellas asienten con la cabeza

 **Kikyo** : ¡Inuyasha! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir tal cosa?! ¡¿Y yo qué?! Ò.ó

 **Kouga** : ¡Ella no es tuya, perro! ò_óX

 **Inumi** : ¡Supérenlo! ¡Ustedes no pegan ni con pega loca!

 **Kikyo** : ¡Mentira, mientes! ≥O≤

 **Kouga** : ¡El no tiene derecho de decir eso!

 **Inumi** : ¡Ya, cállense! Ò_ó- En seguida se callaron- ¡Dejen que Kagome responda de una vez!

 **Kagome** : -Sonrojada hasta más no poder- Lo sería si estuviera en una situación bastante compleja, en donde jamás hubiera conocido a Inuyasha- El aludido desvía la mirada algo dolido por lo que dijo- Pero solo así lo haría porque…- Mira a inuyasha aun con las mejillas rojas pero con una dulce sonrisa, el la miro también- De menos, no cambiaria mis sentimientos hacia el por nada del mundo

 **Inuyasha** : O/O

 **Todos** : ¡Owwwww!

 **Aya/San/Rin** : ¡Que bonitooo! X3

 **Inumi** : ¡Justo en el kokoro! TωT- Carraspea un poco- Ahora es el turno de Miroku

 **Miroku** : -Puso una mirada seria- Mi momento ha llegado- Mira a la exterminadora- No te preocupes Sango, saldré de esta…

 **Sango** : ¬_¬ Deje de ser tan dramático, excelencia

 **Miroku** : Ok T.T

 **Inumi** : Jejeje bueno, la cosa es así:

 _-Para el monje libidinoso: jejeje, tus escenas de pervertido fueron y son una de mis favoritas. Creo que tengo el "síndrome de la mano maldita" porque soy igual que tú en eso xD_

 **Todos** : Facelpam

 **Shippo** : ¡Ves Miroku! Eso es lo que pasa por tus malas mañas ¬.¬

 **Ayame** : ¡Corrompes a las niñas inocentes! :p

 **Miroku** : No sean tan malos conmigo ToT

 **Sango** : Por suerte, Inumi no es una pervertida como usted- Mira a la susodicha quien miraba hacia otro lugar silbando despreocupadamente y escucha como Naomi lanza una carcajada desde los controles

 **Naomi** : Jajajaja ya quisieras Sango, Inumi es hasta mas pervertida que el monje

 **Inumi** : ¡Claro que no! ≥u≤… Bueno tal vez un poquito u.u- Suspira- Mejor sigamos:

 _-Dime, Miroku ¿tu perversión floreció con el tiempo o ya eres así desde que naciste?_

 **Miroku** : Pues te diré, bella jovencita que no es una perversión

 **Inumi** : ¿Ah no?- Pregunto con sarcasmo

 **Miroku** : No, ¡Es el camino de ayudar al prójimo! Una intensa voluntad de ayudar a los demás desde que tengo uso de razón- Dijo dramáticamente con la mano en el pecho- Y ayudar especialmente a las bellas jovencitas 7u7

 **Inumi** : Puff ya sabía que diría algo así- Bufo resignada- Osea que si floreció con el tiempo… Eso le pasa por andarse juntando con el maestro Mushi ¬_¬ La siguiente:

 _-Si te casas con Sango ¿dejarías tus mañas(al menos solo para ella) o continuarías con éstas?_

 **Miroku** : -Tomo las manos de la exterminadora entre las suya y la miro fijamente a los ojos, cosa que hizo sonrojar a la castaña- Si ella me da el honor de ser mi esposa, continuaría haciéndolo solo por ella y para ella- Le beso el nudillo de sus manos

 **Sango** : O/O

 **Público femenino** : ¡AHHHHH! ¡MIRSAN! X3

 **Inumi** : Oh mi dios, esto se está poniendo romántico XD Jejeje continuemos- Lee las hojas- Ahora estas preguntas son para ti, Sango

 **Sango** : -Sale de su ensoñación- ¿Eh…? ¡Ah! Si

 **Inumi** : 7u7

 _-Para mi Sango: ay mi linda Sanguito, ojalá fuera como tú *suspira soñadora* eres una mujer increíble._

 **Sango** : -Sonríe con dulzura- Muchas gracias linda n_n

 _-No sé qué más puedo decirte, jeje. Aunque vaya suerte la tuya, te enamoraste del pervertido :v y de ahí hago una de las preguntas ¿por qué te enamoraste de Miroku sabiendo que, probablemente, sufrirías por cómo es?_

 **Sango** :-Suspira- Es algo complicado porque a pesar de que siempre supe que era un mujeriego, un depravado, mentiroso, infiel, bueno para nada…

 **Inumi** : Olvidaste decir descarado :v

 **Miroku** : ¡Oye!

 **Sango** : Bueno aparte de todo eso… También empecé a ver lo bueno en el- Se sonrojo un poco y Miroku la miro atentamente- Su amabilidad, su atención con nosotros… Conmigo cada vez que estoy decaída el me consuela, me ayuda, deja de lado esa faceta desvergonzada para mostrarme una gentil, tierno y protector- Lo miro aun con las mejillas rojas- Y creo que sin darme cuenta… Empecé a enamórame de el

 **Miroku** : Sa… Sango O/O

 **Todos** : ¡OHHHHHHH! X3

 **Kag/Aya/Rin** : ¡Awwww que lindo!

 **Inumi** : ¡Oh por dios, Miroku se sonrojo!- Aplaudió emocionada- ¡Por primera vez en la historia, el monje pervertido se sonrojo! XD

 **Miroku** : -Se acerco a ella y tomo sus manos nuevamente- ¿Todo eso es cierto, Sango?

 **Sango** : Si- Contesto con timidez y para su sorpresa el muchacho la abrazo- Excelencia…

 **Todos** : OoO

 **Público femenino** : ¡Kyaaaaaaaaa!- Gritan emocionadas con corazones en los ojos

 **Aya/Kag/Rin/Inumi** : O/O- Todos se quedaron impresionados por la acción del monje, sin embargo este paso su mano por la espalda y la muchacha y la poso en unos de sus atributos haciendo que ella se pusiera roja hasta las orejas

 **Sango** : ¡MONJE PERVERTIDO!

 ** _¡PLASSS!_**

Ahora Miroku tenía una mano roja, marcada en la mejilla

 **Todos** : -Hicieron una mueca de dolor- Auch

 **Miroku** : Fue sin querer (ToT/)

 **Inumi** : ¡¿PORQUE TIENES QUE CAGARLA DE ESE MODO?! ò_ó

 **Miroku** : Lo siento -.-

 _-Aparte de eso ¿alguna vez lo haz abofeteado tan fuerte que tu mano dolió?_

 **Sango** : -Sonrió con una venita palpitándole en la frente- No, la verdad es que estoy bastante acostumbrada, así que no me duele ^u^X

 **Todos/Inumi** : Que miedo

 _-Perdón por ésta *ríe nerviosa* no importa que tan mínima haya sido ¿sentiste en algún momento atracción por Inu? 7u7r_

 **Sango** : ¿Atracción?- Mira al peliplateado que la ve con cara de poker- Nop, si te acepto que es lindo pero no me atrae ¿Por qué, debería hacerlo?

 **Todos** : Cofcof no, para nada n.n

 **Inumi** : Bueeno jejeje ahora las preguntas que siguen son para Sesshomaru- Mira al nombrado- ¿Está bien?- EL asiente- Bien aquí van:

 _-Para Sexymaru: dios, eres un adonis asiático- comienza a babear- Rin tiene tanta suerte, si yo fuera ella te abrazaría en todo momento- limpia su baba- Osea, papú, estás en el top 3 de mis personajes anime masculinos favoritos. Estás re bueno, sos un bombón. Te comería to-ok ya me calló xD_

 **Todos** : O.O Waoo esta chica es intensa

 **Inumi** : Justo como me gusta 7u7

 **Sesshomaru** : ¬_¬

 _-carraspea- Señor Sesshomaru ¿por qué odia tanto a los humanos? ¿Acaso es porque su padre se emparejo con una humana y de eso nació el resentimiento a dicha raza?_

 **Sesshomaru** : Los humanos son seres inferiores y mi padre fue demasiado ingenuo en involucrarse con ellos…

 **Público** : ¡OYE!

 **Inumi** : La mayoría que están aquí somos humanos, incluso nuestra lectora, así que ten más tacto

 _-Además de rin ¿hay algunos o algún otro humano al que respeta un poco o al menos tolera? Si es así, ¿Kagome es uno de ellos?_

 **Sesshomaru** : Admito que si, la miko es uno de ellos y solo porque considero que es valiente y trata de superarse a sí misma- Dice con seriedad

 **Público femenino/Inumi** : Awwww- Suspiran enamoradas

 _-¿Qué piensa de las historias donde los emparejan?_

 **Sesshomaru** : –Arruga un poco el ceño y todas inclinamos mas la cabeza para oírlo, de repente el mira a las fanáticas- Pienso que están locas de emparejarme de la nada con una niña gritona

 **Fanáticas/Inumi** : U.U

 **Kagome** : ¡¿COMO QUE GRITONA?!

 **Kikyo** : -Sonríe con ironía- Es la verdad…

 **Kagome** : ¡Cállate, mal intento de zombie!

 **Kikyo** : ¡¿COMO ME LLAMASTE, NIÑITA DE CUARTA?!- En seguida las dos empezaron a pelear entre ellas formando una nube de polvo

 **Inumi** : ¡Ohh pelea de fieras!- Exclama emocionada al momento en que saca de quien sabe donde unas cotufas y empieza a comerlas, mientras los casi TODOS tratan de separarlas

 **Naomi** : ¡No seas lela! ¡Ayúdalas!

 **Inumi** : U.U Ta' bueno… Chicas ya dejen de pelear- Las llama pacientemente pero no la escuchan- Oigan- Siguen sin escucharla- ¡YA ESTUVO BUENO!- Se abre paso a los demás y les da un cocotazo a cada una- ¡Dejen de discutir de una vez! Ò.ó

 **Kag/Kiky** : Auch X.O

 **Inumi** : A ver si así se calman… Disculpa Sesshomaru, ya podemos continuar

 **Sesshomaru** : Si como sea

 _-¿sabe que también lo emparejan con Rin? Como le pregunte a Kagome, si se diera la oportunidad ¿usted se emparejaría con Rin? :)_

 **Sesshomaru** : ¿Co…Con Rin? O_O

 **Rin** : O.O

 **Inumi** : Jejeje parece que eso si le impresiono

 **Sesshomaru** : Definitivamente ustedes están locas…

 **Fanáticas** : ¡PERO TE AMAMOS! XD

 **Sesshomaru** : -Suspira con cansancio para luego mirar a la joven y una pequeña e imprescindible sonrisa apareció en su rostro-… Creo que si lo haría

 **Inumi** : ¡OMG!- Se cubre el rostro sonrojada

 **Público femenino** : ¡AHHHH! ¡SESSHRIN!

 **Inumi** : Jejeje shipp por todas partes jajaja, bueno calmadas chicas- Ellas obedecieron- Ahora para el cruel Naraku:

 _-Para Naraku: aish, te odio pero te amo(?)- suspira- admito que eres uno de los villanos mas sexys que he visto. Lástima que tu cobardía por no ir de frente te resta puntos xD_

 **Naraku** : Es inútil tratar de resistirse a mí, además no presentarme ante los demás me da la ventaja de que estos vagos- Señala a sus creaciones- Trabajen y yo pueda seguir manteniendo esta figura- Señala su cuerpo y todas sus creaciones lo miraron feo

 **Inumi** : ¡Ahhhh!- Se limpia la sangre de su nariz- Desgraciado, infeliz ¬/¬

 **Naraku** : ^ω^

 **Kagura** : ¡Claro! mientras uno se parte el lomo tratando de que sus asquerosos planes salgan bien mientras él se echa aire a sus anchas- Se abanico el rostro

 **Naraku** : Te doy la movilidad por el mundo y todavía te quejas- Dice con descaro

 **Kagura** : ¡Que movilidad ni que nada! ¡Tú robas mi libertad!

 **Inumi** : Jejeje algunos villanos son flojos _Kagurita_

 **Kagura** : Siii claro ¬.¬

 _-ríe- okey. Empezamos fuerte, entre Kagome y Kikyo ¿cuál de las dos consideras más bonita?_

 **Naraku** : -Se encoge de hombros- Para que decidir entre la más bonita si las dos están bien suculentas- Sonríe maliciosamente

 **Kag/Kiky** : ¡Iiiuuuuuuu!- Lo miran asqueadas

 _-¿aún conservas sentimientos por Kikyo?_

 **Naraku** : No querida, ese sentimiento ya murió

 **Inumi** : Auch, directo y sin anestesia XD

 _-¿tu odio inmenso hacia inuyasha es en realidad una excusa para ocultar el hecho de que te gusta dicho hanyou? v:_

 **Naraku** : ¡Perate! ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

 **Inumi** : Por lo que yo entendí creo que se refiere a que si te gusta Inuyasha XD

 **Inu/Nara** : ¡Puajj, que asco! XP

 **Inumi** : Jejejeje hasta viene cosas yaoi… ¿Quién lo diría? XD

 **Naraku** : Claro que no, yo soy hombre 100%- Sonríe con descaro- ¿Acaso quieres que te lo demuestre?- Pregunto en un tono insinuante y dirigía una de sus manos a la abertura de su kimono

 **Todas las chicas** : ¡Kyaaaaa! ¡Noooo!- Se tapan los rostros

 ** _¡POOMM!_**

Inumi le dejo un chichón creciéndole en la cabeza

 **Inumi** : ¡Pervertido!- Grito con las mejillas rojas y la respiración agitada. Carraspeo- Mejor sigamos antes de que pierda la paciencia con este hombre, estas preguntas son para Kikyo:

 _-Para Kikyo: a pesar de que a la mayoría de la gente no le agradas, a mi sí._

 **Kikyo** : Al fin, alguien me quiere

 **Inumi** : Shhh aun no termina :v

 _-Aunque siendo sincera prefiero que inuyasha esté con Kagome en vez de tí por las razones que le mencione a él. Sin embargo, ninguno merecía lo que les hizo Naraku *suspira dramáticamente* Cuando supiste que en realidad lo que les sucedió fue un engaño de la araña ¿por qué continuaste arremetiendo contra inu?_

 **Kikyo** : Porque me sentí herida, teníamos una promesa y no la cumplió

 **Inumi** : Y vuelve la burra al trigo :v… ¿Qué no te cansas de la misma canción?

 **Kikyo** : Mejor continúa ¬¬

 _-¿odias a Kagome o no? ¿Por qué?_

 **Kikyo** : La verdad no la odio del todo porque es mi reencarnación, pero gran parte de mi si lo hace porque me robo el amor de Inuyasha

 **Kagome** : Yo no robe nada ¬.¬

 _\- ¿saldrías con Naraku?_

 **Kikyo** : ¡Ja! Ni muerta salgo con ese enfermo

 **Inumi** : Ehhh… _Kiky_ , ya estas muerta- La otra la ignoro- Bueeno vallamos ahora con Jaken- El nombrado de sobresalto- Vamos Jaken, ven aquí- El pequeño demonio salió del público y fue al escenario

 **Jaken** : -Suspiro con nerviosismo- Tú dirás:

 _-Para Shaquen(:v): ¿por qué le dices a Sesshomaru "amo bonito"?_

 **Jaken** : Mas que todo es por respeto y gratitud de haberme salvado la vida en muchísimas ocasiones… Y porque es bonito- Susurra

 **Inumi** : ¿Ok? O.O Hare de cuentas que no escuche eso… La siguiente pregunta es:

 _-¿quieres a Rin? yo sé que sí ;u;_

 **Jaken** : ¡¿Cómo voy a querer yo a esa niña atolondrada?!

 **Rin** : ¡Yo si lo quiero mucho, señor Jaken!- Lo abrazo- Lo quiero muchísimo ^ω^

 **Jaken** : ¬/¬ Niña tonta- Susurro con ternura

 **Inumi** : Awwww si la quiere X3- Lee el resto de la hoja

 _Y esas son todas las preguntas ¡saludos a todos! Incluidos a los que no les pregunté. Tranquilos que tarde o temprano ya va a ser el turno de ustedes (:*_

 **Todos** : Oh, no- Retroceden asustados

 **Inumi** : No sean miedosos y salúdenla

 **Todos** : Ok- Se animan- ¡Saludos para ti también! :D

 **Inumi** : Mucho mejor- Sonríe alegremente- ¡Muchas gracias a ti por participar en esto **_Pao696_** y ya sabes que puedes hacerlo cuando quieras!- Dice con una gran sonrisa- Ahora falta las preguntas de **_ilovegerar1_** y son así:

 _*Hola, ta xvr el fic, muy emocionante. Te felicito y bueno una pregunta... Espera, toy cargando...  
-Es para... Kagome, si tanto amas a inuyasha, porqué no le retiras ese collar que usas para mandarlo al suelo? O acaso disfrutas el verlo estrellado en el suelo._

 **Kagome** : Claro que no disfruto verlo en el suelo

 **Inumi** : Cofcofmentiracofcof- La colegiala la ve feo- Ok, ya me callo :c

 **Kagome** : Pero no se lo quito porque es para tenerlo al margen, si algún momento sale de control o trata de cometer alguna tontería esa es la única manera de evitarlo

 _-Y para sesshy, permitirías que tu hermano viva contigo en tu palacio, ya que por derecho le corresponde y no me salgas q es un hanyou. Pues los dos son hijos de inu no taisho.  
Eso seria todo, a ver si responde... Muajaja n_n'*_

 **Sesshomaru** : Hmp lo dejaría ir solo en ocasiones especiales pero no para que viva conmigo

 **Inumi** : ¿Pero porque?

 **Inuyasha** : Es obvio que no aguantaríamos ni 5 minutos sin pelearnos

 **Shippo** : Y el lugar explotaría

 **Inumi** : -Rio con nerviosismo- Claro eso sería horrible jejeje bueno pues muchas gracias por tu participación **_ilovegerar1_** y así como le dije a las demás, puedes enviar tus reviews cuando sea- Gira hacia el publico- Igual a ustedes gracias por estar aquí- Ellos aplaudieron- Hasta aquí llego el segundo capítulo de este show. No olviden enviar sus preguntas, retos y/o saludos. ¡Nos leemos en la próxima chau! XD

En seguida las cámaras se alejaron y los demás suspiraron aliviados de que todo haya terminado… Pero no por mucho tiempo XD.


	3. Chapter 3 Primer ataque de retos

**Disclamer: los personajes de este programa es propiedad de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi**

 ** _Primer ataque de retos_**

Las luces se encienden y las cámaras le hacen enfoque a nuestra alegre presentadora

 **Inumi** : ¡Hola, buenas noches Fanfiction!- Saluda con su habitual sonrisa y el publico la recibe con el mismo entusiasmo- Bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de…

 **Público** : ¡EL SHOW DE INUYASHAAA!

 **Inumi** : Jejeje así es mi gente bonita- Aplaudió emocionada- Otro episodio de nuestros queridísimo elenco…- Miro al grupo de la serie- Con mis bellas asistentes…- Saludo con la manos a la sacerdotisa y el ángel- Y por supuesto con ustedes, mi hermoso publico- Ellos aplaudieron con unos que otros silbidos. Ella sonrió complacida- Debo decir que estoy muy contenta porque llegaron mas reviews, osea que tendremos más diversión XD

 **Público** : ¡GENIALLL! :D

 **Inuyasha** : ¿No será que nos vas a torturar? ¬.¬

 **Inumi** : -Haciéndose la ofendida- ¿Yo? No mí querido Inuyasha ¿Cómo crees?- Cruzo los dedos tras su espalda- Bueno hoy tenemos una gran variedad de preguntas y algunos retos- Ríe maléficamente- Estaba esperando a que los mandaran ¡Muajajaja!

 **Todos** : Ehhh- La miran raro

 **Inumi** : Ok ^u^- Ojea sus papeles- Hoy empezaremos con las preguntas de una nueva lectora que se llama **_Sucrette_** , son para Inuyasha y dicen así:

 _*Ammmm espera cargando jajaja  
-Pero enserio mi pregunta es para Inu-kun: oye tú, cosa más sexy en el mundo, dime como seria tu primera vez teniendo esto ammm ya sabes, con Kag?_

 **Kagome** : Hay mi dios- Se cubre el rostro sonrojada

 **Inuyasha** : ¡¿Porque tienen que ser tan descaradas en preguntar esas cosas?! ò/óX- Pregunto molesto y avergonzado

 **Inumi** : Es que queremos saber más de ti ^u^- Dice inocentemente

 **Inuyasha** : ¡Bah! Puras excusas- Metió sus manos en las mangas de su haori y respiro profundo- Como lo haría y donde es algo que no les incumbe…. Solo diré que sería cuidadoso con ella- Dijo con voz ronca

 **Kagome** : O/O

 **Público femenino** : ¡AHHHHHHHH!- Gritan eufóricas

 **Inumi** : ¡Dios mío! Eres demasiado bello, _Inuchin_ \- Lo abrazo

 **Inuyasha** : ¡Khe! ¡Déjame, no te me pegues! ¬/¬

 **Inumi** : Está bien, no te enojes- Sonrió- La siguiente pregunta dice:

 _-te imaginas a kag y a ti con un cachorro?_

 **Inuyasha** : -Sus ojos toman un brillo especial y desvía la mirada, sonrojado-…Hmp ¬/¬

 **Inumi** : Jijiji con tu silencio es más que suficiente, yo si me lo imagino- Dice con alegría- Un pequeñín de cabello negro con orejitas de perro en su cabecita y hermosos ojos dorados- Suspira con ensoñación- Seria toda una lindura ^ω^ ¿Verdad Inuyasha, así te lo imaginas?

 **Inuyasha** : ¡No les importa! o/o

 **Inumi** : Hay mi bello hanyou ¡Acéptalo! Eres como un libro abierto •ω•- Mira a la abochornada colegiala- Linduras n.n

 **Kagome** : u/u

 **Ayame** : Que raro… ¿Por qué Kikyo no se ha quejado en todo el rato?- Pregunto confundida y el joven lobo le señalo que la susodicha estaba en su sillón amordazada y atada- ¿Qué rayos…?

 **Inumi** : Jajaja no te preocupes Ayame, solo estará así un momento- La pelirroja la mira con cara de poker- No me veas así, solo lo tengo todo fríamente calculado. Mejor continuemos:

 _-Y no te daban celos de Shippo porque el podía abrazar a Kag sin miedo a ser golpeado jajaja_

 **Inuyasha** : Tch ese chaparro siempre se aprovecha de su tamaño para molestarme ¬.¬

 **Shippo** : ¡Déjame en paz!

 **Inumi** : Celos, malditos celos- Canturreo divertida- Continuemos, este es para Sango:

 **Sango** : De acuerdo, dímelas

 _-la siguiente es para sangooo: primero te adoroooooo y segundo si pudieras golpear a alguien hasta la muerte a quien seria?_

 **Sango** : Gracias cariño y lo segundo… Eso es obvio- Se truenas los dedos y ve asesinamente a Naraku

 **Naraku** : ¿Y yo porque? XP

 **Sango** : ¡¿Todavía tienes el cinismo de preguntar?! Ò.ó

 **Miroku** : Pone una mano en el hombro a Naraku- Te compadezco- Dijo con pesar

 **Inumi** : ¡Ay! Si son payasos- Miro la hoja

 _-posh eso es todooo los amooo son mi infancia jajajaja*_

 **Todos** : ¡También te queremos, cuídate! :D

 **Inumi** : Bueno pues muchas gracias por tu participación, querida ¡Nos leemos pronto! ^v^- Sonríe- Ya pueden desatar a _Kiky_ \- Unos empleados la desatan

 **Kikyo** : ¡¿COMO TE ATREVISTE A HACERME ESO?! Ò.ó

 **Inumi** : Solo lo hice por una buena causa y como me vuelvas a gritar ¡Te amarrare y te enviare a Madagascar! ¡¿ENTENDISTE?! ò_ó- Todos las miraron asustados y la sacerdotisa opto por sentarse quietecita y sentarse para no provocar nuevamente el enojo de la muchacha- Eso creí… -Sonrió ya tranquila- Ahora es el turno de **_Izayoi ZPD_** y el primero que va a responder a sus preguntas es Miroku

 **Miroku** : -Suspiro con una mirada seria- De acuerdo, lo que sea por mis fans

 **Todos** : Ay, aja ¬.¬

 **Inumi** : n.n Bien aquí van:

 _*-Hola muchachos primero quería preguntarte a ti mi querido monje Miroku "tienes alguna técnica secreta por ay que no sepa" veras tu eres como mi mentor en el camino de la perversión si fueras tan amable de decirme por fa_

 **Todos** : Facelpam

 **Shippo** : Definitivamente Miroku no deja una buena enseñanza u.u

 **Inumi** : Nos llevo a todas por el camino de la perversión pero que más da XD- Dice con diversión- En fin ¿Qué dices tú, Miroku?

 **Miroku** : Bueno mi querida **_Izayoi ZPD_** primero que todo debo felicitarte por seguir el recto camino de la sabiduría- Expreso de forma teatral

 **Inumi** : Jajaja, te pasas- Sonrió divertida

 **Miroku** : ¿Qué? Solo la estoy aconsejando- Dijo inocentemente

 **Sango** : La esta corrompiendo más, querrá decir ¬.¬

 **Miroku** : Bueno querida no tengo ningún arma bajo la manga, todas las utilice en la serie pero te digo que sigas por tu camino de la "luz" y uses muy bien tus manos para ello 7u7

 **Todos** : ¡Libidinoso! ò.ó

 **Inumi** : Aja sí, con las manos uno puede hacer cualquier cosa *u* Jejeje ahora la siguiente es para Inuyasha

 **Inuyasha** : -Suspira con resignación- Escúpela

 _Siguiente Inuyasha! Te amo eres la luz de mi mundo "mi héroe de nena"_

 **Inuyasha** : Feh- Se sonroja levemente

 _-Te la dejo fácil ¿si tuvieras la oportunidad de conocer a otro personaje de otro anime cual sería?_

 **Inumi** : Mmmm una pregunta interesante pero hay muchísimos animes ¿Cuál escogerías?

 **Inuyasha** : Ahora que lo mencionas, hay un muchacho de otra serie que me llamo la atención

 **Inumi** : ¿De quién se trata?

 **Inuyasha** : No sé cómo se llama, solo sé que de algún modo se puede transformar en mujer…

 **Público femenino** : ¡RANMAAAA! *O*

 **Inumi** : Jejeje el trenzudo ¿Eh? Ya lo sospechaba, ¿Osea que si quisieras conocerlo?- El ojidorado asintió- Solo te digo de que es casi como tú, pero más odioso

 **Inuyasha** : ¡HEY! ò_ó

 **Inumi** : Es broma jejeje- Sonríe con nerviosismo y lee lo siguiente- Jajajaja este reto esta buenísimo:

 _-Dale un beso a Kagome VIVA EL Inuxkag caramba! MUERTE A KIKYO! Upss perdón está muerta. OK no soy tan mala o si XD..._

 **Todos** : ¡OHHHHHHHH! 7u7

 **Inu/Kag** : ¡¿QUEEEEEE?! O/O

 **Kou/Kiky** : ¡¿COMO ES LA COSA?! ò_óX

 **Público femenino** : ¡BESO, BESO, BESO! X3

 **Inumi** : Al publico lo que pida XD- Miro a la parejita- ¡Vamos chicos! Ni que fuera la primera vez que se besan

 **Kikyo** : ¡Ah no! Eso sí que no- Se levanto exaltada- ¡Inuyasha es mío!

 **Inumi** : ¿Perdón? Usted se queda quietecita, porque si mal no recuerdo ¡Tú hiciste lo mismo, besaste a Inuyasha aun sabiendo que Kagome los estaba viendo! ¡Así que no vengas tú! Bv

 **Todos** : ¡OHHH! ¡TURN DOWN FOR WHAT!

 **Inumi** : Sinceramente no quería sonar grosera contigo _Kiky_ , pero es la verdad así que ustedes, dense un besito *u*- Animo con una gran sonrisa a la parejita que se miraron avergonzados. Inuyasha completamente abochornado tomo a Kagome de la mano, ella lo miro y sin darse cuenta se puso de puntitas para acercarse a su rostro, el ojidorado se quedo perdido en las lagunas achocolatadas de ella e inclino la cabeza para tocar los labios de ella con los suyos en un dulce beso- ¡Ahhhhhhhhh!- La presentadora se desvaneció con corazones en los ojos

 **Público femenino** : ¡KAWAIIIIII!- Gritaron emocionadas y sonrojadas

 **Todos** : O/O

 ** _Entre el público_**

 **Ayumi** : Awww qué bonito- Dijo con las manos en las mejillas

 **Eri** : Ya era hora de que se besaran

 **Yuka** : Si, se ven muy lindos- Sonrió aliviada- Gracias al cielo que Houjo no ha llegado, porque si no le daría un patatús

 **Ayumi** : Ehh… El está aquí, al lado mío- Dijo con tranquilidad

 **Eri/Yuka** : ¡¿Queeeee?!- Las dos voltean y ven con horror como el castaño estaba desmayado, con los ojos en blanco y su alma le estaba saliendo por la boca

 **Yuka** : ¡Houjo despierta!- Alarmada, empezó a zarandearlo, intentando despertarlo sin éxito- ¡Houjo!

 **Eri** : ¡¿Por qué no dijiste nada, Ayumi?! Ò.ó

 **Ayumi** : Porque ustedes no preguntaron u.u

 ** _De vuelta al escenario_**

Kagome se separo lentamente de Inuyasha y en cuento ambos abrieron los ojos, desviaron la mirada completamente sonrojados. Kouga apretaba los puños conteniendo las ganas de golpear al hanyou y Kikyo partió su arco en dos echando espuma por la boca

 **Inumi** : Ulala XD Eso fue muy hermoso- Soltó un suspiro enamorado- Ahora vamos con lo siguiente:

 _-Siguiente está es para todos podrían hacer una obra teatral de lo que ustedes quieran, suena absurdo pero tengo curiosidad al saber cómo lo harán ustedes_

 **Inumi** : ¡Wojojou! Una obra- Sonríe con malicia y todos la ven con terror- Eso me da una idea- Agarro un lápiz y empezó a escribir en unos nombres, los corto y los hizo bolitas para luego meterlos en una pequeña caja y sacudirla- Bien Ahora…. Rin

 **Rin** : ¿Si?

 **Inumi** : Ven aquí y agarra un papelito de esta caja

 **Rin** : Esta bien :D- La jovencita fue hacia la presentadora y metió su mano en la caja

 **Miroku** : ¿Y para que quieres hacer eso, Inumi?

 **Inumi** : Oh bueno es un sorteo, escribí cinco nombres de diferentes obras y el que Rin tome ese será el que ustedes hagan y luego elegiré a los personajes- Dijo con alegría

 **Rin** : ¡Listo! Aquí esta- Le entrego el papelito

 **Inumi** : Muy bien, mi cielo- Le acaricio el cabello- Y la obra será… ¡CENICIENTA! X3

 **Todos** : ¡EHHHHHH!

 **Inumi** : Jejejeje ahora solo falta elegir a los personajes- Sonríe emocionada- Y quedaran así:

-Miroku va a ser el padre de Cenicienta

 **Miroku** : No me esperaba eso- Se encogió de hombros

-Kagome será Cenicienta

 **Kagome** : ¡¿Ehhh?! O.o

-Kikyo será la cruel madrastra

 **Kikyo** : ¿Porque siempre me eligen como la mala? U.u

 **Inumi** : Es inevitable _Kiky_ \- Sonrió con inocencia- Sigamos:

-Ayame y Kagura serán las hermanastras, Anastasia y Drizella

 **Kagu/Aya** : ¿Y nosotras porque?

 **Inumi** : ¿Porque me parecen buenas hermanas? XD

 **Kagu/Aya** : Sii como no ¬_¬

-Sesshomaru será el rey

 **Sesshomaru** : Hmp ¬.¬

-Jaken, su fiel sirviente

 **Jaken** : Siempre al servicio de mi amo bonito n.n

-Inuyasha es el príncipe

 **Inuyasha** : Feh, que tontería

-Sango, el hada madrina

 **Sango** : Por mi está bien n.n

-Y Shippo, Kirara y Rin los pequeños amigos de Cenicienta

 **Shippo/Rin** : ¡Genial! :D

 **Kirara** : Neow X3

 **Kou/Nara** : ¿Y nosotros qué?

 **Inumi** : Mmmm pueden ser unos guardias del castillo- La miraron mal- ¿Qué? Es mejor algo que nada :D- Aplaudió- ¡Bien, menos charla y más acción!- Se acerca a ellos y le entrega sus guiones- Esto es lo que van a decir y hacer… Mientras que Midoriko- La nombrada la miro- ¿Te importaría ser la narradora?

 **Midoriko** : No, está bien- Sonrió cálidamente

 **Inumi** : Entonces no se hable mas ¿Naomi?- Le hizo un gesto

 **Naomi** : Entendido- Sonrió misteriosamente y abrió la palma de su mano derecha, donde apareció una luz dorada que envolvió al elenco, quienes en un instante estaban vestidos como los personajes del cuento

 **Sango** : ¡Awww! ¡Naomi, eres fabulosa!- Exclamo sorprendida de su vestimenta de hada madrina

 **Naomi** : jeje gracias n.n

 **Inuyasha** : ¿Qué demonios…?- Miro su vestimenta que ahora era como el del príncipe y su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta baja- Parezco un bufón

 **Inumi** : Al contrario, te ves muy lindo n.n Ahora, a sus posiciones- Todos se ubicaron a sus puestos- Luces, cámara y…. ¡Acción!

 **Midoriko** : Había una vez una bella joven que, estaba desconsolada al ver a su querido padre agonizar en su lecho de muerte.

 **Kagome** : ¡Padre!- Fingió un sollozo- ¡Por favor no me dejes sola!

 **Miroku** : Cofcof hija mía, no llores- "Agonizo" el pobre hombre con una cara demacrada- No estarás sola, tus hermanastras y tu madrastra de cuidaran- Las susodichas estaban a un lado de ellos, sonriendo malvadamente y el empezó a toser exageradamente- Cofcof ya me morí- Cerro los ojos con la lengua afuera para "no despertar nunca más"

 **Kagome** : ¡PADRE!- "Lloro desconsoladamente"

 **Midoriko** : Después de quedarse huérfana, tuvo que vivir con su madrastra y las dos hijas que tenía ésta. Las tres mujeres eran tan malas y tan egoístas que se quedaban cada día más feas. La bella joven era explotada por ellas. Era ella quien hacía todo el trabajo más duro de la casa.

 **Kagura** : ¡No te quedes ahí, Cenicienta! Tienes que lavar mi ropa- Dijo con altanería

 **Kagome** : Si, Drizella- Contesto de forma sumisa

 **Ayame** : Y que no se te olvide que luego tienes que ocuparte de preparar mi baño- Dijo con arrogancia pero luego le envió un mensaje con la mirada como diciéndole "Lo siento, tu sabes que yo no soy así"

 **Kagome** : Esta bien, Anastasia- Contesto como anteriormente, correspondiéndole la mirada a la pelirroja diciendo "Tranquila no es tu culpa, es por la loca de nuestra presentadora"

 **Midoriko** : A pesar de la gran belleza de la joven, siempre llevaba vestidos manchados de ceniza, por lo que todos la llamaban Cenicienta, pero, aunque llevaba una dura vida siempre estaba acompañado de sus pequeños amigos, los animales

 **Rin** : Pobre Cenicienta, siempre te hacen sentirse mal- Dijo "la ratoncita" con tristeza a la muchacha

 **Shippo** : Lo bueno es que siempre estaremos contigo- Dijo el otro "ratón" con determinación

 **Kirara** : Neow- Agito sus colas animadamente

 **Kagome** : Gracias mis pequeñines, ustedes son mis mejores amigos- Los abrazo con ternura

 **Inumi** : Awww cositas ^ω^

 **Midoriko** : Un día se oía por todas partes de la ciudad que el príncipe de aquel país había regresado. El rey, muy contento, iba a dar una gran fiesta a la que iba a invitar a todas las jóvenes del reino, con la esperanza de que el príncipe encontrara en una de ellas, la esposa que deseaba.

 **Sesshomaru** : Esto es ridículo…- Murmuro malhumorado, tratando de acomodar la estorbosa corona en su cabeza. Suspiro y trato de "sonreírle" en vano a su "querido hijo"- Hijo mío…- Arrastro las palabras- Que gusto que estés aquí, necesito comunicarte algo

 **Inuyasha** : ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y de que se trata, padre?- Pregunto con una sonrisa forzada y una venita palpitándole en la mejilla

 **Inumi** : Estos dos están muy tensos para mi gusto- Susurro algo asustada de ver la expresión de ambos

 **Sesshomaru** : Bueno es que ya eres mayor de edad y para celebrar tu regreso quiero hacer una fiesta en tu honor y así puedas conseguir tu chica ideal

 **Inuyasha** : Brincos dieras, estúpido- Susurro con ironía y el demonio por su súper oído lo escucho y le mando una mirada asesina- Eso no es necesario, padre- Dijo con sarcasmo evidente

 **Sesshomaru** : Claro que si- Contesto del mismo modo para luego ver a su sirviente- Ten todo listo para la fiesta

 **Jaken** : Si amo bonito… ¡Digo! ¡Si, su majestad!

 **Midoriko** : Esos dos se ven como si se quisieran matar - Murmuro con nerviosismo y prosiguió- En la casa de Cenicienta, sus hermanastras y madrastra empezaban a prepararse para la gran fiesta.

 **Kikyo** : Tú, no irás. Te quedarás limpiando la casa y preparando la cena para cuando volvamos.

 **Kagome** : Pero…

 **Kikyo** : Ya me escuchaste niña, te quedaras aquí- Escupió con maldad, mientras sus "hijas" se burlaban de ella

 **Kagome** : Te estás aprovechando de tu papel, bruja- Murmuro molesta

 **Shippo** : ¡¿Cómo se atreven?! ¡Voy a darles su merecido!- Vocifero molesto- Toma, detenme aquí- Le dio su "Cola de ratón" a su compañera

 **Rin** : De acuerdo ^u^- Le agarro la cola

 **Shippo** : ¡Déjame ir! ¡Déjame ir!- Trato de correr o más bien simulo hacerlo

 **Rin** : De acuerdo ^u^- Le soltó la cola

 **Shippo** : Creo que no estás entendiendo el mensaje ¬_¬

 **Rin** : Oh, jejejeje- Rio con nerviosismo

 **Inumi** : Jajajaja, un clásico X'D- Se limpio una lagrimita

 **Midoriko** : Linduras- Suspiro con ensoñación- El día del baile había llegado. Cenicienta vio partir a sus hermanastras al Palacio Real y se puso a llorar porque se sentía muy triste y sola

 **Kagome** : No es justo- Sollozo con dolor, ocultando su rostro entre sus manos- Siempre es igual… Ya no vale la pena nada- El hada llego a su lado sin que se diera cuenta y acaricio su cabeza con cariño

 **Sango** : ¿Nada? No hay razón para que te expreses así- Le expreso de forma maternal y tratando de no golpearla con sus alas de hada

 **Kagome** : Claro que si- Suspiro con tristeza

 **Sango** : Querida niña, sécate tus lágrimas porque tú también irás al baile.

 **Kagome** : Pero, ¿cómo?, si no tengo vestido ni zapatos, ni carruaje para llevarme

 **Inumi** : ¡Wao! Estas chicas actúan mejor de lo que espere, merecen un Oscar XD

 **Sango** : Linda, yo soy tu hada madrina

 **Kagome** : ¿Mi hada madrina?

 **Sango** : Así es, no te preocupes que con mi ayuda si iras al baile

 **Midoriko** : Y el hada, con su varita mágica, transformó una calabaza en carruaje, unos ratoncillos en preciosos caballos y a Cenicienta en una maravillosa joven que más se parecía a una princesa- Naomi chasqueo los dedos y la ropa de Kagome cambio a un pomposo pero bello vestido azul celeste, junto a sus zapatillas de cristal y un lindo peinado

 **Kagome** : -Jadeo sorprendida- Valla es un vestido precioso, muchísimas gracias- Le tomo las manos

 **Sango** : No hay de que- Le correspondió el gesto- Irás al baile, pero con una condición: cuando el reloj del Palacio dé las doce campanadas, tendrás que volver enseguida porque el hechizo se acabará.

 **Kagome** : Esta bien ¡Gracias, hada madrina!

 **Midoriko** : Hermosa y feliz, Cenicienta llegó al palacio. Y cuando entró al salón de baile, todos se pararon para mirarla. El príncipe se quedó enamorado de su belleza y bailó con ella

 **Kagome** : ¡Inuyasha, no me pises!- Se quejo cuando la piso accidentalmente… Por tercera vez

 **Inuyasha** : ¡No es mi culpa! ¡Yo no sé bailar!

 **Todos** : Facelpam

 **Inumi** : ¡Concéntrense!- Les grito/susurro con diversión

 **Midoriko** : Estos niños - Suspiro- Pero, al cabo de algunas horas, el reloj del palacio empezó a sonar y Cenicienta se tuvo que despedir del príncipe,

 **Kagome** : Lo siento me tengo que ir ya- Dijo apresuradamente

 **Inuyasha** : ¡Espera!- Le tomo de las manos y ella se sonrojo- ¿Volveré a verte?- Pregunto esperanzado

 **Kagome** : No lo sé… Perdóname- Se soltó de el dramáticamente

 **Midoriko** : Con las prisas, ella perdió uno de sus zapatos de cristal que el príncipe recogió sin entender nada. Al día siguiente, el príncipe ordenó a los guardias que encontraran a la señorita que pudiera calzar el zapato

 **Inuyasha** : ¡Búsquenla! Esa chica debe aparecer- Exigió con seriedad

 **Kou/Nara** : Como usted diga, alteza- Dijeron al unísono con cara de pocos amigos

 **Inuyasha** : Que bueno que hayan reconocido quien es el que manda aquí- Sonrió arrogante

 **Kou/Nara** : ¡Vete al infierno! Ò.ó

 **Inumi** : ¡Chicos! ò_ó- Los regaño

 **Kou/Nara** : Perdón u.u

 **Midoriko** : Todas las doncellas se probaron el zapato pero a nadie le sirvió. Al fin llegaron a la casa de Cenicienta. Y cuando ésta se lo puso, todos vieron que le estaba perfecto

 **Inuyasha** : Eres tú, mi princesa…- Susurro aliviado y se acerco a ella- Al fin te encontré- La miro intensamente

 **Kagome** : O/O

 **Público femenino** : ¡Ahhhhhhhh!- Gritaron emocionadas

 **Inumi** : Se apego mucho al papel XD

 **Kikyo** : ¡No es justo!- Se cruzo de brazos, molesta

 **Midoriko** : Y fue así cómo Cenicienta volvió a encontrarse con el príncipe, se casaron, y vivieron muy felices. Fin n.n

 **Inumi** : ¡BRAVOO!- Aplaudió al igual que todos los demás- No estuvieron tan mal, me sorprenden XD

 **Todos** : Aja ¬_¬

 **Inuyasha** : ¡Ya! Hicimos la estúpida obra ¡Ahora devuélvenos nuestra ropa!

 **Naomi** : OK- Chasqueo los dedos nuevamente y todos tuvieron su vestimenta normal

 **Inumi** : Reconozco que fue muy divertido- Ignoro las mirada asesina del elenco- Pasemos a lo que sigue ^u^

 _Y por último gracias en serio fueron lo mejor que me paso en mi infancia no se qué haría sin ustedes LOS AMO!_

 **Inumi** : Awww eso es muy lindo

 **Kagome** : Gracias, significa mucho para nosotros que te haya gustado nuestra serie- Sonrió tiernamente

 **Ayame** : Lo único que queremos es entretenerlos y que la pasen bien

 **Miroku** : -Suspiro con ensoñación- Me imagino que usted ha de ser una bella jovencita y a pesar de lo que le dije antes… ¿No quisiera ser la madre de mis hijos?

 ** _¡POOMMM!_**

La castaña le pego con su boomerang en la cabeza

 **Sango** : Compórtese excelencia ò.ó

 **Miroku** : Ok Sanguito, no te molestes ToT- Se sobo el chichón que apareció en su cabeza

 **Inumi** : Jejeje ¿Y tú que le dices a tu fan Inuyasha?

 **Inuyasha** : Feh… Solo que se cuide mucho- Dijo con un pequeño sonrojo

 **Inumi** : Owwww no se te puede quitar que eres muy tierno sin proponértelo- Le sonrió con dulzura

 **Inuyasha** : Khe ¬/¬

 _Incluso a Kikyo y Naraku haría linda pareja XD nos vemos cuídense un montón los espiare en la noche es broma Bye.. Bye...*_

 **Nara/Kiky** : Ni loco/a seria pareja de el/lla- Dijeron al unísono y volteaban los rostros a direcciones opuestas

 **Todos** : ¡Cuídate mucho tu también! :D

 **Inumi** : Jajaja gracias por participar querida, espero que te hay gustado la obra que hicieron- Los miro- Tal vez no haya sido la gran cosa pero se esforzaron XD Y como siempre digo, puedes participar nuevamente cuando quieras ¡Besitos! ^3^ ahora es el turno de y sus preguntas son así:

 _*Para Inuyasha: TE AMO*w* pero eso es irrelevante ahora. Vengo a hacerte 2 preguntas:  
-¿Tendrías lemon del salvaje con Kagome para perder tu preciada virginidad?_

 **Todos** : ¡OHHHHHHH! Òuó

 **Público femenino** : ¡AHHHHHHHH! O(≥w≤)O

 **Kagome** : ¡¿QUEEEEE?! O/O

 **Inumi** : Jejeje ¿Estamos fuertes, no? 7u7- Pregunto descaradamente a sus compañeras

 **Midoriko** : Yo creo que eso fue más que fuerte - Dijo con nerviosismo

 **Naomi** : Ardiente diría yo- Opino la ojiverde con una ladina sonrisa

 **Inuyasha** : Esperen… ¿Qué es un lemon?

 **Todos** : Caen al estilo anime

 **Inumi** : Ay mi inocente Inuyasha- Se acerco a él- Un lemon es…- Le susurro en el oído su significado y poco a poco el rostro del hanyou fue tomando una tonalidad rojiza

 **Inuyasha** : ¡¿QUEEEEEEE?!- Se exalto- ¡Ustedes son unas pervertidas! O/O

 **Kouga** : -El apuesto demonio lobo se levanto de improviso- ¡El no debería tomar ese puesto…!

 **Ayame** : ¡Tu tampoco!- Lo jaloneo de la oreja, ignorando las quejas de el- ¡No metas las narices en donde no te llaman! ò.ó

 **Inumi** : Gracias Ayame- Sonrió satisfecha- Vamos Inuyasha dime…- Se acerco a nuevamente a él, abrazándolo por los hombros con una sonrisa parecida a la de Miroku- ¿Te gustaría hacer un suculento lemon con Kagomecita? 7u7- El peliblanco empezó a sudar frio mientras su rostro se asemejaba a su haori

 **Inuyasha** : E…Etto bueno yo- Miraba a todos lado buscando ayuda pero todos lo miraban espesantes a lo que diría. De repente su mirada se cruzo con la de Kagome y ya no hubo como escapar de sus ojos-…Si

 **Público femenino/Inumi** : ¡Ahhhhhhh!- Se desvanecen con corazones en los ojos

 **Kagome** : Inu… Inuyasha O/O

 **Inumi** : Jujuju- Lee la siguiente pregunta y abre los ojos alarmada- ¡Rápido Naomi! ¡Pásame mi chipote chillón!

 **Naomi** : -La miro confundida- ¿Pero porque?

 **Inumi** : ¡Tu solo hazlo!- La muchacha se encogió de hombros y obedeció, al instante el objeto apareció en la mano de la presentadora y…

 ** _¡POOMMM!_**

Le pego a la sacerdotisa de barro en la cabeza dejándola desmayada y todos la miraron sorprendidos

 **Inuyasha** : ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

 **Inumi** : Porque no quiero escucharle la lengua después de decir esto:

 _-¿Qué harías y cómo reaccionarias si en una batalla algo sale mal y Kagome muere frente a tus ojos? ¿Llorarías?_

 **Inuyasha** : -Abrió los ojos horrorizado ante la pregunta y mira a Kagome con angustia, ya no veía a nadie a su alrededor, solo a ella- Kagome…- La tomo de las manos- Yo prometí protegerte por siempre- Ella asintió sorprendida y sonrojada- Por eso, pienso que si tú no estás… Yo no creo ser capaz de seguir viviendo…

 **Aya/San/Rin/Inumi** : ¡Ahhhhhh que tierno!- Exclamaron sonrojadas

 **Kagome** : Inuyasha…- Susurro impresionada y sus ojos se cristalizaron, cosa que alarmo al peliplateado

 **Inuyasha** : ¡¿Que, qué pasa?!- Pregunto asustado- ¡No, no, no, no! No llores- Susurro preocupado- ¡¿Ahora qué mierdas dije?!

 **Kagome** : -Soltó una risita y lo miro dulcemente- No, no es nada… Gracias Inuyasha- Entrelazo sus dedos con las garras de el

 **Inuyasha** : Khe ¬/¬- Correspondió el gesto, mirando hacia otra dirección con un sonrojo adornando sus mejillas

 **Público femenino** : ¡Awwwww!

 **Inumi** : Snif, snif eso fue…- Se limpia una lagrimita- Muy conmovedor :'D Ahora lo siguiente- lee la pregunta y suelta una carcajada- Jajajaja esto va a ser buenísimo, este es un reto para ti Kagome

 **Kagome** : Esta bien, dímelo

 _-Para Kagome: 7u7 TE RETO A QUE LE GIMAS EN LA OREJA A INUYASHA! *¡w¡* y también que te sientes en sus piernas por el resto del show 7w7 PE-GA-DI-TA A ÉL!*_

 **Todos** : ¡EHHHHHH! O.O

 **Kag/Inu** : ¡¿AHHHHH?! O/O

 **Inumi** : Ujujuyyyy me gusta esta chica 7u7

 **Kagura** : ¿Sera hermana perdida del monje?

 **Miroku** : Me siento alagado- Sonrió descaradamente

 **Sango** : Si será cínico, excelencia ¬¬

 **Público masculino** : ¡Suertudo! ¬_¬

 **Público femenino** : ¡QUE LO HAGA! ¡QUE LO HAGA! 0(*O*)0

 **Inumi** : Sonrió con inocencia- Pos ni modo, vamos Kagome

 **Kagome** : Pero…- La pobre estaba peor que un tomate- Pero yo…

 **Inumi** : Lamentablemente no hay pero que valga, está en el contrato X3

 **Kagome** : Demonios ;-;- La muchacha no tuvo más remedio que obedecer. Se acercó al hanyou sin mirarlo y se sentó en sus piernas

 **Inuyasha** : O/O ¡Kag… Kagome!

 **Inumi** : Jujuju ahora falta que le gimas en el oído 7u7- Le recordó y ambos se sonrojaron más, si es que eso era posible. Kagome respiro hondo, apoyo sus manos en los hombros de él y acerco sus labios a unas de las peluditas orejas sin atreverse a mirar al muchacho

 **Kagome** : ¡Ah!- Gimió suavemente y al pobre de Inuyasha estaba a punto de darle un ataque del corazón e inconscientemente llevo sus garras a la cintura de ella, apegándola más a él y todos tuvieron estas reacciones:

 **Público femenino** : ¡AHHHHHHHH!- Se desmayaron

 **Público masculino** : ¡DIOOSSSS!- Empezaron a babear

Sesshomaru le tapo los ojos a Rin, Kagura se abanicaba el rostro tratando de tapar un rubor que apareció en sus mejillas, Miroku miraba pícaramente a Sango quien trataba de alejarlo de ella, Kouga se desmayo también y Ayame lo zarandeaba tratando de despertarlo, Naraku intentaba parar su hemorragia nasal, Shippo puso a Kirara frente a sus ojos para no ver y la gatita utilizo sus colas también para taparse, Midoriko miraba disimuladamente la escena, sonrojada y Naomi sonreía complacida.

 **Inumi** : -Sonrojada hasta más no poder con una atontada sonrisa y un hilo de sangre bajándole por la nariz- ¡Oh por dios! (≥ω≤)/ debo decir que eres una pilla pero me encantas XD ¡Gracias por participar! Puedes hacerlo cuando quieras, ¡Cuídate mucho! ^3^ Además creo que esos dos van a disfrutar muy bien- Mira a la pareja y sonríe- Bueno continuemos, este siguiente reviews es de **_Maritza559_** y es así:

 _*-Hola ame esto y la pregunta es para inuyasha y Kagome ¿leerían un fanfic de ustedes (lemon) y cuál es su reacción?_

 **Kagome** : ¡¿No crees que con esto sea más que suficiente?!- Reclamo aun avergonzada de la comprometedora posición

 **Inumi** : Nop n.n Pero el detalle es que tendrían que leer el fic para ver sus reacciones- Ríe con malicia- ¿Ustedes lo leerían?- Los dos se sonrojan pero no dicen nada- El silencio y la curiosidad hablan por sí solos 7u7

 _-y se pueden hacer retos?*_

 **Inumi** : Claro que si cariño, de eso se trata que todos se diviertan y participen con sus preguntas o retos ^u^ Así que espero que en la próxima lo hagas con todo gusto ¡Bye, bye! Ahora continuamos con las preguntas de **_ilovegerar1_** y sus preguntas son así:

 _Gracias, por responder...  
-La pregunta seria para Kouga, mi segundo favorito, por q el primero es mi querido sesshy-literalmente babeando- bueno como iba, mi pregunta es... Si en caso inuyasha no estuviera en este mundo, y Kagome este solterita. La enamorarías, aun estando embarazada de su difunto esposo? _

**Todos** : ¡Uhhhhhhhhh! O.O

 **Kouga** : Bueno primero que todo gracias por el alago- Le guiña el ojo- Y si, en un dado caso la bestia desapareciera yo me haría cargo de mi bella Kagome y su cachorro sin importar nada ^u^

 **Kagome** : O/O

 **Inumi** : Eso se llama amor incondicional ^ω^

 **Ayame** : ¡Que va! ¡Eso se llama infidelidad! ¡Porque te recuerdo que tu ya estas comprometido conmigo, Kouga! Ò.ó

 **Inuyasha** : ¡Eso solo ocurrirá en tus sueños, lobo sarnoso! ò_ó- El pobre de Kouga tomo una forma chibi ante los gritos de ambos

 **Inumi** : Bueno ya, tranquilos mis niños- Ellos respiraron hondo, tratando de calmarse- Pasemos a la siguiente pregunta que es para Naraku y dice:

 _-Y para Naraku por que no te vas a un estilista y te arreglas ese nido en la cabeza, perdón digo cabello (muajaja)_

 **Naraku** : ¿Bromeas? Esto es lo mejor en la moda- Acaricia su cabello

 **Inumi** : Jajaja ta´ bien pues, eso parece un nido de avestruz- Se carcajea y el la miro maléficamente- Es broma- Ríe con nerviosismo- Continuemos:

 _\- Por último para mi querido sesshy, que es lo que te motivo en ir donde Kagura en su último aliento, el amor? La estima? Contesta claramente... -Comiéndome las uñitas_

 **Sesshomaru** : -Suspiro- Se podría decir que a medida que pasaba el tiempo, ella demostró ser alguien con valor, que sin importar el riesgo que estaba tomando en traicionar a Naraku siguió su ideal de ser libre. Por otra parte digamos que fue la solidaridad lo que me hizo llegar hasta ella…

 **Público femenino** : ¡Awwwww!- Se limpian las lagrimas, conmovidas

 **Inumi** : Snif, snif la verdad es que fue muy triste la muerte de Kagura- Miro a Naraku- Por eso te odio ¡Mataste a una de mis villanas favoritas!

 **Naraku** : ¡Oye! ¡La culpa la tiene Rumiko por obligarme a hacerlo!

 **Inumi** : Si claro, que fácil es limpiarse las manos ¿No? ¬.¬- Bufo molesta- Quien haya llorado en la muerte de Kagura digan ¡Yo! u.u- Alzo la mano

 **Público** : ¡YO! :(- Alzaron las manos

 **Kagura** : ¿De verdad?

 **Inumi** : ¡Claro que sí!- La abrazo- Todos te queremos _Kagurita_ ^ω^

 **Kagura** : ¬/¬

 **Inumi** : Bien, pasemos a lo que sigue:

 _Saluditos para Kagome y una mirada de indiferencia a la encarnación, pesada q está ahí, no te soporto! n_n' ups una crisis. Nos vemos.*_

 **Kagome** : Saludos para ti también, cariño- Sonrió alegremente y de un momento a otro la sacerdotisa de barro se despierta

 **Kikyo** : Arg mi cabeza- Dijo adolorida- ¿Otra vez me callo un ladrillo encima?

 **Inumi** : Amm si ^u^- Esconde su chipote chillón- Ve como la muchacha abre los ojos hasta más no poder al ver a Kagome en las piernas de Inuyasha

 **Kikyo** : ¡¿QUE HACES TU, EN LAS PIERNAS DE MI INUYASHA?! ò_ó

 **Inumi** : Fue un reto que le hicieron y de una te aviso que tienen que estar en esa posición durante todo el programa así que acostúmbrate Bv Ahora es el turno de **_Taeliz_** y sus preguntas van así:

 _*Hola encontré el fanfic y no lo resistí escribir. Hola a todos... Son mi serie preferida por eso quiero hacerles preguntas!_

 **Todos** : Bueno es preferibles preguntas que retos- Suspiraron aliviados

 **Inumi** : Ay sí, miedosos :v

 _-Para inuyasha eres lindo aunque a veces imbancable o sea insoportable porque eres así?_

 **Inuyasha** : Feh, no es mi culpa que me hayan hecho así- Se cruzo de brazos

 _Kagome como haces para aguantarlo no te cansas que te gustaría dejarlo... Por cierto otro sexy perrito (sexymaru *ojos de corazón) o cierto lobito lindo *carita linda*._

 **Kagome** : Aunque no lo creas, la paciencia es algo que no tenía antes y poco a poco lo empecé a adquirir gracias a el

 **Inumi** : ¿En serio?- Pregunto con sarcasmo

 **Kagome** : Pero aun así no creo ser capaz de cambiarlo por nadie, lo siento u.u

 **Público** : ¡Que lindaaa! (^o^)/

 **Inumi** : Así se habla jejeje- Sonrió divertida- Además, Sesshomaru es de nosotras Bv y Kouga ya es de Ayame así que no se puede :v lo siguiente:

 _-Kikyo eres siempre tan dramática por qué no deja as en paz a Inuyasha tu tiempo paso eres game over jejeje._

 **Kikyo** : -Un aura deprimente la rodea- ¿Por qué a mí? U.u

 **Inumi** : Chama, tu lo que estas es salada- Sonrió con pena- Esta que sigue es para Miroku:

 _-Miroku eres un monje muy sabio e inteligente *-* pero muy libidinoso si no fuera por eso-suspira- estar con usted excelencia seria- mirada soñadora_

 **Miroku** : Ohh bella jovencita, me alaga- Sonríe galante- Entonces debo decir que usted es encantadora- Siente un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda y cuando se voltea ve que Sango lo mira con una mirada tenebrosa y un aura roja y escalofriante envolverla- ¿San… Sanguito?

 **Inumi** : ¡Oh por dios! Va utilizar el Kaioken- Se pone las manos en la cabeza- Peor aun… ¡Se va a transformar en súper saiyajin fase dios! *o*

 **Naomi** : Eso es en Dragón Ball, tarada ¬_¬

 **Inumi** : Ah, sí es cierto XD

 _-cof cof no te pongas celosa sango por compartir a su excelencia mirada maliciosa jejeje solo es un decir espero no recibir un castigo- huye rápido si alguien la persigue_

 **Sango** : Tranquila, no voy a hacerte nada- Sonríe con tranquilidad- No es tu culpa que tu inocencia se haya corrompido así- Ve mal al monje

 **Miroku** : T.T

 _-Shippo y Kirara son tan lindos como quisiera abrazarlos y no soltarlos- tan melosa y cargosa_

 **Shippo** : Jejeje gracias- Se sonroja levemente- Y para que no te sientas mal, te mando un abrazo psicológico- Abre los brazos

 **Kirara** : Neow- Agita sus colas con emoción mientras inclina la cabeza lindamente

 **Inumi** : ¡Awww son tan tiernos!- Los abraza- Me los quiero comer a besos

 **Shi/Kira** : ^ω^

 **Inumi** : Mejor sigamos:

 _-Señor Sesshomaru con todo respeto es tan bello y esta para comérselo- suspira con corazones_

 **Sesshomaru** : Hmp ¬_¬

 _-Que siente al darle sus *castigos* al señor Jaken_

 **Sesshomaru** : Pues nada, solo lo hago porque en ocasiones es muy impertinente

 **Jaken** : Lo siento mucho, amo bonito TuT

 **Inumi** : Yo a veces pienso que eres masoquista Jaken, pero qué más da XD

 _-Que siente por fin mas allá de protegerla le interesa de otra mande cof cof usted entiende- le guiña un ojo_

 **Sesshomaru** : ¬/¬ ¿Por qué tienen que preguntarme eso?

 **Inumi** : No queda de otra Sexyma… ¡Digo! Sesshomaru n_n Entonces responde ¿Hay algo mas allá?

 **Sesshomaru** : -Sonrió con misterio y todos se sorprendieron al ver esa sonrisa- Si les digo que si ¿Me dejaran en paz?

 **Inumi** : Probablemente ^_^

 **Sesshomaru** : Ok… Entonces si

 **Inumi** : Siempre el orgullo por delante ¬_¬U… Estos hombres, mejor continuemos:

 _Espero que puedan responderme les mando muchos saludos a todos*_

 **Todos** : Igual, saludos para ti :D

 **Inumi** : ¡Muchas gracias por participar querida! Ha sido un placer, espero que vuelvas a comentar pronto ¡Chaito!- Sonrió alegremente- Ahora esta participación es de mi querida **_Pao696_** y mando ¡Retos!- Salto emocionada y todos lo miraron asustados- Bien aquí dice:

 _*Oh mai god, ¡gracias por contestar! Los quiero mucho a todos TuT (viva el sesshrin nun) okey, lo siento mijos pero hoy tocan retos MUAJAJAJA- ríe maléfica mente- comenzamos jijiji cuando pensé los retos salió mi lado teatral v: Son cinco retos, Inumi, Naomi y Midoriko elijan el que más le guste a cada una. Así que algunos afortunados van a salvarse...excepto los afortunados del reto 5, ellos sí o sí lo harán...jejeje, ahí van..._

 **Todos: ¡** NOOOO! D:

 **Inumi** : ¡SIII! :D ¡Genial, podemos elegir!- Mira a sus compañeras- Vengan, mis muchachonas- Ellas salieron del camerino de sonido y bajaron al escenario- Miren, aquí están los retos- Les muestra unos papeles y cada una elegiremos un reto pero el 5 tiene que hacerse obligatoriamente

 **Midoriko** : Pues yo elijo el reto 1 que dice así:

 _-RETO 1: "¡Soplaré, soplaré y sus casas derribaré!"  
Para Koga: ¡hola lobito! :v Te reto a actuar una pequeña escena en la que seas el lobo feroz que derriba las casas de los tres cerditos xD  
Para Shippo, Rin y Kanna: ternuritas uwu, ustedes deben representar a los cerditos. Les tengo fe :D_

 **Kouga** : ¿Es broma verdad?- Pregunto con un tic en el ojo

 **Inumi** : A ver, déjame revisar….- Lee el reto- Nop, no es broma n.n- Muy bien entonces Kanna, ven al escenario por favor- La niña albina obedeció y llego al escenario- Tu, junto a Shippo y Rin van a ser los cerditos ¿Ok?- Ella asintió con su rostro neutro

 **Naomi** : A ver- Se acerco a los tres- Déjenme ponerles esto- En sus manos apareció unas orejas y narices de cerditos falsas y se las coloco a cada uno- Se ven adorables uwu- Sonrió de forma maternal

 **Kan/Shi/Rin** : Gracias ^/^

 **Inumi** : Awww son tan lindos- Miro al joven lobo- Ahora tu Kouga… La verdad, a ti no hace falta ponerte nada, pero encontré esto- Saco unas grandes orejas de lobo y se alzo un poco para colocárselas- ¡Ya estás listo! ^.^

 **Kouga** : -Suspiro con resignación- Esto es ridículo ¬/¬

 **Inumi** : ¡Ay vamos! Tampoco es que se va a acabar el mundo, es solo una escena- Sonríe divertida- Aquí tienen lo que van hacer y decir- Les entrega unas guiones- ¿Todo listo?- Los camarógrafos asintieron y en un momento el fondo del escenario cambio a un campo con tres casitas- A sus posiciones…- Todos se ubicaron en sus lugares- Luces, cámara…. ¡Acción!

 **Kouga** : -El lobo se dirigió a la primera casa- ¡Ábreme la puerta! ¡Ábreme la puerta o soplare y tu casa tirare!- Como el "cerdito" no le abrió, aspiro hondo y soplo con fuerza, derrumbando la casa de paja.

 **Kanna** : ¡Wiiii!- Grito sin emoción en su rostro y "corrió" a la casa de madera

 **Inumi** : No Kanna, no es "wiii" es "ahhh"- Le recordó- Tienes que sonar asustada…- La niña asintió

 **Kanna** : ¡Ahhh!- Grito aun sin emoción

 **Inumi** : -Facelpam- Ay dios, lo primero que le dije y lo primero que hace- Niega con la cabeza- Pero aun así es linda XD Continua Kouga

 **Kouga** : ¡Ábreme la puerta! ¡Ábreme la puerta o soplare y tu casa tirare!- Pero el segundo "cerdito" no la abrió y el lobo soplo y soplo, y la cabaña se fue por los aires.

 **Rin** : ¡Ay mama, corre Kanna!- La tomo de la mano y la arrastro literalmente a la otra casita

 **Kouga** : ¡Ábreme la puerta! ¡Ábreme la puerta o soplare y tu casa tirare!

 **Shippo** : ¡Soplas lo que quieras, pero no la abriré!- Kouga ya fastidiado de tanto soplar, empieza a soplar nuevamente tratando de derrumbar la casa que obviamente no iba a caer sin embargo fue tanto sus intentos que el pobre se quedo sin aire y se desmayo con la cara azul

 **Aya/Inumi** : ¡KOUGA!- Gritaron alarmadas y fueron a socorrerlo

 **Todos** : Oh, oh

 **Kouga** : Waaa _

 **Kagome** : Hay no, pobre Kouga- Dijo algo preocupada

 **Inuyasha** : Je, se lo merece

 **Kagome** : No seas así, Inuyasha

 **Inumi** : Bien…- Vio como se llevaban al joven lobo en una camilla, transmitiéndole oxigeno y Ayame lo acompañaba- Eso no salió muy bien… Pero mejor continuemos XD Yo leí el reto 2 pero mejor no lo hago porque no quiero que me maten- Mira con miedo a los medios hermanos

 **Kagome** : ¿Por qué dices eso?

 **Inumi** : Bueno pues… Mejor se los voy a leer:

 _-RETO 2: "La Encantadora de perros"  
Para Kagome: debes interpretar a Cesar Milán, o más conocido como "el encantador de perros" y recrear la escena que más te ha gustado...o la que recuerdes xD  
Para Inu y Sessho: ...ustedes serán los perros c: osea, como Kagome podría hacer de "encantador de perros" sin perros? Esmérense cachorritos y tal vez los premien con pedigree v:_

 **Kagome** : Me gusta ese programa ^u^

 **Sess/Inu** : ¡¿QUEEEEEEEE?! O.O

 **Inumi** : Y la verdad está muy bueno ese reto… Pero quiero dejarlos descansar- Sonrió con nerviosismo- Además, no quiero morir joven- Dice asustada de ver las miradas de ambos muchachos- Pero no se preocupen, elegir un reto mejor

 **Kagome** : ¿Cual?

 **Inumi** : Jejeje ya veras, ya veras

 **Naomi** : -Sonríe con diversión- Yo elegí el reto 3 que es este:

 _-RETO 3: "¡A mover las caderas!"  
Para Hakkaku y Ginta: muchachos...ustedes deberán hacer una de mis top 10 escenas divertidas. La escena de la que les hablo pertenece a la graciosísima película de "White Chicks", conocida en Latinoamérica como "...y dónde están las rubias?" y en España "Dos rubias de pelo en pecho". La escena de la que les hablo es la que bailan en el club. Ustedes harán de Kevin y Marcus xD  
Para los hermanos relámpago: ustedes representarán a las Vandergeld c:_

 **Todos** : ¡OHHHHHHH!

 **Kagome** : No puede ser- Se muerde los labios tratando de reprimir una carcajada

 **Inumi** : Jajajaja esa película nunca pasa de moda XD

 ** _Entre el público_**

 **Hakk/Gin** : ¡¿Que nosotros qué?! O.O

 **Hiten** : ¡Están locos si creen que voy hacer eso!- Se cruzo de brazos, enojado

 **Manten** : Es cierto- Imito a su hermano

 ** _De vuelta al escenario_**

 **Inumi** : Muy bien, les pido que los chicos del reto vengan- Los fieles compañeros de Kouga salieron del público y fueron al lado de la presentadora, sin embargo los hermanos relámpago no- ¿Hiten, Manten? Los estoy llamando…

 **Manten** : Lo sabemos pero no iremos, es una estupidez

 **Inumi** : -Le palpito una venita en la frente- No se los estoy preguntando… ¡SE LOS ESTOY ORDENANDO! ¡ASI QUE MUEVAN SUS TRASEROS AL ESCENARIO, YA! Ò.ó- Grito con voz de ultratumba

 **Todos** : Que miedo o_oU

El dúo relámpago no tuvo más remedio que obedecer y no provocar la furia de la joven presentadora

 **Inumi** : Bien- Sonrió tranquilamente- Aquí están sus diálogos y lo que tienen que hacer… ¿Naomi nos haces los honores?

 **Naomi** : Sera un placer- Chasqueo los dedos y enseguida los cuatro jóvenes estaban vestidos justo como los personajes de la película, osea… Como mujeres

 **Hakk/Gin/Hit/Man** : ¡¿QUE CARAJOS….?!

 **Todos** : Jajajaja ¡Se ven di-vi-nos!- Se burlaron todos

 **Inumi** : ¡Perfecto! Ahora…. ¡Música maestro!- La música sexy empezó a sonar y los hermanos relámpagos se miraron con pesar

 ** _Yes  
It's so crazy right now  
Most incredibly, it's ya girl, B  
It's ya boy, young_**

 ** _You ready?  
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh, no, no  
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh, no, no  
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh, no, no  
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh, no, no_**

 **Hiten** : Nos llevaremos esta humillación a la tumba- Susurro al momento que empezó a ver con recelo a "las rubias"- ¿Acaso creen esas idiotas que son sensuales?- Su hermano le acaricio un mechón de cabello y miraba con burla a los otros- Les mostraremos quienes son sensuales- Y sin decir más, comenzaron a bailar:

 ** _Yeah, history in the making  
Part two, it's so crazy right now_**

 ** _I look and stare so deep in your eyes  
I touch on you more and more every time  
When you leave, I'm begging you not to go  
Call your name two or three times in a row  
Such a funny thing for me to try to explain  
How I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame  
'Cause I know I don't understand  
Just how your love can do what no one else can_**

Los dos estaban bailando como profesionales y movían sus caderas con sensualidad

 **Todos:** O.O

 ** _Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's  
Got me looking so crazy right now (in love)…_**

 **Público femenino** : ¡AHHHHHHH!- Gritaron emocionadas y todas las chicas del elenco abrieron los ojos sorprendidas al notar que bailaban muy bien e Inumi… Pues ella junto con Kouga quien ya estaba mejor, se estaban partiendo de la risa

 **Hakkaku** : ¡Un momento!- Intervino "Marcus"- ¿Ustedes creen que esto ya se termino?

 **Ginta** : Hmp, demostrémosle el pasado- Chocaron las manos al momento que empezaban con su espectáculo:

 ** _This speech is my recital, I think it's very vital  
To rock a rhyme, that's right on time  
It's Tricky is the title, here we go...I met this little girlie,  
her hair was kinda curly  
Went to her house and bust her out, I had to leave real early _**

Hay que admitir que gracias a sus físicos, ambos lograban hacer las volteretas y los pasos muy bien perfeccionados

 **Todos** : O.O

 ** _It's Tricky to rock a rhyme, to rock a rhyme that's right on time  
It's Tricky...it's Tricky (Tricky) Tricky (Tricky)  
It's Tricky to rock a rhyme, to rock a rhyme that's right on time  
It's Tricky...Tr-tr-tr-tricky (Tricky) Trrrrrrrrrrricky_**

 **Público: ¡** Waaaaaa!- Aplaudieron, felicitando a los bailarines

 **Todos del elenco** : O_O

 **Inumi** : -Agarrándose el estomago- Eso fue jajajajaja… Estuvo genial ajajajajaja- Se limpia una lagrimita- Perdonen chicos, es inevitable

 **Hakk/Gin/Hit/Man** : Sii, como no ¬.¬

 **Inumi** : Ok, ahora pasemos al 5to reto :D

 **Hakkaku** : Pero primero devuélvenos nuestras ropas- Dijo con una mueca de dolor

 **Inumi** : ¿Qué te pasa?- Pregunto algo preocupada

 **Hakkaku** : Este pantalón me está rozando mucho x_x

 **Inumi** : Arg ¿Solo eso?- Rodo los ojos- Naomi, por favor cámbialos- El ángel obedeció y ellos adquirieron sus vestimentas habituales- Ahora continuemos:

 **Sango** : Espera ¿Dijiste que el 5to reto era obligatorio, no?

 **Inumi** : Pues sí, pero yo también elegí ese reto

 **Kagura** : ¿Y cuál era el reto 4?

 **Inumi** : -Hizo una mueca- Pues, se los leeré para que no se queden con la curiosidad

 _-RETO 4: "The amazing Spiderman"  
Para Naraku: preparate wey porque tú harás del "INCREÍBLE HOMBRE ARAÑA" XDDDDDD y debes recrear la famosa escena del beso de cabeza bajo la lluvia :) así que prepara tus labios porque sí o sí besarás...¡felicidades, al fin darás tu primer beso!  
Ayame: tú serás la (des)afortunada que intérprete a Mary Jane, es que como ambas son pelirrojas te escogí a ti v:_

 **Todos** : ¡¿QUEEEEEEEE?! O_O

 **Kouga** : ¡¿En serio?!- Pregunto indignado- ¡El es el villano y le ponen de reto un beso!

 **Miroku** : ¿Es cosa mía o Kouga esta celoso?- Le susurro a la exterminadora y ella asintió

 **Sango** : Yo creo que si porque no tiene buena cara

 **Ayame** : ¡¿Que… QUE?!- La miro horrorizada- ¡Oh no! ¡Por favor por lo que más quieran, todos menos el!- Lloriqueo asustada

 **Naraku** : Abrió los ojos ilusionado- ¡¿Y porque no quieren hacer ese reto?!- Se relamió los labios

 **Inumi** : -Lo miro como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza- ¡¿Estas demente?! ¡Eso la traumaría de por vida!- Se acerco a la pelirroja- Tranquila Ayame, ya paso- Le acaricio la cabeza

 **Midoriko** : ¡Es cierto! No te pongas así- Le sonrió de forma maternal

 **Naomi** : No somos tal cruel como para permitir que te traumes de ese modo, además no haremos ese reto

 **Naraku** : Pero… Pero ¿Y mi beso?

 **Inumi** : -Lo miro feo- ¡Ve a besar a tu abuela!

 **Naraku** : ¡Diablos! T.T Quería mi primer beso- Se lamento en un susurro

 **Ayame** : Gracias Inumi n_n

 **Inumi** : No hay de que preciosa- Le sonrió con ternura- Ahora sí, pasemos al gran reto 5 que dice así:

 _-RETO 5: "Los generales marinos"  
Para los siete guerreros: los siento chicos pero salió mi lado saint seiyista(?) por eso deben disfrazarse como los siete generales marinos de Poseidón e gritar la técnica (wiii) no se admiten quejas, reclamos y no gasten saliva en amenazarme porque me la sudan Bv _

**Público** : ¡AHHHHH! ¡SAINT SEIYAAAA! *O*

 **Los siete guerreros** : ¡¿EHHHHHHH?! O.O

 **Inumi** : ¡Waooo! esto es…- Le salen lagrimas como cascadas- **_Pao696_** , has hecho que mi espíritu del zodiaco rugiera dentro de mi ser- Se pone la mano en el pecho- Claro que lo hare, reviviré la historia de los guerreros marinos ¡Por Athena! ^o^/

 **Naomi** : Ellos son sirvientes de Poseidón ¬.¬

 **Inumi** : Bueno che :v Entonces… ¡Por Poseidón! ^o^/ Les voy a pedir que por favor pasen al escenario… Y antes de que digan algo, les advierto que lo hagan pacíficamente y sin reclamos- Les dijo justo cuando iban abrir la boca para quejarse- Solo se tienen que vestir y decir los ataques, no es gran cosa pero para que sea más divertido, les mostraremos en la gran pantalla- Señalo al enorme televisor- El verdadero personaje de la serie a medida que cada uno valla pasando ¿Ok?

 **Bankotsu** : Pues mientras más rápido sea, mejor

 **Inumi** : Bien, aquí dice quien se va a vestir de quien:

 _-Continuación les diré de cuál general deben vestirse:  
-Bankotsu: tú como Kanon porque ambos son los ummm "líderes"  
-Jakotsu: te quedaría mejor el papel de Thetis pero no se puede xD así que serás Sorrento  
-Suikotsu: Isaac porque como él eras bueno y te fuiste al lado oscuro u.u  
-Renkotsu: vas a ser Krishna porque son los más ehh sabios (?)  
-Ginkotsu: a ti te tocó el chileno de Eo ya que ambos están formados por umm varias cosas (?)  
-Kyokotsu: Baian ya que los dos son los más débiles de sus grupos xD  
-Mukotsu: como Kasa porque son igual de feos :v_

 **Inumi** : Jajaja esta muchacha es genial *u* ¡Bueno chicos, manos a la obra!- Aplaudió emocionada- Aquí están los movimientos y el nombre de los ataques y les advierto que yo soy muy fan de Saint Seiya y si lo hacen mal, los lincho ò.ó- La miraron asustados- Es broma jejeje- Los empujo a todos a un pequeño cubículo- Cámbiense rápido- Luego de unos minutos, los guerreros salieron ya vestidos como los caballeros marinos- ¡OMG! *O*

 **Todos** : ¡OHHHHHH! O.O

 **Inumi** : ¡Diosss se ven fabulosos!- Empezó a dar saltos emocionada- Especialmente tu Kyokotsu, lo digo por tu gran tamaño pero aun así estas bien n.n

 **Kyokotsu** : Gracias… Supongo

 **Jakotsu** : ¡Waoo! Este atuendo me queda Perfecto…- Exclamo de forma risueña- ¿Por cierto quien es Thetis?

 **Inumi** : Luego te la mostrare luego- Le guiño el ojo- Ahora presentaran sus ataques de forma regresiva, osea que comenzamos por Mukotsu y terminamos con Bankotsu y yo les daré la entrada a cada uno ¿Entendido?

 **Los siete guerreros** : Si u.u

 **Inumi** : ¡Muy bien!- Carraspeo- Con ustedes… ¡MUKOTSU DE LYMNADES!

 **Mukotsu** : Realizo los movimientos de la constelación- ¡SALAMANDRA SATANICA!- En ese momento aparece en la pantalla un hombre de tez pálida con una mirada sádica y una sonrisa maléfica- ¡¿Ese es el verdadero caballero?!- Pregunto incrédulo

 **Todos** : ¡Uhhhhhh!- Hicieron una mueca de susto

 **Kagome** : Valla que es feo

 **Inumi** : Jejeje si, su nombre es Kasa y es un tramposo de lo peor, es como Naraku

 **Naraku** : ¡Hey!

 **Inumi** : Pero no estuvo nada mal- Sonrió con emoción- Ahora es el turno de… ¡KYOKOTSU DE HIPOCAMPO!

 **Kyokotsu** : -Mueve las manos con algo de torpeza y-… ¡OLAS ASCENDENTES!- Ahora la imagen de pantalla cambia a un muchacho de cabello castaño y ojos verdes aguamarinos

 **San/Aya/Kag/Kiky/Kagu/Rin** : Es guapo O/O- Luego miran a Kyokotsu y a la pantalla al mismo tiempo

 **Sango** : Pero no se parecen en nada

 **Inumi** : Uff si, pero también es débil como Kyokotsu

 **Kyokotsu** : ¡Oye!

 **Inumi** : Está bien no te enojes- Suspiro- El es Bian, solo tiene la cara bonita y ya aunque te digo que falto algo de chispa Kyokotsu pero que mas da- Se encogió de hombros- Ahora es el turno de… ¡GINKOTSU DE ESCILA!

 **Ginkotsu** : -Alza sus brazos y con su voz robótica exclama- ¡GRAN TORNADO!- Nuevamente se borra la imagen anterior para que aparezca en su lugar un muchacho de largo cabello fucsia y ojos de mismo color

 **Inumi** : Eo, es más simpático- Dice con un pequeño sonrojo- A ver ahora presentemos a… ¡RENKOTSU DE CRISAOR!

 **Renkotsu** : -Utiliza el arma que viene con el disfraz- ¡LANZA CENTELLANTE!- La imagen de un hombre moreno con cabello blanco aparece en pantalla

 **Inuyasha** : Ese tipo es igualito a ti- Se burlo con una ladina sonrisa

 **Renkotsu** : ¡Cállate!

 **Inumi** : Jijiji si es verdad, ahora que lo veo bien tienen un cierto parecido- Renkotsu la miro mal- No te enojes, no es en serio- Rio con nerviosismo- Ahora veremos a… ¡SUIKOTSU DE KRAKEN!

 **Suikotsu** : -Realizo sus respectivos movimientos algo improvisados y…- ¡AURORA BOREAL!- Ahora lo que presentaba en la pantalla es un muchacho de melena verde y ojos del mismo color pero en el ojo izquierdo tenía una cicatriz que le daba un aspecto rudo

 **San/Aya/Kag/Kiky/Kagu/Rin** : O/O

 **Público femenino** : ¡AHHHHH! ¡ISSAACCC! ≥ω≤

 **Naomi** : -Sonrió ladinamente- Hay que aceptar que el muchacho tiene su encanto

 **Inumi** : Si, el es encantador- La miran raro- ¿Qué? No es mi culpa que me gusten los chicos malos- Hace un puchero- Siempre es igual, me tienden a gustar los villanos de las series- Empezó a llorar como magdalena y todos la miraron con pesar- Snif mejor continuemos ahora con… ¡JAKOTSU DE SIRENA!

 **Jakotsu** : -Hizo unos movimientos galantes y con gracias para luego colocar la flauta a la altura de sus labios- ¡CLIMAX MORTAL!- En la pantalla apareció un muchacho de facciones delicadas, con cabello corto de color lila y ojos rosados

 **San/Aya/Kag/Kiky/Kagu/Rin** : ¡¿Ehhhhhhhh?!- Miraron sorprendidas al bello muchacho que claramente se podía hacer pasar como una chica

 **Miro/Kou/Inu/Nara/Sessh/Shi** : ¡Uhhhhhh!- Lo vieron con cara de poker

 **Inumi** : Jejeje no puede haber una mejor comparación- Sonríe divertida- Por cierto Jakotsu- Se acerco a él y le enseño una foto- Ella es Thetis- Le muestra la imagen de una chica rubia, de ojos azules y una armadura de sirena color escarlata

 **Jakotsu** : Owww- Suspiro desilusionado- El rojo me queda mejor

 **Inumi** : Ehh- Le rueda una gota por la cien- Pues si cariño pero no se podía, será mejor en otra ocasión- Ahora su rostro cambio a uno tenebroso- Les pido a todas las chicas que respiren profundo y relajen la garganta

 **Todas** : ¿Por qué?

 **Inumi** : Sonríe con malicia- Porque ahora se presenta al papacito de ¡BANKOTSU, EL DRAGON DE LOS MARES!

 **Bankotsu** : -Entra con su porte elegante y una sus manos en forma de triangulo-¡TRIANGULO DORADO!- Y finalmente aparece en pantalla un atractivo muchacho de larga cabellera azul marino y ojos color turquesa

 **Público femenino** : ¡AHHHH! ¡KANONNN!- Gritaron con corazones en los ojos

 **San/Aya/Kag/Kiky/Kagu/Rin:** O/O

 **Inumi** : Sonrojada hasta más no poder- Ese si es un bombón ^3^- Sonríe divertida al ver el sonrojo de todas las chicas

 **Naomi** : Hay que admitir que esta como quiere- Sonrió con coquetería

 **Miro/Kou/Inu/Nara/Sessh** : Hmp- Desvían la mirada, molestos

 **Inumi** : Jejeje como que hay unos por allí celosos ¿No?- Los ve fingiendo sorpresa- Pero bueno la verdad es que Kanon y Bankotsu si se parecen un poco- Se acerca sigilosamente atrás de él y en un movimiento rápido, le da un beso en la mejilla

 **Bankotsu** : ¿Pero qué…? O/O- Se sonroja levemente

 **Inumi** : Jijiji no me iba a quedar con esa- Le guiña el ojo

 _Bueno, eso es todo! Besos y abrazos! 3*_

 **Todos** : ¡Besos a ti también! X3

 **Inumi** : Muchas gracias por tus retos nenas, nos hicieron el día XD Espero que te haya gustado como lo hicieron ¡Cuídate! - Gira hacia el publico- Igual a ustedes gracias por estar aquí- Ellos aplaudieron- Hasta aquí llego el tercer capítulo de este show. No olviden enviar sus preguntas, retos y/o saludos. ¡Nos leemos en la próxima chau! XD

Las cámaras se alejas, las luces se apagan y los demás se miraron entre ellos preguntándose qué fue lo que los empujo a llegar a ese show de la tortura XD


	4. Chapter 4 Las cosas se ponen intensas XD

**Disclamer: los personajes de este programa son propiedad de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi**

 ** _Las cosas se ponen intensas XD_**

Las luces del estadio se encienden y recorren las ya conocidas del lugar para luego enfocar a las bellas asistentes

 **Naomi** : ¡Buenas noches Fanfiction!- Saludo con una gran sonrisa

 **Público** : ¡Buenas noches Naomi! ^u^

 **Naomi** : Jejeje bienvenidos a esta cuarta edición de…

 **Público** : ¡EL SHOW DE INUYASHA!

 **Midoriko** : Así es, otro capítulo de la mano de nuestra querida anfitriona… ¡Inumi Higurashi!- En ese momento entra la joven montada en Kirara transformada

 **Inumi** : ¡Buenas noches mi gente bella! ¡¿Cómo están?!

 **Público** : ¡MUY BIENN! :D

 **Inumi** : Eso me alegra un montón- Dice entusiasmada al momento en que se baja de la youkai- Gracias Kirara- Le acaricio la cabeza y ella le correspondió con un ronroneo para luego ir con su ama- ¿Y ustedes chicos?- Miro al elenco- ¿Me extrañaron? ¡No me digan!- Se puso la mano en el pecho dramáticamente- Yo se que si XD

 **Todos** : Aja ¬.¬

 **Inumi** : Bien…- Sonríe encantadoramente- Antes de comenzar quisiera mandarle un beso grandote a todas y todos aquellos espectadores que leen este show, de verdad eso me conmueve y me llena de mucha satisfacción porque como siempre digo, esto no se podría realizar sin ustedes- Lanza un beso a la cámara- De verdad, muchas gracias- Finalizo y todo el público aplaudió ante sus palabras

 **Kagome** : Eso fue muy emotivo, Inumi- Opino con sinceridad

 **Inumi** : Es que no quería guardármelo- Dijo con voz suave- ¡Pero ya! ¡Dejemos el parloteo y que comience el show!- Regreso su ánimo- Vamos a empezar con la participación de nuestra querida lectora, **_ilovegerar1_** y dice así:

 _*excelente mis felicitaciones para Inumi y su equipo... bien traigo un pequeño reto pero antes, diré que soy fan de SesshKag y escribí algunas historias por ello quiero que cumplan mi sueño, solo que antes tomemos medidas de seguridad, primero amarren a inuyasha y a Kouga..._

 **Inu/Kou** : ¿Y eso porque?

 **Inumi** : Primero que todo, gracias por tus felicitaciones cariño y…- Se muerde los labios para no soltar una carcajada- Si ella lo pide hay que cumplir…- Y en un parpadeo los dos muchachos estaban encadenados en sus asientos

 **Inu/Kou** : ¿QUE MIERDAS…?- Los dos ven a la culpable quien estaba silbando despreocupadamente mientras se limaba las uñas- ¡NAOMII! Ò.ó

 **Naomi** : ¿Qué?- Los miro inocentemente- La seguridad es lo primordial chicos y les advierto que no traten de romper las cadenas porque son irrompibles- Les dijo cuando vio que ellos tenían las intensiones de soltarse- Están hechos con un poco de mi poder divino…- Sus ojos verdes brillaron por un segundo- Así que ni se molesten- Ellos bufaron molestos y confundidos

 **Inumi** : Jajaja gracias Naomi- Le guiño el ojo- El motivo de esto es porque lo siguiente no les va a gustar mucho:

 _-bien ahí les va, quiero que por 10 minutos Kagome se siente al lado de Sesshomaru y este le agarre de la mano, en caso que no quiera, que le dé un piquito (obvio que en los labios), así que elijan_

 **Todos** : ¡Ohhhhhhh! ouo

 **Kagome** : ¡¿Ehhhhh?! O/O

 **Inu/Kou** : ¡¿QUEEEEE?! Ò.ó

 **Inumi** : Ujujuju ustedes eligen 7u7

 **Kagome** : -Baja la cabeza, avergonzada- ¿Por qué a mí? U.U

 **Inumi** : Pos no queda de otra ˄u˄- Se encoje de hombros

 **Sesshomaru** : -Suspiro con resignación- De una te digo que no voy a besarla

 **Público femenino** : Awww U.U- Suspiran desilusionadas

 **Kagome** : Pues ya que- Resignada se levanto de su asiento e intercambio de puesto con Rin para sentarse al lado de él, el apuesto demonio le agarro la mano sin mirarla y la muchacha miraba hacia otra dirección con las mejillas sonrosadas

 **Inumi** : Menos mal que son solo 10 minutos porque estos dos ya están empezando a despertar sus instintos asesinos- Dijo algo asustada de ver la expresión de el joven lobo y el medio demonio

 **Shippo** : Especialmente Inuyasha- Opino nervioso por la cara de su compañero

 **Inumi** : -Miro a Kikyo quien reía triunfante y sonrió maléficamente- Mejor continuemos:

- _Y el segundo es para Kikyo, que debe estar disfrutando, aquí se acaba tu risa... muajaja..._

 **Kikyo** : Se cayó de sopetón- ¿Por qué dice eso?- Pregunto algo temerosa

 **Inumi** : Jajaja por esto:

 _-dale un beso en los labios a Naraku- riendo con ganas de imaginar su cara- y no hay marcha atrás_

 **Todos** : ¡OHHHHHH! O.o

 **Público femenino** : ¡ESOOOO! ¡NARAKIKY! X3

 **Nara/Kiky** : ¿¡EHHHH?! ó_ò

 **Inumi** : Jajaja- Se pone la mano en la barbilla- ¿Saben qué? Yo como que le voy también a este shipp así que…

 **Kikyo** : ¡Oh no! Eso no- Se levanto espantada- ¿Por qué no con Inuyasha?

 **Inumi** : Porque claramente nombra a Naraku no a _Inuchin_ así que no queda de otra…

 **Kikyo** : ¡Pues olvídalo!- Se cruzo de brazos- No voy a besarlo, No, no y no

 **Inumi** : ¡Ay por favor!… Si no lo haces por las buenas- Sonrió sádicamente al momento en que su voz se volvió escalofriante y con un aura negra rodeándola- Lo harás por las malas y créeme, no quieres que sea así- Se trono los dedos y Kikyo se encogió en su lugar asustada- ¿Lo harás?

 **Kikyo** : Esta bien, lo hare u.u- A regañadientes se encamino hacia el medio demonio

 **Naraku** : -La miro incrédulo- ¿De…De verdad me vas a besar?- Titubeo inseguro para luego sonreír con arrogancia- Bueno yo sé que soy irresistible pero…

 **Kikyo** : Arg ¡Ya cállate!- Le espeto molesta para luego jalarlo del cuello de su kimono y plantarle un gran beso, dejando a Naraku pasmado

 **Todos** : O.O

 **Público** : O.O

 **Inumi** : ¿No que no? Jajajaja XD- Dice burlona- Reconozco que antes no veía a estos dos como pareja, es mas ni siquiera me llamaba la atención- Se encoge de hombros- Pero ahora que los veo así, cambie de opinión- Dijo con picardía al momento que la sacerdotisa se separaba de un todavía anonadando Naraku y caminaba con lentitud hacia su asiento con la cabeza baja- Al parecer _Kiky_ quedo en un estado de trauma… ¡Ves Ayame! Por eso no quería hacerte el reto anterior :v- La pelirroja asintió viendo a la sacerdotisa con pesar- Y Naraku aun no supera que ya le dieron su primer beso XD- Miro al susodicho que estaba en shock con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas- Continuemos ^u^:

 _Besitos todos y un besito a Bankotsu, moreno guapo... bye.*_

 **Todos** : -Salen de la impresión- Besos para ti también :D

 **Bankotsu** : También te mando un beso, preciosa- Sonríe como todo un galán

 **Público femenino** : Awwww- Suspiran como bobas

 **Inumi** : Igual linda, saludos y besos ^o^ ¡Cuídate mucho!- Mira a su compañera- Naomi, ya puedes soltar a los muchachos- La rubia asintió e hizo que las cadenas desaparecieran

 **Inuyasha** : -Suspira molesto- ¡Espero que eso no se vuelva a repetir!- Fue a donde se encontraba la pelinegra y le tomo de la mano, soltándola de Sesshomaru

 **Kagome** : Etto… Gracias Inuyasha- Le sonrió agradecida y el muchacho solo desvió la mirada- ¿Quieres un poco de agua?- Le ofreció una botella y el muchacho la acepto

 **Inumi** : Bien, esta pregunta que viene es para Inuyasha, de **_Guest_** y dice así:

 _*-Pregunta para Inuyasha: si tuvieras alguna hija y quisiera enamorarse de un hijo de Kouga que harías?*_

 **Inuyasha** : -Abrió los ojos hasta más no poder y escupió el agua que bebía- ¡Cof, cof!

 **Kagome** : ¡Inuyasha!- Preocupada empezó a darle palmadas en la espalda

 **Inumi** : ¡Dale respiración boca a boca!- La colegiala la riño con la mirada- Ok, no digo nada… ¿Tu qué harías Inu?- Pregunto cuando el ojidorado ya había normalizado su respiración

 **Inuyasha** : ¡Primero le rebano el pescuezo a ese infeliz antes de permitir eso! Ò.ó

 **Kouga** : ¡¿Cuál es tu problema bestia?! Ò_ó

 **Inumi** : ¡Bueno ya! ¡Bájenle dos a sus humos!- Les regaño y ellos bufaron. Ella suspiro con resignación para luego sonreír- Está claro que Inuyasha sería un padre muy sobreprotector jejeje XD

 **Inuyasha** : Feh ¬¬

 **Inumi** : Buenos **_Guest_** muchas gracias por tu participación, espero volver a saber de ti pronto ¡Cuídate mucho! Ahora continuemos con nuestra lectora **_Sucrette_** y el primero que va a realizar sus retos es Inuyasha:

 **Inuyasha** : -Suspira con resinación- Esta bien

 _*Biennnn aquí vamos retos averre quien será mi primera victima ammmm ya sheee inu-kun...  
-Orejitas de perro te reto aaa...besar a Kagome en frente de kiki jajajaj y no es beso en la mejilla ni menos en la frentee solo hay un lugar correcto sus lindos labios... además recuerda no puedes negarteeee jejejeje_

 **Público** : ¡UHHHHHH! òωó

 **Inu/Kag** : ¡¿OTRA VEZ?! ≥/≤

 **Kikyo** : -Sale de su trauma- ¡¿OTRA VEZ?! Ò.ó

 **Inumi** : Si, otra vez (≥v≤)/ Así que ni te molestes en interrumpirlos- Sonríe traviesamente y mira a la pareja- Y ustedes mis niños, adelante

 **Inuyasha** : -Frunce el ceño al momento que sus mejillas se tornan rojas- Kagome… Perdóname

 **Kagome** : ¿Eh?, ¿Por qué lo dic…?- No pudo continuar porque los labios del hanyou cubrieron los suyos sorpresivamente

 **Público femenino** : ¡AHHHHHH! ¡VIVA EL INUKAG!- Gritaron emocionadas con pancartas de corazones con imágenes de la pareja

 **Todos** : ¡Owwwww!

 **Kagome** : O/O Inuyasha…- Susurro sonrojada cuando se separo de él, que no se atrevía a mirarla

 **Inumi** : -Suelta un suspiro enamorado- Kagome eres una maldita suertuda XD- Lee el siguiente reto y abre los ojos sorprendida- ¡OMG! ¡Esto se va a poner bueno! *U* Hay otro reto para ti _Inuchin_ :

 _-Y te reto a queeee...te desvistas para mí… jijiji_

 **Inuyasha** : ¡¿Qué yo qué?! O_O

 **Todos** : ¡Ohhhhhh! O.O

 **Público femenino** : ¡QUE SE DESVISTA, QUE SE DESVISTA! *O*

 **Inumi** : -Sonríe como boba- Pues no queda de otra… _Inuchin_ muestra tu hermoso cuerpo *O* Y recuerda que no te puedes oponer

 **Inuyasha** : ¡Maldita seas! A mala hora vine a firmar ese mugroso contrato- Gruño molesto al momento en que empezaba a quitarse el haori y su kosode, dejando su torso al descubierto que define sus fuertes brazos, pectorales y su bien marcado abdomen

 **Público femenino** : ¡AHHHHHHHH!- Gritan como locas

 **Kag/Kiky/San/Kagu/Aya/Inumi** : O/O

Ante la suculenta vista, y como toda Inufan lo hace, no pudieron contenerse a lanzar sus piropos "extravagantes" al ojidorado

 **Fanática 1** : ¡¿A qué hora vas por el pan?! Grrrr

 **Fanática 2** : ¡Con esos chocolates no me importa morirme de diabetes!

 **Fanática 3** : ¡Inuyasha, hazme un hijo!

 **Fanática 4** : ¡Quítate todo Inu!

 **Inuyasha** : O/O- Esta mas decir que el pobre estaba muy aturdido por todo lo que estaba oyendo de su persona

 **Midoriko** : ¡Chicas!- Las riño - ¡Por favor niñas, contrólense!- Suspiro cansada y miro a la joven presentadora quien miraba embobada y sonrojada al hanyou- Ehhh… ¿Inumi?

 **Naomi** : Jeje se quedo hipnotizada, pero no la culpo- Sonrió con picardía- Oye Inumi, te sangra la nariz

 **Inumi** : ¡Waaaa!- Sale de su ensoñación y se limpia la sangre- Ok chicas, calmémonos un poco- Respiro hondo un par de veces- ¿Lo disfrutaron?

 **Público femenino** : ¡Siiii! XD

 **Naomi** : Son unas golosas 7u7

 **Inumi** : Inuyasha tapate por dios, tapate ¬/¬- Casi rogo viéndolo de reojo y el obedeció algo avergonzado- Mejor sigamos, este reto es para Kouga:

 _Ok ahoraaaa Kogaaaa...  
-Te reto a bailar sexy mente para Ayame muajajaja (de nada Ayame)_

 **Público** : ¡Ohhhhhhhh! òuó

 **Kou/Aya** : ¡¿QUEEEE?! O/O

 **Inumi** : Jajaja ya era hora de que alguien velara por esta pareja X3 Ahora que esto sea el lobo que se come a caperucita ¡Muajajaja!

 **Kouga** : Pero… Pero

 **Inumi** : Pero nada- Se acerca a él- Vamos Kouga, demuestra lo macho que eres, derrítela… Sedúcela 7u7- La miro raro- Es solo un decir ¡Vamos! ¿Sí?

 **Kouga** : Arg, está bien- Se levanto con resignación y se paro en frente de la pelirroja

 **Ayame** : Ko…Kouga es…espera- Tartamudeo con nerviosismo- ¿N…No crees que esto es alg…?- El muchacho la silenció poniendo un dedo en sus labios

 **Kouga** : Solo, no digas nada

 **Inumi** : Jejeje muy bien lobito, dale con furia… ¡Música maestro!

 ** _Jure que no volvería a sucederme de nuevo  
y volvió a pasar  
Que Cupido no volvería a enredarme en su juego  
y aquí ahora estas  
¡Uou uou uou!_**

Kouga bailaba sensualmente, movía sus caderas al compas de la música sin despegar sus ojos azules de los verdes de Ayame

 ** _Hablando de amar  
¡Uou uou uou  
Hablando de amar!_**

 ** _Tú tienes inusual que aun no descifro  
pero alteras mis sentidos  
otros amores del pasado me han dejado diabética  
y no puedo ser dulce contigo  
le temo a que tu y Cupido me vendan un sueño  
y falle de nuevo  
A que hoy estés conmigo y mañana con tu dueña  
si me vuelve a pasar me muero_**

El muchacho rodeo a la pelirroja y cuando estuvo a su espalda se inclino para rozar sus labios contra el lóbulo de la oreja de ella, poniéndola nerviosa y roja

 **Todos/Inumi** : O_O

 **Público femenino** : ¡AHHHHHHH! ¡KOUAYA! X3

 ** _¡Oh oh oh uo!  
Me gustas pero tengo miedo de fallar en el amor  
¡Oh oh oh uo!  
me gustas pero tengo miedo de fallar en el amor_**

 ** _Yo a Cupido no le creo pero en tus ojos veo esa actitud  
¿Que te hizo confiar?  
El pasado ha sido duro pero casi estoy seguro q princesa tuu  
lo puedo cambiar_**

Rodeo a la muchacha quedando nuevamente frente a ella y en un impulso acerco su rostro, haciendo que sus respiraciones se mezclaran, sin dejar de bailar

 ** _Con la forma en la que sexy me bailas  
y lo rico que tus labios me besan  
a tu lado se me pasan las horas  
lejos de ti no sales de mi cabeza ¡Yal!_**

La canción se detuvo y al parecer el joven volvió a la realidad, separándose rápidamente de una sonrojada Ayame que lo miraba sorprendida mientras que el público aplaudía y silbaba animadamente

 **Todos** : O_O

 **Inumi** : ¿Ok? Debo decir que ni yo misma espere tal cosa O_O ¿Qué diablos fue todo eso, Kouga?

 **Kouga** : ¡Nada! Solo hice lo que me pediste- Se sentó en su puesto cruzado de brazos, sin embargo se veía algo nervioso y sonrojado

 **Naomi** : Eso fue más que un simple baile- Le susurro a su compañera

 **Midoriko** : Yo creo que a la final si siente algo por Ayame, solo que es muy orgulloso para reconocerlo- Contesto del mismo modo y miro a la susodicha que aun estaba en estática en su sitio- Pobre, quedo shoskeada

 **Inumi** : -Suspira- Mejor continuemos, ahora le toca a Sango:

 _-y por ultimooo Sangooo confiésatele a Miroku o como mínimo unos cuantos Besotes en su caritaaaa_

 **Sango** : ¡¿Ehhhhh?! O/O

 **Miroku** : ¿Y si me das los besitos, Sanguito?

 **Sango** : ¡De eso nada! ¬.¬- Suspiro resignada y lo miro directamente- Excelencia…Yo lo quiero mucho… No, yo lo amo- Dijo con timidez y algo avergonzada

 **Miroku** : Sango…- La tomo de las manos- ¿Me darías un beso?- Pidió con ojos de cachorro abandonado

 **Público femenino** : Awwwww

 **Inumi** : Con esa expresión ¿Quién se resiste?- Pregunto mirándolo enternecida

 **Sango** : Ah pero…

 **Miroku** : Vamos Sango, puede ser en la mejilla- Ladeo el rostro señalando la mejilla derecha. La muchacha asintió insegura y se acerco para darle el beso, sin embargo el muchacho ladeo un poco el rostro haciendo que el beso fuera a parar en la comisura de sus labios

 **Sango** : ¡Excelencia!- Se quejo avergonzada

 **Miroku** : ^ω^

 **Inumi** : Miroku, eres un travieso jejeje •ᴗ• Continuemos:

 _-y posh eso es todo Inumi eres y sabes ke todas (y todos) te amamos eres única jejejeje_

 **Inumi** : Awww muchas gracias, yo también las amo a todas y todos- Le manda un beso- Muchas gracias :D

 _-posdata: solo un besito InuKag porrrfaaaaaaa te lo pidooooo te kierooooo  
Y a ustedes (elenco de inuyasha) los amoooooooo*_

 **Inumi** : Bueno el besito ya se lo dieron pero si quieres que se den otro tu solo pídelo XD Gracias por tu participación cariño, espero que lo hagas pronto nuevamente ¡Cuídate! ˄3˄

 **Todos** : ¡También te queremos, chao! :D

 **Inumi** : Muy bien ahora pasemos con nuestra lectora **_Maritza559_** y su review dice así:

 _*hahaba lo ame!  
-antes que nada quiero que Kikyo (se desmalle por su bien) ahora quiero que le cuentes a Aome que hacia inuyasha cuando se desparecía y iba a ver a Kikyo (soy mala perdón Aome te adoro)_

Todos palidecieron al escuchar eso, se miraron unos a otros e Inumi no sabía qué hacer al ver que la cara de Kagome quien hizo una mueca de disgusto. Inuyasha trago seco y Kikyo alzo una ceja, no sabía porque pero tenía la sensación de que algo malo ocurriría con ella

 **Kagura** : De repente el ambiente se puso tenso- Comento nerviosa a su creador

 **Naraku** : Es que aquí va arder Troya- Respondió del mismo modo

 **Inumi** : Ammm…- Se acomodo sus lentes- ¿Yo? Osea yo tengo que arriesgar mi pellejo para contarle a Kagome algo que le va a caer del nabo… Eso es muy cruel ToT Pero ni modo- Se acerco a la colegiala- Kagome, yo te quiero y lo sabes pero tengo que ser sincera contigo…- Tomo a la chica de los hombros y empezó a contarle algunas cosas sin muchos detalles, no quería perder su vida- Y eso es lo que paso… ¿Estás bien?

 **Kagome** : Claro que si ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? ˄ᴗ˄X

 **Inumi** : Lo digo porque estas muy calmada para mi gusto…

 **Kagome** : ¡ABAJOOO!

 ** _¡PAAMM!_**

 **Inuyasha** : Grrr… ¡¿Pero porque?! X.O

 **Kagome** : ¡Por tonto! Ò.ó

 **Inumi** : Jejeje necesitaba desahogarse de algún modo - La muchacha la miro feo y ella trago nerviosa- Mejor sigamos- Lee la hoja- Oh mierda…- Susurro preocupada- Esto no se ve bien:

 _-y Inuyasha sabias que Aome dejo que "alguien más se acostara en sus piernas!_

 **Todos** : ¡Ohhhhhhhh!

 **Kagome** : ¡Rayos! O/O

 **Inuyasha** : -Se levanto rápidamente con una mano puesta en colmillo de acero- ¡¿Quien es el malnacido?! Ò.ó

 ** _Entre el público_**

 **Hachi** : Sera mejor que salgas de aquí rápido, Akitoki

 **Akitoki** : Si se entera que fui yo Inuyasha me matara- Dijo asustado para luego salir sigilosamente de la multitud

 ** _De vuelta al escenario_**

 **Inumi** : Tranquilo Inuyasha- Trato de persuadirlo para que no matara al castaño- Yo creo que fue Beto

 **Inuyasha** : ¿Beto? ¿Quién es Beto?

 **Inumi** : Beto al saber XD jajajajaja- El ojidorado la miro feo- Es broma, no te enojes Inu- Soltó una risita- Solo fue un segundo además, ella disfruto más que tú que estuviera en sus piernas- Ambos se sonrojaron y desviaron la mirada sin decir nada. Suspiro aliviada- Te salvaste Akitoki- Murmuro

 _Eso es todo, los quiero a todos!*_

 **Todos** : ¡Y nosotros a ti! :D

 **Inumi** : Gracias por tus retos querida, te mando un beso. ¡Bye! Bien ahora es el turno de **_taeliz_** :

 _*Hola de nuevos a todos! Gracias por responder mis preguntas los amo chicos!_

 **Todos** : Gracias, igual nosotros :D

 _Aquí vengo con mas gracias Ahome por responder siempre linda te mereces un premio a la paciencia- entrega de medalla_

 **Kagome** : Gracias, la acepto con todo gusto n.n

 _Inu no puedes intervenir si estas de mal humor*_

 **Inuyasha** : Keh ¬¬

 _Hayyy excelencia gracias- toda ruborizada- usted es el mejor...- le guiña el ojo_

 **Miroku** : Es un placer, señorita- Mira a la exterminadora- No te molestes, Sango

 _Sango no te enfades..._

 **Sango** : -Se encogió de hombros- No lo hago… Bueno al menos no contigo- Mira feo al monje

 **Miroku** : T.T

 _-Joven Miroku puede decir las cualidades que usted ve en sango y ya se acostumbro a recibir los manotazos de ella?_

 **Miroku** : -Sonríe como bobo- ¿Qué te puedo decir? Considero que es una mujer bella, dulce, valiente, fuerte…- La tomo de las manos- Una mujer encantadora a la que me siento afortunado de conocer- Dijo con ternura

 **Sango** : O/O

 **Público femenino** : ¡Awwwww!

 **Aya/Kag/Rin/Inumi** : ¡Que lindoooo! X3

 **Miroku** : Y de sus cachetadas pues estoy más que acostumbrado, son como caricias para mi ˄u˄…

 **Inumi** : Ufff se nota XD

 **Sango** : ¬/¬

 **Inumi** : Bien, sigamos… Esta pregunta es para Rin y dice así:

 _-Rin bonita- suspira- que significa para ti el señor Sesshomaru?_

 **Rin** : El significa mucho para mí- Todos la miraron atentamente, especialmente el demonio- Es muy bueno y gentil…- Siguió diciendo con voz dulce al momento en que sus mejillas se sonrojaban- Yo lo quiero mucho •ω•- Sonrió inocentemente

 **Público femenino** : ¡TERNURITA! X3

 **Todos** : ¡Owwwww!

 **Sesshomaru** : ¬/¬

 **Inumi** : Rin, eres una lindura X3

 **Rin** : Gracias n.n

 **Inumi** : Continuemos:

 _-Para el señor Sesshomaru- corazones suspirando- usted es muy fuerte y habilidoso ya mencione lo sexy cof cof disculpe pero es la verdad si tuviera la oportunidad de volver a enfrentar a un enemigo cual sería?_

 **Sesshomaru** : Hmp, no creo que sea necesario volver a perder mi tiempo con Naraku o algunas de sus sabandijas

 **Naraku** : ¡Oye!

 **Inumi** : Eso sonó muy Vegeta XD

 **Sesshomaru** : Pero si en un dado caso tuviera que elegir seria a Magatsuhi

 **Todos** : Uhhh- Sintieron escalofríos al recordarlo

 **Inumi** : Yo no dudo en que le partirías la madre otra vez XD Sigamos:

 _-Uhhh he pensado retos para hacerles pero no me decido... Muejeje me gustaría que interpretaran a personajes de un circo dejo a elección que papel desempeñaría cada uno Inumi, Midoriko y Naomi sorpréndanme..._

 **Todos** : ¡¿Ahhhh?!

 **Inumi** : -Sonríe maliciosamente- Eso me gusta, vengan chicas- Las muchachas se acercaron a ella y se rodearon para susurrar entre ellas mismas- Creo tener el atuendo perfecto para cada uno B3

 **Midoriko** : Bueno abría que clasificarlos a cada uno, ya sabes payasos, acróbatas y eso

 **Naomi** : Yo les tengo el atuendo perfecto- Sonrió maliciosamente

 **Inumi** : Entonces no se diga mas…- Siguieron hablando entre ellas y los demás la miraron con desconfianza

 **Kouga** : No me gusta para nada cuando esas tres se juntan

 **Kagura** : A mí tampoco

 **Inumi** : Listo Ya hemos decidido quien va ser cada uno, Naomi por favor- La muchacha asintió y chasqueo los dedos haciendo que el elenco cambiara por completo de vestimenta

 **Todos** : O_O ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS…?!

 **Inumi** : Jajaja ahora si démosle un gran aplauso a nuestro elenco de circo…- El público aplaudió y grito eufóricamente al ver lo bien que se veía cada uno- Les mencionare que representa cada uno:

-Inuyasha, el acróbata

 **Inuyasha** : Esto es estúpido- Murmuro con los brazos cruzados mientras observaba su traje ajustado de color azul marino

-Kagome, Ayame y Sango son trapecistas

 **Kag/Aya/Sag** : u/u- Se sonrojan porque sus atuendos eran muy pequeños y tratan de taparse entre ellas

-Miroku, Naraku y Kikyo son los payasos

 **Miro/Nara/Kiky** : ¡¿Y payasos porque?!

 **Inumi** : Porque eso es lo que parecen, pero se ven adorables n.n

 **Miro/Nara/Kiky** : Sii como no ¬.¬

-Shippo es malabarista

 **Shippo** : Me gusta ˄u˄- Empezó a jugar con tres pelotas lanzándolas al aire

-Rin es una encantadora titiritera

 **Rin** : Gracias- Hizo leves reverencias con dos muñecos en cada mano

-Sesshomaru es el sexy mago

 **Sesshomaru** : Hmp ¬_¬

 **Público femenino** : Awwwww- Suspiran embobadas al verlo con el traje

-Kouga, el monociclista

 **Kouga** : ¡Waaaa!- Trata de equilibrarse en ese monociclo y no ir de bruces al suelo- Esto es más difícil de lo que pensé

-Y por ultimo esta Kagura que es la contorsionista

 **Kagura** : -Suspira con resignación- Esto es una bobada- Observo su traje negro semitransparente que dejaba ver sus definidas curvas

 **Midoriko** : Todos se ven bien :D

 **Naomi** : La verdad es que esos papeles se ajustan perfectamente a ustedes XD

 **Inumi** : En especial ese mago rikolino que está allí- Señalo a Sesshomaru y suspiro- Sigamos:

 _Ahh Bankotsu lindo me encantas..._

 **Bankotsu** : Jeje gracias bella ;D

 _Saludos*_

 **Todos** : ¡Saludos para ti también!

 **Inumi** : Saludos a ti también cariño, espero que te haya gustado la presentación de cada unos, te mando un beso ¡Chaito! ˄ω˄ Bien ahora pasemos con la participación de **__**que es así:

 _*QUERIDA! Gracias por ver mi petición! *w* soy pariente de Miroku 7u7 No se van a librar de mis preguntas/retos "extravagantes" 7W7_

 **Todos** : Oh, oh- Retroceden asustados

 **Inumi** : Juju esto es buenísimo *U*:

 _-Para Inuyasha: TE RETO LEER UN FANFIC LEMON HARCORE INUKAG Y QUE NOS MUESTRES TU REACCION!_

 **Público** : ¡OHHHHHH! Òωó

 **Inuyasha** : O.O Ah pero…

 **Inumi** : Tranquilo Inu, aquí tienes- Le acerca un fic de dicha categoría- Empieza a leer y no te preocupes en mostrar tus expresiones 7u7

El muchacho empezó a leer el fic donde él y Kagome son los protagonistas (Obvio XD) Primero confusión, luego sorpresa y finalmente la vergüenza golpeo el rostro del hanyou

 **Inuyasha** : ¡¿PERO QUE RAYOS…?! O/O

 **Inumi** : -Aguantando la risa- ¿Qué te parece _Inuchin_?

 **Inuyasha** : Que me parece, ¡¿Qué me parece?!-Vocifero molesto- ¡Que ustedes están locas en escribir cosas así! ò/ó

 **Público femenino** : ¡LOCAS PERO POR TI! X3

 **Inuyasha** : Khe ¬/¬

 **Inumi** : Bueno eso si es verdad pero es que no se puede evitar Inu ˄u˄ Sigamos:

 _-Y también que te quites tu haori y kosode durante el resto del show (a excepción de el último reto) ewe_

 **Inuyasha** : ¡¿DE NUEVO?! O/O

 **Público femenino** : ¡SIIIII! *O*

 **Inumi** : No queda de otra- Se encoge de hombros sonriente. El muchacho chasquea la lengua y se quita nuevamente su haori y kosode- Suculento y rikolino cachorrito XD Mejor sigamos:

 _-Para Kagome: ya te hice sufrí mucho en el anterior v: pero es porque te quiero :3 pero te pregunto: ¿Conoces el SanKag (SangoxKagome) o el KyoKag (KikyoxKagome)? No es que me gusten, porque soy fiel al InuKag, MirSan y NarKyo, pero es curiosidad :v_

 **Público** : ¡OHHHHHH!- Se miran entre ellos

 **Kag/Kiky/San** : ¡¿QUEEE?! O_O

 **Inumi** : ¡Oh por dios! Yuriii XD

 **Kagome** : No puedo creer eso- Mira a su amiga confundida- Sango yo te quiero mucho pero…

 **Sango** : Si tranquila yo lo sé- La miro igualmente- No nos entenderíamos de ese modo

 **Kikyo** : ¡A nosotras nos gustan los hombres! No entiendo cómo pueden inventar esas cosas ¡No somos lesbianas! XP

 **Inumi** : A mí no me miren, eso es el gusto de cada quien- Se defendió- Pasemos al siguiente reto grupal jijiji- Sonríe maliciosa- Hoy estamos de gala, este reto es para todos…- Ellos la miraron nerviosos- Y dice así:

 _Reto grupal :D  
Tiene que interpretar las bodas de las siguientes parejas y si no quieren, pues pena v:  
-InuKag  
-MirSan  
-SesshoRin  
-SesshoKagura  
(Lo sé, Sesshomaru se casa 2 veces, pero no importa v:)  
-NarKyo  
-KogKag  
(Kagome también se casa 2 veces xd)  
7u7*_

 **Todos** : ¡¿QUEEEEE?! O_O

 **Inumi** : Jajajaja 6 bodas en un día jajajaja- Ignoro las quejas de todos- Si ellas piden boda pues boda habrá- El ángel les cambio el vestuario a todos y se veían como los esposos perfectos con esos trajes negros y ellas se veían como la novia perfecta con sus vestidos blancos y hermosos peinados y la tradicional música del matrimonio empezó a sonar- Snif snif yo quiero ser la madrina :'D- La miraron feo- Es broma jejeje yo voy a casarlos, por así decirlo XD

 **Kikyo** : ¡¿Sin nuestro consentimiento?! Ò.ó

 **Inumi** : ¡Ay vamos! Ustedes pelean contra demonios y viven una vida loca llena de peligros y retos ¿Y no pueden con esto?- Negó con la cabeza fingiendo desilusión- No lo puedo creer, hagan esto y demuéstrenme de lo que son capaces de hacer, no se rajen- Sonrió con dulzura- Además en el fondo ustedes quieren esto ¿No?- Ellos se sonrojaron pero no dijeron nada- Así me gusta ˄u˄ Les pido a las primeras 4 parejas que se acerquen menos Kouga y Kagura- Ellos obedecieron con pesar- Inuyasha ¿Aceptas como esposa a Kagome Higurashi, mi hermana de otra madre? XD

 **Inuyasha** : -Gruño sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer- Acepto

 **Inumi** : Y tu Kagome Higurashi ¿Aceptas a Inuyasha Taisho como tu querido esposo?

 **Kagome** : Si, acepto- Respondió con dulzura al momento en que tomaba a Inuyasha de la mano

 **Inumi** : Entonces yo los declaro marido y mujer, puedes besar a la novia- Inuyasha enrojeció nuevamente pero encuno el rostro de la muchacha entre sus manos y se inclino para besarla con ternura

 **Público femenino** : ¡AHHHHHH! O(≥ω≤)O

 **Inumi** : -Soltó un suspiro enamorado- Que hermoso X3 Bien la siguiente pareja- Carraspeo- Monje Miroku ¿Aceptas como esposa a Sango, la exterminadora de monstruos?

 **Miroku** : Claro que acepto- La tomo de la cintura, acercándola más a el

 **Inumi** : Y tu Sango ¿Aceptas como esposo al monje Miroku?

 **Sango** : A…Acepto- Respondió tímidamente

 **Inumi** : Ok entonces yo los declaro pervertido y mujer XD, puedes besar a…

 **Miroku** : No hay problema- Y sin más tomo a la muchacha sorpresivamente y la beso con pasión y amor

 **Público femenino** : ¡AHHHHHH!- Gritan sonrojadas

 **Inumi** : O/O ¡Waaaa!- Se cubre el rostro- Miroku siempre de lanzado XD Continuemos con Sesshomaru y Rin- Ello se acercaron- Lord Sesshomaru ¿Aceptas a Rin como tu linda esposa?

 **Sesshomaru** : -La miro de reojo- Acepto

 **Inumi** : ¿Y tu querida Rin, aceptas a como esposo al lord Sesshomaru?

 **Rin** : ¿Eso significa que podre estar con él siempre?- Pregunto con duda

 **Inumi** : Claro que si, cariño

 **Rin** : ¿Y tengo que besarlo?- Pregunto inocentemente

 **Nao/Mido** : ¡Awwww que linda! ˄w˄

 **Inumi** : Exacto, cuando uno besa a alguien es porque lo quiere

 **Rin** : -Sonrió alegremente y vio a Sesshomaru con ilusión- ¡Yo lo quiero mucho amo Sesshomaru!- Y sin más que decir se alzo y pego sus dulces labios con los del demonio en un inocente y tierno beso, un segundo luego se separo de él y lo miro sonrojada pero sin dejar de sonreír- Eso… Se sintió bien- Murmuro embobada, recostando su cabeza en el fornido pecho de el

 **Sesshomaru** : O/O

 **Público femenino** : ¡AHHHHHH!- Gritan sonrojadas

 **Inumi** : O(≥ω≤)O ¡Ahhhhh! Este beso es el mejor, lleno de candor y amor eso es…- Ve sorprendida y sonrojada cara de Sesshomaru y sonríe traviesamente para acercarse a él sigilosamente y tomarle una foto

 **Sesshomaru** : ¡¿Qué demonios…?!

 **Inumi** : Jijijiji ¡Pal' facebook! XD- Se aleja antes de que le haga algo- Sigamos con _Kiky_ y Naraku

 **Kikyo** : Arg ¿Por qué con él?- Lloriqueo

 **Naraku** : Ay vamos no te hagas del rogar- La codeo mirándola con picardía

 **Inumi** : Creo que desde el beso quedo así XD- Carraspeo- Naraku ¿Aceptas como esposa a Kikyo?

 **Naraku** : -La miro como bobo- Acepto

 **Inumi** : Jajaja ¿Y tu Kikyo, aceptas como esposo a Naraku?

 **Kikyo** : Maldito contrato- Bufo molesta- Si, acepto- Respondió con fastidio

 **Inumi** : Pues yo los declaro psicópata y cadáver XD- La miraron feo- Es broma jejeje, puedes besar a la novia- La sacerdotisa bajo la mirada y no tuvo más remedio que besar nuevamente al pelinegro- Bien ahora es el turno de los amantes Kagura y Kouga

 **Kagu/Kou** : Aja ¬.¬

 **Inumi** : Bien, Sesshomaru ¿Aceptas como segunda esposa a Kagura del viento?

 **Sesshomaru** : -Rodo los ojos- Acepto

 **Inumi** : Y tu _Kagurita_ ¿Aceptas como esposo a Sexy… ¡Digo! A Sesshomaru?

 **Kagura** : -Sonrió un poco- Acepto

 **Inumi** : -Suspira- Pues los declaro marido y mujer y ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, me voy a quedar pegada con este sermón XD- El peliplateado se inclino y le dio un casto beso a la demonio del viento. Inumi toma un poco de agua- Uff por ultimo toca Kouga y Kagome… Kouga el líder de los demonios lobo ¿Aceptas como esposa…?

 **Kouga** : Si, acepto- La apego a el

 **Inuyasha** : ¡Maldito sarnoso! Ò.ó

 **Inumi** : ¡Hey! Cálmate _Inuchin_ \- Se puso frente a él- No te preocupes, el primer matrimonio es el que cuenta XD- Le sonrió para calmarlo- Sera rápido, lo prometo, además…- Se acerco a él para susurrarle- Tu sabes que Kagome siempre lo envía a la friendzone XD- Inuyasha sonrió un poco con arrogancia- Bien, Kagome ¿Aceptas a Kouga como tu segundo esposo?

 **Kagome** : -Suspiro con resignación y sin ganas respondió- Acepto

 **Inumi** : Entonces yo los declaro marido y mujer y ya bésala- Kouga se acerco a ella y Kagome le dio un rápido beso en la comisura de sus labios para luego apartarse de el- Jejeje bonitos matrimonios pero falto el pastel- Se carcajeo y los demás la miraron mal, cosa que ella ignoro- Lo único que me pesa es que Ayame fue la única que no se caso

 **Ayame** : u.u

 **Inumi** : Sera en otra ocasión linda, bien **__**espero que te haya gustado como lo hicieron y saber de ti pronto, gracias por participar ¡Cuídate mucho! Ahora es el turno de ** _Izayoi ZPD_**

 _*Hola muchachos si lo sé yo otra vez hoy tuve un día pesado pero con ustedes pues eso se va de un zas..._

 **Inumi** : Ay qué bueno cariño, me alegro mucho de que sea así y estoy segura de que ellos piensan igual :D

 _-En fin primero quiero agradecer al monje Miroku por sus enseñanzas haré todo lo que usted me diga maestro espero poder enorgullecerlo y ser digna de su aprobación práctico mucho en mi escuela_

 **Todos** : Facelpam

 **Miroku** : -Inflo en pecho con orgullo- Créeme que eso es un honor para mí, bella señorita y espero te valla muy bien 7u7

 **Sango** : Usted no tiene remedio

 _y pues contestando a su pregunta "cuando y a qué hora va por el pan"_

 **Miroku** : -Sonrió pícaramente- Bueno pues yo…

 **Inumi** : Disculpa que te interrumpa Miroku pero si tu quieres seguir viviendo entonces será mejor que no digas nada- Le señalo a Sango quien le enviaba esas miradas matadoras que parecieran que quisieran cavar tu tumba

 **Miroku** : -Trago en seco- T.T No te enojes Sanguito

 **Inumi** : Jejeje sigamos- Lee la hoja y sonríe traviesamente- Esto esta my bueno *U*:

 _-Primer reto Inuyasha si lo sé porque a ti fácil porque "te amo" no te enojes Kag es un te amo cariñoso en fin te va a beneficiar Inu hazle un striptease a Kag y viceversa con una canción súper sexy por fa..._

 **Público** : ¡OHHHHHHH! òuó

 **Kag/Inu** : ¡¿QUE COSA?! O/O

 **Inumi** : Al publico lo que pida

 **Kag/Inu** : Eh pero…

 **Inumi** : ¡Nada de peros! Vamos- La primera parte Inuyasha baila y cuando yo haga una señal será cuando Kagome baile ¿De acuerdo?

 **Kag/Inu** : Esta bien U.U

 **Inumi** : Muy bien… ¡Música maestro!

 ** _Wanna get a little closer_**

 ** _Wanna get a little closer, alright_**

 ** _Baby I just wanna know ya_**

 ** _Baby I just wanna hold ya tonight_**

 ** _You know you drive me wild_**

 ** _Tu cuerpo es un volcán_**

El muchacho comenzó a bailar lentamente, dejándose guiar por la música

 ** _Baby I just wanna touch ya_**

 ** _Touch ya, touch ya_**

 ** _Touch ya, bailando lento sobre mi pecho_**

 ** _Roll with me baby yeah_**

Inuyasha veía a Kagome intensamente mientras se quitaba su haori

 **Público femenino** : òuó

 **Todos** : O.O

 ** _Dangerous dancer drop like an anchor_**

 ** _Sigue bajando yeah_**

 ** _¡Mueve, mueve!_**

 ** _Shake it for me girl_**

 ** _Just put it on me girl_**

 ** _Call the police girl_**

 ** _Házmelo así yeah_**

Se quito el kosode y tomo la mano de Kagome para guiarla a su pecho

 **Kagome** : O/O

 ** _Tú y yo muriendo se rompe el silencio_**

 ** _Me estoy derritiendo, esto es un incendio_**

 ** _¡Mueve, mueve!_**

 ** _Shake, shake. shake, shake!_**

 ** _Shake, shake! ¡Mueve, mueve!_**

Inumi le hizo una seña a Kagome y ella enseguida se levanto e hizo que Inuyasha se sentara para poder así ponerlo nervioso como él lo hizo con ella

 ** _Love the way you take it down girl_**

 ** _Love the way you take it down girl_**

 ** _So hot!_**

 ** _Niño sigue así no pares_**

 ** _Niño sigue así no pares_**

Kagome movía sus caderas con sensualidad, acaricio las orejas del hanyou delicadamente y luego lo hizo con sus labios

 **Inuyasha** : Ka…Kagome- Gruño por lo bajo, embriagándose con su cercanía

 ** _Dont stop!_**

 ** _Tenerte justo ahí_**

 ** _Look so damn good to me_**

 ** _Baby I just wanna touch ya_**

 ** _Touch ya, touch ya, touch ya_**

 ** _Bailando lento sobre mi pecho_**

 ** _Roll with me baby yeah_**

Desato el lazo rojo de su uniforme, dejando ver un poco el inicio de sus pechos (Forma parte del espectáculo) E Inuyasha estaba sonrojado, aturdido y en un impulso se levanto para bailar con ella

 ** _Dangerous dancer drop like an anchor_**

 ** _Sigue bajando yeah_**

 ** _¡Mueve, mueve!_**

 ** _Shake it for me girl_**

 ** _Just put it on me girl, mueve, mueve,_**

 ** _Call the police girl_**

 ** _Házmelo así yeah_**

 ** _¡Mueve, mueve!_**

Inuyasha tomo a Kagome de la cintura y la apego a su cuerpo, aspirando su dulce aroma y siguiendo el ritmo de la canción

 **Todos/Inumi** : O/O

 **Público femenino** : ¡AHHHHHH!- Gritaron emocionadas

 ** _Tú y yo muriendo, se rompe el silencio,_**

 ** _Me estoy derritiendo, esto es un incendio_**

 ** _¡Mueve, mueve!_**

 ** _Shake, shake, shake, shake,_**

 ** _Shake, shake!... ¡Mueve, mueve!_**

 ** _Shake it for me girl_**

 ** _Just put it on me girl,_**

 ** _Call the police girl_**

 ** _Házmelo así yeah_**

 ** _Tú y yo muriendo se rompe el silencio_**

 ** _Me estoy derritiendo, esto es un incendio_**

 ** _¡Mueve, mueve!_**

La música se detuvo y los rostros de ambos estaban a escasos centímetros, agitados, sonrojados… Y con el corazón latiéndole a mil

 **Todos/Inumi** : O/O

Naomi Bueno…-Saliendo de la impresión- Eso fue muy intenso, mejor continuemos Inumi… ¡Inumi!

 **Inumi** : -Sale de su ensoñación- ¿Ah? ¡Oh si! Si continuemos:

-Segundo reto que Kikyo escucharon bien le dé un beso súper candente y apasionado a Naraku, no le caes bien a nadie hija

 **Kikyo** : ¡NO! Otra vez no- Se cruzo de brazos- Olvídenlo, porque no lo hare

 **Inumi** : ¡Ay ya! deja de ser tan dramática mujer y vive el Hakuna matata :v

 **Kikyo** : ¿Haku qué? O.o

 **Inumi** : Hakuna matata deja de preocuparte- Carraspea un poco y empieza a cantar- **_¡Hakuna matata una forma de ser, Hakuna matata, nada que temer!_** … ¡Canten mi público!

 **Público** : **_¡Sin preocuparse, es como hay que vivir!_** v:

 **Inumi** : **_¡Ah vivir así y hoy aprendí!_** :v…

 **Publico/Inumi** : **_¡HAKUNA MATATAA!_** :D

 **Todos** : Jajajajaja X'D

 **Kikyo** : Ok ya, ya entendí- Tomo el rostro de Naraku y lo beso, colando su lengua entre los labios de él para comenzar una danza apasionada y luego se separaron por falta de aire

 **Inumi** : **Naraku** : Oh dios O/O Mejor pasemos a lo que sigue:

 _-oye Naraku no sabía que apoyaras el InuxKag me sorprendió que te hallas emocionado con el beso fue hermoso..._

 **Naraku** : -Suspira como idiota por el beso- ¡Ah! Eso bueno es mejor que estén juntos que separados porque cuando están lejos no hacen más que gritar sus nombres entre si y eso es irritante u.u

 **Inumi** : Continuemos- Lee lo que sigue y aguanta una carcajada- Esto es lo mejor:

 _-Tercer reto que mi linda y querida exterminadora se ponga un traje de baño para mí querido maestro "disfrútalo" mientras le baila y para equilibrar la balanza que el monje le toque las nalgas a Naraku y solo a el por toda la duración del programa así nadie se queja..._

 **Todos/Publico** : ¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡OMG! XD

 **San/Miro/Nara** : ¡¿QUEEEEE?! O_O

 **Miroku** : ¡¿Cómo es la cosa?! Estábamos bien con lo primero, **_Izayoi ZPD_** pero ¿Qué te paso, como me vas a pedir que le toque sus "cosas" a Naraku?!

 **Naraku** : ¡¿Qué clase de reto es ese?!

 **Inumi** : Bueno ya tómenlo suave y obedezcan… Sango, yo tengo el traje de baño perfecto para ti- La tomo de la mano y la llevo a un cubículo

 **Sango** : ¡Inumi, esto es demasiado atrevido!- Replico ruborizada

 **Inumi** : Precisamente cariño, tienes que estar bien sexy para que Miroku se distraiga y no recuerde que le tiene que tocar las pompas a Naraku XD Vamos- La empujo y luego de unos minutos la muchacha salió con timidez, con un traje de baño de dos piezas blanco y diseños violetas

 **Público masculino** : ¡MAMACITA!

 **Sango** : u/u- Se acerco al monje y empezó a bailarle suavemente mientras que el llevo su mano con pesar hasta las pompis de Naraku quien se sobresalto y sintió un escalofrío recorrerle. Todo el mundo estaba rojo por tratar de aguantar la risa

 **Inumi** : -Se muerde el labio- Sigamos:

 _-Y como me gusta los retos grupales QUE TODOS SE VALLAN A LAS TERMAS TODOS SIN EXCEPCIÓN "pero si va Kikyo que no se despegue de Naraku si pueden amárrenla a él_

 **Todos** : ¡LAS TERMAS! *O*

 **Inumi** : Pues vámonos- Salieron del estadio con un grupo de camarógrafos y fueron a las termas (En traje de baño) Pasaron un rato agradable, jugaron al voleibol y Kikyo no se despego de Naraku y Miroku no se pudo despegar tampoco de el por obvias razones. Luego de eso se vistieron y regresaron al escenario- Eso fue genial, hay que repetirlo BD

 **Todos** : Es verdad :D

 _Y eso sería todo me encanto la obra fue muy divertida verdad papi Sessho era que le hubieras dicho Inu Jejejeje LOS AMO BESOS A TODOS no se olviden de cuidarse mucho sobre todo a ti Inu "gracias por decirme que me cuide se que en tu idioma es te quiero" eres muy kawaii te mando besitos exclusivos en tus lindos cachetitos nos vemos...*_

 **Todos** : ¡También te amamos!

 **Inuyasha** : -Sintió algo húmedo en sus mejillas- ¿Qué fue eso?

 **Inumi** : Fue los besos que le mando a tus cachetes XD Ahora es el turno de una nueva lectora, ella es **_Izzy-316_** y su review es así:

 _*Holis! Bueno es mi primera participación espero me respondan.  
Primero gracias Inumi y producción por este espectacular show me han hecho reír y llorar y de todo jajajjaja._

 **Inumi** : Gracias, me alegra que haya sido así nena

 _-Segundo comencemos con las preguntas así que va para Bankotsu (cosita sexy) hay varias historias en Fanfiction en las cuales te ponen de pareja con Kagome ¿qué piensas de ello? Y ¿te atrae un poquito aunque sea Kagome? Jijiji_

 **Público** : ¡OHHHHH!

 **Kagome** : ¡¿Qué?! No puedo creerlo, primero Sesshomaru y ahora Bankotsu- Bufo molesta- Nada mas falta que me digan que también me emparejan con el monje Miroku

 **Inumi** : Bueno yo eh visto unos videos por youtube en donde te emparejan con el- La muchacha la miro mal- Yo nomas decía jejeje

 **Bankotsu** : -Sonrió ladinamente- Debo decir que no me esperaba algo así pero lamentablemente debo decir que esa niña no me interesa en absoluto… Ahora si tu estas disponible, dímelo bebe- Le guiña el ojo

 **Público femenino** : ¡¿AHHHHHH?!

 **Inumi** : Aparte de sexy es también un rompecorazones picaron así que no te lo aconsejo querida- Suspira con cansancio- Sigamos:

 _-Tercero esto va para el zuculento, papacito, bizcochito, sexy, cosita rica, manjar divino jaja ok me emocione es que estas bien bueno jajja Sesshomaru ¿qué le dirías a tu padre después de tanto tiempo? (Bueno yo tengo que decir que me encanta el SesshoAome ya que inuyasha es muy bruto por preferir a Kikyo)..._

 **Sesshomaru** : -Suspiro y cerró los ojos- La verdad no tengo nada en especial que decirle, ya todas las dudas que tenia acerca de él se disiparon… Por otro lado si quisiera verlo

 **Público femenino** : Awwww- Suspiraron enternecidas

 **Inumi** : Tranquilo Sesshomaru, quizás y en una noches de estas lo ves- El la miro confundido- Tu confía en mi ;)

 _-Cuarto pasemos a Sango, Kagome, y Ayame (las admiro chicas eso de estar peleando en esos tiempos) ¿cual personaje aparte de sus parejas les parece increíblemente apuesto, guapo?_

 **Aya/San/Kag** : Gracias y….- Las tres miran tímidamente al demonio perro

 **Inumi** : Jajajajaja ¡Lo sabia! Nadie se puede resistir a Sesshomaru

 **Miro/Inu/Kou** : Hmp- Resoplan molestos

 **Inumi** : Huele a celos en el aire XD

 _Bueno termino creo que lo hice un poquitín largo jaja saludos a los demás personajes son parte muy importante de mi niñez y adolescencia todavía._

 **Todos** : ¡Muchas gracias, saludos para ti también!

 _Psdt: Inuyasha a pesar de ser un tonto me encantas cuida bien de Kagome._

 **Inuyasha** : Claro que la cuidare bien

 _Psdt2: Kikyo no me caes tan mal pero deberías irte ya a descansar en paz tu momento ya paso no molestes a los vivos :)._

 **Kikyo** : ¡Basta! Son muy crueles conmigo u.u

 **Inumi** : No queda de otra _Kiky_

 _-Ha mm tengo un reto jeje pero es para Inumi por favor darle un buen beso a tres chico haz lo por mí que no puedo :( jajaja que los deje sin aliento *_*_

 **Inumi** : ¡¿EHH?!- Se pone roja como un tomate- ¿Yo? Besando a esos tres papús- Se cubre el rostro y después respiro hondo- Pues no queda de otra- Camina a paso firme y se pone frente a Sesshomaru- Oye, esto es una petición y bueno tu sabes que…

 **Sesshomaru** : -Suspiro con cansancio- Lo sé, solo hazlo

 **Inumi** : Sonrió emocionada- ¡Oh gracias!- Salto en un impulso y beso al joven fogosamente para luego separarse, mordiéndole levemente el labio inferior en el proceso- ¡Rico!- Se relamió los labios con travesura

 **Sesshomaru** : ¬/¬

 **Inumi** : Bien ahora vienes tu Bankotsu

 **Bankotsu** : Oye, oye cálmate Inumi, tu ya me besaste a mi ¿Recuerdas?

 **Inumi** : Sip, pero no de este modo…- Se acerco a él y lo beso también con algo de pasión- Te ves adorable así tan rojo, querido Bankotsu

 **Bankotsu** : O/O

 **Inumi** : Y tu Inuyasha- Se sonrojo hasta más no poder- Kagome no me mates pero es que Inuyasha es especial para mí porque es mi amor platónico desde pequeña… Él, el siempre me ha gustado y eh soñado con él en muchas ocasiones y…-Los demás la miraron con ternura- ¡Bueno ese no es el punto! Es que…

 **Kagome** : Esta bien Inumi, te entiendo… Pero no hagas lo mismo que le hiciste a los otros dos

 **Inumi** : ¡Si señora!- Hizo una pose militar

 **Inuyasha** : Es…Espera Inumi no creo que…- Abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando sintió los labios de la muchacha cerca de los suyos con suavidad

 **Inumi** : Ya puedo morir en paz- Se limpio la sangre que bajaba por su nariz

 _Sin más Saludos *_*_

 **Todos** : ¡Saludos a ti también!

 **Inumi** : Gracias por participar querida y gracias por tus retos- Suelta un suspiro- Esta noche voy a dormir bien XD Y así como siempre digo, puedes enviar tus reviews cuando sea- Gira hacia el publico- Gracias por estar aquí mi querido público, ha sido una noche estupenda- Ellos aplaudieron- Hasta aquí llego el cuarto capítulo de este show. No olviden enviar sus preguntas, retos y/o saludos y… ¡Miroku! ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo con esa motocierra?!

 **Miroku** : Me voy a cortar la mano- Murmuro con la cara azul- Mi mano con la que toque a Naraku

 **Inumi** : ¡No, espera hombre!- Lo tomo de los hombros- A ver respira profundo- El obedeció poco a poco- Eso así es, buen chico- Volteo a ver a Naraku quien estaba chupándose el pulgar meciéndose suavemente en su lugar

 **Naomi** : Eso no se ve bien

 **Midoriko** : Hay que conseguir un psicólogo

 **Inumi** : Bueno si Y es urgente pero antes de cortar quisiera decirles que…- Se acerco mas a la cámara- En los pronósticos de producción dijeron que dentro de 7 noches habrá luna nueva osea que es probable que tengamos a un Inuyasha humano *U* Así que si quieres aprovechar al dulce y apasionado pelinegro, lancen sus apuestas muchachonas- Sonríe alegremente- Ahora si… ¡Nos leemos en la próxima, chau! XD

En seguida las cámaras se alejaron y los demás tratan de ayudar a los traumados Miroku y Naraku, maldiciendo por lo bajo por la mala racha que les toca vivir en ese show XD.


	5. Chapter 5 Locuras y mas locuras ¿Que pas

**Disclamer: los personajes de este programa son propiedad de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi**

 ** _Locuras y mas locuras ¿Qué pasa con el mundo? XD_**

Las luces del estudio se encienden y pronto las cámaras enfocan a nuestro elenco favorito ocupando sus asientos habituales. Entonces una de las cámaras apunta directamente a nuestra querida y famosa (Ok, no tan famosa XD) conductora

 **Inumi** : ¡Buenas noches Fanfiction!- Sonrió alegremente- ¡¿Como están todos?!

 **Público** : ¡BIENNNN! ;D

 **Inumi** : Que bueno mi gente bella- Baja un poco la mirada, avergonzada- Les pido disculpas, se que este nuevo capítulo estaba programado para el Domingo en la noche pero es que hubo algunas fallas técnicas gracias a ciertas personitas que no quiero decir nombres pero que los estoy viendo en este momento ò_ó

 **Kouga** : Ya te dijimos que fue accidente u.u

 **Inuyasha** : Si, tampoco es para tanto

 **Inumi** : ¡¿Qué no es para tanto?! Cortaron los cables de la luz, rompieron algunas cámaras, estropearon equipos de sonido, sin contar que por sus alborotos casi nos meten presos ¡¿Y todavía dices que no es para tanto?! Ò.ó

 **Inuyasha** : ¡Khe! Esos policías no iban a poder contra nosotros- La muchacha lo riño con la mirada- Bueno si, fue desastroso… ¡Pero él fue quien empezó! ¡¿Quién lo manda a tratar de pasarse de listo con Kagome?!

 **Inumi** : -Facelpam- ¡Dios, dame paciencia!- Rogo exasperada-… Con ustedes no se puede, gracias al cielo que aquel oficial es un otaku porque si no…- Niega con la cabeza y suspira largamente para luego sonreír animada- Pero en fin, esta noche es muy especial ya que a pesar de los inconvenientes resulta que producción tuvo una pequeña falla en su pronóstico y hoy es que tenemos a Inuyasha en su forma humana, tan guapo, tan fuerte y…- No aguanto más verlo y se lanzo hacia el- ¡Tan hermoso _Inuchin_! ¡No me importa tu mal carácter, aun así me fascinas! (≥ᴗ≤)/

 **Inuyasha** : ¡Feh! Ya, Inumi ¬/¬

 **Inumi** : Ok…- Lo soltó- También les tengo una buena noticia y es que invitamos a un buen doctor para que "curara" el trauma de nuestros queridos Naraku y Miroku y bueno al parecer ya están mejor XD

 **Kouga** : ¿Realmente crees que pudo quitarles la mala experiencia? ¬.¬

 **Inumi** : Jijiji nop XD Pero sé que al menos los ayudo- Sonrió alegremente- Comenzaremos con las preguntas y retos de esta noche, la primera participación es de una nueva lectora se llama **_Mayvet_** y dice así:

 _*_ _Hola! Mis queridos amigos!  
Vengo a hacerlos sufrir Muajajajjajja , Bueno tendré compasión cosa no se pueden quejar, ni oponer._

 **Todos** : Oh, no- Se miran entre ellos asustados

 **Inumi** : Así me gusta Jejeje chicas con mano dura XD:

 _-Número 1: Todos conocemos al tranquilo monje Miroku, que prefiere arreglar las cosas civilizadamente, pero por su propio bien amarren lo a la silla y tápenle la boca, los ojos, pues, los quiero pero bien abiertos, igual que los oídos. Muajajjaajja lo haré sufrir su excelencia._

 **Miroku** : O.O ¿Qué me harán?

 **Naomi** : Sonríe con diversión- Tranquilo, no te pasara nada- Chasquea los dedos y en seguida en monje aparece atado y amordazado en su asiento- Lo siento monje, la seguridad es primero

 **Inumi** : -Lo mira con pena- Pobre, apenas comenzamos y ya estamos amarrando gente XD- Suspira

 _-Número 2reto: Quiero que Kuranoske Takeda, incado y tomándole las manos a Sango, le confiese todo, todito, todote lo que siente por ella, por que surgió, lo que vio en ella, y lo que espera en el futuro. Sango linda, lo siento, pero Miroku tiene que sufrir. u.u_

 **Público** : ¡Ohhhhhhh! ouó

 **Todos** : ¡Oh por dios! O_O

 **Sango** : ¡¿Quéeee?! O/O

 **Inumi** : Bien, joven Kuranoske pase al escenario por favor n.n- El apuesto joven sale del público y sube al escenario

 **Público femenino** : ¡AHHHH! ¡KURANOSKEEE!- Grita con corazones en los ojos

 **Inumi** : Toda tuya 7u7- Lo codea divertida, acercándolo a la exterminadora y luego ve a Miroku quien se removía inquieto en su silla tratando de soltarse sin éxito y niega con la cabeza- Perdón Miroku u.u

 **Kuranoske** : Sango…- Se arrodillo frente a ella y la tomo de las manos- Yo, ya te lo había dicho antes pero no me importa volver a repetirlo… Mi bella Sango, yo te amo- Dijo con ternura, mirándola intensamente- Eres la mujer más bella, inteligente y más maravillosa que eh conocido… Quisiera que te convirtieras en mi esposa y mi compañera de vida

 **Sango** : …Joven Kuranoske… O/O

 **Kag/Aya/Kiky/Kagu/Rin/Inumi** : O/O

 **Público femenino** : ¡AHHHHHHHH!- Se desvanecen sonrojadas

 **Kuranoske** : Lo sé…- Desvió un poco la mirada- Tu corazón le pertenece a otro pero si me dieras la oportunidad te haría muy feliz- La miro nuevamente con una sonrisa para promoción de crema dental

 **Inumi** : Snif snif ¡No, no puedo! Es mucho para mí- Sollozo conmovida- ¡Hombre! Ya quisiera que alguien se me declarara así ¬/¬ Mejor pasemos a lo que sigue:

 _-Número 3 reto: (No me echen la culpa es mi cabecita loca n.n) Estaba en mi mundo de Inuyasha en un Fic alterno y sin darme cuenta empareje a… "tambores por favor", ¡Esperen, alto! Primero lo primero, lleven a Rin a otra parte junto con Jaken, Kagome estate preparada para calmar a Inu (por si las moscas), amarren a Miroku bien, no se pueden quejar, nadieeeee…_

 **Midoriko** : ¡Ya va, esperen!- Frunció un poco el ceño, preocupada- Está bien que tengamos precaución y eso pero tanta seguridad me asusta

 **Naomi** : Nah, tampoco es para tanto- Hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia

 **Inumi** : Bueno reconozco que si estoy un poquito nerviosa por lo que pueda salir de esto pero es mejor estar preparados- Se acerca a Rin y Jaken- ¿Por qué no van a comprar unos helados?

 **Rin** : ¿De veras?- La miro ilusionada

 **Inumi** : Claro mi cielo- Le entrega un poco de dinero- Si quieres también puedes ir, Shippo

 **Shippo** : Esta bien ^ᴗ^

 **Jaken** : Yo no tengo porque ir con ellos- Se cruzo de brazos

 **Sesshomaru** : Jaken…

 **Jaken** : ¿Si amo Sesshomaru?

 **Sesshomaru** : -Le mando una mirada asesina- Ve con ellos- El pequeño demonio obedeció a regañadientes y fue con los adolescentes a la heladería

 **Inumi** : -Suspira- Uff ¿Kagome estas lista?

 **Kagome** : Si, aunque no entiendo porque tanto alboroto

 **Inumi** : Jeje ya verás:

 _¡Listo, prosigamos! Bueno empareje a, "tambores, por favor". Sango linda, discúlpame u.u  
A Sango con Sesshomaru, ¡¿estoy loca!? ¡Sí! y por lo tanto, ¡quiero un beso súper apasionado de Sango y Sesshomaru! n.n  
¡Gracias! ¡Los amo!_

 **Público** : ¡¿Ahhhhhhh?! O_O

 **Todos** : ¡¿WTF?! O_O

 **Sess/San** : ¡¿QUEEEE?! O.O

 **Naomi** : -Río con nerviosismo- Ok, lo reconozco eso nos agarro fuera de base a todos

 **Sango** : -Roja como un tomate- Esperen ¡¿Cómo pueden emparejarme con Sesshomaru si él y yo nunca hablamos?! ò/ó

 **Inumi** : No es necesario que hablen para que así puedan salir emparejamos- La exterminadora la miro incrédula- **_Así es la vida de caprichosa_** jejeje… Ya en serio, tienen que besarse

 **Sesshomaru** : Entre más rápido sea, mejor- Se levanto de su lugar y tomo la barbilla de la muchacha

 **Sango** : Espera Sesshomaru yo… O/O- Demasiado tarde, el demonio pego sus labios contra los suyos en un apasionado beso

 **Público femenino** : ¡Waaaa! O/O

 **Inumi** : (≥ᴗ≤)/ ¡Oh dios! –Se cubre el rostro- Se que le soy fiel al MirSan pero hay que admitir que esto está de infarto XD- Miro al monje quien se hallaba en su sillón desmayado con los ojos en blanco y la cara azul- ¡Demonios! ¡Mirokuu!- Fue a socorrerlo

 **Sango** : -Sale de su trance- ¡Excelencia!- Le quito el pañuelo de su boca y lo desata completamente- ¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¡No volverá a ocurrir, por favor despierte!- Rogo preocupada

 **Inumi** : -Lo sacudió tratando de despertarlo- ¡Hay dios otra más para el trauma!... ¡DESPIERTA MONJEE!- Lo cacheteo y por fin el muchacho se despertó

 **Miroku** : ¡Eh! ¿Qué, que paso?- Pregunto desorientado

 **Inumi** : -Suspiro aliviada- Pasó lo inevitable, escucha esto:

 _Creó que ya hice a sufrir a Miroku bastante. Ahora sabes lo que siente Sango cada vez que te metes con cuanta mujer se te pase en frente ¿Verdad? y espero aprendas la lección. Lo siento Sango u.u pero lo tenía que hacer._

 **Miroku** : -Un aura deprimente lo envolvió- Ya entendí, lo siento Sango- La miro apenado

 **Sango** : No pasa nada y tranquila **_Mayvet_** no estoy enfadada ni nada es solo que me sorprendí mucho pero gracias- Sonrió

 **Inumi** : Bien, ya que todo está en "orden" si es que podemos decirlo así XD Continuemos:

 _-¡Ahora vamos!, con una pregunta para Inu. Dime / ¿Alguna vez sentiste atracción por Sango?_

 **Inuyasha** : Pues en realidad no, siempre la eh visto como una gran compañera… Aunque aquella vez…- Recuerda el día en que ella junto a Kagome, Shippo y Hachi se emborracharon y siente un escalofrío recorrerle- No, eso fue horrible XP

 _¡Gracias, los amo a todos!_

 **Todos** : ¡Gracias a ti, también te amamos!

 _P.D. ¡Miroku, te estaré vigilando!_

 **Miroku** : -Traga en seco- Esta bien ToT

 _P.D.2 Inumi, linda, este es mi regalo para ti, por crear tan hermoso show: elige a un hombre del elenco, te lo podrás llevar a tu casa por una semana, hará lo que le digas sin decir ni "pío", y si se le ocurre replicar, me avisas y lo haré sufrir en el próximo cap._

 **Inumi** : Jujuju me gusta 7u7 Gracias nena, esta oportunidad es única- Sonríe maliciosamente

 **Todos los hombres** : Oh, oh- La miran asustados

 **Inumi** : Ya se… ¡Tu, sexy trenzudo! Te vienes para mi casa

 **Bankotsu** : ¡¿Y porque yo?! XC

 **Inumi** : ¡Porque sí! Y no te quejes que me serás muy buena compañía- Le guiño el ojo- Además ya sabes lo que dijo ella, si te resistes te ira mal

 **Bankotsu** : Esta bien u.u

 _P.D.3 ¡Y eso que fui compasiva con Miroku! / ¡Bye, y besos a todos!_

 **Inumi** : Igual besos para ti cariño, muchas gracias por tu participación ¡Cuídate mucho! Ahora pasemos con nuestra querida lectora **_ilovegerar1_** que dice así:

* _holaa gente linda, aquí de nuevo, es que esto es bien xvr (chevere)_

 **Inumi** : Me alegro de que sea así, querida ^u^

 _-traigo un reto para Kikyo, es sencillo tú eliges, hacerle un baile sexy a Naraku con un traje de gatubella o darle un beso a sexymaru en sus apetecibles labios... aprovecha que ando bondadosa... n_n..._

 **Público** : ¡Ohhhhhhh! ouó

 **Todos** : ¡Oh por dios! O_O

 **Sess/Kiky/Nara** : ¡¿AHH?! O.O

 **Inumi** : Valla, valla eso esta fuerte jeje 7u7- Sonríe con picardía

 **Kikyo** : Pero… Pero- Balbuceo aturdida

 **Inumi** : No empieces con tus quejas y decídete ¬_¬ Te lo voy diciendo de una vez…- Se acerco a ella y le susurro- Que a partir de ahora quiero que hagas tus retos o responder tus preguntas sin chistar- Le sonrió de forma escalofriante y la muchacha la miro asustada- ¿Estamos?

 **Kikyo** : Es…estamos

 **Inumi** : Así me gusta…- Le sonrió inocentemente- ¿Que decides _Kiky_?

 **Kikyo** : Yo…yo- Ve con nerviosismo a Sesshomaru y a Naraku simultáneamente

 **Inumi** : ¿Tu?- Animo con una ceja alzada

 **Kikyo** : Besare a Sesshomaru- El nombrado suspiro con cansancio

 **Todos** : ¡¿Ehhhhhh?! O_O

 **Público** : ¡Ohhhhhhhh!

 **Inumi** : -Chasqueo la lengua- ¡Diablos!- Suspiro con resignación- Pues ni modo… ¡Pero hazlo rápido! ¿Eh?

 **Naraku** : ¡NOOOO!- Se levanto exaltado y lloriqueo dolido- ¡¿Por quéeeee?! ¡Kikyo eres cruel! ToT

 **Kikyo** : ¡Pues te aguantas! ò∆ó- Se acerco al ojidorado y le planto un beso

 **Inumi** : Tch no me gusto eso…- Hizo una mueca y miro a Naraku- Cariño, tranquilo siéntate en tu lugar y no le hagas caso

 **Naraku** : Si…- Se sentó cabizbajo en su puesto

 **Inumi** : Lo mira desanimada y luego ve molesta a la muchacha- Gracias señorita de barro- La otra la ignoro- Uy sangrona ¬_¬U - Murmuro molesta. Ve que Jaken, Rin y Shippo regresan comiendo unos helados- Que bueno que llegaron, ahora podemos seguir:

 _-y por ultimo algo gracioso, que inuyasha imite a su 'querido hermano' incluido que también puede maltratar a Jaken... sorry Jaken es que tu eres el incondicional de tu "amo bonito"._

 **Todos** : Jajajajajaja X'D

 **Inu/Jak** : ¡¿QUEEE?!

 **Inumi** : Jajaja quiero ver eso XD

 **Inuyasha** : Semejantes cosas las que piden ustedes ¬.¬

 **Inumi** : De eso se trata ¿No? XD

 **Jaken** : ¡¿Pero qué cosas dice?! Yo solo le sirvo al amo Sesshomaru, nadie puede igualarlo ¡Y mucho menos el tonto de Inuyasha!

 **Inuyasha** : ¡Repite eso, mequetrefe! Ò.ó

 **Inumi** : Tranquilo, cálmate Inuyasha n.n Suavicémonos un poco ¿Si?- El ahora pelinegro respiro hondo y la miro con tranquilidad- Ya sé que no te gusta para nada Sesshomaru pero no hay de otra

 **Inuyasha** : ¡Keh! Pues ya que…- Miro seriamente a Jaken y con voz fría le hablo- Jaken, dale de comer a Rin

 **Jaken** : ¡Pero si yo no…!- Inuyasha lo cayo con la mirada- Como usted diga amo… Inuyasha- Arrastró las palabras y con molestia le dio a la jovencita una cucharada de su helado

 **Rin** : ¡Fresa, que rico! (≥ω≤)

 **Inumi** : Jajajaja estuvo genial :'D- La miraron mal- ¡Ay por favor! De verdad que ustedes dos son unos tercos, hermanos o medios hermanos deberían llevarse bien aunque sea un poco- Regaño a ambos peliplateados quienes solo desviaron la mirada con disgusto

 ** _Entre el público_**

 **Irasue** : Esos niños son unos problemáticos

 **Izayoi** : -Sonrió un poco- Sacaron el mal carácter de su padre

 ** _De vuelta al escenario_**

 **Inumi** : Al menos deberían cambiar un poco su actitud uno del otro

 **Inuyasha** : No veo porque ¡El es el que me ataca siempre de la nada!

 **Sesshomaru** : Hmp no eres rival para mi, hibrido

 **Inuyasha** : Grrr bastardo…

 **Inumi** : ¡Ya basta!- Los miro exasperada- ¡No! Y ahora… ¡¿Quién podrá pararlos?!- Se puso la mano en la frente dramáticamente

 **XX** : ¡YO!

 **Publico/Todos** : ¡¿EL CHAPULIN COLORADO?! O.O

 **XX** : ¿Qué? ¡No! Soy el padre de estos cabezas duras

 ** _Entre el público_**

 **Irasue/Izayoi** : ¡¿INUNO?! O.O

 ** _De vuelta al escenario_**

 **Publico/Todos** : ¡¿INUNO TAISHO?! O.O

 **Inu/Sess** : ¿¡PADRE!? O_O

 **Inumi** : ¡SUEGRO! _(≧∇≦)/ Eh… ¡Quiero decir!- Carraspea un poco- Señor Inuno, que gusto tenerlo aquí- Lo tomo de la mano- Es un placer tener al padre de estos encantadores muchachos en este show (•o•)/

 **Inuno** : Gracias n_n

 **Inuyasha** : ¡Espera! ¿No se suponía que estabas muerto?

 **Inumi** : No estaba muerto, estaba de parranda XD- Sonríe satisfecha- ¡¿Ves Sesshomaru?! Te dije que lo verías n.n- El solo asintió todavía sorprendido de ver a su padre allí- Y bueno querido Inuno debo aprovechar de que usted está aquí para hacerle una pregunta que le envió una lectora

 **Inuno** : Esta bien, adelante

 _-Ah y por cierto si por ahí está el padre del dúo peliplateado... ¿cómo reformaría a sus hijos, ya que uno es más frio que el polo norte y el otro es un engreído y testarudo de primera?_

 **Inu/Sess** : ¡Oye!

 **Inuno** : Bueno trataría de que Sesshomaru fueras más sociable y amable con todos al igual que Inuyasha fuera más respetuoso y educado- Sonrió levemente- No puedo cambiarlos ahora pero está claro que a pesar de sus defectos han llegado muy lejos y a pesar de todo, estoy muy orgulloso de ambos

 **Público femenino** : ¡Awwww!

 **Todos** : ¡Owwww!

 **Inu/Sess** : ¬/¬

 **Inumi** : No hay nada más hermoso que el amor fraternal :'D- Se limpia una lagrimita- Gracias señor Inuno, ahora continuemos:

 _pdta: Naraku me debes una por tu primer beso, mas adelante te la cobrare... muajajaja._

 **Naraku** : Solo espero que no sea nada malo por favor- Suplico aterrado

 _chaito y besitos a Kouga y Bankotsu, dúo de bombones *-**_

 **Kou/Ban** : ¡Besos para ti también!

 **Inumi** : Muchas gracias por tu participación querida, y como siempre te mando un beso enorme ¡Gracias, nos leemos en la próxima! Ahora pasemos con otra nueva lectora, ella es **_38sanchezmaldonadogabriela_** y su review dice así:

 _*holaaa me encantó este show.  
-Bueno esta pregunta iría para sessh 1.- ¿que sientes por rin?_

 **Público femenino** : ¡Ohhhhhhh! òuó

 **Inumi** : Ujujuju dinos Sesshomaru 7u7 ¿Cuáles son tus sentimientos por ella?

 **Sesshomaru** : La aprecio mucho… Es una humana que realmente merece ser feliz… Para mí- Bajo un poco la mirada haciendo que su flequido tapara sus ojos- Ella es muy especial para mí…

 **Rin** : Amo Sesshomaru…- Lo miro con los ojos cristalinos- ¡Muchas gracias!- Le regalo una sonrisa encantadora y lo abrazo levemente

 **Sesshomaru** : ¬/¬

 **Kag/Aya/San** : ¡Awwww!- Los mira enternecidas

 **Inumi** : Eso es muy dulce, aceptémoslo Sesshomaru no va a decir a viva voz que la quiere, eso es lo máximo que puede decir- Susurro- Recordemos que su orgullo no lo deja ¬.¬

 _-y te reto a qué beses a rin._

 **Inumi** : Jajaja todas contra Sesshomaru XD

 **Público femenino** : ¡AHHHHHHH! 0(≥ω≤)0

 **Inumi** : Adelante, dense un besito 7u7- El demonio se acerco a la joven y se inclino hacia ella para tomar sus labios delicadamente- ¡Que viva el amor, caramba! XD

 _Gracias Inumi eres súper y continúa así. *_

 **Inumi** : Jejeje al contrario gracias a ti por participar, cuídate mucho. Ahora pasemos con la linda ** _taeliz_** :

 _*Hola a todos soy yo de nuevo *_* me hace muy feliz el show gracias chicos por responder y chicas Inumi, Naomi y Midoriko me han sorprendido gratamente gracias por el circo!_

 **Midoriko** : Nos alegra mucho que te haya gustado

 **Naomi** : Si, solo pensábamos que esos atuendos le quedaba perfectos a cada uno

 **Inumi** : Jejeje claro, la idea era que te gustara y apreciamos mucho de que haya sido así nena n.n

 _-Mi querido inu eres uno de mis personajes preferido que me han acompañado en rl transito de mi vida feliz de conocerte quería que lo supiera!_

 **Inuyasha** : Khe ¬/¬

 _-Antes de aprovechar muejeje. Ahora que están tan lindo como humano quiero que Shippo pueda devolverle todos los coscorrones (es una expresión para decir golpes que le dio Inuyasha) mi querido aprovecha y no puede hacer nada por evitarlo  
No te enfades mi lindo inu._

 **Todos** : ¡Ojojojojo! òᴗó

 **Inumi** : Ay qué mala jajajaja- Se pasa la mano por la cara- Hoy nadie tiene piedad con nadie XD

 **Inuyasha** : -Le salta una venita en la frente- Lo que me faltaba

 **Shippo** : ¡Siii! Al fin alguien se da cuenta de mi sufrimiento- Se acerca al pelinegro con una sonrisa traviesa- Te llego la hora Inuyasha

 **Inuyasha** : Se aprovechan de mi estado para hacerme esto…

 ** _¡POOMM! ¡PAAMM!_**

El demonio zorro le suelta unos coscorrones, dejándole unos chichones creciéndole en la cabeza

 **Inuyasha** : ¡Maldito Shippo! ¡Ya verás cuando te agarre!- Empezó a corretearlo por todo el estudio

 **Shippo** : ¡Espera Inuyasha! ¡Fue sin querer queriendo!- Siguió corriendo por su vida, aunque Inuyasha este en su forma humana no quiere decir que no de miedo en ese estado de furia

 **Inuyasha** : ¡No trates de justificarte chamaco del demonio!

 **Kagome** : ¡Hey! ¡Ya paren ustedes dos!- Los detuvo

 **Inumi** : Estos niños- Negó con la cabeza- Sigamos:

 _-Ahome que te enamora mas inu en su forma youkai o en humano que ves en ambos estados?_

 **Público femenino** : ¡Ohhhhhhh! òωó

 **Kagome** : Bueno yo…- Se ruboriza- Me encanta su dulzura en su forma humana y también la fuerza de su forma youkai, aunque sea intimidante y salvaje también me gusta…. Reconozco que la primera vez que lo vi me asuste pero no por su apariencia, sino que tenía miedo que no nos recordara- Su sonrojo se volvió más fuerte- Y su forma humana fue el que hizo que mi corazón latiera como loco por primera vez con unas simples palabras- Recordó sonrojada la escena que Inuyasha salió envenenado- Me gusta todas sus formas, eso es lo que lo hace especial y…- Mira el rostro del joven quien tenía un adorable rubor cubriendo sus mejillas- No me importa que sea un hanyou, a mí me gusta tal y como es

 **Público femenino** : ¡Que lindaaaa!

 **Inuyasha** : O/O

 **Inumi** : -Suelta un suspiro enamorado y corre a abrazarla- ¡¿Por qué tienes que ser tan dulce?! T∇T- Lloriquea abrazándola aun más fuerte

 **Kagome** : Inu…mi me estas… Dejan…do sin a…aire- Dijo de forma entrecortada, moviendo los brazos cómicamente

 **Inumi** : ¡Ups! Lo siento, es que no lo pude evitar n.n- Ríe nerviosamente- Sigamos:

 _-Ahhj excelencia gracias me enamora sus respuesta ante mis preguntas (en el buen sentido) donde consigo a alguien como usted y por ello debe darle un beso a la bella sango y otro para mí por favor *_*_

 **Miroku** : Ah mi bella jovencita- Suspiro con pesar- Lamentándolo mucho no hay otros como yo, soy único, pero gracias al menos alguien reconoce algo bueno cuando lo ve- Sonríe ladinamente

 **Inumi** : ¿Ego? ¿Dónde? XD

 **Sango** : -Arquea una ceja- El nunca cambiara ¬_¬

 **Miroku** : Pero lo del beso claro que lo hare pero como usted está muy lejos se lo envió- Lanzo un beso a la cámara- ^3^ Se lo mando con mucho cariño ;D Ahora… - Sin previo aviso tomo la mano de la exterminadora y la jalo hacia él para besarla con ternura y dejarla sin aliento- Me encanta besarte…- Reconoció en susurro contra los labios de ella

 **Sango** : O/O

 **Público femenino** : ¡AHHHHHH! ≥ω≤

 **Inumi** : ¡Waaaa!- Se cubre el rostro sonrojada- Miroku, malvado ¬/¬

 _-Para Kikyo y Naraku deben estar tomados de las manos todo el programa y además sentarse sobre las piernas de Naraku jejeje lejos de inu..._

 **Todos** : ¡Ohhhhhhh! òωó

 **Kikyo** : ¡¿QUEEEE?! O.O

 **Naraku** : Me gusta ^u^

 **Inumi** : Jejejeje pues dale _Kiky_

 **Kikyo** : ¿Por qué a mí?- Suspiro derrotada y se sentó en las piernas de Naraku, tomándolo de la mano mientras derramaba lágrimas de cascadas- Vale madre la vida D:

 **Inumi** : -La mira con pena- Pobrecita…. ¡Bah! Más bien esta de suerte XD Continuemos:

 _-Mi querida Rin eres preciosa y dulce..._

 **Rin** : Gracias n.n

 _-Y señor Sesshomaru disculpe que le diga siempre lo fuerte que esta (en mi país se le dice así a quien consideramos sexys) que piensa de Inuyasha como guerrero y hermano suyo?_

Todos jadearon sorprendidos al escuchar aquello y cabe destacar que ninguno de los dos hermanos tenía buena cara, especialmente Sesshomaru

 **Sesshomaru** : Cuenta hasta 10… No, mejor hasta 100- Murmuro con un tic en el ojo

 **Inumi** : -Traga en seco- ¿Sesshomaru?

 **Sesshomaru** : Como guerrero tiene valor y coraje pero como hermano es un idiota y bueno para nada, es todo lo que diré ¬.¬

 **Inuyasha** : ¡¿Qué te pasa?! Ò.ó

 **Inumi** : Bueno, pudo haber sido peor- Inuyasha la miro feo- Es broma jejeje

 _-Bankotsu puedes mandarme un beso eres el más lindo y fuerte de los siete guerreros me encantas así como también Jakotsu me divierte mucho_

 **Bankotsu** : Claro que si ^3^ - Manda un beso a la cámara- Gracias por el alago, preciosa ;)

 **Jakotsu** : Gracias… Supongo

 _Uhhh mi cabecita loca ha pensado algunos retos...- se frota las manos lentamente-  
-Que todas las chicas se vistan con trajes modernos y poseen como modelos y se saquen fotos y sean repartida en el publico. También que los chicos lo hagan lo mismo y las fotos también sean para el público, Inumi a ti reservo las fotos de Sesshomaru jajaja y mandan alguna bien linda para mí de Sesshomaru, su excelencia y Bankotsu para mi colección. Menos Naraku y Kikyo para ellos una sesión privada. A cada uno... Jajajaja de fotos _

**Todos** : ¡¿Ahhhhhh?! O_O

 **Público** : ¡YEEEYYYYYY! (^ω^)/

 **Inumi** : ¡Perfecto! Me parece estupendo- Aplaude emocionada- Pues no esperemos mas, Naomi por favor ¿Nos haces los honores?

 **Naomi** : Claro, ya es hora de que salga mi lado fashionista XD- Chasqueo los dedos y en un parpadeo todos tenían ropas modernas en sus manos- Chicas, vallan a los cubículos a cambiarse y luego pasen a modelar

 **Ayame** : Pero no somos modelos

 **Naomi** : Ñe, ustedes defiéndanse como puedan ^ω^

 **Inumi** : ¡Vamos que el tiempo es oro!- Las empujo a sus respectivos cubículos y luego de unos minutos de ajetreo salieron- ¡Ohhhhh! Se ven fabulosas ¡Hey chicos!- Todos voltearon a verla- Miren y aprecien- Se aparto y les dio espacio para que pudieran verlas con todo su esplendor, enseguida una por una pasaba haciendo su desfile:

-Kagome salió con un lindo vestido verde esmeralda de tirantes que caían sobre sus hombros, con un escote "V", le llegaba a las rodillas y unas sandalias al estilo griego de color beige

-Sango tenía una blusa blanca y encima un chaleco fucsia, una falda de tablero negra y unas zapatillas bajas del mismo color

-Ayame usaba una blusa cuello de tortuga sin mangas de color purpura, unos pantalones de mezclillas con unas cortadas en las rodillas y unas sandalias

-Kagura tenía un hermoso vestido negro que dejaba al descubierto su espalda unos tacones del mismo color

-Kikyo salió con una blusa ¾ azul celeste y una falda de tablero de color beige que le llegaba a las rodillas, junto a unos tacones altos y el cabello suelto

-Rin llevaba un suéter naranja con unos short blanco que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo y unos botines plateados.

Los piropos y silbidos eufóricos por parte de la audiencia masculina no se hicieron esperar al igual que una más que otra hemorragia nasal y todos los chicos del elenco tenían la mandíbula en el suelo de ver lo bellas que se veía cada una. De inmediato un fotógrafo salió con su cámara a tomarles fotografías a todas desde distintos ángulos

 **Fotógrafo** : ¡Eso niñas! ¡Muestren sus mejores rostros!… ¡Eso así, continúen así!- Exclamaba entusiasmado sin dejar de hacer su labor

 **Naomi** : Se ven de película X3

 **Midoriko** : Es verdad- Sonrió de forma maternal

 **Inumi** : ¡Ja! Hasta Osmel Sousa las contrataría para ser las siguientes candidatas al Miss universo XD

 **Todas** : Gracias ^/^

 **Naomi** : Bien ahora los chicos- Chasqueo los dedos nuevamente y estos obtuvieron sus ropas en sus manos- Chicos, por favor no empiecen a quejarse y vallan a cambiarse de una vez- Les advirtió cuando iban abrir la boca para quejarse. Bufaron y a regañadientes se metieron en los cubículos para cambiarse, si ellas querían un espectáculo pues se los darían. Luego de unos minutos de quejas, gruñidos, una que otra palabrota y jalones de ropa salieron, dejando a todas las chicas boquiabiertas- ¡Oh por Zeus….! O/O

 **Midoriko** : ¡Por la perla de Shikon….! O/O

 **Inumi** : ¡Y por todos los ángeles benditos! ¡Qué hermosos! ≥/≤

-Inuyasha usaba con una camiseta blanca con una chamarra roja encima, unos pantalones de mezclilla, rasgados con una cadena del lado derecho, unos tenis blancos y el cabello recogido en una coleta alta dejando dos mechones cayendo en sus hombros

-Miroku tenía una camisa morada clara con una chaqueta del mismo color pero más oscura, unos pantalones de vestir negros y zapatos del mismo color

-Kouga llevaba una playera negra con unos pantalones casuales marrones y zapatos negros

-Sesshomaru usaba un traje elegante negro con camisa blanca, también una corbata negra y zapatos de mismo color

-Naraku tenía un suéter blanco arremedado hasta los codos, un pantalón de mezclilla y zapatos de vestir negros

-Bankotsu salió con una camiseta azul claro, unos blues jeans oscuros y zapatos color café

 **Las chicas del elenco** : O/O

 **Público femenino** : ¡Por Kami!- Se desmayan

 **Fotógrafo** : ¡Muy bien muchachos!- Exclamaba aun más feliz- ¡Excelente, ahora quiero ver fuego en sus ojos!- Sacaba fotografías aprovechando de que ellos posaban como todos unos reyes

 **Inumi** : ¡Waaaa! ¡Demasiada suculencia para mis ojos!...- Los mira sonrojada- ¡No! ahora si digo que los Mr. De este año se quedaron pendejos al lado de ustedes- Se limpia la baba- 0(•ω•)0 Osea papús ¡Son condenadamente guapos! ¡Están para comérselos! ¡Manjar de dioses!… Ok, ya me calmo XD

 **Todos los chicos** : ¬/¬U

El fotógrafo paso el chip de su cámara al reproductor para que en la pantalla grande se viera las fotos que les saco a cada uno, logrando que todo el público gritara emocionado y con muchos aplausos, luego saco varias fotos y se las entrego a la pelinegra

 **Inumi** : Gracias, Kevin- Tomo las fotos- Bueno aquí tengo tres fotos como los pediste chica, una de Bankotsu (Pinterest -564 x 438- Bankotsu), otra de Miroku (Pinterest -687 x 1161- sango and miroku | I love these two together) y este de Sesshomaru (Pinterest -800 x 1000- Inuyasha- Sesshomaru #Anime) y las de _Kiky_ con Naraku se las reservo para ellos solitos para que las vean más tarde 7u7- Carraspeo un poco- Bien continuemos con lo que sigue:

 _-Ayame te voy a conceder a Koga para que te baile solo para ti la canción que quiera y hará todo lo que le pidas uyy lobito sexy... Y no puede haber queja de ninguno que lo disfrutes- guiña un ojo_

 **Público femenino** : ¡Ohhhhhh! òωó

 **Todos** : 7u7

 **Kou/Aya** : ¡¿AHHHH?! O/O

 **Inumi** : Jejeje **_taeliz_** picarona XD Claro que no hay problema ¿Verdad _Ayamecita_?

 **Ayame** : -La miro avergonzada- Pero… Es que…

 **Inumi** : Si lo sé, te da pena ¡Pero vamos! Es tu oportunidad, anímate- Se acerco mas a ella para susurrarle- Ahora puedes pedirle cualquier cosa sin que él se oponga

 **Ayame** : -Sonrió con más confianza- Esta bien

 **Inumi** : Muy bien ¿Y tu Kouga, lo harás?

 **Kouga** : ¿Acaso tengo otra opción?- Pregunto mirándola con reproche

 **Inumi** : Jijiji nop XD No te enojes, hay que cumplirle al público- El suspiro con cansancio- No se hable más ¡Música por favor!

 ** _You have the sound, man_**

 ** _It's a new generation_**

 ** _Mr. Worldwide_**

 ** _Of Party people_**

 ** _Get on the floor, darling  
Get on the floor  
RedOne_**

Kouga bailaba sensualmente alrededor de la pelirroja solo que esta vez ella tenía una mirada decidida y hasta picara que seguía al joven por todos lados

 ** _Let me introduce you  
To my party people  
In the club, hu_**

 ** _I'm loose, loose  
And everybody knows I get off the train  
Baby it's the truth truth  
I'm like inception, I play with your brain  
So I don't sleep or snooze snooze  
I don't play no games so ga-donka-donk don't get it confused, no  
'Cause you will lose, yeah  
Now pump-a-pump, p-p-p-pump it up  
And back it up like a Tonka truck, darling_**

Sin previo aviso, Ayame se levanto y empezó a bailar con el sin despegar la vista de sus ojos, como si estuviera hipnotizándolo

 ** _If you go hard you gotta get on the floor  
If you're a party freak then step on the floor  
If your an animal then tear up the floor  
Break a sweat on the floor  
Yeah we work on the floor_**

 ** _Don't stop, keep it moving  
Put your drinks up!_**

 ** _Pick your body up and drop it on the floor  
Let the rhythm change your world on the floor  
You know we're running shit tonight on the floor_**

 ** _Brazil, Morocco  
London to Ibiza  
Straight to LA, New York  
Vegas to Africa_**

 ** _Dance the night away  
Live your life and stay young on the floor  
Dance the night away  
Grab somebody drink a little more_**

El joven lobo tomo a la muchacha por la cintura y ella paso sus brazos por su cuello sin dejar de bailar

 **Todos/Inumi** : O/O

 ** _La la la  
La la la  
La la la  
La la la_**

 ** _Tonight we gon' be it on the floor_**

 ** _La la la  
La la la  
La la la  
La la la_**

 **Ayame** : El reto dice que tienes que hacer lo que yo diga ¿No?

 **Kouga** : Pues si- Respondió algo confundido y luego vio que ella sonrió de forma traviesa

 **Ayame** : ¿A si? Pues…- Se acerco mas a él, rozando su nariz con la suya para después susurrarle-… Bésame

 ** _Tonight we gon' be it on the floor_**

 ** _I know you got it clap your hands on the floor  
And keep on rockin', rock it up on the floor  
If you're a criminal kill it on the floor  
Steal it quick on the floor, on the floor_**

El muchacho abrió los ojos sorprendido por su petición pero se sintió tentado, la tenía muy cerca y sus ojos… No supo porque pero ya sus labios se había pegado con los de ella inevitablemente

 ** _Don't stop, keep it moving  
Put your drinks up!_**

 ** _Its getting ill it's getting sick on the floor_**

La música se detuvo de improvisto debido a que nadie se esperaba eso, todos miraban sorprendidos a la pareja que se separo rápidamente al ver que todos los miraban fijamente, se miraron tímidamente para luego desviar la mirada a direcciones opuestas

 **Inumi** : -Sale de la impresión- Ustedes… Se… ¡Ay dioses! *u* Estoy tan feliz- Corrió y lo abrazo por los hombros- Ya era hora hombre ¡Al fin la besaste! Y tú no te quedaste atrás, eres una pilla 7u7- Codeo divertida a la pelirroja

 **Kou/Aya** : u/u

 **Inumi** : Continuemos n.n:

 _-Y como recompensa para todos pueden ir a disfrutar la nieve y relajarse...  
Saludos a todos se les quiere*_

 **Inumi** : ¿A la nieve? ¡Siii!- Salta emocionada- ¡Pues vamon…! ¡No, esperen!- Los corto de pronto- No podemos ir, es de noche, además de que el transporte se daño por culpa de el cachorro y el lobo ¬.¬

 **Inuyasha** : Ya te dijimos que no fue apropósito u_u

 **Inumi** : Lo sé pero aun así…- Suspiro cansada- Lo siento nena, por esta noche dejaremos eso pendiente, te prometo que iremos y te contaremos con detalle todo solo que esta noche no. De todas formas muchas gracias por participar como siempre linda, te mando un beso enorme ¡Cuídate mucho! Ahora pasemos con **_Izayoi ZPD_** y su review dice así:

 _*-Hola nenes soy yo su peor pesadilla lo siento maestro tenía que hacerlo que le parece si lo mandamos a Hawái por este programa para que vea el paisaje y "lindas chicas" yo sé que va querer_

 **Todos** : Facelpam

 **Naomi** : -Arqueo una ceja- Sinceramente no se lo merece, ¿Sabes **_Izayoi ZPD_**? Lo consientes demasiado ¬.¬

 **Midoriko** : Es verdad, es un mujeriego de primera… Aunque el psicólogo dijo que ellos tenían que estar a una distancia prudente por un tiempo y hacer cosas que les guste, en este caso ya sabemos que es lo que le gusta al monje ¬_¬

 **Inumi** : Bueno es preferible eso a tener que lidiar con dos maniáticos en el programa

 **Nara/Miro** : ¡Oye!

 **Inumi** : Aunque ciertamente concuerdo con Naomi no se puede hacer nada- Se encoge de hombros- Mañana te vas a Hawái, Miroku

 **Miroku** : Si *u*- Suspira con ensoñación, imaginando a las chicas lindas

 _-y Sango vamos, se traumatizo el pobre imagínate si te hubiera tocado a ti_

 **Sango** : Siii claro, no hay problema

 **Inumi** : -La mira asustada- No, claro que es un problema… Algo me dice que ese viaje va a terminar muy mal

 _-pero bueno Naraku me diste un poco de pena que te parece si Kikyo es tu esclava para que te sirva en todo, ok perdón por el trauma..._

 **Todos** : ¡Ohhhhhh!

 **Kikyo** : ¡¿Queeee?!

 **Naraku** : ¿En serio?- La mira ilusionado

 **Inumi** : Jajajaja suena como la canción de Romeo Santos, oye Kag… **_¿Y si te parece prudente…_** :v

 **Kagome** :… ** _Esta propuesta indecente?_** v:

 **Kag/Inumi** : Jajajajaja X'D

 **Kikyo** : Jaja muy graciosas- Dijo con sarcasmo mientras las miraba con recelo- ¡Yo no voy hacer esclava de nadie!

 **Naraku** : ¡Calla esclava! Mejor ven aquí y dame un masaje en los hombros- La muchacha lo miro incrédula- Recuerda que está en el contrato- Ella apretó los puños molesta y se levanto de sus piernas para hacerle el masaje

 **Inumi** : Jajaja Naraku, por eso es que eres el villano XD Continuemos:

 _-Inu cuando estas de humano simplemente eres bello hermoso lo mejor que existe en la tierra quiero que hagas cosplay de ghost rider no se si la conocen la peli veras humano ropa de chico malo ¡OMG! Kagome se que te va encantar verlo así_

 **Público femenino** : ¡AHHHHHHH!

 **Inumi** : ¡OMG! Esa película me gusta mucho y ¿Quién no quiere ver al bombón de Inuyasha vestido así? ≥3≤

 **Naomi** : ¡Concedido!- Realizo su magia y en un segundo el muchacho cambio de atuendo por aquel traje de cuero negro, botas y guantes como el protagonista de la película

 **Kagome** : Tenias razón no me gusta, me encanta- Murmuro sonrojada

 **Público femenino** : ¡Kyaaaaa!- Se desvanecen con corazones en los ojos

 **Inuyasha** : -Suspira resignado- Estas chicas están locas ¬/¬

 _-Quiero que lean los fanfics de Eiko007 mis niños Inu y Kag a ver qué opinan Jejejeje quiero acción! Y me dicen cual les gustó más explícitamente..._

 **Público** : ¡UHHHHHH! òuó

 **Inumi** : ¡No manches!- Se muerde los labios para reprimir una carcajada- Yo eh leído algunas de sus historias y son muy buenas 7u7

 **Kagome** : ¿No son lemons, verdad?

 **Inumi** : - Se encogió de hombros mirándola inocentemente- Descúbranlo por ustedes mismos- Les entrego unos fics de dicha autora y empezaron a leer con esmero, luego de un largo rato se podía notar que la cara de ambos variaban entre la sorpresa, la confusión, la preocupación y finalmente la vergüenza

 **Inu/Kag** : ¡¿Queeeee?! O/O

 **Inumi** : -Aguantando la risa- A ver ¿Cuál están leyendo?- La muchacha le mostro una hoja que tenía como título "Hielo". No aguanto más y lanzo una carcajada- Jajajaja ¿Ese? ¿Precisamente ese? Jajajajajajajaja- Ambos bajaron la mirada abochornados. La presentadora respiro profundo tratando de calmarse- ¿Y cual les gusto más?

 **Inu/Kag** : "Contigo, sin ti"- Respondieron al mismo tiempo por lo que se miraron y luego desviaron la vista a direcciones diferente, completamente sonrojados

 **Inumi** : Sip, ese también me gusto mucho- Se puso una mano en la barbilla- ¿Pero porque?

 **Kagome** : Me parece muy hermoso ser tan explicito en explicar lo que sentíamos cada uno en ese momento además de que…- Su sonrojo se expandió por toda su cara- De que es muy pulcra a la hora de escribir "eso" ≥/≤

 **Inumi** : Ay no tengas pena en decir que haces cosas rikolinas con Inuyasha *o*

 **Kagome** : ¡Inumi! Ò.ó

 **Inumi** : ¿Qué? Yo nomas decía, ¿Qué dices tú Inuyasha?

 **Inuyasha** : ¡Yo no voy a decir nada! Bola de depravadas- Gruño enfadado y avergonzado

 **Inumi** : Que carácter- Sonrió burlona- Bueeno que más da, no voy a presionarte- Ojea la hoja

 _-Sango quiero que te vayas de shopping no creo que quieras estar siempre con tu uniforme también ay que vestirse bien XD_

 **Sango** : Esta bien nᴗn

 _-Señor Inu no Taisho me puede dar la fórmula para tener hijos tan guapos quisiera saberlo_

 **Shippo** : Esta chica es igual a Miroku

 **Inumi** : Sip, una vez que conocemos a Miroku caemos en el circulo vicioso de la perversión XD

 **Inuno** : -Se sonrojo levemente- Jovencita, esas preguntas no se hacen u/u

 **Inumi** : Mmmm goloso 7u7

 _-señora Izayoi puede acompañar a Sango es que también quisiera ver como se ve con ropa moderna usted de ya es hermosa... El nombre de usuario me lo puse en su honor si algún día tuviera una hija quisiera ponerle ese nombre..._

 **Todos** : ¡Awwww!

 **Izayoi** : -Subió al escenario con una dulce sonrisa- Muchas gracias, si llegas a tener a esa pequeña yo me sentiré muy honrada de que tenga mi nombre- Dijo con voz suave- Significa mucho para mí, querida, de todo corazón, deseo lo mejor en tu vida nᴗn

 **Inumi** : Ay señora Izayoi, usted es tan tierna T/T

 _-Hoy no ando muy creativa que digamos así que el reto grupal será que todos se vallan al spa espero que lo disfruten XD Inu no te saques esa ropa "solo para irte a relajar" Sip por fa me encanto el baile sexy parecía que estuviera justo allá. Miroku! Trae recuerdos no seas tacaño quiera ir allá bueno_

 **Todos** : ¡EL SPA! *O*

 **Inuyasha** : ¡Feh! ¬_¬

 **Inumi** : Iremos, con seguridad iremos pero como mencione antes, es muy tarde. Pero cuando vallamos te traeremos los detalles

 **Miroku** : Si tranquila te traeré un recuerdo, bella :)

 _No se olviden que los quiero mucho y cuídense acá ya estamos en época de invierno no sé como estarán las cosas por allá muchas gracias por hacerme participar en este lindo show te lo agradezco Inumi mi amor va hacia ti nos vemos mis amores!*_

 **Todos** : ¡También te queremos!

 **Inumi** : No tienes nada que agradecer, al contrario yo te agradezco a ti por tomarte el tiempo de leer, aquí hace calor aunque últimamente ah llovido mucho pero mi cariño también va para ti ¡Muchas gracias, cuídate! Bien, ahora es el turno de una nueva lectora, ella es **_Melina443_** y su participación va así:

 _*holisme encanta este show es genial jajajaj_

 **Inumi** : Me encanta que te encante XD

 _-1) pregunta para sessh_ que sientes por rin?_

 **Inumi** : Bueno el ya respondió a eso aunque no convenció mucho ¬_¬U

 _-2) qué harías si kohaku la besara? XD_

 **Todos** : O.O

 ** _Entre el público_**

 **Kohaku** : ¿Qué yo qué? O/O

 **Hachi** : Que fuerte

 **Sota** : Valla, el hermano del amigo con orejas de perro tiene una cara escalofriante

 **Sra. Higurashi** : -Suspiro con ensoñación- Amor juvenil

 **Abuelo Higurashi** : Los chicos de este tiempo siempre están metidos en problemas

 ** _De vuelta al escenario_**

 **Inumi** : Ammm- Mira al ojidorado nerviosa

 **Sesshomaru** : Lo mataría

 **Sango** : ¡Y después te mato yo! ¡Es mi hermano, idiota! Ò.ó

 **Inumi** : Tranquila Sango, aunque tratara de hacerlo nadie lo dejaría porque Kohaku es una kawaiidad XD

 _-3) como piensas que será su apariencia cuando sea adulta?_

 **Sesshomaru** : ¬/¬ Que es encantadora y cuando crezca más lo seguirá siendo

 **Inumi** : -Facelpam- ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan orgulloso? (Recordemos que tanto Rin como Shippo son adolescentes ahora, tal y como se menciona en el capítulo 1 ¿Por qué? Échenle la culpa a Naomi XD) Continuemos:

 _-Aquí van los retos para sessh -1) te reto a leer un fic lemon (sesshXrin2)_

 **Inumi** : Concedido- Se acerco a él y les dio un fic de dicha categoría. La cara del demonio no tenia precio, abrió los ojos sorprendido y se sonrojo levemente- Eres tan adorable ;)

 _-te reto a besar a Rin, Inumi eres la mejor!3_

Sesshomaru se levanto de su sillón y sin previo aviso tomo el rostro de la joven con una mano y la beso. Rin abrió los ojos sorprendida por el repentino beso pero luego cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por la agradable sensación

 **Público femenino** : ¡Waaaaaaaa!

 **Inumi** : Me encanta X3 Y muchas gracias- Se sonroja- Es que si ustedes lo piden

 _pd: pon la foto de la boda de SesshRin lo que quede del programa en la pantalla jajajaj*_

 **Inumi** : Tus deseos son ordenes- Hizo un gesto con la mano y en pantalla apareció la imagen de la pareja en sus trajes de matrimonio- Es hermoso X3 Bueno gracias por participar querida, ha sido un placer ¡Nos leemos pronto! Ahora vamos con mi linda **_Pao696_** :

 _*Bravo, Bravo! Increíbles como siempre! No se podría esperar menos de ustedes chicos!...jejej...JAJAJAJAJA por dios! Las lectoras están locas! (como io :3) plis continua...y solo una cosita...te olvidaste de mi reto ;-; bueno...sha ke :'v*_

 **Inumi** : Me alegra que te guste mi linda Pao pero claro que no me olvide de ti, solo retrocede al capítulo 3 y veras los resultados de tus retos o intento de resultados XD Aunque…- Siente un escalofrío recorrerla- Los muchachos vieron el programa esa vez y Kanon casi me manda a otra dimensión, pero esa es otra historia, quizás se las cuente luego- Hizo un gesto de restarle importancia- Aun así gracias por tu comentario amiga, espero saber de ti pronto ¡Besitos! Esta vez es el turno de **_Maritza559_** :

 _*Hola! los AMO A TODOS!  
bueno hoy traigo varias ideas jajaja  
primero quiero que todas las chicas les bailen a todos los hombres de programa vestidas así:_

 _-Kagome: conejita  
-Sango: gatubela  
-Kikyo: colegiala XD  
-Ayame: angelita  
-Kagura: diablita  
-Rin: queda exenta (por obvias razones y Naraku también así que no puede ver el baile)._

 **Público** : ¡UHHHHHHHHH! òᴗó

 **Todas** : ¡¿QUEEEEEE?! O/O

 **Inumi** : Ulala 7u7 Me encanta esto…Bueno Rin te salvaste cariño pero ¿Por qué mejor no vas con Shippo a ayudar a Kevin con las fotos de hoy?- Les pregunto con ternura

 **Shi/Rin** : ¡Siii!- Bajaron del escenario para ir con el fotógrafo

 **Inumi** : Uff menos mal, no quiero robarles su inocencia y tu Naraku, lo siento pero no puedes ver así que…- Se acerco a él y le vendo los ojos- Así está mejor ¡Y ni se te ocurra hacer trampa! ¿Eh?

 **Naraku** : ¡No es justo!- Hizo un puchero

 **Naomi** : Muy bien niñas, demuestren su sensualidad- Las chicas aparecieron vestidas como anuncia el reto y cabe destacar que los trajen eran bastante provocativos

 **Todas** : ¡Kyaaaaaa!- Tratan de taparse

 **Todos los chicos** : ¡POR KAMI SAMA!- Salieron chorros de sangre de sus narices

 **Inumi** : -Sonríe con malicia- Chicas no se apenen, vamos saquen su lado oscuro

 **Kikyo** : ¡Inumi, esto es demasiado!- Se quejo avergonzada tratando de bajar la corta falda de colegiala

 **Sango** : Por favor haz algo, los chicos nos ven como si fuéramos comestibles- Mira como ellos las miraban embobados, espacialmente Miroku

 **Miroku** : Sanguito te ves tan… *o*

 **Sango** : ¡Kyaaaa! Aléjese de mi pervertido

 **Kagome** : Por favor, Inumi- Mira a la sacerdotisa y al ángel- ¡Chicas ayúdenos!

 **Midoriko** : Lo siento Kagome- La miro con empatía

 **Naomi** : Lamentándolo mucho, no se puede

 **Inumi** : Vamos entre más rápido sea, mejor

 **Kagura** : Es mejor hacerlo, piensen que no se puede poner peor- Las demás la miraron resignadas y asintieron con pesar

 **Inumi** : 7u7 Así me gusta… ¡Música maestro!

 ** _I wanna hold em'  
like they do in Texas Plays  
fold em' let em' hit me raise it  
baby stay with me (I love it)  
luck and intuition  
play the cards with Spades to start  
and after he's been hooked  
I'll play the one that's on his heart._**

Ellas empezaron a bailar con un poco de timidez pero poco a poco tuvieron más confianza

 ** _Oh, oh, oh...  
_** ** _I'll get him hot,  
show him what I've got  
oh, oh, oh...  
I'll get him hot,  
show him what I've got._**

 ** _Can't read my...  
can't read my...  
no he can't read my poker face  
(she's got to love nobody)_**

"La conejita" se acerco a Inuyasha y lo rodeo moviendo sus caderas con sensualidad, mientras que el la miraba embelesado pero tuvo que venir la colegiala a estropearlo todo, empujándola para bailarle a Inuyasha

 **Inumi** : -Facelpam- Kikyo siempre cagándola- Bufo molesta- Tranquila Inumi es solo un baile- Se dijo a si misma tratando de calmarse- Solo espero que no se peleen

 ** _can't read my...  
can't read my...  
no he can't read my poker face  
(she's got to love nobody).  
Poker face...  
Poker face..._**

Sango bailaba bien pero también trataba por todos los medios que Miroku no la tocara porque ahí sí que le iba a dejar la cara bien moreteada

 ** _I wanna roll with him_**

 ** _a hard pair we will be  
a little gambling is fun  
when you're with me (I love it)  
Russian roulette is not the same  
without a gun  
and baby when it's love  
if it's not rough it isn't fun, fun_**

 ** _Oh, oh, oh...  
I'll get him hot,  
show him what I've got  
oh, oh, oh...  
I'll get him hot,  
show him what I've got._**

 ** _Can't read my...  
can't read my...  
no he can't read my poker face  
(she's got to love nobody)  
can't read my...  
can't read my...  
no he can't read my poker face  
(she's got to love nobody)._**

 ** _Poker face...  
Poker face..._**

 **Kouga** : Te ves increíble- Reconoció mirando a la pelirroja con una sexy sonrisa

 **Ayame** : Gracias- Respondió algo sonrojada pero decidida, en un impulso tomo el lóbulo de la oreja del muchacho entre los dientes y lo mordió suavemente-… Me encantas Kouga

 **Kouga** : ¡Aya… Ayame! O/O

 ** _I won't tell you that I love you  
kiss or hug you  
´cause I'm bluffing with my muffin  
I'm not lying  
I'm just stunning  
with my love-glue-gunning._**

Kagura bailaba muy concentrada a Sesshomaru quien solo la miraba con indiferencia, sin embargo tenía un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas… Hay que aceptar que jamás imagino verla vestida así y mucho menos bailarle con tanto descaro

 ** _Just like a chick in the casino_**

 ** _take your bank before I pay you out  
I promise this, promise this  
check this hand cause I'm marvelous._**

Kagome aparto a Kikyo de Inuyasha y lo tomo del cuello de su traje para darle un beso en la mejilla al momento en que le guiñaba el ojo

 **Naraku** : ¿Qué está pasando?- Se levanto un poco el pañuelo de sus ojos

 **Inumi** : Shhh no veas- Lo tapo de nuevo

 ** _Can't read my...  
can't read my...  
no he can't read my poker face  
(she's got to love nobody),  
can't read my...  
can't read my...  
no he can't read my poker face  
(she's got to love nobody)._**

 ** _Poker face...  
Poker face._**

La canción se detuvo y todos quedaron en shock

 **Público** : O/O

 **Inumi** : -Se abanica el rostro con el abanico de Kagura- ¡Dios mío! ¿Cómo que hace calor, no?

 **Todas las chicas** : ¡DEVUELVENOS NUESTRAS ROPAS! Ò.ó

 **Naomi** : Esta bien, no se alteren u.u- Obedeció y en seguida todas obtuvieron sus ropas habituales

 **Inumi** : Los chicos se quedaron embobados- Los miro admirando los sonrojos de todos- Se ven tan lindos n.n Continuemos:

 _-Segundo: Kagome dime como matarías a Kikyo?_

 **Kagome** : ¡¿Eh?!- Abrió los ojos horrorizada- Oye está bien que no me caiga bien ella pero de ahí a matarla es algo que jamás me atrevería hacer

 **Inumi** : Yo sí, la cortaría en trocitos con una moto cierra, luego la quemaría hasta que se haga cenizas y bailaría sobre su tumba- Sonrió maliciosamente y todos la miraron aterrados- ¿Así, o más sádico?

 **Kagome** : Nada de eso, enferma- La miro asustada

 **Inumi** : Entonces no me preguntes como hacerlo- Dijo despreocupadamente

 **Kagome** : Pero si yo no te pregunte nad…

 **Inumi** : Si, como sea- Sonríe con travesura- Discúlpame es que me salió mi lado de Deathmask de Cáncer XD

 **Kagome** : ¿Eres Cáncer?

 **Inumi** : Nop, soy Virgo XD

 **Kagome** : No pareces ¬_¬

 _-Inuyasha: se un yandere (extremo) por 2 programas_

 **Inumi** : ¿Yandere?- Se acomodo sus lentes- ¿Inuyasha, un yandere?

 **Naomi** : Eso no suena muy bien

 **Midoriko** : El tiene cara de ser tsundere no yandere

 **Inuyasha** : Que estupidez- Suspiro con cansancio- ¿Supongo que tengo que ser amable y gentil para luego comportarme como un loco?

 **Inumi** : Ñee algo así XD

 **Inuyasha** : Bueno…- Respiro hondo y luego sonrió amablemente, cosa que dejo a todos desconcertados- Pues si es así, supongo que tengo que hacerlo sin ninguna queja, gracias chicas- Miro a la presentadora y sus compañeras quienes lo miraron asustadas- Ustedes son muy consideradas nᴗn

 **Inumi** : Inuyasha- Le tembló los labios- ¿2 programas? No creo poder soportar tanto tiempo verlo y oírlo de ese modo XP

 _-y Koga: intenta besar a Kagome en ese lapso de tiempo o si no como castigo tendrás que besar Naraku, Inuyasha si Koga logra besar a Kagome mientras eres un yandere tú tendrás que besar a Naraku! (nadie puede oponerse a los besos)_

 **Kou/Inu/Kag/Nara** : ¡¿QUEEEE?!

 **Naraku** : ¡No por favor! ¡No quiero volver a pasar por esa pesadilla!- Se acurruco en su sitio

 **Inumi** : Tranquilo, no pasara nada si ellos cumplen o bueno si uno de los dos falla XD

 **Inuyasha** : Yo no voy a besar a Naraku, eso lo juro- Dijo con voz escalofriantemente tranquila

 **Kouga** : Pues tratare de besarla lo más pronto posible X3

 **Kagome** : Sueña- Murmuro molesta- No soy el trofeo de nadie para besar

 **Inumi** : Auch, como que ya se quien terminara besando a Naraku- Lo mira con pesar- Pobre, tendrá que pasar por algo feo otra vez XD

 _Gracias por tu esfuerzo y las amo sango y Kagome!*_

 **Kag/San** : ¡También a ti te amamos, gracias!

 **Inumi** : bueno pues muchas gracias por tu participación **_Maritza559_** y así como le dije a las demás, cuídate mucho •u•- Gira hacia el publico- Igual a ustedes, gracias por estar aquí como siempre- Ellos aplaudieron- Hasta aquí llego el quinto capítulo de este show. No olviden enviar sus preguntas, retos y/o saludos. ¡Nos leemos en la próxima, bye! XD

En seguida las cámaras se alejaron, las luces se apagaron y todos se organizaron para irse al Spa, luego a patinar en la nieve, de compras y las demás actividades pendientes, aunque no todos estaban felices XD.


	6. Chapter 6 Todo esta patas arriba XD

**Disclamer: los personajes de este programa son propiedad de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi**

 ** _Todo está patas arriba XD_**

 ** _El mundo he de cambiar  
para ir a un futuro ideal  
en donde no reine el mal  
lo hare con decisión  
un mundo lleno de esplendor  
es mi ilusión…_**

Los gritos eufóricos del público se escuchan con fuerza al reconocer el opening de la serie, en seguida el escenario es iluminado y las cámaras recorren el lugar para luego enfocar a las asistentes del programa

 **Naomi** : ¡Buenas noches Fanfiction!- Saludo con una bella sonrisa- Bienvenidos a esta sexta edición de…

 **Público** : ¡EL SHOW DE INUYASHA! :)

 **Midoriko** : Así es hermoso público, es un placer presentar un nuevo capítulo junto a ustedes pero antes que nada vamos a darle la entrada a nuestra conductora… ¡Inumi Higurashi!- En seguida entra la joven vestida con una camisa negra, unos blues jeans ajustados y zapatos negros pero lo que más resaltaba en ella era unos lentes de sol y una extraña peluca rubia en forma de copete

 **Inumi** : ¡Ejejeyyy! ¡¿Como están mi gente bella?!- Saludo con una sonrisa parecida a la del gato Cheshire, el público contesto con aplausos animados y risas divertidas al verla con esa vestimenta- Me alegra oírlos tan animados como yo que vine con ganas de cantar, bailar y disfrutar junto a ustedes :D

 **Kagome** : Inumi ¿Qué haces vestida como Johnny Bravo?

 **Inumi** : Jejeje es que vi el traje en el camerino y no me pude resistir, además de que él es uno de mis personajes favoritos de Cartoon network XD- Sonrió con diversión- ¿A poco no me veo bien?- Giro sobre sí misma para que la vieran en todos los ángulos

 **Sango** : Bueno si, hay que aceptar que te queda bien

 **Inumi** : Jeje gracias, o ¿Cómo diría Johnny?- Carraspeo un poco y se acerco a ella- Gracias por tu alago nena ;)- Imito la voz del personaje al momento que hacia las poses que él generalmente hace para impresionar a las chicas

 **Kag/San** : Jajajajaja te ves graciosa X3

 **Inumi** : Me alegra que les guste- Se quito los lentes oscuros para ponerse los suyos normales- Ok, antes de comenzar el show como tal, quiero mostrarles los videos de cómo nos fue en las actividades pendientes que tuvimos en todos estos días como lo habíamos prometido anteriormente, porque si, lo grabamos ¡TODO! ¡Muajajajaja!

 **Kouga** : ¡¿Cómo que todo?! O.o

 **Inumi** : Claro ¿O tu creíste que iba a contar lo que paso sin evidencia?- Todos la miraron incrédulos- Oh no bebe, hay una persona muy especial para mí que se encargo de prestarme su cámara y organizar el video como tal

 **Kagura** : ¿Y quién es esa persona?

 **Inumi** : Tranquila _Kagurita_ primero lo primero- Sonrió con malicia- Por favor muestren los videos- En seguida la pantalla del televisor se ilumino y la película se empezó a reproducir:

 ** _En Hawái (Hace 9 días)_**

 _Luego del trauma del monje, Inumi le dio un pase para que fuera a la hermosa playa de Honolulu… ¡Pero claro! El pensó que iba a ir solo pero no, la verdad es que todos lo acompañaron para ver que el reto se cumpliera como tal ¿No? (XD) En fin, todos se quedaron hospedados en un hotel cerca de la playa y se cambiaron para poder disfrutar del hermoso día, como quien dice "En el mar, la vida es más sabrosa"_

 ** _Inumi_** _: Bueno Miroku- Se acerco a él y le toco el hombro- Ya sabes puedes ir a darle colirio a tus ojos XD Pero mosca con lo que haces ¿Eh?_

 ** _Miroku_** _: ¿Qué pasa Inumi, acaso no confías en mi?- Le hizo un puchero_

 ** _Inumi_** _: -Lo miro sospechosamente- Ni se te ocurra poner esa cara de cachorro desamparado conmigo ¬.¬ Sabes que no me gusta hacer esto por Sango_

 ** _Miroku_** _: Tranquila, me portare bien ^ω^_

 ** _Inumi_** _: Eso espero, por tu bien espero que sea así- Justo cuando iba a dar media vuelta para irse lo vio sacarse la playera y se sonrojo hasta más no poder para luego mirar a otra dirección- Estúpido y sensual Miroku ¬/¬_

 ** _Miroku_** _: ¿Qué dijiste?_

 ** _Inumi_** _: ¡Nada! Que ya puedes irte- Respondió rápidamente para luego ir con las chicas_

 _El muchacho se encogió de hombros y camino despreocupadamente por la playa en donde varias jóvenes lo miraban embobadas, el sonrió como todo un galán a esas preciosidades en bikinis, aprovechando que algunos camarógrafos no lo seguían de cerca, no quería perder ningún detalle. Miroku miro atentamente como una chica le colocaba protector solar a otra en la espalda y sonrió ladinamente pensando en que sería una oportunidad perfecta para hacer lo mismo con alguna de ellas y que "su mano resbaladiza" hiciera su trabajo. Camino un poco mas y vio a una pelirroja, sentada en la orilla del mar, sonrió con coquetería y se acerco a ella observando un pequeño frasco de crema a su lado "Esto no se podía poner mejor" Seguramente pensó él, se agacho detrás de ella y tomo el frasco_

 ** _Miroku_** _: ¿No quisieras que te colocara un poco de bronceador?- Ofreció en un susurro seductor y espero a que aquella "dulce jovencita" le contestara_

 ** _XX_** _: Oh gracias amigo, que considerado eres- Respondió la "jovencita" quien en realidad era un muchacho de lentes oscuros y largo pelo rojo. A Miroku se le puso la cara azul y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, mientras que los demás que lo veían de lejos se estaban muriendo de la risa_

 ** _Inumi_** _: ¡Jajajajaja!- Se carcajeo agarrándose el estomago con fuerza- ¡Jajajaja me meooooo! XD_

 ** _Inuyasha_** _: Ese Miroku no pega ni una vale_

 ** _Kagome_** _: Pobre monje Miroku u.u… Ay ¿Ah quien engaño? Eso fue chistoso XD_

 ** _Naomi_** _: Se lo merece ¬ᴗ¬- Miro de reojo a la castaña quien se cubría los labios para no reír_

 _Luego de eso, hicieron una fogata donde prepararon una gran barbacoa, charlando, bailando y disfrutando entre bromas y peleas cómicas._

 ** _En la nieve (Hace 5 días)_**

 _Todos se encontraban disfrutando de la esplendida vista en el pico "El Águila", en donde la nieve caía de forma acompasada. Los chicos se encontraban en una lujosa cabaña relajándose y charlando animadamente_

 ** _Shippo_** _: ¿Oigan, podemos salir a jugar un rato en la nieve?- Pregunto entusiasmado con Kirara en su hombro_

 ** _Kagome_** _: Claro que si solo traten de no alejarse mucho ¿Está bien?- Le dijo tal y como una madre preocupada, el ojiverde asintió_

 ** _Rin_** _: ¿Puedo ir con ellos, amo Sesshomaru?- Pregunto ilusionada y el peliplateado solo asintió levemente_

 ** _Inumi_** _: Vamos todos de una vez, para eso vinimos así que ¡Síganme los buenos!_

 _A partir de allí, todos se pusieron hacer muñecos, angelitos de nieve, lanzar bolas de nieve y disfrutar como buenos amigos que son… Bueeeno casi todos_

 ** _Inuyasha_** _: ¡Ya verás lobo sarnoso! ¡Ni creas que vas a salirte con la tuya!_

 ** _Kouga_** _: ¡¿Ah sí?! ¡Ven y demuéstramelo chucho!_

 ** _Bankotsu_** _: ¡Pierden toda la fuerza por la boca! ¡Par de imbéciles!_

 ** _Inu/Kou_** _: ¡Tú cállate!_

 _Ustedes se preguntaran ¿Qué paso? Bueno, resulta que Inuyasha estaba tranquilo ya que aun continua haciendo el reto anterior de ser un yandere peeero Kouga como siempre lo hizo sacar de sus casillas porque estaba tratando de besar a Kagome y como esta no se dejaba, no se quedaba tranquilo, eh hizo que el peliplateado se enfureciera, Bankotsu no perdió el tiempo y también se unió, haciendo que aquel un simple jueguito de lanzar bolas de nieve terminara en una batalla nevada. También cabe destacar que entre gritos, gruñidos y demás, se estaban excediendo un poco_

 ** _Ayame_** _: Creo que se están pasando un poquito ¿No?_

 ** _Midoriko_** _: Es cierto, hay que hacer algo- Murmuro preocupada_

 ** _Inumi_** _: Oigan chicos bájenle un poco al…- Demasiado tarde, Inuyasha lanzo una bola de nieve al joven lobo, pero este lo esquivo rápidamente y la bola fría le pego en la cara a alguien más, adivinen a quien… Pues a nada más y nada menos que a Sesshomaru- Oh, mierda…_

 ** _Todos_** _: O.O_

 ** _Sesshomaru_** _: -Con el ceño frunció y una vena palpitándole en la sien- ¡VAN A MORIR, DESGRACIADOS! Ò.ó_

 ** _Todos_** _: ¡AHHHHHH!_

 ** _Inumi_** _: ¡Ay mamá! ¡Sálvese quien pueda!- Salió corriendo al igual que todos los demás de la furia del demonio_

 _Dos horas luego de eso se podía apreciar que los muchachos se hallaban con golpes y moretones por todos lados pero gracias al cielo, vivos XD._

 ** _En el Spa (Hace 2 días)_**

 _Todos estaban en el Spa relajando sus músculos y mentes con exquisitos masajes_

 ** _Kikyo_** _: Ahhh- Suspiro con tranquilidad- Esto es el cielo *u*_

 ** _Sango_** _: Es verdad, me siento mucho más ligera :)_

 ** _Kagome_** _: Definitivamente le debemos agradecer mucho a **Izayoi ZPD**_ por esto

 ** _Inumi_** _: Si, esto es lo mejor- Respiro hondo- Y los chicos también deben de pasarla bien- Sonrió levemente y luego de unos minutos escucharon gritos eufóricos fuera de la habitación- ¿Qué son todos esos gritos?_

 ** _Ayame_** _: Vallamos a ver- Se coloco la bata de baño y salió seguida de las demás para abrir los ojos sorprendidas al ver que los muchachos estaban siendo perseguidos por un montón de fanáticas_

 ** _Naraku_** _: ¡AHHH! ¡Chicas auxilio!- Sip, hasta el malévolo Naraku estaba pidiendo ayuda_

 ** _Miroku_** _: ¡Tranquilas señoritas! ¡Todo se resuelve hablando!_

 ** _Inuyasha_** _: ¡Cállate y sigue corriendo!_

 ** _Todas_** _: Facelpam_

 ** _Inumi_** _: -Bufo resignada- ¿Es que no hay un día en que podamos descansar tranquilos? U.U_

 ** _Naomi_** _: A ver, yo me encargo de esto- En su mano apareció un polvo dorado y se la roseó al montón de jóvenes haciendo que estas cayeran rendidas en el suelo_

 ** _Bankotsu_** _: -Se detuvo de sopetón- ¿Qué paso? ¿Las mataste?_

 ** _Naomi_** _: -Lo miro feo- Claro que no baboso, solo las puse a dormir para que no sigan dando problemas_

 ** _Inumi_** _: Puff entonces no pasa nada- Se encoge de hombros- Pero será mejor que nos vayamos para que no suceda…_

 ** _Fanática 1_** _: ¡Oh miren! ¡Es Inuyasha y sus amigos!_

 ** _Fanática 2_** _: ¡Ah por ellos, chicas!_

 ** _La demás fanáticas_** _: ¡SIIIII! _(_ _)/_

 ** _Inumi_** _: ¡Demonios! ¡A correrrrr!_

 _Nuevamente cayeron en una persecución, entendiendo que, tanta suculencia masculina no debería estar suelta en todos lados XD._

 ** _En el centro comercial (De shopping hace 3 días)_**

 _Sango e Izayoi iban recorriendo un gran centro comercial, viendo fascinadas los estantes de ropa y hermosos accesorios llamativos. Compraron y se probaron muchas cosas que se ajustaban perfectamente a ellas y luego de hora y media solo se dedicaban a ver todo con detenimiento_

 ** _Sango_** _: Awww estos vestidos son muy bonitos- Dijo emocionada al ver un lindo vestido azul marino en el maniquí_

 ** _Izayoi_** _: -Sonrió con dulzura- Es verdad... Oye_

 ** _Sango_** _: ¿Si?_

 ** _Izayoi_** _: ¿Crees que esto le quede bien a mi hijo?- Pregunto animadamente, sacando un bóxer con ositos estampados del departamento masculino. La castaña se sonrojo hasta las orejas_

 ** _Sango_** _: Ehh… Bueno pues, no estoy segura- Sonrió con nerviosismo_

 ** _Inumi_** _: Jajaja disculpe que lo diga señora Izayoi pero eso es muy infantil para el- Le guiño el ojo- Aunque se comporte como un niño a veces, no creo que le agrade mucho- Sonríe abiertamente al imaginar la cara molesta y avergonzada del ojidorado_

 ** _Sango_** _: ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?_

 ** _Inumi_** _: Solo vigilo que todo esté en orden XD_

 ** _Sango_** _: Siii como no ¬.¬_

 ** _Izayoi_** _: -Sonrió levemente- Bueno Inumi, es verdad, Inuyasha ya no es un niño…- Suspiro con nostalgia- Se eso muy bien pero… A pesar de que ya es un hombre no puedo dejar de verlo como mi pequeño_

 ** _Inumi_** _: -Sonrió con ternura- Mi mamá también me dice lo mismo, dice que yo siempre seré su niña…- Expreso con suavidad y luego se llevo una mano a la barbilla- ¿Sabe qué? Cómpreselo, capaz y a Inuchin le guste_

 ** _Izayoi_** _: ¿Tú crees?_

 ** _Inumi_** _: ¡Claro! Además de que se lo está comprando usted y el la adora demasiado_

 ** _Izayoi_** _: -Sonrió como la autentica madre amorosa que es- …Gracias_

 ** _Inumi_** _: No hay de que… Mmmm ese estampado de osito está bien cuchi, ya quiero ver la cara que pondrá cuando lo vea- Sonríe con malicia_

 _Cuando llegaron al hotel en donde estaban todos hospedados, Izayoi le mostro a su hijo lo que le compro y la cara del muchacho no tenia precio. Los ojos de él parecían un par de huevos fritos pero luego recupero la postura al escuchar la risotada de todos… Especialmente la de Inumi_

 ** _Inumi_** _: Jajajaja esta súper lindo verdad Inuchin- Pregunto burlona sin dejar de reír pero después callo de sopetón al sentir su mirada matadora sobre ella- Es solo una inocente bromita_

 ** _Inuyasha_** _: ¿Inocente bromita? ¡Pues ven para agradecértelo, pequeña diablilla!- Empezó a perseguirla_

 ** _Inumi_** _: ¡Waaaaa! ¡Espera no fue apropósito Inuchin!_

 ** _Kagome_** _: ¡Inuyasha, abajoo!_

 ** _¡PAAMM!_**

 ** _Inumi_** _: Uffff me salve- Suspiro aliviada_

 ** _Izayoi_** _: -Se acerco a el muchacho y se agacho a su altura- Perdona hijo, ¿No te gusto mi regalo, cierto?- Pregunto desanimada- Si es así, lo entenderé y lo regresare…_

 ** _Inuyasha_** _: ¡Espera…!- Levanto la cabeza del suelo-… Si, lo quiero- Le dijo con voz queda y su madre quien lo miro enternecida al ver como las mejillas del ojidorado tomaban un adorable color rosado- Gracias mamá_

 ** _Izayoi_** _: -Le coloco una mano en la cabeza y acaricio sus cabellos con suavidad- De nada, mi pequeño_

 _Inumi sonrió complacida y enternecida al igual que los demás, sip, definitivamente quien la paso mejor en esas comprar fue la señora Izayoi ¿No lo creen?_

El video se termino y el publico reía satisfecho de lo bien que estuvo todo

 **Inumi** : Jajajajaja ¿Acaso no estuvo de la chulada lo ultimo? Eres adorable _Inuchin_

 **Inuyasha** : -Gruño avergonzado- Feh ¬/¬

 **Inumi** : ^ω^ Bueno pues ahora si démosle un gran aplauso a la persona encargada de mostrar a tan hermoso material, ella es… ¡Keisy!- Todos arquearon una ceja al escuchar el nombre, por un momento esperaban encontrarse con una mujer extravagante o algo así pero en lugar de eso entro una joven adolescente de tez blanca, rizado cabello castaño con mechones rojos en las puntas, y un encantador rostro aniñado que era coronado por unos grandes ojos azules-violáceos

 **Todos** : O/O

 **Público masculino** : Que linda O/O

 **Público femenino** : ¡kawaiii! ≥ω≤

 **Keisy** : ¡Buenas noches hermoso publico!- Saludo con una radiante sonrisa a todos- Es un placer estar aquí con ustedes, me llamo Keisy García y soy uno de los OC de Inumi- Saludo cariñosamente y miro a la joven- Y también gracias por la invitación… ¿Inumi Bravo?- Pregunto divertida- Te ves genial con ese cosplay ^ω^

 **Inumi** : Jejeje lo sé y gracias a ti por venir, preciosa- La abrazo por los hombros

 **Naomi** : ¿Keisy?- La miro sorprendida

 **Keisy** : Oh, hola Naomi :D

 **Naomi** : ¿Qué haces aquí? No sabía que también ibas a caer en este show de locos

 **Keisy** : ¿Y perderme la oportunidad de compartir con los personajes de uno de los mejores animes del mundo? No, esta oportunidad es única y especial para mí- Sonrió alegremente

 **Midoriko** : Pues bienvenida al programa Keisy, por cierto, buen video- Le sonrió de forma maternal

 **Keisy** : Gracias Midoriko-sama n.n- Miro al elenco algo apenada- Lo siento chicos, se que lo del video no les agrado mucho pero es que Inumi me lo pidió y no me pareció mala idea, aun así, siento mucho incomodarlos- Hizo una leve reverencia- Por cierto soy muy fan de su serie, me gustas mucho Inuyasha- Dijo alegremente con un lindo sonrojo (A diferencia de Naomi, Keisy es una chica normal que solo que es fanática del anime como nosotras XD)

 **Inuyasha** : Gracias ¬/¬

 **Aya/San/Kag** : ¡Awwww! Que monada X3

 **Miroku** : Esta es mi entrada…- Se levanto y tomo las manos de la joven quien se ruborizo- Hermosa jovencita, primero que todo quiero darle la bienvenida, es realmente dichoso tenerla aquí y no se preocupe por lo que paso, a una joven tan encantadora como usted se le perdona lo que sea- Keisy lo miro nerviosa pero no por lo que le estaba diciendo, sino por la tenebrosa cara de la exterminadora- Se que es algo repentino pero… ¿No quisiera ser la madre de mis hijos?

 ** _¡POOMM!_**

Todos vieron sorprendidos de que esta vez quien le pego al monje no fue Sango sino Inumi

 **Inumi** : ¡Aléjate de mi niña libidinoso! ¡No voy a permitir que corrompas su inocencia! Ò.ó- Abrazo a la muchacha contra su pecho

 **Miroku** : Auch ToT

 **Keisy** : Etto… Tranquila Inumi-chan, ya paso, puedes soltarme- Pidió con suavidad y ella obedeció mansamente. La castaña aprovecho para sentarse frente al reproductor de audio, cerca del elenco

 **Naomi** : Ay monje- Negó con la cabeza- Cuando quieras tocarla otra vez piénsalo dos veces, Inumi es muy sobreprotectora con Keisy n.n

 **Keisy** : Y eso que tenemos la misma edad u.u

 **Inumi** : ¡Es que no lo puedo evitar! Eres como mi hermanita pequeña X3

 **Keisy** :

 **Inumi** : -Sonrió con diversión y aplaudió emocionada- Bueno, ahora si comencemos con los reviews de nuestras lindas lectoras, vamos a comenzar con la participación de **_sayaaomes_ ** y comienza así:

 _*Hola a todos, leí este fic en menos de 5 días y eso que soy madre... Pero bueno quiero presentarme soy sayaaomes y Inumi tienes bastante creatividad felicidades por este ingenioso programa ahora viene lo bueno ñaca ñaca ñaca_

 **Inumi** : Créame, también es un placer conocerla y es un gran gusto saber que le guste mi programa, sayaaomes-sempai (≥ᴗ≤)/

 _Preguntas:  
-Inuyasha y Kirara ¿Sabían que hay fanfics de ustedes y uno con lemon? jajajajajaja ¿Qué piensan de ello?_

 ** _Se escucha el sonido de un auto estrellarse_**

 **Público** : ¡OHHHHHHH! OoO

 **Todos** : ¡¿WTF?! O_O

 **Inuyasha** : ¡¿QUEEE?!

 **Sango** : ¿Cómo que Kirara? O.O- Ve a su fiel compañera- No puedo creer que hasta tu salgas en cosas enredadas como esa- Acaricio sus orejas y ella le contesto con un dulce ronroneo

 **Inumi** : ¡Waooo! Siempre eh escuchado de parejas raras pero esto es extremo XD ¿Qué piensas tu _Inuchin_?

 **Inuyasha** : ¡Que es una completa locura! ¡Por favor es una gata! ¡¿Cómo me pueden emparejar con ella?! ¡Y más haciendo "eso"! ≥.≤

 **Naomi** : Bueno es una youkai pero si pudiera tomar forma humana sería muy linda, peeero con lo del lemon como que ya la cosa es intensa ¿No? 7u7

 **Inumi** : Ufff ni que lo digas XD- Se acerca a la gatita y se agacha a su altura- ¿Tu qué opinas bonita?

 **Kirara** : Neow

 **Inumi** : -Le rueda una gota por la sien y se levanta- Cuando alguien entienda el lenguaje felino me avisa

 **Keisy** : Oye pero si hay quienes pueden traducir lo que dice Kirara

 **Inumi** : ¿Quienes?

 **Keisy** : Los demonios gato- Dijo con tranquilidad señalando al cuarteto de hermanos que estaban entre la audiencia

 ** _Entre el público_**

 **Karan** : ¡Que no somos gatos! ¡Somos gatos leopardos!

 **Shuran** : ¿Por qué siempre nos confunden con gatos ordinarios?

 **Tor/Shunr** : u.u

 ** _De vuelta al escenario_**

 **Inumi** : Es cierto, el cuarteto felino- Sonrió divertida- Oye Toran pasa al escenario un momento por favor

 **Toran** : ¿Y porque yo?

 **Inumi** : Ándale tu eres la hermana mayor ¿No? Anda no seas malita- Le hizo un puchero

 **Toran** : Tch, está bien- Suspiro resignada y bajo al escenario- Tú dirás

 **Inumi** : Esta claro que aunque sean especies diferentes de igual forma son felinos ambos así que ¿Podrías traducir lo que trata de decir Kirara?

 **Toran** : -Asintió y se agacho a la altura de la youkai quien empezó a maullar y agitar su cola. Un segundo luego la demonio se enderezo y miro a la presentadora- Dice que le sorprende mucho el hecho de que sea pareja de Inuyasha en otros fics, que lo aprecia como su compañero pero nada más y también le manda un saludo a la lectora

 **Sango** : ¿De verdad dijo todo eso?- Sonrió aliviada y tomo a la gatita para acostarla en su regazo

 **Inumi** : Awww tan bella Kirara X3 Muchas gracias Toran, ya puedes regresar con tus hermanos- La muchacha asintió y volvió a su lugar- Continuemos:

 _-Kagome e Inutaisho los amo como pareja será pedófilo pero me gustan sus fanfics donde salen juntos ¿Qué opinan de cada uno?_

 **Público** : ¡OHHHHHH! OoO

 **Todos** : ¡¿Ahhhhh?! O.O

 **Inu/Sessh/Inuno/Kag** : ¡¿QUEEEE?! O_O

 **Naomi** : Jajaja nunca me terminan de sorprender las fans de esta serie XD

 **Midoriko** : ¿Es enserio? ¿El suegro con la nuera? O.o

 **Keisy** : Que bárbaras XD

 **Inumi** : Ammm pues…- Mira con nerviosismo a los peliplateados y a la pelinegra que se quedaron en shock, luego ve a Irasue quien tenía los ojos cerrados con el ceño levemente fruncido e Izayoi que bajo la mirada algo incomoda (Y no es para menos XD)- El ambiente se volvió pesado… -Murmuro preocupada- ¿Señor Inuno? Sé que es algo impresionante pero necesito que responda

 **Inuno** : -Suspiro pesadamente, cerrando los ojos y agarrándose el puente de su nariz- Realmente no me esperaba algo así, ella es pareja de mi hijo y la respeto como tal, además de que la veo como mi hija a pesar de conocerla muy poco- Expreso con seriedad- Lo siento pero no podría verla como pareja u.u…- Bajo la mirada haciendo que su flequido tapara sus ojos- Además yo amo a alguien más- Miro de reojo a la hermosa pelinegra

 **Izayoi** : O/O

 **Público femenino** : Awwww- Lo miraron sonrojadas por sus palabras tan sinceras

 **Inumi** : Hermoso :'D…- Se limpio una lagrimita- Una respuesta madura y digna de usted *u*… No perdamos las esperanzas de que Inuyasha y Sesshomaru sean así algún día XD- Ignoro la mirada asesina de los susodichos- ¿Tu qué dices Kag…?

 **Kagome** : ¡Yo lo respeto mucho señor Inuno! ≥o≤- Lo miro súper-híper-mega apenada- Y también a la señora Izayoi, jamás me atrevería verlo como algo mas

 **Inuno** : Tranquila muchacha, lo sé - Le contesto suavemente

 **Inumi** : n.n Esta bien- Miro al ojidorado- Ammm ¿Inuyasha?- Se acerco a él, insegura. El muchacho estaba completamente anonadado y con la mirada perdida. Suspiro- Inuyasha escucha, sé que es muy sorprendente lo que oíste pero míralo de esta forma. Nosotras las fans cuando nos gusta una serie tan grandiosa como la de ustedes, a veces nos ponemos a comparar parejas con otras dependiendo de cómo sea la situación y de allí sale shipp diferentes preguntándonos "¿Cómo sería si emparejáramos a él con ella?" y así sucesivamente ¡Pero eso no quiere decir que pasara realmente, solamente ocurre en los fics que hacemos!- Agrego rápidamente cuando vio su rostro desanimado- Emmm… ¡Es decir! Solo ponemos a volar nuestra imaginación y…- Se mordió los labios sin saber que mas decir

 **Keisy** : Creo que lo estas empeorando :/

 **Inumi** : ¡Lo sé! ToT Perdón no soy buena explicando este tipo de cosas pero de verdad te juro que no es nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte…- Lo miro ansiosa, esperando a que dijera algo pero el muchacho seguía en su trance- ¡Por favor Inuyasha, dime algo! ¡Lo que sea pero no te quedes así que me asustas!- Rogo preocupada- ¡Kagome haz algo!

 **Kagome** : Inuyasha…- Se acerco a él y lo sacudió levemente del hombro pero él no respondía- Inuyasha…- Pego su frente contra la de él y este abrió los ojos sorprendido por su cercanía- No te preocupes, yo solo te quiero a ti… Solo a ti- Susurro con ternura

 **Inuyasha** : O/O Kagome…

 **Público femenino** : ¡Ahhhhhh! ≥ω≤

 **Aya/San/Rin/Kei** : ¡Owwww! X3

 **Inumi** : ¡Por fin reaccionaste! Ya me iba a dar algo- Suspiro aliviada y sonrió- No cabe duda de que Kagome es tu medicina- Les guiño el ojo y ellos se sonrojaron- Pasemos a lo que sigue:

 _-Sesshomaru y también Kagome los amo como pareja se me hacen lindos ¿Sessho, alguna vez te has puesto a pensar en que quizás conozcas el mundo actual entrando en el pozo?_

 **Kagome** : -Suspiro resignada- ¿Por qué yo kami? U.U

 **Sesshomaru** : La verdad no se me abría ocurrido, tengo cosas más importantes en que pensar que eso

 **Inumi** : Jejeje si fueras para allá seguramente no saldrías muy ileso que digamos y todas sabemos perfectamente porque XD

 _-Naraku ¿Al morir y ver que te patearon el trasero como vil mierda que paso por tu mente realmente?_

 ** _Se escucha el sonido de un vidrio romperse_**

 **Kouga** : ¿Qué fue eso?

 **Inumi** : Seguramente fue el orgullo de Naraku XD

 **Naraku** : -Un aura deprimente lo rodea- Snif snif sentí tanta decepción, mi orgullo, mi dignidad, todo se había terminado en ese entonces y- Se limpio los mocos (Asco XP)- Pensé que ya nada se podía poner peor y luego vi la luz- Dijo de forma teatral

 **Inumi** : Deja de ser tan dramático –Bufo molesta- ¡Paso lo que tenía que pasar! Tu cochina mente no te dejo ver mas allá y por eso te lincharon bien feo ¬_¬

 **Naraku** : T.T

 **Inumi** : Bien, pasemos a la siguiente pregunta pero primero quisiera llamar a Jinenji- El susodicho se sobresalto- Vamos hermoso, ven que esta pregunta es para ti- Le hablo suavemente y el medio demonio asintió para luego bajar al escenario

 **Keisy** : ¡Wao!- Lo miro ilusionada- Jinenji te admiro mucho, eres un muchacho encantador- Le regalo una dulce sonrisa

 **Jinenji** : O/O Gra…Gracias señorita

 **Inumi** : Owww- Mira sus papeles- La cosa dice así:

 _-Jinenji eres un ser fantástico y mas por tu nobleza pero tengo que hacer estas preguntas ¿Te enamoraste de Kagome?_

 **Jinenji** : -Su sonrojo se volvió más fuerte- Bueno yo… No lo sé, es solo que… Cada vez que estoy con ella mi corazón late con fuerza

 **Kagome** : … Joven Jinenji O/O

 **Inumi** : Cariño mío, estas enamorado pero aun eres muy inocente e inexperto como para descifrarlo- Se encoje de hombros- Dejemos que con el tiempo lo descubras con claridad, aunque ya muchos se dan la idea de lo que sientes realmente (≥ω≤)

 _¿No tienes un tiempo de debilidad en el que te transformes más en humano como Inu?_

 **Kagome** : Eso es algo que también me eh preguntado

 **Jinenji** : Si, en las noches de luna nueva me transformo en humano y pierdo mis poderes

 **Inumi** : ¿De veritas?- Lo miro con ojos soñadores y el asintió- ¡Ohhh valla!- Se puso la mano en la cabeza- Rumiko debió dejar que aquella vez que Rin fue a tu cabaña, te viéramos para ver cómo eres en tu forma humana u.u ¡¿Quién me apoya?!- Alzo la mano

 **Público** : ¡YO!- Alzaron las manos

 **Inumi** : Pero es una lástima que no sucedió u.u- Suspira- Continuemos:

 _-Retos  
Irasue e Izayoi quiero que platiquen acerca de ustedes para que se conozcan y vean que son excelentes mujeres y madres las adoro a las dos son ejemplo a seguir para mi_

 **Inumi** : Jejej adelante, bellas señoras n.n

 **Izayoi** : Bueno pues muchas gracias por el concepto que tiene hacia nosotras, de seguro que sus hijos deben ser muy bellos

 **Irasue** : Igualmente, gracias por su opinión…-Se enderezo un poco en su asiento y miro a la pelinegra- Izayoi, se que ambas somos diferentes, tu eres humana y yo una youkai pero no podemos cambiar el hecho de que conocimos al mismo hombre que fue nuestro compañero alguna vez

 **Izayoi** : Si…- Sonrió- Se que Inuno y tu fueron pareja pero yo no estoy molesta contigo ni con el…

 **Irasue** : No tienes que estarlo, eso fue mucho antes de que tú aparecieras en su vida. Inuno y yo no hacíamos buena pareja que digamos, cada quien estaba por su lado pero cuando te conoció a ti, cambio- Sonrió levemente- Conoció el amor gracias a ti…

 **Inuno** : u/u

 **Izayoi** : -También se sonrojo- ¿Sabes? Pienso que si nos hubiéramos conocido en otras circunstancias, tal vez seriamos buenas amigas

 **Irasue** : Si… Tal vez…- Las dos se quedaron charlando amenamente descubriendo que ambas tenían unas que otras similitudes a pesar de ser tan diferentes

 **Todos** : O.o

 **Inumi** : Presiento que estas dos serán buenas comadres XD

 _-Miroku- cara diabólica- se te hechizaran las manos y cada vez que le toques el trasero a una mujer sentirás que te muerde una hormiga de fuego (Se encuentran en áfrica)_

 **Todos** : ¡OHHHHHH!

 **Inumi** : -Hizo una mueca de dolor- Eso dolería un mucho

 **Miroku** : ¡NOOO! ¡¿Por qué mundo cruel?! ToT

 **Naomi** : Yo me encargare de que eso se cumpla **_sayaaomes_** , usted tranquila- Le guiña el ojo- A ver si de una vez se comporta y deje de poner las manos en lugares indebidos ¬.¬

 **Inumi** : Ay Miroku, lo siento pero por un lado te lo mereces- Lo mira resignada- Sigamos:

 _-Naraku te reto a que te arrodilles y les pidas perdón a cada uno de los seres que dañaste en todo el programa de Inuyasha y a tus creaciones sean libres y dejes de mangonearlas._

 **Público** : ¡OHHHHH!

 **Todos** : ¡EN TU CARA! Bv

 **Naraku** : ¡¿Cómo es la cosa?!- Pregunto exaltado

 **Inumi** : Jejejeje golpe bajo Naraku, tienes que cumplir pero que sea a todos de una vez porque si nos ponemos a pedirle perdón a uno por uno por todo lo que hiciste terminaremos el año que viene XD

 **Naraku** : Pero… Pero…

 **Inumi** : ¡Nada de peros! Harás el reto sin chistar- Le advirtió

 **Naraku** : Osea yo soy Naraku, ¡El villano!- Dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- ¿Cómo pueden pensar que me voy a rebajar de ese modo a pedirles perdón?-Todos lo miraron feo pero no le importo- ¿Pero sobre todo como creen que voy hacerle caso a una niñata como ella?- Sintió un escalofrió recorrerle y cuando volteo lentamente, se congelo al ver el aterrador rostro de Inumi junto a un aura negra a su alrededor

 **Inumi** : ¿Qué dijiste pendejo?- Saco de quien sabe donde un cuchillo- ¡Repite eso, y ya verás que esta "niñata" te deja sin descendientes! Ò.ó- Le grito con voz de ultratumba

 **Naraku** : -Tomo una forma chibi mientras la miraba aterrado- Er…Era broma Inumi por favor no me mates ToT

 **Inumi** : -Guardo el cuchillo y se relajo- Entonces piensa muy bien en lo que dices ¬_¬

 **Naraku** : -Refunfuño un poco para luego ponerse de rodillas en el centro del escenario- Les quiero pedir perdón a todos, primero a Inuyasha y a Kikyo por haberlos engañado en primer lugar…- Los nombrados lo miraron impresionados ya que el pelinegro hablaba sin una pizca de sarcasmo o broma, no sabían si lo decía en serio o era por la amenaza de la presentadora- Al monje por colocarle esa maldición a su familia y a el mismo, a Sango por la muerte de su familia y por haber utilizado a Kohaku y a…- Miro a Shippo- No, a ti no te debo nada

 **Shippo** : XP

 **Naraku** : Y también les pido perdón a todas mis creaciones por lo irresponsable que fui con ustedes… Son libres- Arrastro lo ultimo con pesar

 **Todos** : o.O

 ** _Entre el público_**

 **Byakuya** : -Se levanto y extendió sus manos hacia arriba- **_¡Libre soy! ¡Libre soy, no puedo ocultarlo mássss!_**

 **Hakudoshi** : Ya cállate y siéntate que te estás poniendo en ridículo ¬.¬

 **Byakuya** : ¿Qué no lo ves? ¡Yupiii! ¡Somos libres! Ya no voy a seguir siendo ni el mensajero, ni el masajista, ni nada de trabajo sucio ¡Soy libre! *O*/

 **Kanna** : ¡Hurra!- Grito neutralmente

 **Hakudoshi** : -Facelpam- Dios, dame paciencia -.-U

 ** _De vuelta al escenario_**

 **Kagura** : -Sonrió con arrogancia- Me alegra oír eso Naraku y gracias **_sayaaomes_** , es lo mejor que nos ha pasado

 **Naraku** : -Acurrucado en su puesto- Nadie me quiere, todos me odian- Balbuceaba con tristeza

 **Inumi** : Bueeeeno eso fue inevitable XD Continuemos- Ojeo la hoja y abrió los ojos sorprendida- Ulala esto se va a poner bueno, así que les agradezco a todas las chicas que se preparen y chicos- Miro a unos empleados- Facilítenle unas cubetas o toallas por favor- Ellos asintieron y todas incluyendo las chicas del elenco tenían una caja de pañuelos a su lado

 **Kikyo** : ¿Y esto más o menos para qué es? ¿Vamos a llorar o qué?

 **Inumi** : Mmm- Sonrió con malicia- Digamos que sí, pero lloraran sangre por la nariz XD:

 _-Sesshomaru quiero que hagas un stripteases junto a Inutaisho e Inuyasha para tooodaaas las mujeres (dejen voy por un pañuelo para la hemorragia que vendrá) pero lo quiero semi total osea que queden con solo una prenda buajajajajajaja_

 **Público femenino** : ¡WAAAAAA! ≥ω≤- Gritan emocionadas

 **Todos** : ¡Ohhhhh! O_O

 **Inu/Sessh/Inuno** : ¡¿QUEEE?! O/O

 **Inumi** : Jajajaja ¡OMG! •/• Osea no solo es un striptease sino que tienen que quitarse todo 7u7 Menos mal que yo también tengo mi pañuelo aquí

 **Inuyasha** : Oye Inumi, por favor no nos obligues hacer eso- La miro suplicante

 **Inumi** : -Se tapo los ojos- ¡Noooo! No me mires con esa carita- Trato de sonar dura- Lo siento Inu pero hay que cumplir- El muchacho chasqueo la lengua, resignado

 **Inuno** : -La miro rendido- No tiene sentido resistirnos si de todas formas lo vamos hacer ¬_¬

 **Sesshomaru** : Seria una pérdida de tiempo ¬.¬

 **Inumi** : Me alegra que ya le agarren la vuelta a esto n.n… ¡Música por favor!

 ** _I feel so unsure  
As I take your hand and lead you to the dance floor  
As the music dies, something in your eyes  
Calls to mind the silver screen  
And all its sad good-byes_**

Los tres peliplateados se miraron entre si y asintieron para luego ponerse a bailar… Muy provocativamente

 ** _I'm never gonna dance again  
Guilty feet have got no rhythm  
Though it's easy to pretend  
I know you're not a fool_**

El mayor empezó a quitarse la armadura poco a poco, seguido por su kimono blanco, dejando al descubierto su gran torso que tenía algunas cicatrices debido a las constantes batallas pero que eso le daba un aspecto rudo y sensual, a pesar de los años su torso estaba bien esculpido, sus brazos definidos y su abdomen bien marcado

 **Público femenino** : ¡WAAAAAA! ≥/≤

 **Chicas del elenco/Inumi** : -Jadean sorprendidas- Que hombre O/O

 ** _Should've known better than to cheat a friend  
And waste the chance that I've been given  
So I'm never gonna dance again  
The way I danced with you_**

Sesshomaru e Inuyasha imitaron a su padre, sacándose la parte superior de sus ropas primero con algo de renuencia pero poco a poco se dejaron llevar por la canción y la ropa termino en el suelo, mostrando que, de tal padre… Tales hijos

 ** _Time can never mend  
The careless whispers of a good friend  
To the heart and mind  
Ignorance is kind  
There's no comfort in the truth  
Pain is all you'll find_**

 ** _I'm never gonna dance again  
Guilty feet have got no rhythm  
Though it's easy to pretend  
I know you're not a fool_**

Luego de de calendar un poco el ambiente con sus hermosos pechos, Inuno sonrió con malicia y miro a sus hijos, dándole entender que debían subir el nivel… Puso las manos en su cinturón para desatarlo haciendo que su hakama le hiciera acompañante a su kosode, piel y armadura, quedando solo en un bóxer negro

 **Público femenino** : ¡DIOOSSSSSSSSS! O/O

 **Izayoi** : Inuno…- Se sonrojo furiosamente al verlo y más cuando este la miro y le guiño un ojo

 ** _I should've known better than to cheat a friend  
And waste the chance that I've been given  
So I'm never gonna dance again  
The way I danced with you_**

 ** _Never without your love_**

 ** _Tonight the music seems so loud  
I wish that we could lose this crowd  
Maybe it's better this way  
We'd hurt each other with the things we'd want to say_**

Inuyasha y Sesshomaru también se quitaron sus hakamas hacienda que el público dejando a la vista sus bien formadas piernas, aquello hizo que las fanáticas cayeran desmayadas

 **Rin** : Amo Sesshomaru O/O- De forma instintiva bajo la mirada con un sonrojo fase dios

 **Keisy** : ¿Estás bien Rin?- Le pregunto con dulzura aunque ella no podía estar mejor, también estaba ultra sonrojada y evitaba ver a los ojidorados

 **Rin** : S…Si u/u- De pronto alguien puso una mano sobre sus ojos y los de la castaña

 **Inumi** : Tranquila mis niñas, yo las cubro

 **Keisy** : Pero tú de seguro estás viendo ¿No?

 **Inumi** : ¡Claro! Me sacrifico por ustedes (≥ω≤)/

 **Keisy** : Ay, aja ¬_¬

 ** _We could have been so good together  
We could have lived this dance forever  
But no one's gonna dance with me  
Please stay_**

 ** _And I'm never gonna dance again  
Guilty feet have got no rhythm  
Though it's easy to pretend  
I know you're not a fool_**

Kagome y las demás chicas del elenco estaban demasiado aturdidas y sonrojadas por lo que estaban presenciando, los tres hombres se movían como verdaderos expertos, dejándolas a todas sin aliento… Sus torsos, sus matadoras miradas, sus piernas, todo era demasiado

 **Midoriko** : -Roja como un tomate- ¿Se supone que esto es un show o una despedida de solteras? ≥o≤

 **Naomi** : Nah, no le tomes tanta importancia y disfruta que esto no se ve todos los días 7u7

 **Inumi** : -Sonrió bobamente- ¡Waajajaaaa! ¡Ya no puedo mássss! *O*- Y sin que pudiera evitarlo, cayo desmayada con un chorro de sangre bajándole por la nariz y los ojos en forma de espiral

 **Kei/Rin** : ¡Inumi!- La auxiliaron

 ** _Should've known better than to cheat a friend  
And waste the chance that I've been given  
So I'm never gonna dance again  
The way I danced with you_**

 ** _Now that you're gone  
(Now that you're gone) What I did's so wrong, so wrong  
That you had to leave me alone_**

La canción se detuvo, los peliplateados se miraron avergonzados y se vistieron rápidamente mientras que los demás se acercaban a la inconsciente conductora

 **Rin** : ¿Inumi?, Inumi despierta por favor- La sacudió levemente mientras la escuchaba balbucear cosas como "cachorros rikolinos", "manjares divinos", "papacitos" y otras incoherencias

 **Sango** : Eso fue muy fuerte para ella… Bueno para todas u.u- Comento, pasándole un algodón con alcohol cerca de la nariz- No despierta…

 **Keisy** : -Se puso una mano en la barbilla, pensativa y luego sonrió- Tranquila, ya sé que puede funcionar- Se acerco al oído de la joven y…- ¡Oh mira! ¡Es Usui Takumi! :v

 **Inumi** : -Se despertó de golpe- ¡¿QUEEE?! ¡¿Donde, donde?! O_O

 **Keisy** : Jeje- Sonrió complacida- Eso nunca falla nᴗn

 **Inumi** : -Hizo un puchero- Me engañaste ToT

 **Keisy** : Perdón pero era el único modo de que despertaras

 **Ayame** : Pero solo dijiste el nombre de alguien y ya- Dijo confundida

 **Naomi** : -Sonrió divertida- Claro, nómbrale a algún chico guapo de otra serie y enseguida se recompone XD

 **Sango** : ¿Y quién es ese tal Usui?

 **Inumi** : Es un alíen pervertido del planeta feromonas XD

 **Todos** : ¿Ehh?- La miran raro

 **Inumi** : Bueno, es un chico muy atractivo de otra serie- Suspira con ensoñación- Es guapo, fuerte, sexy pero sobre todo… Un pervertido XD

 **Kagura** : -Arqueo una ceja- ¿Cómo el monje?

 **Inumi** : Más o menos jejeje es más, se los mostrare- Mira a la castaña- Keisy, por favor- La joven asintió y se coloco frente a la laptop para buscar una imagen del muchacho, en seguida apareció en el televisor la imagen de un atractivo rubio que tenía el cabello corto y rebelde, de tez blanca y bellos ojos verdes

 **Público femenino** : ¡AHHHHHHH!- Gritaron sonrojadas y con corazones en los ojos

 **Kag/San/Kiky/Kag/Aya/Rin** : O/O

 **Midoriko** : O/O Valla sí que es guapo

 **Inumi** : -Suspiro viendo la imagen como boba- Sip, demasiado ¡Pero no es momento para hablar de el! •ω• Ahora con lo del reto, se lucieron chicos de verdad y debo decirle con todo respeto señor Inuno, usted está bien chévere 7u7

 **Inuno** : Gra…Gracias u/u

 **Midoriko** : ¡Inumi!

 **Inumi** : ¿Qué? Solo digo la verdad- Sonrió divertida- Pasemos con lo que sigue:

 _Bueno eso fue todo, hasta luego y me despido y créanme que espero el baile jejeje hasta luego.  
Por cierto el fanfic que yo amo mas de Eik007 es donde hay yaoi jejejejeje bye bye*_

 **Inumi** : Jejeje bueno espero que le haya gustado, muchas gracias por participar ya sabe que puede volver hacerlo cuando quiera ¡Cuídese mucho ** _sayaaomes_** , y también a sus bebitos! ^3^ Ahora sí, pasemos con la participación de **_38sanchezmaldonadogabriela_** que dice así:

 _*Muy bien sigue así.  
Esto va para Sesshomaru lo lamento pero son cosas de la vida.  
Y por si acaso amarren a Inuyasha y a Miroku._

 **Naomi** : Ok- Chasqueo los dedos y los hombres aparecieron encadenados en sus sillones

 **Inu/Miro** : ¡Oh vamos! ¡Otra vez no!

 **Inumi** : Lo siento chicos pero si ella lo pide hay que cumplir

 _-Sesshomaru bese a Kagome y a Sango, lo lamento Miroku e Inu pero se lo merecen por hacerlas enojar y sufrir._

 **Público** : ¡UHHHHH!

 **Todos** : O.O

 **Inu/Miro/Sessh/Kag/San** : ¡¿AHHHH?! O_O

 **Inumi** : Bueno ni modo chicos- Se encoje de hombros- Vamos Sesshomaru…- El susodicho se levanto con pesadez y se encamino hacia las muchachas, Kagome retrocedió cuando en se inclino hacia ella

 **Kagome** : Espera Sessh…- Abrió los ojos sorprendida cuando sintió los labios del demonio sobre los suyos y rápidamente se separo de el- ¡Oye! O/O

 **Inumi** : Jejeje el ataca a la presa sin avisar XD Ahora le toca a Sanguito

 **Sango** : Ah, ah- Negó- Ni lo pienses, no voy a dejar que me beses de nuevo

 **Sesshomaru** : Créeme yo tampoco estoy a gusto con esto- Le respondió sin inmutarse ante el disgusto de ella. La tomo de la barbilla y la beso rápidamente

 **Sango** : O/O

 **Inumi** : Oigan chicas…-Les señalo a los chicos amarrados y le rodo una gota por la sien al verlos de piedra y con los ojos en blanco

 **San/Kag** : ¡Excelencia/Inuyasha!- Fueron a ayudarlos

 **Inumi** : Mejor continuemos:

 _Muy bien y está va para Sango.  
-¿Qué piensas de la apariencia de Sesshomaru?_

 **Sango** : -Respira profundo- Bueno que tiene una apariencia muy elegante y pulcra pero claro…- Sonrió con ironía- Eso no es necesario decirlo ¿No?

 _Bueno eso es todo y saludos y cuídense.  
-psdt! Sesshomaru ¿Que sentiste o pensaste cuando Rin apareció en tu vida y te sonrió?*_

 **Público femenino** : ¡OHHHHH! X3

 **Inumi** : Creo que más de una está interesada en escuchar eso X)

 **Sesshomaru** : -Abrió los ojos un tanto sorprendido por la pregunta- En ese momento mi mente estaba en blanco, no esperaba toparme con un humano y cuando quise que se fuera, simplemente regreso como si nada… Pero cuando me sonrió, no pude evitar sorprenderme, no solo por el golpe de su rostro sino también por lo feliz que se veía sin ninguna causa en especial…- Miro a la joven y una pequeña y rara sonrisa apareció en su rostro- No sé porque pero ella nunca termina de sorprenderme, en ese momento me sentí… Tranquilo… En paz

 **Rin** : Amo Sesshomaru- Se sonrojo levemente

 **Público** : Awwwww- Lo miraron conmovida

 **Keisy** : Eso fue muy dulce- Suspiro enternecida

 **Inumi** : Si, Sesshomaru a veces sorprende con esas respuestas tan cargadas de sentimientos :') Gracias por tu participación **_38sanchezmaldonadogabriela,_** eres bienvenida siempre que quieras ¡Cuídate mucho! Ahora pasemos con el review de una nueva lectora, ella es **_Inukagaban_** y dice así:

 _*Me encanta yo propongo algunas cosas  
-1) Que Kag diga abiertamente, que sintió cuando pensó en k Akitoki era con quien se quedaría_

 **Todos** : ¡OHHHHH!

 **Inuyasha** : ¿Queee? Ò.ó

 ** _Entre el público_**

 **Akitoki** : -Se sonrojo levemente- ¿Ella de verdad pensó en eso?

 **Hachi** : ¿Eso significa que al menos tuviste una posibilidad con la señorita?- Le dio una palmada en el hombro- ¡Eres muy afortunado! ¡Por un momento tuviste la oportunidad de no quedar solterón!

 **Akitoki** : ¿Debería sentirme alagado o cómo? -.-U

 **Hachi** : Solo estoy tratando de animarte

 ** _De vuelta al escenario_**

 **Kagome** : Amm bueno…- Sonrió con nerviosismo- Es algo complicado ya que en ese instante estaba confundida, cuando vi mi nombre en aquel pergamino de la familia de Houjo no sabía que pensar, estaba como dividida en lo que sería "mi futuro" y en mis sentimientos- Bajo un poco la mirada- Pero sinceramente no podía quedarme con él, después de todo no merece sufrir, lo aprecio mucho y precisamente por eso no quería lastimarlo

 **Inumi** : Owwww- La miro con comprensión- Te entiendo amiga, el tipo es un pelele pero no tiene porque sufrir así XD- La muchacha la miro mal- No hablo en serio XD continuemos:

 _-2) k amarren a Inu y k dejen a Akitoki declararle su amor a Kag y si ella no le corresponde de consuelo le dé un beso_

 **Público** : ¡OHHHHH!

 **Todos** : ¡¿Ehhh?! O.O

 **Kagome** : ¡¿Cómo?! o/o

 **Inumi** : Tranquila ya Inuyasha está bien amarrado XD Y bueno pues Akitoki, por favor pasa al escenario- El muchacho asintió y bajo hacia donde estaban los demás con un fuerte sonrojo- Adelante di tus sentimientos- Lo empujo para que quedara frente a la pelinegra. Miro con pesar al peliplateado quien se removía inquieto y hacia todo lo posible por soltarse- Perdón _Inuchin_ , tienes que aguantar u.u

 **Akitoki** : Kagome yo…- La tomo de las manos mientras tragaba con nerviosismo- Yo, a pesar de lo que dijiste hace un momento, quiero decirte que te…te…amo ≥u≤

 **Kagome** : Akitoki…-Bajo la mirada y luego se acerco a él para dale un tenue beso cerca de sus labios haciendo que él se sonrojara furiosamente e Inuyasha lejos de estar molesto solo bajo la mirada con desilusión. Kagome se separo del joven y le sonrió con tristeza- Lo siento mucho Akitoki pero no puedo corresponderte, eres un buen muchacho y no mereces esto- Apretó levemente su mano- Solo puedo ofrecerte mi amistad y desearte lo mejor…-

 **Akitoki** : -Bajo la cabeza derrotado- Entiendo…- Sonrió un poco- Esta bien, si tu eres feliz entonces yo también lo soy

 **Kagome** : -Sonrió alegremente- Gracias Akitoki

 **Inumi** : Awww Kagome es tan tierna aunque a veces parece un demonio XD

 **Kagome** : Inumi ¬_¬

 **Inumi** : Es broma jejeje- Sonrió con nerviosismo- Pasemos con lo que sigue:

 _-3) robando el reto k Inuyasha tenga la mano en el trasero de Kag por el resto del programa*_

 **Público** : ¡OHHHHH! 7u7

 **Todos** : ¡¿Ahhh?! O.O

 **Inu/Kag** : ¡¿QUEEEE?! O/O

 **Naomi** : -Chasqueo los dedos haciendo que las cadenas desaparecieran y sonrió con travesura- Toda tuya cachorro X3

 **Inuyasha** : ¡¿Oigan ustedes creen que yo soy Miroku para hacer eso?! ò/ó- El susodicho lo miro ofendido

 **Inumi** : Jijiji nop, ¡Pero vamos! Es una pequeña recompensa por lo de antes XD- Vio que la colegiala abría y cerraba la boca como un pez pero ninguna palabra salía de su boca- Disfrútalo pilluela 7u7. Inuyasha cerró los ojos mientras su rojo se transformaba en un tomate, se acerco a la joven y su mano bajo lentamente de su espalda a sus caderas y de sus caderas a su firme trasero. La muchacha se sobresalto y se puso rojísima hasta que le salió humo por las orejas- ¡Diosss!- Se desvaneció completamente sonrojada

 **Miroku** : ¡Por fin! Mi pequeña bestia aprendió del maestro 7U7

 **Inu/San/Kag** : ¡Cállate libidinoso! ò/ó

 **Inumi** : Jejeje ok es raro ver eso pero Kagome, aguanta ¿Si?- La muchacha asintió con la cabeza gacha- Bien pasemos con nuestra querida **_Guest_** y su participación es así:

 _*Me encanta lo que hacen, me gustaría que fueran varios personajes de Naruto y les hicieras pruebas conjuntas y que estás fueran bastante divertidas y atrevidas*_

 **Todos** : ¡¿Ahhh?! O.O

 **Público** : ¡AHHH! ¡NARUTOOO! *O*/- Gritaron emocionados y aplaudieron cuando escucharon sonar el intro del primer opening

 **Inumi** : Jujuju ¡Me encanta! ¡Vamos cantemos todos y revivamos nuestro camino ninja! *o*/- Salto emocionada y comenzó a cantar en japonés: **_Tooku de kikoeru koe wo hitori  
Hitori mata hitori de chi agaru toushi  
Kurikaesu dake no fudan doori_**

 **Público** : **_Kutsugaesu junbi ii ze_**. **_ARE YOU READY?!_**

 **Inumi** : **_Karadajuu furu asu shindou ni  
Hageshiku chi narase yo…_**

 **** **Público** : **_STOMPING!_**

 **Inumi** : **_Taezutsuki doukasu…_**

 **Público** : **_CALL ME!_**

 **Inumi** : **_Kawarasugiruganu tsukamu…_**

 **Publico/Inumi** : **_STORY, COME ON!_**

 **Keisy** : -Aplaudió emocionada- ¡Muy bien chicos! La verdad es que será interesante ver como Inuyasha y los demás pasan a ser de, luchadores contra demonios a ninjas XD

 **Inumi** : Jejeje y ya se quien se va a vestir de quien- Canturreo con una sonrisa maliciosa y llamo al ángel para luego susurrarle en el oído algunas cosas, la rubia asintió y chasqueo los dedos haciendo que todos cambiaran de vestuario

 **Todos** : ¡¿QUE MIERDAS…?! O_O

 **Inumi** : Ahora todos son así:

-Inuyasha es nada más y nada menos que el protagonista, Naruto

 **Inuyasha** : -Me siento extraño con esto- Miro su atuendo que era una chamarra de color naranja con negra y pantalones a juego, unas sandalias negras y una banda en la frente con un símbolo inscrito de una hoja. En la pantalla del televisor apareció la imagen de un simpático muchacho de cabello rubio, ojos azules, unas marcas en sus mejillas como si fueran bigotes y una radiante sonrisa digna de el- ¿Ese es Naruto? Parece un zoquete

 **Inumi** : ¡Oye! No ofendas a mi niño hermoso- Se cruzo de brazos- Ese chico es bello en todos los sentidos además paso por una infancia muy triste y dolorosa como tu- Inuyasha la miro sorprendido y luego avergonzado. Sonrió con dulzura- Si, el también creció sin padres y soporto la burla de muchos pero luego creció y las cosas cambiaron para el- Suspiro con ensoñación- La verdad es que ustedes dos se parecen un poco ¡Pero bueno! Dejemos el sentimentalismo y continuemos:

-Kagome es la linda y tierna Hinata

 **Kagome** : Jejeje me gusta…- Estudio su ropa con satisfacción para luego ver la imagen en pantalla de una chica de cabello largo cabello liso de un color negro azulado, piel blanca e inusuales pero bellos ojos de color blanco. La miro sorprendida- ¿Es…Ciega?- Pregunto insegura

 **Inumi** : Oh no, así son sus ojos al igual que su familia, no es ciega ¡Al contrario! Esa muchacha tiene vista de halcón XD

-Sango es la fuerte y energética Sakura

 **Sango** : Me siento rara con esta falda- Miro la pantalla que apareció una joven de tez blanca cabello corto de color rosa pastel y ojos verdes esmeraldas- Es muy linda

 **Inumi** : Uff si pero tiene un carácter de los mil demonios, cuando la hacen molestar ¡Uuyyy!- Hizo una mueca de susto- ¿Piernas para que las quiero? XD

 **Sango** : Si tu lo dices O.o

-Miroku es el frio y solitario Sasuke

Todos se taparon la boca tratando de contener la risa

 **Keisy** : Jajaja ¿Miroku como Sasuke, en serio?- Se mordió los labios para no reír

 **Inumi** : ¿Qué? Era eso o que sea Itachi y claramente no le queda en absoluto :v

 **Miroku** : ¿Pero qué tiene de malo que sea ese tal Sasuke?- Mira la imagen del muchacho de piel blanca, cabello negro y ojos del mismo color que mostraban indiferencia

 **Kagura** : Se parece a Sesshomaru

 **Inumi** : Oh no cariño, no vengas a comparar a mi Sexyma… ¡Digo! A nuestro lord Sesshomaru con el estreñido del Uchiha, te lo agradecería muchísimo (Lo siento, Sasuke me cae del nabo :/) Y respecto a tu pregunta Miroku, no tienes nada de malo es solo que tu personalidad y la de él son totalmente opuestas- Soltó una risita- Continuemos:

-Kikyo será Ino

 **Kikyo** : Esta estorbosa peluca no me deja ver nada- Se quito un mechón de la cara- ¿Y porque tengo que mostrar mi estomago?- Se cubrió con los brazos y miro la imagen de la verdadera personaje, una joven de largo cabello rubio con un mechon largo tapándole la mitad del rostro, ojos azules celeste y una pequeña ropa de color purpura que consiste en un top y una falda de tablero hasta más arriba de las rodillas- Eso lo explica

 **Inumi** : Así es la vestimenta de Ino y nadie le dice nada

-Naraku es Sai

 **Naraku** : No me gusta esto- Miro su ropa negra como el muchacho de la pantalla de piel blanca como el papel, cabello corto negro y ojos del mismo color

 **Kagome** : Ese muchacho tiene una sonrisa perturbadora- Murmura nerviosa

 **Inumi** : Ni que lo digas, Sai es amable pero realmente asusta cuando sonríe XD

-Ayame será Kushina

 **Ayame** : Se ve que ella y yo nos parecemos- Comento feliz ya que la bella mujer de la pantalla era una pelirroja de larga melena lisa y ojos color lavanda- Tiene una mirada amorosa

 **Inumi** : Es porque es la madre de Naruto pero no te dejes llevar por esa carita dulce… Ella cuando se molesta da mucho miedo

 **Kouga** : Nahh no lo creo… ¿O sí? O.o

 **Inumi** : No la llaman el "Habanero sangriento" por nada XD- La miran raro- Hablo en serio

-Kouga es el papacito de Minato

 **Público femenino** : ¡AHHHH! ¡MINATOOO! X3

 **Kouga** : No me digan… Es el padre de Naruto ¿Cierto?- Miro con demasiada obviedad al hombre de la pantalla que era exactamente igual que Naruto, solo que este se veía más maduro al igual que su mirada cálida. El lobo sonrió con sorna- Soy el padre de la bestia

 **Inuyasha** : ¡Cállate!

 **Inumi** : Jejeje bueno si, no me pareció malo ponerte como el bello de Minato pero no te aproveches de eso

-Rin es Shizune

 **Rin** : Estas mangas me quedan algo grandes pero está bien n.n- Vio como la imagen de la pantalla cambiaba a una joven de cabello corto negro y ojos negros- Es bonita

 **Inumi** : Pero no tanto como tu- Le acaricio el cabello

-Sesshomaru será Kakashi

 **Público femenino** : ¡AHHHH! ¡KAKASHI-SENSEIII! X3

 **Sesshomaru** :…-Se trato de acomodar la banda en su frente y aquí todos lo miraron incrédulos tanto a él cómo al personaje en el televisor, ya que se trata de alguien que tenía casi toda la cara cubierta por una máscara negra y la banda en su frente estaba inclinada en su ojo izquierdo, solo podíamos notar al descubierto su ojo derecho que era de color negro y su cabello plateado era de pico a un lado- Este es el más extraño de todos

 **Todos** : Si, súper raro- Lo miraron con cara de poker

 **Inumi** : Pero bien sexy que es, y su voz ¡Ay dios! ≥ω≤- Se cubre el rostro- Sera raro y todo pero a mí me encanta X3

-Bankotsu será Yamato

 **Bankotsu** : No me quejo- Miro al hombre de cabello castaño y ojos negros en el televisor- Pudo haber sido peor XP

-Kagura es Tsunade

 **Kagura** : Me toco una rubia- Miro a la despampanante mujer de exuberante pechos, junto a su cabello recogido en dos coletas bajas a los lados y ojos color café. Se miro sus pechos- Yo no las tengo así u.u- Murmuro algo desilusionada

-Y Shippo será Konohamaru

 **Shippo** : Nada mal- Miro al chico de cabello castaño corto y ojos negros quien sonreía abiertamente

Todo el público aplaudía animado por lo bien que se veían todos

 **Midoriko** : Se ven muy bien X3

 **Naomi** : Es verdad :)

 **Inumi** : Pues bien…- Aplaudió- ¡Hora de actuar! (A los que no conocen a Naruto les recomiendo que vean algo del anime para que entiendan un poquito)

 **Inuyasha** : -Llego a la "oficina" junto a sus compañeras- ¡Abuela! Necesito que me des una misión

 **Kagura** : -Gruño molesta- ¿Cuántas veces te eh dicho que me dejes de llamar abuela, mocoso?

 **Sango** : Si serás idiota Naruto, compórtate ¿Quieres?

 **Inuyasha** : Esta bien Sakura, no te molestes u.u

 **Kagura** : -Lo miro seriamente- Naruto, se perfectamente que misión quieres y ya te eh dicho que no puedes ir

 **Inuyasha** : ¡¿Pero porque?! Tú sabes que llevo tiempo tratando de buscar a Sasuke

 **Kagura** : Si, pero eso fue porque él se fue, el lo quiso así- Suavizó su tono de voz- Compréndelo Naruto, ahora Sasuke es del clan Akatsuki y nosotros solo debemos tratar de que nada malo le ocurra a Konoha

 **Rin** : No te deprimas Naruto, Lady Tsunade tiene razón, es mejor no arriesgarse

 **Sesshomaru** : -Coloco una mano en el hombro del muchacho- Vámonos- Ellos asintieron

 **Inuyasha** : Esta bien- Bajo un poco la mirada y luego sonrió- Gracias abuela

 **Kagura** : De nada ¡Y deja de llamarme abuela, joder!

Luego de eso, los muchachos empezaron a imitar a los personajes de la serie con algo de incomodidad pero lo hacían bien incluso en los momentos críticos

 **Kikyo** : Aun te sigues babeando por el ¿No? ¡Frente de marquesino!

 **Sango** : ¡Cállate! Te recuerdo que tú también te babeabas por el ¡Inopuerca!

 **Kagome** : Chicas po…por favor no…peleen- Dijo con timidez

 **Naraku** : Vamos chicas, miren que todo se resuelve hablando- Opino como un pésimo mediador de paz

 **San/Kiky** : ¡Tú cállate!

 **Bankotsu** : Pero que niñas tan temperamentales

 **Sesshomaru** : -Suspiro con cansancio- Dímelo a mí que tengo que lidiar con la Haruno todo el tiempo

 **Bankotsu** : ¿Y porque se pelean esta vez?

 **Kouga** : Por Sasuke Uchiha

 **Ban/Sessh** : -Se sobresaltaron- ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

 **Kouga** : Ando de paseo

 **Bankotsu** : ¿Pero no se suponía que estabas muerto?

 **Ayame** : No que va, estamos vivitos y coleando

 **Sesshomaru** : ¿Kushina? Pero si tú también estabas muerta

 **Ayame** : Estábamos de parranda- Ve a su hijo- Awww mi niño ya tiene novia… ¿Pero quién es, la pelo de chicle o la mojigata?

 **Bankotsu** : Creo que la mojigata

 **Ayame** : Owww prefiero una mojigata que una histérica

 **Kouga** : Cofcofcomotuporejemplocofcof- La pelirroja lo miro feo- Es mentira mi amor

 **Ayame** : Bah, déjame saludar ¡Wooo!- Se tropezó e hizo que "Naruto" cayera encima de "Hinata"- ¡Ups!

 **Naraku** : Naruto por favor hay sitios mejores para esas cosas u.u- A todos se le subieron los colores a la cara

 **Shippo** : Naruto me da malas enseñanzas- Se cubrió el rostro

 **Inuyasha** : ¿Qué? ¡No! No es lo que piensan, ¿verdad Hina…?- La muchacha no lo escuchaba ya que estaba completamente roja y desmayada- ¡Oye Hinata! ¡Despierta!

 **Inumi** : -Aplaudió emocionada- ¡Bravooo! Eso chicos muy bien, los felicito, le falta chispa claro como era de esperarse pero lo hicieron bien :)

 **Todos** : Gracias

 **Inumi** : Bueno **_Guest_** muchas gracias por tu reto, te mando un beso ¡Cuídate mucho! Ahora pasemos con la participación de **_KazumiLuzcarlisRockStar_** y es así:

 _*Hola a todos primero que nada gracias por este fic tan entretenido y divertido. Ahora empecemos- sonríe se manera perversa_

 **Todos** : Oh, oh- La miran asustados

 **Inumi** : Me alegra que te guste cariño

 _-Para las chicas: ¿Saben que es el yaoi? Si no lo saben Inumi has que leen algunos fics yaoi hard ahora ¿Qué les pareció?_

Las chicas se miraron entre ellas confundidas menos Kagome quien se sonrojo levemente

 **Inumi** : Bueeeno la única que sabe de estas cosas es Kagome pero es mejor que las demás sepan, a qué se queden más perdidas que la mamá de Marcos XD- Se acerco a ellas y les dio un fic de susodicha categoría- Tu Rin te vienes conmigo- La tomo de la mano- Aun eres muy inocente para estas cosas u/u

 **Kagome** : Van a quedar traumadas se los digo en serio- Les advirtió

 **Kagura** : No perdemos nada con saber de qué se trata- Se abanico el rostro

 **Kagome** : Yo solo digo- Se encogió de hombros

Las muchachas empezaron a leer y poco a poco sus rostros se desfiguraban poco a poco. Abrieron los ojos hasta más no poder y luego sus caras se tornaban completamente rojas

 **Todas** : ¡¿QUEEEEE?! O/O

 **Kagome** : Se los dije u/u

 **Ayame** : ¡Pero… Pero esto es una locura!- Opino mas roja que su cabello

 **Kagura** : Retiro lo que dije antes x_x

 **Sango** : ¿Para qué nos mostraron esto?- Pregunto incrédula y avergonzada

 **Inumi** : Es para que se preparen porque lo que viene es candela

 **Kagura** : ¿A qué te refieres?

 **Inumi** : Ya verás, ya veras

 _Muy bien tengo en mente algunos retos: Primero Inu No debe estar presente al igual que Izayoi y la madre de Sexymaru_

 **Inuno** : ¿Ok?- Arqueo una ceja, preocupado- Ya en serio ¿Qué va a pasar?

 **Inumi** : -Traga en seco- Amm es algo fuerte… ¡Pero antes! Quiero pedirles a la Sra. Y el abuelo Higurashi que por favor bajen junto con Sota…- Los familiares del templo obedecieron algo confundidos y bajaron- Sra. Disculpe la molestia pero en recepción la están llamando al igual que el abuelo

 **Sra. Higurashi** : Oh querida ¿Sucede algo malo?- Pregunto algo preocupada

 **Inumi** : ¡No! No es eso, la verdad no lo sé pero mejor valla y no se preocupe n.n

 **Abuelo Higurashi** : ¿Estás segura que no se trata de un espíritu maligno que trata de atacar el estadio y quieres que nosotros seamos los únicos sobrevivientes?- Pregunto con dramatismo al momento que sacaba unos pergaminos sagrados- A las dos le salió una gota en la cabeza

 **Sra. Higurashi** : Papá tienes que dejar de ver Resident Evil

 **Inumi** : Jejeje sí señor, tranquilo vallan que después yo les aviso que regresen- Ellos asintieron y salieron del escenario pero justo cuando Sota iba a ir tras ellos…- Quieto pajarito, tú te quedas

 **Sota** : ¿Por qué?

 **Inumi** : Porque tú estas incluido en el próximo reto y como dije antes es algo fuerte así que le sugiero a todas y todos que se sienten bien en sus puestos porque presiento que más de uno se va a desmayar:

 _-Inuyasha te reto a que beses a Sesshomaru en la boca lo mismo con Koga e Inu, luego Bankotsu tiene que besar a Sesshomaru y para revivir el trauma de Miroku el tiene que besar a Naraku, Ahh claro Sota tiene que besar Shippo y luego a Kohaku, TODOS los besos sin exención tiene que ser con lengua y durar 5 minutos 7u7 y si no lo cumplen- Le mira con un aura amenazante y unos cuchillos en las manos- Van a morir_

 ** _Se escucha el sonido de un disco rayarse_**

 **Público** : O.O

 **Todos** : ¡¿QUEEEEE?! O.O

 **Keisy** : -Completamente sonrojada y con cara de poker- ¿Un combo yaoi?- Miro a la conductora- ¿Por eso le pediste al abuelo y a la madre de Kagome que salieran?

 **Inumi** : ¡Claro! ¡¿Qué tal si les da un paro cardiaco?! No mi amor, soy muy joven para que me culpen de homicidio XD…- Carraspeo un poco para disimular la risa- Ok chicos, esto no es el agrado para ninguno de ustedes pero la vida es así…

 **Inuyasha** : -Rompió el sillón de un puñetazo y todo el mundo se sobresalto- ¡Váyanse al carajo! ¡No voy a besar a Sesshomaru! ¡Eso es asqueroso y enfermo! ¡¿Qué les pasa?! Ò.ó

 **Inumi** : ¡Inuyasha! ¡Mira lo que hiciste! ¡Es el tercero que rompes, ayer hiciste lo mismo! (Todavía está en su reto de yandere ToT)

 **Inuyasha** : ¡Me importa un rábano!

 **Bankotsu** : ¡Si saben contar pues conmigo no cuenten!- Se cruzo de brazos molesto

 **Kouga** : Yo llevo horas tratando de besar a Kagome y ¡¿Ustedes me piden que bese al chucho?! ¡Pues no! Ò_ó

 **Naraku** : ¡Vallan a ver si ya puso la marrana!

 **Inumi** : ¡Pues tristeza! Ò.ó No traten de huir del reto porque tarde o temprano lo tendrán que hacer, así que me la sudan Bv

Los tres menores del reto simplemente se quedaron de piedra sin decir nada, osea ellos anhelaban su beso con sus futuras novias, chicas lindas ¡CHICAS! ¡No entre hombres por kami! La discusión entre todos se estaba subiendo de nivel, realmente estaban molestos y las chicas también se hallaban en shock pero trataban de calmarlos sin éxito

 **Naomi** : -Chasqueo le lengua con fastidio- A ver Inumi, se ve que ellos no van a dar su brazo a torcer así que hay que tomar medidas drásticas

 **Inumi** : ¿Qué vas hacer?

 **Naomi** : -Sus ojos brillaron y sonrió con malicia- Usar mi poder…- Alzo su dedo índice y este se ilumino- Si no lo hacen por las buenas, lo harán por las malas…- Los cuerpos de los peliplateados se iluminaron y ambos empezaron acercarse

 **Inuyasha** : ¡¿Que carajos…?!- Trato de parar pero no podía- Mi cuerpo se mueve solo O_O

 **Sesshomaru** : ¡Detente Naomi!- Todos miraron sorprendidos el rostro asustado y conmocionado del gran demonio quien veía aterrado al hanyou que poco a poco se acercaba a su rostro- ¡Por favor detenteeee!

 **Inuyasha** : ¡NOOOO!- Ambos abrieron los ojos como platos cuando sus labios chocaron al igual que sus lenguas comenzaron a danzar dentro de sus bocas y allí ocurrió las tragedias. Kikyo se desmayo, Kagome sintió que le salía su alma por la boca, los demás hombres hicieron una mueca de asco y las chicas sintieron pena pero también rareza al verlos así, Izayoi e Irasue quedaron de piedra… Y pues Inuno, el estaba peor

 **Inuno** : Mis niños…- Sollozo- ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?- Un aura deprimente lo envolvió- Creo que estar muerto no fue tan malo…- Se lamento

 ** _Entre el público_**

 **Totosai** : -Se llevo la mano a la cara y suspiro pesadamente- Nunca, en mis siglos de vida, nunca espere ver algo como esto

 **Myoga** : Pobre amo Inuyasha, esto le va a pegar fuerte :/

 **Momiji** : Así que esto es el mundo yaoi- Murmuro impresionada

 **Botan** : Creo que entre los demonios más peligrosos, están las fans y/o fugoshis u.u

 **Tsubaki** : Esto es para que aprendan que el mundo es maligno y estas chicas no son normales- Menciono como si fuera algo ultra secreto

 **Momi/Bot** : ¡Si señora!

 **Totos/Myo** : Facelpam

 ** _De vuelta al escenario_**

 **Inumi** : -Trago en seco- Yo no soy fugoshi pero respeto el gusto de cada quien, aunque…- Sonrió con perversidad- Esto me recuerda a cuando Naruto beso a Sasuke jejeje la cara de Sakura, Ino y las demás chicas no tenían precio XD

 **Naomi** : Bien…-Miro a las demás parejas- Ahora es el turno de los demás

 **Naraku** : ¡Olvídalo! Nosotros no…- Se empezó acercar al monje- ¡No por favor! ¡Me portare bien! ¡Dejare de tomar…!

Por otro lado, Miroku también suplicaba

 **Miroku** : ¡Dejare mis mañas! ¡Seré responsable! ¡Ya no estafare a nadie, lo juro!- No sirvieron de nada sus suplicas porque ya sus labios se habían pegado

Ahora fue el turno de Sango desmayarse. El equipo de primeros auxilios del programa iba con camillas de un lado a otro, recogiendo a todo aquel que este desplomado en el suelo

 **Inumi** : Yo voy a ir llamando al doctor… Lo que me pesa es que lo que cobre va a salir de mi mesada ToT- Miro a los jóvenes- Mis pequeñines, no puedo evitar esto…- Se mordió los labios mirándolos desanimadas y luego miro la cámara- **_KazumiLuzcarlisRockStar_** se que comprenderás que, aunque hayan crecido un poco aun son unos niños, no pueden darse un beso así como ellos…- Señalo a los pobres hombres quienes aun seguían pegados- Lo mejor es que se den un piquito y todos contentos ¿Si?

 **Sota** : Pero es que…

 **Inumi** : Hagamos algo…- Los miro seriamente- Tú imagina que besas a Hitomi…- El chico se sonrojo- Tú que besas a Satsuki…- Shippo bajo la mirada- Y tú…- Miro a Kohaku indecisa- Imagínate que besas a Keisy…- El castaño abrió los ojos sorprendido y se ruborizo inmediatamente

 **Keisy** : Aja ¿Y por qué me metes a mi? Kohaku es muy niño para mí- Reclamo avergonzada

 **Inumi** : Es niño pero no ciego XD Yo se que él piensa lo mismo, que eres linda ¿Verdad?

 **Kohaku** : Bu…bueno yo… u/u

 **Inumi** : Tomare eso como un si XD- Empujo a Sota- Vamos tu puedes…

Sota respiro profundo y con la cara de asco se acerco al joven zorro y cerró los ojos, Shippo también lo imito y poco a poco se acerco a él dándose un beso rápido, en cuanto se separaron, Sota corrió como alma que lleva al diablo al baño y ganas no le faltaban a Shippo de hacer los mismo pero tenía que besar a Kohaku, así que volteo rápidamente a donde estaba él y lo beso haciendo que el castaño quedara petrificado… Por otro lado ya Inuyasha estaba besando a Kouga y Sesshomaru a Bankotsu, luego de los minutos se separaron y el desastre comenzó… Inuyasha se abrazo a Kagome, llorando desconsoladamente, Rin no entendía porque su amo estaba en shock porque lo llamaba una y otra vez pero no reaccionaba (No vio nada de lo que paso para que no se traumara la pobre XD) y le preguntaba a Jaken que ocurría pero este simplemente lloraba por su amo, Miroku se quedo estático en su puesto con la cara azul, Naraku le pedía a Kagura que lo atacara con su danza de cuchillar a lo que ella negaba rotundamente, Kouga yacía desmayado en los brazos de Ayame, Bankotsu estaba en el baño botando todo lo que había ingerido ese día junto a Shippo, Sota abrazaba a su madre, Kohaku lloraba desconsolado en el hombro de su hermana, Kikyo seguía desmayada, Inuno se lamentaba a sí mismo, Irasue e Izayoi aun estaban de piedra y los demás solo los veían con pesar

 **Inumi** : Ammm… Pido un breve receso de 10 ¡No! Mejor 20 minutos y regresamos :D- Dijo rápidamente para luego salir corriendo para ayudar a los pobres traumados

 ** _20 minutos después_**

Los muchachos ya se habían calmado un poco pero la mala pasada aun seguía presente en sus bocas XD Aun así, estaban en sus puestos pero a una distancia prudente

 **Inumi** : ¡Bien! Ahora que todo está en orden… Si es que podemos llamarlo así XD Pasemos con lo que sigue:

 _-Ahh claro tenía una pregunta para Inu no: ¿Que sintió cuando salvo a Izayoi y a Inuyasha? Siempre tuvo en cuenta que moriría si lo hacía?_

 **Inuno** : Bueno, sentí un gran alivio al saber que estaban bien y respecto a lo segundo no me importo arriesgar mi vida, si estaba consciente de lo que sucedería conmigo…- Se encogió de hombros con una leve sonrisa- Total, no tenía mucho tiempo solo quería salvarlos… Arriesgaría mi vida nuevamente con tal de que ellos estén bien- Sonrió con cariño

 **Público femenino** : Awwww- Se llevaron las manos al pecho

 **Kag/Aya/Rin/San/Kei** : ¡Que lindoooo!

 **Izayoi** : Inuno…- Lo miro con ternura e Inuyasha bajo la mirada avergonzado y se sonrojo mas cuando sintió que su padre le puso una mano en la cabeza

 **Inumi** : Awww no puedo con tanta kawaiidad XD- Se limpio una lágrima- Continuemos:

 _Quiero mís agradecimientos y un beso de Bankotsu, Inu no, Koga y de mi lindo Sexymaru  
Eso es todo hasta la próxima*_

 **Bankotsu** : No mereces ni la hora por la crueldad que nos hiciste ¬.¬

 **Inumi** : ¡Ya te oí trenzudo! Salúdala como se debe ò.ó y mosca con lo que dice los demás- Agrego rápidamente cuando vio que los demás iban abrir la boca para secundar al pelinegro

 **Ban/Inuno/Kou/Sessh** : Besos para ti también ^3^

 **Inumi** : Bien gracias por tu participación querida, fue un placer, espero saber de ti pronto ¡Cuídate mucho! •u• Ahora es el turno de **_Copitos-nevando-17_** y su review es así:

 _*Hola querido público, quiero advertirles que soy aficionada al yaoi y una fujoshi en potencia, espero no llegar tarde y que mis retos aparezcan*-*.  
Por cierto TE AMOOOO SESHOOOOO-KUN._

 **Sesshomaru** : Hmp ¬_¬

 **Todos los hombres** : Oh no, no otra vez TxT

 **Inumi** : Tranquilos, esta vez no son todos los desafortunados XD

 _-Quiero que Sessho e Inuyasha se den un muy apasionado beso._

 **Inu/Sessh** : ¡NOOOO! ¡OTRA VEZ NOOO! ToT

 **Kagome** : ¡Ya! No los torturen así vale, pobrecitos u.u

 **Inumi** : Lo siento mucho pero eso ya no es cosa mía- Se acerco a Rin y le tapo los ojos- Perdón querida pero esto es necesario

 **Rin** : Pero Inumi tu dijiste que cuando uno besa a alguien es porque se quieres y ellos son hermanos ¿Eso es malo?- Pregunto inocentemente

 **Inumi** : n.n No bebita, no es malo, pero es algo diferente ¿Ok?- Ustedes, dense un beso

 **Naomi** : ¿A menos que quieran que los obligue como antes?- Sonrió ladinamente

 **Sesshomaru** : ¡No! Ya lo haremos

 **Inuyasha** : -Lo miro aterrado- ¿Bromeas cierto? Oxo

 **Sesshomaru** : No, esto es asqueroso para mi, ya me humillaron así que ya no tiene sentido resistirnos si de todos modos lo vamos hacer

 **Inumi** : Que bueno que al menos Sesshomaru le ve el lado positivo a esto…- El susodicho la miro feo- Es broma jejeje ahora a darle- Empujo al menor provocando que este estrellara su cara contra Sesshomaru- ¡Ups! Beso accidental ¡Muejejeje! Soy mala XD- Luego de un segundo se separaron, reprimieron una arcada pero no fue suficiente y corrieron al baño- Me asegurare de darles algo de comer después porque si no se quedaran como fideos de tanto vomitar u.u Y por supuesto comprar otra crema dental porque me la van acabar toda XD

 _-También quiero que Bankotsu nos diga si en algún momento sintió algo por Kagome, o como se dice en mi país, le movió el tapete._

 **Bankotsu** : Creo que esa pregunta la hicieron antes y realmente no sentí nada por esa niñata- Sonrió con arrogancia

 **Kagome** : Hmp, pedante ¬.¬

 _-Por ultimo pero no menos importante (lo siento Sanguito), un beso súper apasionado entre Miroku y Kagome (es que hace unos días leí un fic de ellos y me enamore de esa pareja)._

 **Público** : ¡OHHHHH!

 **Todos** : ¡¿Queee?! O.O

 **San/Kag** : ¡¿Qué… QUE?! O.O

 **Inumi** : Y hay vamos otra vez con las parejas raras XD

 **Miroku** : ¡Del infierno al cielo!- La miro ilusionado- Que bueno que Buda a oído mis plegarias X3- Tomo las manos de Kagome- Señorita Kagome si me permite…

 **Kagome** : No quiera tratar de pasarse de listo es solo un beso y ya- Le advirtió molesto y miro a su amiga- Lo siento Sango…

 **Sango** : Esta bien, no te sientas mal no es tu culpa…- Bajo la mirada cuando el ojiazul se acerco a su amiga y la beso- Menos mal que Inuyasha aun sigue en el baño porque sino hoy es tu funeral, monje- Susurro con disgusto

 **Inumi** : Ay mi dios u.u Gracias por tus retos **_Copitos-nevando-17_** , me gusto tenerte en este show y espero saber de ti pronto ¡Bye nena! Bien pasemos ahora con nuestra linda **_taeliz_** :

 _*Hola la mis queridos! Como están disfrutando de leerlo después de pasar mis pruebas de la universidad son mi relax!_

 **Inumi** : Me alegra mucho saber eso nena, yo también me relajo mucho con ustedes, mis bellas lectoras ;)

 _Empecemos mi querido excelencia gracias por el beso- se desmaya y recompone- lastima no haya otro como usted sino lo clono uno para mi solita- ojos con estrellitas- saque siempre me ha encantado qu inteligencia y perspicacia mas allá de tenga sus "conductas"_

 **Miroku** : Si la verdad es que es una verdadera lástima que sea único pero de igual forma mi cariño va para ti, hermosa ;D

 **Sango** : Para todas serás ¬_¬

 **Miroku** : No te molestes mi bella Sango T.T

 _-¿Que hubiese pasado si Naraku no le ponía la maldición, le pediría a las mujeres que tuvieran un hijo suyo?_

 **Miroku** : Claro, seguiría mostrando mi ayuda hacia las bellas jovencitas y disfrutar de la belleza divina

 **Todos** : Ay, aja ¬.¬

 **Inumi** : Jajaja no puedo con tanto descaro- Se carcajeo- Es oficial, las mañas de Miroku es hereditario de pana que si XD

 _Espero que haya disfrutado todos el paseo a la nieve si pudiera iría con ustedes pero no puedo las responsabilidades- llora desconsolada_

 **Inumi** : Oh no linda, no llores, sonríe que nosotros te animamos :D Y bueno espero que hayas visto en el video lo "buenísimo" que nos fue XD

 _-Bankotsu lindo eres el mejor me encanto tu beso... Sabes que hay fic que te emparejan a Kagome creo que ya lo mencionaron los has leídos, ¿Qué piensas de ellos?_

 **Kagome** : Pero bueno ¿Cuál es el afán que tienen todos de emparejarme con Bankotsu?- Bufo molesta

 **Inumi** : Son cosas que pasan X3 Hay que reconocer que no es tan malo

 **Kagome** : ¡¿Qué no es malo?!- La miro como si se le fuera zafado un tornillo- ¡Es un villano!

 **Inumi** : ¿Y? Eso es lo que lo hace más interesante, no se pienso yo- Se encoje de hombros

 **Bankotsu** : Si ya eh oído de esos dichosos fics y como dije antes, no me interesa esa niña como pareja- Sonrió como galán- Ahora si tu estas sola linda pues…

 **Inumi** : ¡Hey! Párale hay a tus piropos chimbos (Gastados) ¿Ok? Mira que me la hiciste verde cuando fuiste a mi casa, ¡Te la pasaste coqueteando con mis vecinas! ¬_¬

 **Bankotsu** : Solo estaba siendo amable XD

 **Inumi** : Siii claro- Sonrió con ironía- Y yo soy novia de William Levy ¬/¬

 _Mi lindo Inu sabes que te adoro me debo decir que me gustan la pareja de BankxKag (no me odien)_

 **Inuyasha** : -Frunció el ceño y se cruzo de brazos- Puede que te guste pero jamás de los jamases Kagome estará con ese tipo, yo no permitiría eso

 **Inumi** : ¡Eso _Inuchin_! Defiende lo tuyo XD- Suspiro- Sigamos:

 _-Señor Inuno un gusto que haya salido antes y también a Izayoi e Irasue mis respectos a ambas_

 **Inuno** : Es un placer

 **Irasue/Izayoi** : Gracias querida n.n

 _¿Qué fue lo que les atrajo del señor Inuno y que piensan que heredaron sus hijo de el? Ah ni inuyasha ni el señor Sesshomaru pueden intervenir..._

 **Inu/Sessh** : Hmp ¬_¬

 **Izayoi** : -Sonrió con cariño- Me atrajo su ternura, su atención, su amabilidad y que cada vez que me abrazaba me sentía protegida entre sus brazos- Cerro los ojos y suspiro- Realmente me hacía sentir como la mujer más dichosa del mundo

 **Inuno** : O/O

 **Irasue** : Bueno en mi parte pues en realidad lo nuestro fue algo así como una conveniencia pero si me atraía muchas cosa de él, como su franqueza a la hora de demostrar las cosas, su fuerza, su rudeza y Sesshomaru saco muchas cosas de él como por ejemplo, su terquedad

 **Izayoi** : Jejeje igual que Inuyasha saco su mal carácter

 **Irasue** : Su orgullo

 **Izayoi** : Sus celos- Soltó una risita

 **Irasue** : Su arrogancia

 **Izayoi** : Su impaciencia

 **Irasue** : Su indecisión

 **Inuno** : ¡Oigan!- Las corto- Ya párenle ¿No?- Todos soltaron una carcajada

 **Keisy** : Nadie discute nada de eso jejejeje n.n

 **Inumi** : Han dado en el clavo XD

 _-Inumi me encantaron las fotos gracias- sonrisa y ojos de corazones- por ver a esos guapuras que están ahí contigo Naomi maravillosa la ropa ... Me han sacado el sueño con imaginarlos asiiii ..._

 **Naomi** : Que bueno que te haya gustado

 **Inumi** : Bueno es que hay que aceptar que estaban súper lindos- Sonríe como boba

 _Ayamecita espero que hayas disfrutado a tu lobito a ver si por fin cae en tus redes..._

 **Ayame** : u/u

 **Kouga** : ¬/¬

 **Inumi** : Pillines 7u7

 _Ahí van los retos- mirada maliciosa  
-Me encantan las películas y me gustaría que recrearan la escena del baile de "la bella y la bestia" en este caso inuyasha y Kagome con sus atuendos y música y todo..._

 **Keisy** : Esa película es hermosa

 **Naomi** : Pero más hermoso se verán ellos…- Chasqueo los dedos y enseguida la pareja apareció vestida como los protagonista- Sublime…

 **Sango** : Kagome te ves encantadora

 **Kagome** : Gracias- Se ruborizo levemente

 **Midoriko** : Inuyasha también se ve muy bien

 **Inumi** : Ahora solo falta la canción pero solo pongan la melodía porque la que va a cantar será Keisy- La nombrada se sobresalto

 **Keisy** : O/O ¿Eh? Pero…

 **Inumi** : Ándale tú tienes una voz muy linda- La miro ilusionada

 **Keisy** : -Bajo la mirada con algo de pena- Esta bien U/U

 **Naomi** : -Apareció a su lado- Yo cantare contigo- Le dijo con dulzura y la castaña solo asintió agradecida

 **Inumi** : Muy bien ¿Todo listo?- Sus compañeros asintieron- Bien… ¡Comiencen!

La melodía empezó a sonar y Kagome tomo las manos de Inuyasha para ubicarlas en donde las debía poner

 **Inuyasha** : -Trago nervioso- Kagome, tu sabes que yo no sé hacer esto…

 **Kagome** : Tranquilo solo déjate llevar por la canción- Le sonrió y el asintió inseguro

 **Keisy: _Fábula ancestral  
un sueño hecho verdad  
belleza y fealdad  
juntos hallaran más que una amistad _**

Keisy sonrió más animada y le hizo una seña al ángel

 **Naomi** : **_algo allí cambio  
en su corazón  
una historia ideal  
mágico final, bella y bestia son_**

 ****Inuyasha seguía los pasos de Kagome, esta vez teniendo cuidado de no pisarla… Se sentía relajado y feliz de tenerla entre sus brazos

 **Naomi** : **_siempre será igual  
siempre sin pensar  
siempre existirá  
como la verdad, de que el sol saldrá _**

**Inuyasha** : -La miro con algo de tristeza- Lo que paso con Akitoki… Tienes razón…- Bajo la mirada haciendo que su cabello cubriera su mirada- El es un buen chico, tal vez es mejor que estés con él además de lo paso con Sesshomaru y Kouga- Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle y un malestar en el estomago. Suspiro resignado- No creo ser el adecuado para…- La muchacha lo silencio colocando un dedo sobre sus labios

 **Kagome** : Por favor no digas mas, lo de los besos paso y ya ¿Si? No dudo de ti…- Sonrió como la boba enamorada que es- Y no pienso retractarme de los que dije… Yo te quiero, solo a ti…

 **Inuyasha** : O/O Kagome…

 **Keisy: _fabula ancestral  
canto celestial  
es tan singular  
que te hacer cambiar, lo que estaba mal_**

Kagome se sintió perdida en esas lagunas ámbares de su querido hanyou y recostó su cabeza en su pecho, sintiendo los locos latidos de su corazón. Inuyasha se sorprendió por su acción pero sonrió levemente para luego aspirar el dulce aroma de su cabello azabache

 **Público femenino** : ¡AHHHHH! ≥/≤

 **Todos** : ¡Owwww! O/O

 **Inumi** : -Suspiro como atontada- Mi kokorito TωT

 **Keisy: _fabula ancestral  
canto celestial  
es tan singular  
que te hace cambiar, lo que estaba mal_**

 **Kei/Nao: _siempre como el sol(x2)  
surge la ilusión  
fabula ancestral  
música inmortal…  
bella y bestia son…_**

Inuyasha se inclino un poco, buscando la mirada achocolatada de la muchacha y cuando ella alzo la vista sintió el aliento de él cerca… Muy cerca

 **Inuyasha** :… Kagome…- Susurro su nombre con suavidad

 **Kagome** : ¿Si?- Lo miro espesante y con las mejillas sonrosadas

 **Naomi: _fabula ancestral_**

 ** _música inmortal…_**

El se acerco a su oído y le susurro dos palabras que hicieron que a ella se le hinchara el corazón de la emoción

 **Inuyasha** :… Te amo

 **Kagome** : O/O ****

 **Keisy: _bella y bestia son…_**

Todos empezaron a silbar y aplaudir eufóricos mientras que Kikyo y Kouga tenían cara de pocos amigos, en cambio la parejita se miraban transmitiéndose muchas cosas con la mirada hasta que sus trajes desaparecieron y se fueron a sus puestos, tomados de las manos

 **Naraku** : -Miro a la presentadora- ¿Inumi, estas llorando?

 **Inumi** : ¡Nooo! Me estoy lavando los ojos de adentro pa' fuera ¡Claro que estoy llorando, idiota!- Saco un pañuelo y se sonó la nariz- Eso fue una de las cosas más bellas que eh visto TuT- Respiro profundo

 _-Para Kikyo de merece un descanso y que reciba una buena sesión de masaje y ella no se puede negar sin que lo sepa que le sea muy Mukotsu y Naraku a fin de relajarse..._

 **Kikyo** : ¡Aleluya! Por fin se den cuenta de que merezco un descanso

 **Inumi** : Si necesitas un descanso porque no te vas al otro mundo y asunto arreglado XD

 **Kikyo** : Si como no… ¡Esperen! ¿Dijo Mukotsu y Naraku?- Le dio un tic- ¡¿Por qué ellos?!

 **Inumi** : -Se encoge de hombros y sonrió con malicia- Eres toda una suertuda así que ¡Vamos chicos! ¡A la carga con ese masaje!- Los nombrados se miraron y suspiraron para luego encaminarse hacia la sacerdotisa y sostenerla de ambos brazos y hacerle el masaje- Disfruta querida que es gratis XD- Sonrió burlona- Continuemos:

 _-Shippo y rin pueden temar todos los dulces y comidas deliciosas que quieran y hechas por el señor Jaken que será su sirviente en este caso mozo de ambos..._

 **Ship/Rin** : ¡Yeeeyyyy!

 **Jaken** : ¡¿Me vieron cara de cachifa o qué?! Ò.ó- La miro molesto (Cachifa significa sirviente XD)- Ni crean que voy…- Sesshomaru lo miro feo- ¡Digo! Claro que lo hare… Estoy encantadísimo de hacerlo- Exagero con una sonrisa fingida y bajo del escenario a preparar los dulces- Maldito contrato- Murmuro molesto- Pero bueno, con tal de que mi amo este contento es más que suficiente n.n

 **Inumi** : Muy bien, pasemos con lo que sigue:

 _-Al señor Sesshomaru lindo ya sé que ahora tiene a Bakusaiga que es su espada pero le concedo si está de acuerdo de poder usar a colmillo de acero todo lo que quiera hasta cansarse de usar todas sus técnicas sin que le afecte el campo de fuerza y amarren a Inu para que no pues hacer nada..._

 **Sesshomaru** : -Sonrió con malicia- Es lo único bueno que me ha sucedido en este show

 **Inuyasha** : ¡Sigue soñando! Como si fuera a permitir que…- Las cadenas aparecieron alrededor de él- ¡Naomi! Ò.ó

 **Naomi** : ¡No te quejes! Yo solo cumplo las peticiones- Dijo con simpleza- Ahora tu Sesshomaru…- Le soplo un polvo dorado que cayó en el brazo derecho de el, haciendo que se iluminara- Bien, ya puedes tomar a colmillo de acero

 **Sesshomaru** : -La miro inseguro- ¿Estás segura?

 **Naomi** : Muy segura

 **Sesshomaru** : -Se acerco al hanyou y le quito la espada de su cintura, ignorando olímpicamente las quejas de él. Se sorprendió al ver que la espada no repelía su toque, sin esperar más la empuño dispuesto a usarla- ¡Viento co…!

 **Inumi** : -Lo miro asustada al igual que los demás- Oye no ¡Párala wey!- Lo miro con reproche- ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡¿Quieres matarnos o qué?! Si vas a utilizar la espada entonces será fuera de aquí, hay gente y pueden salir lastimados ò.ó- Siguió regañándolo como si de un niño se tratara cosa que al ojidorado no le caía en gracia en absoluto

 **Midoriko** : Lo mejor será que vallas afuera del estadio con algún camarógrafo y nosotros veamos desde aquí como usas a colmillo de acero n.n- Recomendó

 **Inumi** : -Suspiro más tranquila- Si eso es lo mejor

 **Keisy** : -Tomo su teléfono- Esto lo gravo yo- Dijo emocionada para luego salir del escenario junto al apuesto demonio. Unos minutos luego ya estaban a las afueras del estadio donde Sesshomaru descargo a colmillo de acero con múltiples ataques- Lo utiliza como todo un experto…- Se oyó sonriente mientras que todos en el escenario la escuchaban y los veían con satisfacción- ¿Lo ven?- Todos asintieron mientras que Jaken veía a su amo con orgullo al momento en que le daba sus dulces a los jóvenes adolescentes

 **Inumi** : Si tranquila, vemos todo perfectamente- Vio al hanyou y lo miro desanimada al ver lagrimitas de cascadas caer por su rostro- Sorry Inu, sigamos:

 _Gracias es todo por ahora a volver a estudiar (porque el mundo es cruel) Y nos vemos pronto mis queridos  
P.D: espero saber cómo les fue en la nieve y mándenme fotos  
P.D: los amo y me disfruto el show  
P.D: Excelencia saludos nos veremos pronto un besote...*_

 **Todos** : ¡También te amamos! :D

 **Inumi** : Bueno cariño también es una desgracia para mí cuando me toca ir al liceo pero bueeeno no queda de otra- Sonrió animada- Me alegro que te disfrutes este loco show y pues nada mas tengo una foto porque con tanto ajetreo que paso ese día no pude sacar mas pero te lo mando, es de Inuyasha y Kagome (Amino Apps237 × 213) y como siempre digo, muchas gracias por tu participación ¡Te mando muchos besos!

 **Miroku** : Y yo también, bella jovencita

 **Inumi** : ¬_¬ -Miro la pantalla- Keisy, Sesshomaru, ya pueden regresar mis amores que si alguien ve ese desastre los van agarrar

 **Keisy** : Si, ya vamos- Contesto con nerviosismo y tomo al demonio de la manga de su kimono para atraerlo de vuelta al escenario (Me emociono mucho con la espada XD)

 **Inumi** : Bien, ahora pasemos con mi amiga **_Pao696_** y su review es así:

 _*Oh dioooooos! Perdón, perdón, perdón por el rewiev anterior. Es que NO ME LLEGÓ LA MALDITA NOTIFICACIÓN DEL CAP 3 ToT gracias de veritas por cumplir mis retos! Los amo!...bueno- Carraspea- Ya que lo malo ha pasado-sonríe maligna- Sigue lo peor!- Insertar risa diabólica_

 **Todos** : Oh, oh- Retrocedieron asustados

 **Inumi** : Jejeje bueno entonces que comiencen tus retos ;D

 _-Reto 1: "Hasta la vista, baby"  
Bueno, por el título ya se darán cuenta un poquis de qué va la cosa xD como sigo con mi lado teatral a flote, meh :v oookey. Lo que deberá hacer un afortunado es representar la escena en que Terminator dice su célebre frase. Y el elegido eeees- Redoble de tambores- SESSHOMARUUUU! _

**Público** : YEEEYYYY

 **Todos** : Jajajaja

 **Naomi** : Jejeje concedido- Chasqueo los dedos y en seguida el ojidorado apareció vestido como el gran Terminator, completamente de negro junto a una escopeta calibre 12

 **Público femenino** : ¡AHHHHHH!- Gritan sonrojadas

 **Inumi** : Te ves de padre y señor nuestro XD

 **Keisy** : Demasiado genial X3

 **Sesshomaru** : -Rodo los ojos- Comencemos ya

 **Inumi** : Ok ¡Efectos especiales por favor!

 ** _¡BOOMM!_**

 **Sesshomaru** : -Simulo caminar con elegancia, con su arma en el hombro alejándose de la "explosión". Paro un segundo y se coloco unos lentes oscuros- Hasta la vista… Baby

 **Público femenino** : ¡AHHHHHH!- Gritan sonrojadas

 **Inumi** : Jajaja épico como siempre- Se limpio una lagrimita- Continuemos:

 _-Reto 2 (opcional): "The Phantom of the Opera is theeere"  
(Okey, como no sé si vieron la película del fantasma de la opera el reto es opcional, osea, pueden elegir hacerlo o no :')  
La cosa es que dos elegidos tendrán que cantar la canción que es el título y actuar la secuencia (Si es posible), los elegidos son...Inu-baka como el fantasma y Kagome como Christine! Wiiiiii- Salta con corazoncitos en los ojos- Me encanta esta peli..._

 **Cri…cri…cri**

Todos los compañeros de la serie se miraron entre ellos confundidos y se encogieron de hombros sin saber, menos Kagome

 **Kagome** : Esa es una obra digna de ver n.n

 **Midoriko** : Si pero al parecer nadie lo conoce a excepción tuya

 **Naomi** : Es que hay que reconocer que la película es más vieja que Tutankamon :v

 **Inumi** : Jejeje bueno eso es verdad, pero de que es bella, es bella y me la vi hace años XD Pero llore con el pobre de el fantasma, pobrecito ToT Perdon Pao pero en vista de la falta de conocimiento de la película no podremos hacerlo, sorry ToT

 _Además un dato curioso: hay por ah crossover de Inuyasha por el fantasma de la opera...viva el KagomexErick- Susurra_

 **Inumi** : Ejele ¿Cómo es eso? 7u7

 **Kagome** : -Se sonrojo levemente- No puedo creerlo u/u

 **Inuyasha** : Pobre infeliz

 **Inumi** : Relaja esos celos _Inuchin_ \- Le guiño el ojo- Es inevitable emparejar a la bella Kagome no solo con otros chicos de esta serie sino también con otros de fuera, así que no te sorprendas… Aunque todos sabemos a quién ella ama realmente

 **Inu/Kag** : O/O

 **Inumi** : Continuemos mis niños •ω•:

 _-Reto 3: "De~spa~cito"  
De acuerdo! Esta canción me sofoca, está en todos lados! Y no se me va de la cabeza! Así que ustedes compartirán mi dolor porque Koga y Naraku deberán cantar "Despacito"- Inserte mirada desquiciada- El lobito como Luis y la araña como Daddy...je jeje ahora sabrán cómo se siente- Sonríe con un tic_

 **Público** : ¡Yujuuu!

 **Kou/Nara** : ¡¿QUEEE?! O.O

 **Inumi** : Uyuyuii que bien suena eso XD Pero tienes razón, la canción esta por ¡TODAS! Partes, en la radio, en el televisor, por mi casa, en mi liceo…- Bufo exasperada- ¡Es una locura!... Pero tampoco puedo evitar bailar cuando la oigo U.U- Suspiro y sonrió divertida- Peero bueno que ellos sean Daddy y Fonsi realmente suena divertido Jujujuju

 **Naomi** : ¿Y para que esperar?- Como es costumbre, los hombres salieron vestidos como los cantantes- Se ven bien

 **Inumi** : Yo diría más que bien- Se acerco al joven lobo- Ten unos lentes- Le puso los lentes oscuros

 **Kouga** : Inumi nosotros no sabemos cantar…

 **Inumi** : ¿Y? Háganle que ustedes puedes- Miro a sus compañeros- ¿Todo listo?- Ellos asintieron- Bien… ¡Que suene la música!

 ** _Ay  
Kouga  
DY  
Oh oh…  
Oh no, oh no…  
Oh _**

**_Yeah…  
Dididiri Naraku_**

 ** _Go_**

 ** __** **Kouga: _Sí, sabes que ya llevo un rato mirándote  
Tengo que bailar contigo hoy_**

 ** __** **Naraku: _Vi que tu mirada ya estaba llamándome  
Muéstrame el camino que yo voy_**

 **Kouga: _(Oh) Tú, tú eres el imán y yo soy el metal  
Me voy acercando y voy armando el plan  
Solo con pensarlo se acelera el pulso_**

 **Naraku: _(Oh yeah) Ya, ya me está gustando más de lo normal  
Todos mis sentidos van pidiendo más  
Esto hay que tomarlo sin ningún apuro_**

 **Kouga: _Des-pa-cito  
Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito  
Deja que te diga cosas al oído  
Para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo_**

Todo el público se levanto de sus asientos para empezar a bailar al igual que muchos de los personajes del elenco. Inumi no pudo evitarlo y empezó a mover los brazos al ritmo de la canción mientras que Keisy la acompañaba

 **Kouga: _Des-pa-cito  
Quiero desnudarte a besos despacito  
Firmo en las paredes de tu laberinto  
Y hacer de tu cuerpo todo un manuscrito_**

 **Naraku: _Sube, sube  
Sube, sube, sube_**

 **Kouga: _Quiero ver bailar tu pelo  
Quiero ser tu ritmo  
Que le enseñes a mi boca  
Tus lugares favoritos _**

**_Naraku: (Favorito, favorito baby)_**

 ** _Kouga: Déjame sobrepasar tus zonas de peligro  
Hasta provocar tus gritos  
Y que olvides tu apellido_**

 ** __**Ayame miraba sonrojada al ojiazul, ya que se veía súper sexy con esa ropa, los lentes y esa sonrisa derrite-todo

 **Naraku: _Si te pido un beso ven dámelo  
Yo sé que estás pensándolo  
Llevo tiempo intentándolo  
Mami esto es dando y dándolo  
Sabes que tu corazón conmigo te hace bom bom  
Sabes que esa beba está buscando de mi bom bom  
Ven prueba de mi boca para ver cómo te sabe  
quiero, quiero, quiero ver cuánto amor a ti te cabe  
Yo no tengo prisa yo me quiero dar el viaje  
Empecemos lento, después salvaje  
Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito  
Nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito  
cuando tú me besas con esa destreza  
Veo que eres malicia con delicadeza_**

La joven conductora se puso al lado de ellos y les ayudo en el estupendo canto

 **Nara/Kou/Inumi: _Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito  
Nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito  
Y es que esa belleza es un rompecabezas  
Pero pa' montarlo aquí tengo la pieza_**

 **Kouga: _(oye) Des-pa-cito  
Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito  
Deja que te diga cosas al oído  
Para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo_**

 ** _Des-pa-cito  
Quiero desnudarte a besos despacito  
Firmo en las paredes de tu laberinto  
Y hacer de tu cuerpo todo un manuscrito_**

 **Naraku: _Sube, sube, sube, sube, sube_**

 **Kouga: _Quiero ver bailar tu pelo  
Quiero ser tu ritmo  
Que le enseñes a mi boca  
Tus lugares favoritos _**

**Naraku: _(Favorito, favorito baby)_**

 **Kouga: _Déjame sobrepasar tus zonas de peligro  
Hasta provocar tus gritos  
Y que olvides tu apellido _**

**__****Inumi:** ¡Muy bien!- Señalo a la cámara- Ustedes en casa, no se queden sentados y bailen con nosotros Des-pa-cito ¡Yuuujuuuu!- Siguió bailando 

**Kouga: _Des-pa-cito  
Vamos a hacerlo en una playa en Puerto Rico  
hasta que las olas griten ¡Ay Bendito!  
Para que mi sello se quede contigo_**

 **Kou/Nara: _Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito  
Nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito  
_Kouga: _Que le enseñes a mi boca  
Tus lugares favoritos _**

**Naraku: _(Favorito, favorito baby)  
Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito  
Nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito _**

**Kouga: _Hasta provocar tus gritos  
Y que olvides tu apellido  
Des-pa-cito_**

 **Publico/Todos/Inumi: _Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito  
Nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito (ehh ehhh)_**

 ** _Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito  
Nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito (ehh ehhh)_**

Luego de que terminara la canción, todos aplaudieron animados, cansados pero satisfecho de lo bien que la pasaron

 **Inumi** : Me encanto muchísimo, de verdad que si- Tomo un poco de agua- Chicos, ustedes supuestamente no saben cantar pero lo hicieron muy bien X3

 **Nara/Kou** : Gracias u/u

 **Inumi** : Bien pasemos a lo que sigue:

 _-Reto 4: "Morirás en 7 días"  
Bien, bien, último reto xD Aquí deberán actuar la escena de "The ring"(la Norteamérica, no la original) en que Sadako sale de la televisión. Y quién mejor para interpretarla que KANNA! Wiiii- Aplaude emocionada- A ver cuántos aguantan :)_

Todos jadearon sorprendidos y miraron la cara pálida de la conductora

 **Sango** : Oye Inumi ¿Estás bien?- Pregunto algo preocupada al verla con la cara azul y un tic en el ojo

 **Keisy** : Es que a ella no le gustan las películas de terror y menos esa- Miro a la chica con pesar- Tuvo un trauma de pequeña u.u

 **Midoriko** : Así que es eso- Miro a la conductora- Oye Inumi si no quieres hacerlo pues…

 **Inumi** : No tranquila, es un reto y tengo que cumplirlo- Alzo el puño con determinación- Tengo que superar eso, además se trata de Kanna no puede ocurrir nada malo

Ella se expresaba con seguridad pero ahora se retractaba con dolor, Naomi preparo el escenario de forma tétrica y escalofriante al igual que vistió a la niña albina como la conocida Sadako, haciendo que la peliblanca se vea mas intimidante de cómo ya es. La gente del público miraba con atención a todo, mientras que los chicos del elenco se mantenían juntos y a expectativa frente a un pequeño televisor viejo que mostraba todo borroso y de color gris

 **Inumi** : -Trago en seco- Ya…ya puedes salir Kanna- Tartamudeo agarrándose fuertemente al brazo de Inuyasha como si su vida dependiera de ello

 **Inuyasha** : Inumi, me vas arrancar el brazo…- No pudo continuar su reclamo porque la niña salió del televisor lentamente con movimientos torpes, agónicos y lo suficientemente perturbadores que hizo sobresaltar a más de uno en su puesto

 **Jakotsu** : ¡Kyaaa! Es horrible- Abrazo al pelinegro- ¡Que cosa más espantosa hermano!- Lloriqueo asustado

 **Bankotsu** : -Facelpam- Cálmate Jakotsu, es solo Kanna ¿Qué miedo te puede dar…?- La niña ladeo la cabeza hacia él, mostrando un poco su ojo siniestro- ¡Mierda! ¡Me cago en…!- Abrazo a su hermano- ¡Abrázame y no me sueltes!

Kagome se escondió atrás de Inuyasha, Rin detrás de Sesshomaru, Ayame detrás de Kouga, Naraku detrás de Kagura y Kikyo, Inuno miraba la escena de lo más relajado pero sus compañeras de vida se escondían detrás de el, Shippo abrazaba fuertemente a Kirara, Miroku abrazaba a Sango y Kohaku e Inumi…

 **Inumi** : ¡Ay madrecita! ¡Abrázame fuerte Scooby-Doo!

 **Inuyasha** : ¡¿Eh?! O.o

 **Inumi** : ¡Quiero decir! No me sueltes Inuyasha- Escondió su rostro en su pecho

 **Keisy** : Cálmate Inumi- Le repartió suaves caricias a la chica y suspiro- Sabia que esto era una mala idea u.u

 **Midoriko** : ¿No crees que ya es suficiente?

 **Naomi** : Si creo que si- Miro a la niña- Oye Kanna, ya, termina con esto…

 **Kanna** : -La albina asintió y levanto un poco el rostro haciendo que su cabello se corriera, alzo su dedo y los señalo- Morirán… En 7 días- Sentencio con la voz más escalofriante que pudo imitar

 **Todos** : ¡AHHHHH! O.O

 **Inumi** : -Se agarro el pecho con fuerza- Ya no estoy para estos sustos- Se limpio unas lagrimas casi rompiendo en llanto pero sintió que alguien la arrullaba tiernamente

 **Keisy** : Ya, ya todo paso, tranquila- Le seco las pequeñas lagrimas y le dio sus papeles- Continua ¿Si?- Miro a los demás y ustedes también traten de calmarse, valla que les pego fuerte ¿Eh?

 **Todos** : u/u

 **Inumi** : Esta bien ¬/¬:

 _Listo, eso es todo amigos!...eso es todo de retos por ahora, pues siguen las preguntas xD  
-Pa' Fluffy-sama: oiga Don Sesshomaru, ¿Su estola tiene nombre? Si es así, ¿cómo se llama? ¿Qué opina de los nombres "mokomoko" y "fluffy" inventados por los fans? Entre los dos (sí o sí) ¿Cuál prefiere?_

 **Sesshomaru** : Pues en efecto, mi estola se llama Mokomoko y no me gusta esos nombres tan ridículos para mí

 **Inumi** : Jajajaja Mokomoko jajajajaja me meoooo XD- El muchacho la miro feo- Es broma ejeje pero es que es muy gracioso jeje pero tienes que elegir un nombre…

 **Sesshomaru** : -Suspiro con cansancio- Fluffy ¬_¬

 _-Pa' Inuchin: emmm- carraspea nerviosa- i-inu...te... ¿te puedo dar un besito?-se sonroja- solo en la mejilla- cubre su rostro- ay kami u/u_

 **Inuyasha** : Ehh pues si… -Sintió algo húmedo en la mejilla izquierda- Amm gracias ¬/¬

 _-Pa' Katniss: oyeme muchacha, ¿te puedo decir "Kag"? Meh, te diré así de todas maneras :v_

 **Kagome** : ¬_¬

 _-¿Has leído algunos crossovers de Inuyasha? Si lo hiciste ¿cuáles son tus favoritos? Osea, con qué series te gustan más_

 **Kagome** : La verdad es que hay uno por allí que es de Inuyasha con Dragón Ball, se llama la "Odisea del saiyajin" y es muy buena

 **Inumi** : Yo la recomiendo, el autor de esa historia es un muchacho muy bueno en lo que hace y un buen pana mío- Sonrió- De verdad el que esté interesado se la recomiendo :D

 **Kagome** : También eh leído crossover con Naruto, Kamisama Hajimemashita, Fruits Basket y Saint Seiya pero la verdad es que todas son fascinante, no hay una favorita para mi todas me gustan

 _-¿Sabías que hay varios de IYxDB en donde te emparejan con Goku, Vegeta o ambos? (suertuda xD)_

 **Público** : ¡AHHH! ¡DRAGON BALLL!

 **Todos** : ¡OHHHH!

 **Kagome** : ¡¿Quee?! O/O

 **Inumi** : Jajajaja oh mi dios ¿Tu sabe lo que significa ser novia de uno de esos dos bombones? 7u7

En la televisión aparecieron dos hombres de cabellos y ojos negros. El de la derecha tenía un traje chino color naranja con azul, su cabello negro tenía un extraño peinado que apuntaba a varias direcciones y una sonrisa tan inocente y alegre como la de un niño. En cambio el muchacho a su lado de traje azul marino, tenía un peinado en forma de flama y su expresión mostraba dureza y frialdad

 **Inumi** : Así es…- Miro embobada la pantallas- El de traje naranja es Goku y el otro es vegeta- Miro las caras sonrojadas de las chicas y sonrió- ¿Son guapos, no?

 **Kagome** : Bueno, si… Lo son- Se sonrojo- Yo no sabía que me ponían de pareja con ellos u/u

 **Inumi** : Pues ya estas enterada XD

 _Bueno, pues yo misma tengo un fic de IYxSSTLC! (0% spam :v)_

 **Inumi** : Como me gustaría que lo continuaras pronto TuT También recomiendo ese fic, es de Inuyasha con Saint Seiya y se llama "Mi querida Inu" Les va a gustar, en serio :)

 _Es que son adictivos los crossovers xD (viva el Shiome :3) ahora ¡dame un abacho bien ?grandote!- Abre los brazos_

 **Kagome** : -Abre los brazos para recibir el abrazo- Gracias linda pero ¿Qué significa eso de Shiome?

 **Keisy** : Es el shipp de Shion x Kagome y Shion es uno de los caballero de Athena de Saint Seiya

 **Inumi** : Si es el caballero dorado de Aries- Un muchacho de piel blanca, largo cabello verde lima y ojos marrones apareció en pantalla

 **Público femenino** : ¡AHHHH! ¡SHIONNN! X3

 **Inumi** : ¿A poco no es todo un adonis?- La muchacha solo miraba sonrojada al peliverde- Hmp era de esperarse… Es más, les doy la tarea a todas la lindas lectoras que busquen en Saint Seiya los 12 caballeros dorados y me digan que les parece el hombre que representa su signo del zodiaco y me cuenten que tal X3 Se van a enamorar como yo de mi querido Shaka de Virgo */*- Suspira embobada

 _Ahora sí, eso es todo de todis! bye bye chicos, los quiero mushu! 3_

 **Inumi** : Nosotros a ti bella, muchas gracias :D ¡Cuidate!

 **Todos** : Bye, Pao :D

 **Keisy** : Cuídate mucho, Pao-sempai n.n

 _P.D: para la araña radioactiva: lo siento bichin, al final no tuviste el beso :/ pero bueno, ya tendrás otra oportunidad de aquí a mil años xD*_

 **Naraku** : -Un aura deprimente lo rodea- Son malos conmigo ToT

 **Inumi** : Bien, ahora es el turno de nuestra querida **_Melina443_** :

 _*Hola primero que nada, Inumi eres genial te quedo espectacular el fic , espero que algún día escribas algo de SesshXRin_

 **Inumi** : Hola nena gracias por tus felicitaciones y no te preocupes la verdad, tengo algunos proyectos en mente de esa linda parejita y por supuesto un InuXKag- Sonríe picara

 _Bueno empecemos...Rin eres la cosita más tierna y linda del mundo eres mi personaje favorito Anime junto al amo bonito jejeje_

 **Rin** : Gracias Melina n.n

 _-Aquí van mis preguntas para Rin ¿Que sentiste al ver a Sesshomaru a tu lado luego de ser revivida por segunda vez? X3_

 **Rin** : -Sonrió con nostalgia y se sonrojo nuevamente- Yo no quería que estuviera triste por mi culpa y verlo nuevamente me hizo sentir tan feliz y dichosa- Sonrió con inocencia

 _-¿Estas enamorada de tu amo?_

 **Rin** : -Abrió los ojos sorprendida- ¿Enamorada? ¿Si estar enamorada significa estar feliz cada vez que está a mi lado, estar preocupada cuando se lastima y sentirse nerviosa cuando me mira?… Entonces si lo estoy n.n

 **Sesshomaru** : O/O

 **San/Kag/Aya/Kei** : ¡Que linda! X3

 **Inumi** : Owww Rin, eres tan tierna X3- Se limpio una lagrimita

 _-¿Quien es más guapo? ¿Sesshomaru o Bankotsu?_

 **Público femenino** : ¡LOS DOSS! XD

 **Inumi** : Ejele tranquilas chicas- Las calmo

 **Rin** : Pues para mi, el amo Sesshomaru X3

 _-Inumi esta pregunta también va para ti 7u7r ¿Que sentirías si Kagura se queda con el amo bonito? (cosa que sabemos que jamás pasara xq solo tiene ojos para Rin Muajajajja)_

 **Inumi** : Sentiría como si alguien me estuviera jalando de la oreja XD

 **Kagura** : Oye ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

 **Inumi** : -Haciéndose la desentendida- ¿Yo? No, nada XD

 _-¿Que sientes por Kohaku?_

 **Rin** : Pues le tengo cariño, es un chico muy amable y siempre lo eh considerado con un gran amigo

 **Inumi** : ¿Lo ves Un amigo así que cálmate- Exigió al ver al peliplateado con intensiones de destrozar al muchacho- Bien, pasemos con los retos:

 _-Reto para Rin ;D: Rin tendrás que Cantar y bailar la canción de Rio Roma "Eres mi persona favorita" para Sesshomaru-sama. Kagome, Sango e Inumi también bailaran las cuatro con ropa súper bonita jajajaja_

 **Inumi** : Pues entonces vamos a cambiarnos- Tomo a las chicas y fueron al cubículo para después de unos minutos salir completamente cambiadas. Sango usaba una blusa ¾ negra con un pantalón de mezclilla que le llegaba a las rodilla y sandalias blancas, Kagome tenía un suéter blanco con una falda de color purpura y zapatillas del mismo color, Rin tenía un vestido de color rosa claro que le llegaba a medio muslo y sandalias bajas que hacían contraste con el vestido, e Inumi se puso una playera azul marino con un short de mezclilla, tenis blancos y su cabellera negra recogido en una coleta alta… Los caballeros se ruborizaron al verlas- Bien ya estamos listas… ¡A bailar!

 **Rin: _Desde, el día en que te vi  
Sentí como que ya te conocía  
Un minuto fue suficiente y ya sentía quererte_**

 ** _Me encanta que seas tan ocurrente  
De repente dices cosas que me vuelan la mente simplemente  
Pero siempre estas presente  
Aunque no pueda verte  
De locura casi estamos igual  
De un día a otro me volví tu mega fan_**

 ** _Y ya eres mi persona favorita  
Cada minuto a tu lado es genial  
Y no hay nada en el mundo mundial  
Que ame más que estar contigo  
Cada momento lo haces especial _**

Las cuatro, bailaban divirtiéndose entre sí mientras que los demás aplaudían animándolas

 **Rin/Inumi: _Tú eres mi persona favorita  
Y aunque no siempre lo ando diciendo  
Es buen momento decirte que te quiero  
Te quiero te quiero y siempre así será_**

 ** _Creo que por más que pase y pase el tiempo  
Aunque llueva o truene nunca pasara lo nuestro  
A menos eso ciento  
De locura casi estamos igual  
De un día a otro me volví tu mega fan _**

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha y Miroku veían intensamente a sus parejas y se sintieron súper identificados con la canción porque eso es lo que sienten cuando están junto a ellas

 ** _Y ya eres mi persona favorita  
cada minuto a tu lado es genial  
y no hay nadie en el mundo mundial  
que ame más que estar contigo  
cada momento lo haces especial_**

 ** _Tu eres mi persona favorita  
Y aunque no siempre lo ando diciendo  
Es buen momento decirte que te quiero  
Decirte que te quiero  
Apareciste justamente  
Cuando estaba listo para quererte  
Y después de todo te fui a encontrar _**

Rin miro a Sesshomaru y se quedo perdida en sus lagunas doradas, por un momento sus ojos se cristalizaron pero aun así le regalo una sonrisa, sin dejar de cantar

 ** _Y ya eres mi persona favorita  
Cada minuto a tu lado es genial  
Y no hay nadie en el mudo mundial  
Que ame más que estar contigo  
Cada momento lo haces especial_**

 ** _Tu eres mi persona favorita  
Y aunque no siempre lo ando diciendo  
Es buen momento decirte que te quiero  
Te quiero te quiero y siempre así será  
Y siempre así será y siempre así será…..!_**

La canción se detuvo y las chicas se miraron entre ellas felices, sin embargo la ojicafe no lo aguanto y corrió hacia los brazos de su amo, escondiendo su rostro en su cuello, haciendo que Sesshomaru abriera los ojos sorprendido. Todos miraban la escena, confundidos, atónitos y algo preocupados por la reacción de la jovencita

 **Sesshomaru** : -Puso una mano en la cabeza de ella- ¿Rin?- La llamo con suavidad

 **Rin** : Así me siento…- Sollozo aun abrazándolo con fuerza- Como dice esa canción, así me siento- Alzo la vista y lo miro con lágrimas traviesas cayendo por sus mejillas pero sonriendo con tanta ternura- Lo quiero mucho amo Sesshomaru…- Acaricio su mejilla- Usted es mi persona favorita

 **San/Aya/Kag/Kei** : Rin…- Susurraron conmovidas

 **Inumi** : ¡Ay Mi kokoro, mi kokoro!- Saco un pañuelo y se seco las lagrimas- ¡Es demasiado bello, demasiado moe! ¡Tengan piedad! XD

 **Sesshomaru** : Rin…- Acuno el rostro de ella entre sus manos y se fue acercando a ella. El no es bueno con las palabras pero al menos le podía corresponder con… Un beso. La joven cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por los labios de el

 **Público femenino** : ¡AHHHHHH! 0≥ᴗ≤0

 **Todos** : O/O

 **Inumi** : Mejor continuemos o si no voy a llorar de verdad u.u:

 _-Este reto es para Sesshomaru y Rin: deben confesar lo que sienten por el otro. Bueno me despido un abrazo enorme_

 **Inumi** : -Miro a la pareja- Creo que con eso es más que suficiente ¿No?- Sonrió dulcemente- Muchas gracias Menina, también te mando un abrazo grandote :D

 _P.D: Inumi te reto a casarte con Bankotsu Muajajaj  
7u7r*_

 **Bankotsu** : ¡¿Queee?! O.O

 **Inumi** : -Roja como un tomate- Yo… Yo ¡Ay mi dios!- Se cubre el rostro- Pues ni modo, nos casaremos pero así normal ¿Eh?

 **Keisy** : Que suerte jejeje yo los caso, vengan por favor- Bankotsu se resistió un poco pero termino al lado de la presentadora- ¿Inumi Higurashi, aceptas como esposo a Bankotsu?

 **Inumi** : -Lo miro sonrojada- A…Acepto ≥ω≤

 **Keisy** : ¿Y tu Bankotsu, aceptas como esposa a Inumi Higurashi?

 **Bankotsu** : -Sonrió con malicia, provocándole un escalofrío a la joven- Acepto

 **Keisy** : Pues yo los declaro marido y mujer, puedes besar a la presentadora XD

 **Bankotsu** : -Su sonrisa se ensancho mas y beso a la joven con ímpetu y pasión, haciendo que ella abriera los ojos sorprendida y sonrojada. La beso mordisqueándole el labio inferior de vez en cuando hasta que la dejo sin aliento. Respiro profundo y luego le susurro en el oído…- Me la haces dos pero no tres veces… Primor- Se alejo de la conmocionada muchacha quien cayó desmayada con un hilo de sangre bajándole por la nariz

 **Keisy** : ¡Inumi!- Se arrodillo al lado de ella- ¡Oh vamos! Otra vez no- La zarandeo tratando de despertarla

 **Naomi** : Jejeje bueno ya que Inumi está "indispuesta" me toca despedir el programa, muchas gracias a todos por esta grandiosa noche •u•- Gira hacia el publico- Igual a ustedes, gracias por estar aquí como siempre- Ellos aplaudieron- Hasta aquí llego el sexto capítulo de este show. No olviden enviar sus preguntas, retos y/o saludos. ¡Nos leemos en la próxima, bye! XD

Las cámaras se alejaron al momento que recogían todo para llevarse a la desmayada y los traumados de los retos a casa porque ¿Qué creen? Kouga no cumplió con el reto anterior de besar a Kagome y tuvo que besar a Naraku para desgracia de ambos, ahora el psicólogo del programa tendrá que trabajar horas extras XD.


	7. Chapter 7 Esto se va a descontrolar XD

**Disclamer: los personajes de este programa son propiedad de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi**

( **Nota de la autora:** **Les quiero pedir una disculpa a todas y todos los lectores que siguen este fic por el retraso, se que se preguntaran ¿Que te paso? ¿Por qué no has subido nada todo este tiempo? Primero que todo por mis estudios y segundo que el servicio de internet que utilizo está cortado temporalmente por lo que voy a estar subiendo los capítulos de mis fics por medio de Cybers y son 1.500 bolívares la hora XP ¡Carito vale! Además de ser súper incomodo porque no es lo mismo estar en tu casa y subir tus historias cuando sea y a la hora que sea, que en un lugar donde la presión esta encima de ti porque no se te acabe la hora antes de tiempo TuT pero solo lo hago por ustedes ^u^. No garantizo poder subir los capítulos al mismo ritmo que llevaba antes pero voy hacer un esfuerzo hasta que todo se estabilice, además acabo de salir de vacaciones así que se me hará menos engorroso. De igual forma no pienso abandonar ni esta, ni mis otras historias porque tengo muchos proyectos en mente y esto no será un obstáculo para mi :) Agradezco su paciencia y su comprensión ya que sin ustedes, esto no sería posible. Gracias y disfruten** )

 ** _Esto se va a descontrolar XD_**

El escenario se iluminó y las cámaras recorrieron todo el ya conocido lugar para luego posarse sobre la silueta de la joven adolescente que manejaba el equipo de reproducción con una gran sonrisa

 **Keisy** : ¡Buenas noches Fanfiction! (nᴗn)/

 **Público** : ¡BUENAS NOCHESS! :D

 **Midoriko** : Tiempo sin verlos muchachos, es un placer estar aquí nuevamente- Saludo con una leve sonrisa

 **Naomi** : Claro que es un gusto pero antes que nada vamos a darle también la bienvenida a nuestra presentadora…- La joven pelinegra entro al escenario con gran entusiasmo

 **Inumi** : ¡Hola preciosos y preciosas!- Saludo emocionada y se señalo a sí misma- ¡He aquí Inumi Higurashi presente y lista para comenzar con el séptimo capítulo de este hermoso show!- El público le contesto con gritos eufóricos y aplausos- Pero como todos saben esto no se podía realizar sin mis bellas amigas del alma, que están tan lindas como siempre ;)

 **Kei/Nao/Mido** : Gracias n.n

 **Inumi** : ¿Y ustedes mis muchachones? Sé que me extrañaron mucho pero es que la vida del estudiante es tan ajetreado…- Hablo de forma dramática- Durante el día era una colegiala normal y corriente pero de noche soy conductora de este loco show XD

 **Todos** : Aja ¬.¬

 **Kagome** : Eso sonó mucho a Ladybug XD

 **Keisy** : Jejeje sip a ella le gusta mucho esa serie- Comento alegre

 **Inumi** : Si, ya quisiera a un Chat Noir para mi XD- Rió divertida- Y bueno dije que era una colegiala porque esta que está aquí…- Se señalo a sí misma- ¡Ya está graduada de bachiller así que estoy de vaca! XD

 **Bankotsu** : -Arqueó una ceja, confundido- ¿De vaca?

 **Inumi** : De vacaciones :v- Le dijo como si fuera lo más obvio

 **Kagome** : ¡Felicitaciones Inumi!- Se acercó a la joven y la abrazó- Me alegro mucho, eso un gran paso

 **Inumi** : Ojojojo gracias, gracias- Hizo leves reverencias- Si, hay que aceptar que los últimos días fueron de mucha presión pero gracias a Dios que todo salió bien y mi acto fue la semana pasada pero mañana es la fiesta en mi casa por la tarde, así que todos están invitados ^ω^

 **Todos** : ¡YEEYYYY! ^◊^

 **Sango** : ¡¿De verdad?!- La miro sonriente

 **Inumi** : ¡Claro! ¡Voy a tirar la casa por la ventana! XD

 **Inuyasha** : -Se cruzo de brazos- Yo no pienso ir, de todas formas no haremos nada allí

 **Inumi** : -Lo miro fingiendo desilusión- Owww no digas eso _Inuchin_ tú eres el protagonista de todo esto, tienes que ir…- Sonrió con travesura y le susurro en el oído- Además, habrá sopas instantáneas

 **Inuyasha** : -Movió sus orejas y carraspeo- Pensándolo bien no debe ser tan malo- La muchacha sonrió satisfecha

 **Midoriko** : -Entrecerró los ojos mirándola recelosa- De seguro lo chantajeaste con algo ¬_¬

 **Inumi** : -Negó con la cabeza- No se dé que me hablas- Fingió demencia- ¡Bien!- Aplaudió con alegría- Vamos a comenzar a leer los reviews que nos enviaron nuestras lindas lectoras, la primera es de la linda **_gabimaldonado_** y su review dice así:

 _*Hola bueno creo que ahora sí q are sufrir a los hombres- cara diabólica._

 **Todos los hombres del elenco** : Ehh O.O

 **Inumi** : Hmp, no se asusten no creo que sea tan malo- Hizo un gesto con la mano de no darle importancia

 _-Primero que nada he leído fanfics de InuShess (Inuyasha y Sesshomaru) y la verdad quisiera que ellos leyeran un fic d ellos dos como pareja (Inumi tú eliges cual lean)_

 **Público** : ¡UHHHHHH! O◊O

 **Inu/Sessh** : ¡¿AHHHH?! O_O

 **Inumi** : Emm… ¿Ok? No me esperaba eso…-Miro la hoja con una sonrisa nerviosa- No me miren así yo no tengo nada que ver- Se defendió al ver la mirada asesina de los peliplateados sobre ella

 **Kagura** : Creí que el psicólogo había dicho que nada de yaoi por un tiempo ¬_¬ Que por cierto nunca conocimos a ese famoso psicólogo

 **Ayame** : ¿Cómo así?- La miro extrañada- ¿No fue el doctor Josué el que los atendió?

 **Inumi** : Ammm no….- Bajo la mirada, nerviosa- Lo que pasó es que él se fue porque no soporto estar rodeado de tantos "locos" y tuve que recurrir a alguien más- Miro a la castaña- Se los puedes enseñar por favor

 **Keisy** : Claro- Asintió con una sonrisa para luego buscar en la laptop el video y la pantalla se ilumino para mostrar un video:

 ** _Consultorio del doctor Josué (hace 5 semanas)_**

 _Después de la última grabación del show, Inumi hablo con todo el elenco, y al día siguiente había tomado una cita con el doctor del programa para que así pudiera tomar cartas en el asunto, ya que los hombres estaban muy afectados por lo que les toco vivir. Todos estaban allí e Inumi fue acompañada por Sango, Kagura y Keisy_

 ** _Inumi_** _: Bien…- Los miro antes de entrar al consultorio- Entren muchachos…- Ellos la miraron inseguros- Vamos chicos, no les va a pasar nada solo entren se sientan, hablan uno por uno con el doctor, le explican sus inquietudes y no se preocupen que él está allí para escucharlos- Les explicó con una tierna sonrisa, los jóvenes todavía algo inseguros entraron al consultorio. Suspiro con una leve sonrisa- Yo espero y aspiro que todos puedan superar el mal rato y sigan con su rutina de siempre jejeje_

 ** _Kagura_** _: Hasta crees ¬.¬_

 ** _Inumi_** _: No hay que ser pesimistas Kagurita, este doctor es bueno n.n_

 ** _Sango_** _: Si pero ¿Quién garantiza que salgan igual que la otra vez? Ya sabes todo fue muy fuerte para ellos u.u- La miro dubitativa_

 ** _Inumi_** _: Tranquila mi bella Sango, nada malo puede suceder_

 _¡Puaj! Que chasco fue decir aquello ya que media hora después, se escucharon golpes, gritos, ruidos de espadas desvainarse. Luego de un segundo, un señor de estatura baja y pelo canoso salió corriendo todo desarreglado y desesperado del consultorio dejando una nube de polvo tras de si_

 ** _Inumi_** _: -Miro confundida a los hombres- ¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios paso?!_

 ** _Miroku_** _: -Con el ceño fruncido- Pues estuvimos hablando como tú nos dijiste y…_

 ** _Inumi_** _: ¿Y?- Arqueo una ceja- No me digan que…_

 ** _Bankotsu_** _: Le dimos su merecido-Sonrió con sarcasmo y las muchachas lo miraron incrédulas- No fue culpa de nosotros ¡Quien lo manda a decirnos que somos gays! ¡Ja! Por mi que lo parta un rayo_

 ** _Kouga_** _: -Con los brazos cruzados- Si vuelvo a ver a ese tipo les juro que lo mato òxó_

 ** _Inuyasha_** _: -Con una enorme vena en la frente- No faltaba mucho para que lo hiciéramos ò.ó_

 ** _Inumi_** _: ¡No me jodan!- Facelpam- ¡Dios! ¡¿Por qué a mí?!- Se lamentó, jalándose los cabellos con desesperación- ¿Ahora donde carrizo voy a encontrar un buen psicólogo?_

 ** _Kagura_** _: Ya decía yo que esto iba acabar mal u.u_

 _La joven presentadora daba vueltas de aquí para allá mordiéndose el labio inferior con insistencia hasta que se le vino una idea a la mente y sonrió con alegría_

 ** _Inumi_** _: ¡Ya se! Conozco a alguien que quizás pueda ayudarnos, ven Keisy vamos a mi casa y ustedes chicas quédense aquí hasta que regrese y los chicos se vienen conmigo_

 ** _Sango_** _: ¿Estás segura?_

 ** _Inumi_** _: ¡Por supuesto!- Tomó de la mano a su amiga y se fueron de allí seguida de los hombres. Luego de un rato llegaron a unas escaleras y subieron hasta llegar a una casa de color azul pálido- Bueno, el único que conoce mi casa es Bankotsu y ya que todos están en sus casas ya no hay excusas para que coquetees con nadie…- Dijo cuando susodicho sonrió con picardía para después suspirar desilusionado por lo que había dicho- Voy a llamar a la persona que los podrá ayudar con su "problema" así que mientras, no toquen nada…_

 ** _Bankotsu_** _: ¿Y qué hay de tu perrita?- Pregunto animado_ (Tengo una cachorra llamada Tití, es grande y blanca… Ella me recuerda a Inuyasha todo el tiempo XD)

 ** _Kouga_** _: -Lo miro confundido- ¿Tienes un perro?_

 ** _Inumi_** _: Si y ¿Qué crees querido Bankotsu?- Ríe con sarcasmo- ¡Ja! Ni loca te la dejo a cargo, si la otra vez la dejaste salir e hiciste que se perdiera- Le recordó con las manos en las caderas- No voy a dejar a mi bebe contigo de nuevo_

 ** _Bankotsu_** _: Pero no volverá a suceder, lo prometo- Le hizo un puchero_

 ** _Inumi_** _: U¬_¬ Sii, mira que las vacas vuelan- Le saco la lengua- No la sacare y punto, y vuelvo a repetir por si no les quedo claro… NO-TOQUEN-NADA- Recalco lo ultimo mirándolos con severidad_

 _En cuanto entraron los hombres se sentaron en los sofás de la sala_

 ** _Inumi_** _: Bien, voy a llamar al doctor quédense aquí- Indicó como si les estuviera hablando a unos niños. Tomó su celular y fue a su habitación junto con Keisy para marcar un número telefónico y poner el celular en altavoz, esperaron unos segundos y…_

 ** _XX_** _: ¿Bueno?- Se escuchó una ronca y suculenta voz masculina al otro lado del teléfono provocando que las jóvenes se sonrojaran y sonrieran como bobas_

 ** _Inumi_** _: -Reprimió un suspiro enamorado- Veo que ya sabes cómo manejar el celular que te regale ¿Eh?- Comentó divertida_

 ** _XX_** _: Eres tu Inumi ¿Cómo estás?- Saludo con serenidad_

 ** _Inumi_** _: -Sonrió con travesura- Pues mucho mejor ahora que escucho tu hermosa voz ^u^- Keisy se tapo la boca para evitar soltar una carcajada_

 ** _XX_** _: -Se escucho un sonoro suspiro- Dime ¿En qué te puedo ayudar? Sé que me llamas para algo_

 ** _Inumi_** _: Oh si, si…- Carraspeo un poco- Necesito que vengas a mi casa y me ayudes con un problemita que tengo aquí ¿Si, por favor?_

 ** _XX_** _: Enseguida voy…- La llamada se corto y las chicas sonrieron satisfechas. Luego de unos minutos la puerta sonó, la castaña corrió hacia la entrada y abrió la puerta, topándose con un atractivo muchacho alto, de contextura fornida, piel blanca, largo cabello verde y serios pero lindos ojos de color lila, en resumen… Un adonis_ (Es así tipo Sesshomaru XD)

 ** _Keisy_** _: Hola…- Se sonrojo nuevamente al verlo- Que bueno que hayas llegado ¿Cómo estás?- Le dio espacio para dejarlo pasar_

 ** _XX_** _: Bien gracias…- Dirigió la mirada a los muchachos en la sala- ¿Y ellos…?_

 ** _Inumi_** _: ¡Amor mío, llegaste! /(_ _)/- Lo abrazó para luego tomarlo de la mano- Necesito decirte algo antes de que me sermonees pidiéndome una explicación- Lo guió a su habitación seguido de Keisy bajo las miradas incrédulas de los hombres._

 ** _Kouga_** _: -Arqueo una ceja, mirándolos con extrañeza- ¿Quién es ese tipo?_

 ** _Miroku_** _: No tengo idea…_

 _Por otro lado, Inumi le explico de inmediato al muchacho el motivo de su llamada solo para oír como el dijo…_

 ** _XX_** _: Olvídalo…- La miro con seriedad- Lo siento pero no puedo_

 ** _Inumi_** _: ¡Ándale por favor Degel…!- Junto sus manos en son de ruego- Te necesito, eres mi única esperanza_

 ** _Degel_** _: Inumi sabes perfectamente que no soy psicólogo- Explico con serenidad_

 ** _Inumi_** _: -Sonrió con diversión- Pero eres bueno con la psicología inversa_

 ** _Degel_** _: Inumi…_

 ** _Keisy_** _: Vamos…- Lo tomó de la mano- Sabemos que no eres un psicólogo pero eres doctor de todas formas además de ser el caballero de Acuario, tu ayudas a los demás ¿No? Pues en esta ocasión solo podemos recurrir a ti- Le dijo con voz dulce- Ayúdanos esta vez ¿Si?- Ella e Inumi lo miraron con ojos como el gato con botas_

 ** _Degel_** _: -Cerro los ojos y suspiro con resignación- Esta bien, las ayudares_

 ** _Inumi/Kei_** _: -Sonrieron emocionadas- ¡Gracias Degel, eres un amor! X3- Lo abrazaron_

 ** _Degel_** _: Ya, ya…- Les dio unas leves palmaditas en sus espaldas- Iré a hablar con esos chicos… Solo tengo una duda_

 ** _Inumi_** _: Dime mi muchachote tan chulo XD_

 ** _Degel_** _: -Rodo los ojos- ¿Por qué nos están grabando?- Señalo al camarógrafo que estaba junto a ellos_

 ** _Camarógrafo_** _: Tranquilo amigo n.n Has de cuentas que no estoy aquí XD_

 ** _Inumi_** _: Ah jejeje si, es para subir el rating del programa XD_

 ** _Degel_** _: Sii claro, tu programa U¬.¬ En fin, iré a ver qué puedo hacer con esos caballeros- Se coloco sus lentes_

 ** _Keisy_** _: Gracias Degel- Le sonrió, el muchacho le correspondió con una leve sonrisa y salió de la habitación- O/O ¿Acaso él acaba de…?_

 ** _Inumi_** _: ¿…Sonreír? O/O ¡Sí! ¡No puedo creerlo, de verdad sonrió!- Suspiro embobada- Ese hombre es bello pero con lentes se ve súper sexy XD_

 ** _Keisy_** _: Ajajaja no empieces Inumi_

 ** _Inumi_** _: -La abrazó por los hombros- Solo bromeaba, pero hablando en serio espero que él pueda ayudarlos_

 _Paso un rato desde que el caballero salió a hablar con los muchachos del elenco, ya cuando era tarde el muchacho entro a la habitación de las chicas_

 ** _Inumi_** _: ¿Cómo te fue?_

 ** _Degel_** _: -Suspiro con cansancio- Primero, tus amigos están locos- A las chicas les rodo una gran gota al estilo anime- Y lo segundo es que están bien, ya les dije que tienen que hacer una rutina diaria de algo que les gusten hacer o que los relaje y por favor dile a tus fanáticas que nada de yaoi por un tiempo_

 ** _Inumi_** _: Oh claro ejejeje- Rió con nerviosismo- No estoy segura si puedo retener eso pero…_

 ** _Degel_** _: Inumi…_

 ** _Inumi_** _: ¿Si?_

 ** _Degel_** _: -La miro con seriedad- En serio, nada de yaoi_

 ** _Inumi_** _: -Hizo una pose militar- ¡Señor, si señor!_

El video terminó, las chicas estaban sonrojadas por el "doctor" del video mientras que los muchachos vieron a la conductora con reproche

 **Inumi** : Si, ya sé lo que dijo el doctor TuT Pero también hay que cumplirle a las fans… Además esto no es nada, solo tienen que leer…- Se puso una mano en la barbilla- Mmm ¿Qué fic sería bueno para ustedes? ¡Ah, ya se!- Fue hasta la mesa de reproducción y saco una libreta donde la portada tenía como título "Deseo" y se las dio a los ojidorados- Léanlo con calma que no hay prisa òuó

Inseguros, ambos hermanos comenzaron a leer el dichoso fics con algo de renuencia… el rostro de Inuyasha se contrajo de la sorpresa a medida que avanzaba y Sesshomaru entrecerró los ojos al momento que su rostro tomaba una tonalidad azulada… Luego de unos minutos el lord del oeste decidió que era suficiente y aparto la mirada inmediatamente e Inuyasha destrozó la libreta con sus garras

 **Inumi** : -Tragó con nerviosismo y se mordió los labios para no reír- ¿Y qué tal?

 **Inuyasha** : ¡Ustedes son de lo peor! ¡¿Cómo pueden escribir algo así?!

 **Sesshomaru** : Continua…- Dijo con voz escalofriante

 **Inumi** : -Lo miro asustada- Es…está bien- Tartamudeo y miro la hoja

 _-Naraku tienes que besar a Sesshomaru hay fics de ustedes así que si no lo haces con él lo haces con Inuyasha es tu decisión._

 **Todos** : ¡OHHHHHH!- Se miraron entre si

 **Nara/Sessh/Inu** : ¡¿QUEEE?!

 **Inumi** : -Traga en seco al ver que la estaban matando con la mirada- ¡Ya les dije que no tengo la culpa! ¡Así que dejen de amenazarme con la mirada y tú…!- Miro al pelinegro- Apresúrate y elige a quien vas a besar

 **Naraku** : ¡¿Estás loca?!- La miro espantado- Yo no voy a besar a nadie…- Miro a la sacerdotisa- A menos que…

 **Kikyo** : Ah, ah- Lo miro molesta- ¡Ni lo sueñes enfermo!

 **Naraku** : Que mala eres T.T

 **Inumi** : Jejeje lo siento Naraku pero ella no está en la lista XD

 **Naraku** : -Sonrió con picardía- ¿Y tu _baby_?

 **Inumi** : -Lanzo una carcajada- ¡Mucho menos! Tienes a dos hermosos hombres a tu elección- Lo levanto y empezó a empujarlo- Decide ¿Inuyasha o Sesshomaru?

 **Nara/Sessh/Inu** : -Pusieron la cara azul- ¡No por favor! ¡Nooo!

 **Naomi** : ¡Ay ya!- Los miro exasperada- Si van a andar con su majadería me lo van diciendo para avanzar con el reto yo- Sonrió con malicia- ¿Quieren?

 **Naraku** : ¡No está bien! No lo hagas- Le tembló la voz y miro a los hombres- Elijo a…- Cerro los ojos y trago en seco- In…Inuyasha

 ** _Sonido de vidrio quebrarse_**

 **Inumi** : -Miro a las sacerdotisa quienes se quedaron de piedra, Izayoi parecía un pez fuera del agua e Inuno puso los ojos en blanco y el desafortunado del reto veía a Naraku como si fuera lo más horrendo del mundo. Suspiro con resignación- Degel me va a matar ToT- Murmuro con pesar- Pues ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer- Naraku estaba enfrente del ojidorado mirándose con cara de matarse, sin embargo ninguno se movió de su lugar- ¡Muévete pues que no tenemos toda la noche!

 **Naomi** : -Suspiro cansada- Que lata con ustedes- Movió los dedos y los labios del pelinegro se pegaron contra los del peliplateados

 **Todos los hombres** : ¡Ugh!- Sacaron la lengua asqueados

 **Inumi** : Puff tanta habladuría para nada ¬_¬- Miro la hoja:

 _-Y Miroku tú no te salvas vas a sufrir (xD) tienes que decidir besar a Naraku o Sesshomaru, tú decides._

 **Miroku** : -Abrió los ojos como platos- ¡¿Qué yo qué?! ¡No, se los suplico!- Se arrodillo frente a la conductora- ¡Ten piedad de mi!

 **Inumi** : Levántate Miroku, no seas melodramático- El muchacho se levantó y la miro con ojos suplicantes- Te advierto que esos ojitos de cordero a medio morir no van a funcionar ¬_¬

 **Miroku** : ¡Rayos!- Derramo lágrimas de cascada- Elijo a Sesshomaru

 **Sesshomaru** : -Preparo sus garras- ¿Acaso te quieres morir monje?- El ojiazul tembló asustado

 **Inumi** : ¡Aquí nadie va a matar a nadie! Y pues…- Miro al muchacho- Ni modo Miroku, bésalo- El susodicho se acercó al demonio y este con todo el desagrado del mundo lo beso para luego correr junto a los otros dos al baño- Bueno vamos a darles chances a que vuelvan, mientras continuemos:

 _Creo que ya los hice sufrir así que un último reto…_

 **Inuyasha** : ¡Noo! ¿Tú crees?- Pregunto con sarcasmos, recién llegando del baño- Si vuelven a obligarme hacer algo así les juro que…

 **Inumi** : Tranquilo cachorro, no hace falta las amenazas- La miro feo- Mejor sigamos:

 _-Rin para quitarle el trauma a Sesshomaru bésalo durante 3minutos.  
Bueno eso sería todo y saludos… _

**Público femenino** : ¡UHHHHHH! Òuó

 **Rin** : -Se sonrojo levemente- Esta bien…- Vio que el demonio salió del baño y corrió hacia él con una gran sonrisa- ¡Amo Sesshomaru!

 **Sesshomaru** : -Abrió los brazos para recibirla- ¿Rin…?- Sus labios fueron sellados por los de la pequeña y no dudo en corresponderle de la misma forma

 **Público femenino** : ¡AHHHHH! X3

 **Kag/San/Aya/Kei/Inumi** : O/O

 **Naomi** : Que lindos uwu

 **Midoriko** : Este par me encanta nwn

 **Inumi** : Hay tanto amor en el aire XD Todavía queda una cosa:

 _-A cierto, Inumi como regalo de hacer este show tienes derecho a hacerle un reto a cualquiera del elenco de inuyasha y si no lo hacen- cara diabólica- se la verán conmigo.*_

 **Inumi** : Ojojojo gracias nena, tengo que aprovechar cualquier oportunidad que me den- Sonríe con malicia mientras que los demás la miran nerviosos- Bueno hace varias semanas me leí un hermoso manga que se llama "Kobayashi ga Kawai Sugite Tsurai" y quisiera que algunos interpretara a los protagonistas principales del manga jajajaja XD

 **Todos** : ¡¿Ehh?! O.o

 **Naomi** : No me digas ¿Es un manga shojo verdad? ¬.¬

 **Inumi** : ¡Oh yes baby! La verdad es que me encanto muchísimo y Aoi-kun…- Pequeños corazones empezaron flotar a su alrededor- Yo también quiero a un muchacho así para mi, sexy y rudo pero tierno y gentil ¡Kyaaaa! ¡Es tan mono! o(≥◊≤)o- La miran raro- ¿Qué? Ustedes saben que el manga y/o los animes shojos son mi debilidad X3

 **Keisy** : Si, de eso no cabe la menor duda XD

 **Inumi** : En fin, los que participaran en esta actuación serán…- Miro a todo el grupo y sonrió abiertamente- Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku y Sango

 **Naomi** : Entonces ya está hecho- Chasqueó los dedos y enseguida los jóvenes aparecieron vestidos como los protagonistas de dicho manga

 **Inu/Kag/Miro/San** : ¡¿Ahhh?! O_O

 **Inumi** : La cosa quedara así:

-Inuyasha será el protagonista, el papacito de Aoi Sanada

 **Público femenino** : ¡QUE LINDOO! X3

 **Inuyasha** : Parezco pirata con este parche en el ojo- Acomodó mejor el parche blanco en su ojo derecho y miro detenidamente su vestimenta

 **Inumi** : Al contrario te ves tan ¡Kyaaa!- Se cubrió la cara sonrojada- Me encanta ese look en ti _Inuchin_

 **Inuyasha** : ¬/¬ Feh

-Kagome es la tierna y dulce Megumu Kobayashi

 **Kagome** : ¿Por qué estoy vestida como hombre?- Cuestionó, mirando su chaleco marrón, camisa blanca y pantalones holgados

 **Inumi** : Si te toca hacerte pasar por tu hermano gemelo y estudiar en su instituto solo para chicos ¿Cómo debes ir vestida?

 **Kagome** : No inventes- Sonrió con diversión- ¿Ella hizo eso?

 **Inumi** : -Se encoge de hombros- Lo que hace una hermana por su hermano

-Miroku es el interactivo y coqueto Mitsuru Kobayashi

 **Miroku** : Si yo soy el "hermano gemelo" de la señorita Kagome… ¡¿Por qué estoy vestido como una chica?!

 **Inumi** : Oh jejeje- Miro como todos aguantaban la risa y luego a vio al monje con su uniforme de marinera rosada- Disculpa es que si ella se hace pasar por ti, tú te tienes que hacer pasar por ella, de eso se trata la historia jajajajaja XD

 **Miroku** : ¡Rayos! ToT

-Y Sango es la hermosa tsundere Azusa Tokugawa

 **Sango** : Ya con la palabra tsundere da miedo

 **Inumi** : Jejeje si esa chica da miedo la verdad, pero también es muy dulce n.n- Se acerco a ellos y les dio unos libretos- Aquí esta lo que tienen que hacer y decir

 **Inuyasha** : Bien, terminemos con esto rápido

 **Inumi** : No comas ansias querido ;D Muy bien ¡Todos a sus lugares!- Todos se ubicaron en sus puestos- Luz, cámara… ¡Acción!

 **Kagome** : Buenos días Sanada-kun- Saludo tímidamente al joven

 **Inuyasha** : Buenos días Kobayashi- Correspondió mirándola con seriedad- Vamos, ya pronto comenzaran las clases

 **Kagome** : Ehh… ¡Sí!- Asintió pero detuvo su andar- Etto… ¿Sanada-kun?

 **Inuyasha** : ¿Mmm?- Se giro a verla

 **Kagome** : -Se sonrojó- Quería agradecerte por haberme salvado ayer- Bajo la cabeza algo avergonzada

 **Inuyasha** : -Sonrió levemente, mirándola con cariño- No fue nada, lo importante es que no paso a mayores así que no te preocupes por eso tonto-Colocó una mano en su cabeza y la acarició suavemente

 **Kagome** : -Sonrió abiertamente con las mejillas rojas- ¡Gracias Sanada-kun!

 **Sango** : ¡Arg! Esa odiosa de Megumu Kobayashi, como la detesto- Gruño molesta- No sé por qué motivo ella me recuerda tanto a ese chico… Mitsuru- Se sonrojo un poco- El es tan lindo… ¡¿Pero que estoy diciendo?! Si es solo un idiota ≥o≤

 **Miroku** : -Se acerco detrás de ella- ¿Hablando sola?- Pregunto burlonamente

 **Sango** : -Se sobresaltó, reprimiendo un pequeño grito de sorpresa para luego mirarlo molesta- Claro que no ¡No te metas en lo que no te importa Kobayashi!

 **Miroku** : -Levanto las mano en modo de rendición- Ok no te pongas así… Amargada

 **Sango** : ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

 **Miroku** : ¡Nada!

 **Inumi** : jejejeje- Ríe divertida- Gracias chicos me hicieron sentir inspirada, es como si fuera yaoi y yuri sin serlo realmente XD- Soltó una carcajada e ignoró las miradas de reproche de los jóvenes- Y gracias a ti nena por tu review espero saber de ti pronto ¡Cuídate mucho! Ahora pasemos con el review de **_Sayaaomes_** y dice así:

 _*_ _Hay Dios tuve que ir a urgencias por la cantidad de sangré que perdí Inuno lo amo_

 **Inuno** : Gracias n/n

 **Inumi** : Muchas perdimos sangre de igual forma XD

 _haaaaaaa, Izayoi e Irasue sus hijos son maravillosos y ustedes muy hermosas._

 **Izayoi/Irasue** : Gracias **_Sayaaomes_** n.n

 _Y gracias tengo dos cachorros jajajaja bueno ahora una charla hacia cierta criatura que casi todos los fanáticos odian... KIKYO_

 **Público/Todos** : ¡UHHHH!- Miraron a la susodicha

 **Inumi** : ¡Uy! Ya te toco una buena _Kiky_

 _-¿No te sientes basura ahora que quieres aun tener el corazón de un ser que jamás te perteneció? Piénsalo estas rogando por amor, y casi matas a tu propia hermana solo por un ataque de ira no inventes ¿no te da pena?_

 **Público/Todos** : ¡OHHH! ¡TURN DOWN FOR WHAT! Bv

 **Inumi** : -Comenzó aplaudir- ¡Gracias Sayaaomes-sempai! Usted tiene mi respeto a partir de ahora- Hizo una leve reverencia a la cámara- ¿Cómo te quedo el ojo?- Miro con burla a la sacerdotisa

 **Kikyo** : ¡Ustedes nunca comprenderán mi dolor!

 **Inumi** : ¡Qué dolor y que nada! Una cosa es que sufras por lo te hizo el tarado este…- Señalo al pelinegro quien la miro ofendido- Y otra cosa muy diferente es tratar a tu hermana de esa manera ¡¿Tú me vas a decir que después de tratar así a una hermana tan noble como Kaede no te sientes mal?! ¡No mija a ti te patina el coco!

 **Kikyo** : -Un aura deprimente la envolvió- Si me siento mal pero…

 **Inumi** : ¿Y qué me dices del alma de Kagome? Eso ni siquiera te pertenece

 **Kikyo** : -La miro disgustada- Lo necesito para continuar aquí, si no desapareceré

 **Inumi** : Nos harías un gran favor a muchos…- Murmuro molesta- Sigamos, porque si sigo con este tema la terminaré agarrando por el pescuezo ¬.¬:

 _Ahora si las preguntas:_

 _-Perdón Kirara jajajaja pero ¿podrían transformarla en humano y que bese a inuyasha? (Tengo ese sueño)_

 **Público** : ¡OHHHH!

 **Todos** : ¡¿EHHHH?!

 **Inu/Kira** : ¡¿Queee?!/ ¿Neow? O.O

 **Inumi** : ¡Ohhh! ¡Eso suena súper! Jejeje- Miro la cara de poker de la castaña, la colegiala y el ojidorado y soltó una carcajada- Vamos, apuesto a que muchos quieren ver a una Kirara versión humana ¿No?

 **Público** : ¡SIIIIII! "◊"/

 **Naomi** : Pues no se diga mas- Chasqueo los dedos y la gatita fue rodeada por una luz que fue creciendo hasta que desapareció para dar paso a una jovencita de tez blanca, largo cabello de color crema con algunos mechones negros, un pequeño diamante negro dibujado en su frente y ojos canela con tonalidades rojizas, usaba un kimono corto que le llegaba hasta más arriba de las rodillas de color verde claro con flores estampadas y orejas gatunas al igual que dos esponjas colas que se movían de un lado a otro detrás de ella- Lo sabía, es muy linda n/n

 **Público masculino** : ¡Madre mía!- Les dio hemorragia nasal

 **Público femenino** : ¡Kawaiiii! ≥/≤

 **Chicos del elenco** : O/O

 **Kag/Aya/Kei/Rin/Inumi** : -La miraron sonrojadas- ¡Que mona por diosssss! (*Д*)/

 **Sango** : ¿Kirara?- Se sonrojo levemente y se acerco a ella- ¿De verdad eres tú?

 **Kirara** : Sa…Sango- Pronuncio con voz tímida y dulce

 ** _Sonido de flechazo_**

 **Inumi** : -Se puso las manos en el pecho- ¡Dios pero que mona eres!- Le agarro las mejillas- ¡Tienes una vocecita tan dulce! ¡Ayyy Kirara me gustas mucho así! X3- La abrazo

 **Kagome** : Nunca lo imagine pero eres muy bonita en forma humana Kirara- La chica-gata sonrió levemente- ¡Owww Kirara!- También la abrazo

 **Inumi** : No te quedes ahí parada Sango, dile algo ¿Qué te parece verla así?- Le animo al ver que la castaña solo veía a la jovencita atónita sin decir nada

 **Sango** : Pareciera que estoy viendo a mi hermanita- Musito con ternura. Kirara quiso acercarse a ella y casi pierde el equilibrio pero la sostuvo rápidamente de los brazos- ¡Woo! ¿Estás bien?

 **Kirara** : No estoy… acostumbrada… a este… cuerpo- Articuló con algo de dificultad pero mirándola con cariño- Pero gracias… Sango- Curvo sus labios en una linda sonrisa

 ** _Sonido de flechazo_**

 **Kag/Aya/Rin/Kei/Nao/Mido** : ¡Awwwww! n/n

 **Inumi** : ¡Kyaaa! ¡Dejar de ser tan moe por favor!- Miro al ojidorado- Bueno _Inuchin_ , ya sabes bésala tu porque no creo que ella sepa como… ¡Reacciona mijo!- Lo sacudió

 **Inuyasha** : ¡¿Cómo pueden pedirme que haga eso?!

 **Inumi** : ¡Deja de armar tanto jaleo y hazlo!

 **Inuyasha** : ¡Arg! Son imposibles- Gruño enfadado y se acerco a la joven y suspira con cansancio- Perdón Kirara… Y Kagome- Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar él se había inclinado pasar posar sus labios sobre ella

 **Público** : ¡OHHHH!

 **Todos** : O.O

 **Kirara** : O/O

 **Inumi** : O.O Bueno…- Carraspeo un poco- Eso fue algo extraño de ver pero me gusto, fue cuchi ^u^- Opino al ver la cara sonrojada y petrificada de la ahora chica-gata- Continuemos:

 _-Inuno ¿haber visto a sus hijos besarse con hombres que es lo que más le daño?_

 **Inuno** : -Un aura deprimente lo envolvió- Mi estado psicológico… Es decir de todos los castigos que puede uno imaginar ¿Por qué elegir eso?- Se tapo el rostro y empezó a sollozar- Fue horrible, fue horrible- Susurro una y otra vez

 **Inumi** : -Le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda- Oh no se ponga así suegro… ¡Digo! Señor Inuno- Sonrió con nerviosismo- Sigamos con lo que sigue:

 _-Acabo de leer un fic donde usted viola a Kagome y ella queda embarazada ¿usted se considera capaz de eso?_

 **Publico/Todos** : WTF?!

 **Izayoi/Irasue/Kag/Inu/Inuno** : ¡¿QUEEEE?! O_O

 **Inumi** : -Traga en seco- Oh mi dios O.O

 **Keisy** : Eso no suena para nada bien u.u

 **Naomi** : -Reprime una carcajada- **_Sayaaomes_** es usted una loquilla n.n

 **Midoriko** : Al señor Inuno parece que le va a dar algo- Comento preocupada- Y ni hablar de Inuyasha

 **Inumi** : ¿Señor Inuno…?

 **Inuno** : ¡Yo jamás sería capaz de cometer semejante atrocidad!- Se defendió con total seriedad- ¡Y menos a la hembra de mi hijo!

 **Público femenino** : ¡UHHHHHH! òuó

 **Inuyasha** : -Abrió los ojos sorprendido y de pronto su cara se puso como un tomate- ¡Papá!

 **Inuno** : ¿Qué?- Lo miro confuso- ¿Acaso no es tu hembra aun?

 **Inuyasha** : -Miro el suelo avergonzado- N…No papá… No es mi hembra u/u

 **Kagome** : O/O

 **Inumi** : ¡Ejele! Nos estamos desviando del tema 7u7 Ustedes los demonios y sus leyes jujuju XD Continuemos, de acuerdo con la pregunta que se le hizo al señor Inuno esto va con las señoras más bellas de aquí:

 _-Izayoi e Irasue ¿cómo lo tomarían?_

 **Izayoi** : Eso no es algo que se tome a la ligera, primero porque sería un trauma para Kagome y…- Contesto con algo de tristeza- Aunque lo ame con todo mi corazón no creo ser capaz de perdonarle algo así

 **Irasue** : Eso es algo nefasto para cualquier mujer…- Dijo con frialdad para luego agregar con una maléfica sonrisa…- Yo lo castraría- Mas de un hombre en la audiencia se sobresalto en su sitio e Inuno se puso pálido del susto

 **Inumi** : -La miro asustada y en un acto reflejo junto las piernas- No soy hombre y me da cosa de solo imaginarlo xдx- Sonrió con nerviosismo y miro al mayor- Pobre señor Inuno u.u Pasemos a lo que sigue:

 _-Jinenji ¿hay alguna mujer en tu corazón aparte de Kagome?_

 **Jinenji** : Por supuesto que sí y es una mujer muy bella- Dijo con dulzura y todos lo miraron sorprendidos

 **Inumi** : ¿En serio, quien?

 **Jinenji** : -Sonrió- Mi mamá

 **Público femenino** : ¡Awwww!- Sonrieron con ternura

 **Kag/San/Aya/Rin/Kei/Nao/Mido/Izayoi/Irasue** : ¡Qué lindo! X3

 ** _Entre el público_**

 **Madre de Jinenji** : -Coloco las manos en su pecho- Mi niño…- Susurro conmovida y se limpia una lágrima

 **Myoga** : Con esas arrugas… Bien dicen que el amor es ciego- Susurro en el amigo

 **Totosai** : Así es querido amigo u.u

 **Madre de Jinenji** : ¡¿Qué dijeron?! òдó

 **Myo/Totos** : ¡No, nada!

 ** _De vuelta al escenario_**

 **Inumi** : Mi vida- Se acerco a él y le acaricio el brazo- Eres un amor X3

 **Jinenji** : Gracias n/n

 _Kanna ¿qué es lo que te haría verdaderamente feliz?_

 **Inumi** : Eso es un misterio, puesto que Kanna nunca muestra sus emociones pero dinos Kanna- Se acerco al puesto de la niña y se agacho a su altura- ¿Qué te haría feliz?

 **Kanna** : Ver feliz a Kagura- Dijo con neutralidad aquella respuesta dejo a más de uno dislocado, especialmente a la nombrada

 **Todos** : O.o

 **Inumi** : ¿Tú serias feliz si Kagura lo es?- La niña asintió. Sonrió con dulzura- ¿Tú la quieres, verdad?

 **Kanna** : -Soltó su espejo y tomo a Kagura de la mano- Es mi hermana- Afirmo como si fuera más que suficiente

 **Kagura** : Amm…- Desvió la mirada para que no notara su sonrojo- Gracias Kanna ¬/¬

 **Inumi** : -Se limpió una lagrimita- Las adoro, no me espere eso pero fue muy dulce X3 Continuemos:

 _Es todo hoy no tengo mucho tiempo un último quiero ver a Jinenji convertido en humano plis (rogando de rodillas)*_

 **Inumi** : ¡Sí! ¡Sí!- Salto emocionada- Me gusta eso, yo también quisiera ver a Jinenji en humano- Miro a su amiga- ¿Nos haces los honores?

 **Naomi** : Sera un placer- Sonrió divertida y chasqueo los dedos para que el joven hibrido fuera envuelto en una luz, justo como Kirara. Inmediatamente aquella luz se disipo para dejar en su lugar un apuesto joven alto, de piel trigueña, cabello castaño recogido en una coleta baja y hermosos ojos azul zafiro- O/O

 **Público femenino** : ¡KYAAAA! ¡QUE GUAPOOO! "◊"

 **Kag/San/Aya/Rin/Kiky/Kagu/Kei** : ¡OMG! O/O

 **Inumi** : -Con la cara completamente roja- No puede ser…- Se limpia la baba- Jinenji ¿Eres tú?- Pregunto insegura

 **Jinenji** : Si, soy yo…- Sonrió amablemente, la muchacha se impresiono ¡Hasta su voz se volvió más suave! Pero sin perder ese toque varonil- ¿Sucede algo malo?

 **Inumi** : En absoluto…- Frunció el ceño y se plato frente al para tomarle de las manos- Jinenji necesito preguntarte algo muy importante…- Hablo con seriedad y el la miro nervioso-… ¿Te gustaría ser el padre de mis hijos?

 **Publico/Todos** : Caen al estilo anime

 **Midoriko** : ¡Inumi compórtate por favor!

 **Naomi** : Jajajaja ¡Miroku sal de ese cuerpo! XD

 **Miroku** : ¡Oye!

 **Jinenji** : O/O B…bueno yo…- La miro avergonzado

 **Inumi** : Jejeje tranquilo no pongas esa cara, era broma- Le guiño el ojo con travesura- Pero enserio estas como quieres 7u7

 **Jinenji** : Eh… Amm gracias u/u

 **Inumi** : Bien, gracias por su participación Sayaaomes-sempai ya sabe que puede volver hacerlo cuando quiera, besitos para usted y sus bebes ¡Cuídese mucho! ^3^ Ahora sigamos con la participación de nuestra amiga **_taeliz_** :

 _*Hola!- suspira mucho- como los extrañe necesitaba leerlos- mira al cielo llorando- me fue mal en las pruebas y con ustedes me divierto mucho para olvida los demás…_

 **Inumi** : Me alegra que sea así cariño y siento mucho que no te haya ido bien en tus exámenes pero para la próxima te irá bien- Levanto el puño- ¡Te animare siempre para que sea así!

 _Inumi, Midoriko, Naomi hola! Keisy bienvenida me encanto tu video y que lea haya ido hermoso en la nieve..._

 **Inumi/Mido/Nao** : ^u^

 **Keisy** : -Se sonrojo- Gracias taeliz-chan, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado n.n- Dijo sonriendo con dulzura

 ** _Sonido de flechazo_**

 **Ayame** : Awww Rin, Kirara, Shippo y tu son la kawaiidad del programa- La miro tiernamente nwn

 **Keisy** : -Bajo un poco la mirada- Gracias Ayame-chan ^/^

 **Kagome** : -La abrazó por los hombros y sonrió divertida- Oye Keisy ¿Estás segura de que tu saliste de la cabeza desquiciada de Inumi?

 **Inumi** : ¡Hey! ¡Te escuche! XP

 _Excelencia... Lo necesito quiero que me ayude que me consuele... (No sean mal pensados como ya dije es muy inteligente y me ayudaría a estudiar. Y otras cosas cofcof cof)..._

 **Miroku** : La ayudare en todo lo que usted me pida joven hermosa, para eso soy un caballero ^w^

 **Sango** : -Se cruzo de brazos- Sii como no ¬.¬

 **Inumi** : Cofcofmañosocofcof XD

 _-Por ello Inumi me lo empaquetas y también a Bankotsu para hacerlo más interesante vamos a pasarlo de lindo... Jejejejeje... -ríe nerviosamente ante la reacción de cierta exterminadora-..._

 **Miroku** : Como usted diga

 **Bankotsu** : No hay que hacer rogar a una dama- Sonrió con arrogancia

 **Inumi** : ¬_¬ Esta bien nena pero yo que tu no me fio de ese par

 **Miro/Ban** : ¡Hey!

 _-Esta es una pregunta para Inumi hay muchas mezcla de parejas por lo que vemos en las historias ¿cuál es la que te gusta más de todas? Y una historia que te haya gustado mucho de la misma..._

 **Inumi** : ¡Oh! Pregunta para mí- Carraspeo- Bueno cariño es algo complicado porque cuando veo una historia de lo que sea y veo a dos personajes que tienen cualquier roce o alguna química yo solo digo "ellos van a ser pareja" y se cumple XD Por eso se me hace difícil ver a "él o ella" con otros personajes. En este caso le soy súper-híper-mega fiel al InuKag, MirSan, SesshRin, KouAya y ahora incluido gracias a ustedes… El NaraKiky 7u7- La sacerdotisa de barro la miro feo pero la ignoro- Pero dejando todo eso de lado una pareja que me guste mucho así es… SesshKag e InuRin- Se cubrió la cara- ¡No me maten!- Dijo al sentir las miradas acosadoras de los hermanos- Es que leí unos fics de esas parejas y me encantaron. Una se llama "¿Mas que un amigo?" y la otra… Mmm no me acuerdo XD Pero me gusto mucho- Se destapo la cara con lentitud- Ufff sentí que me quite un peso de encima XD

 _Me ha costado recomponerme de la actuación de los Taisho- se desmaya y babea- señor Inuno no hay nada que envidiarle a sus hijos la experiencia vale- le guiña el ojo._

 **Inuno** : Gracias señorita u/u

 **Inumi** : Ni que lo digas XD Ah todas nos costó un poquis- Se limpia la baba al recordar eso

 _-La escena de la bella y la bestia ayyy Inu y Kag me enamoraron mas Inuchin me has dejado sin palabras y como suspire y que emoción *_*_

 **Inuyasha** : Keh ¬/¬

 _-Siguiendo la temática de las películas tengo más en mente que me acompañaron desde pequeña (soy joven dice cuesta creérselo se va a un rincón llora en sus piernas y repite ay joven suspira me siento vieja)  
Bueno esta vez toca el turno: a Aladin siii me encanta quiero que recreen cuando Aladin y Jazmín van volando en la alfombra mágica y cantando... _

Todos se miran entre ellos confundidos y nerviosos por saber quiénes serán escogidos para eso

 **Inumi** : -Salta emocionada- ¡Yujuju! ¡Me gusta cómo suena eso!

 _No se asusten Inuyasha y Kagome ya cumplieron pero esta vez pienso en otros- ríe maliciosamente- el señor perro sexymaru, Sesshomaru y Rin..._

 **Inu/Kag** : Ufff nos salvamos- Suspiraron aliviados

 **Sesshomaru** : No puede ser- Se cubrió la cara con cansancio

 **Rin** : ¡Yupii! ¡Suena divertido!- Sonrió con alegría

 **Inumi** : Jejejeje ya quiero ver a Aladin así XD

 _Estoy deseando verla ahh no puede negarse ninguno en el caso contrario serian ti y Kohaku en caso del señor Sesshomaru se negase espero que no…_

 **Inumi** : Bueno por el entusiasmo de Rin, no cabe duda de que quiere hacerlo- Lo miro con cinismo- Pero y tu ¿Sesshomaru…?

 **Sesshomaru** : Lo hare- Respondió rápidamente

 **Inumi** : Mmmm con tal de que no esté Kohaku o quien sea en tu lugar ¿No?- Sonrió divertida- Este hombre si es celoso vale XD

 **Naomi** : Muy bien pues no esperemos más…- Hizo su magia y en seguida ambos aparecieron vestidos como los personajes de la película

 **Inumi** : ¡Genial! Se ven muy bien- Sonrió emocionada- ¡Música por favor!

 **Sesshomaru** : **_Yo te quiero enseñar_** ** _  
este mundo espléndido,  
ven princesa y deja a tu corazón soñar.  
Yo te puedo mostrar  
cosas maravillosas,  
con la magia de mi alfombra  
vamos a volar..._**

Tomo la mano de la muchacha y dio vuelta con ella

 **Sesshomaru** : **_Un mundo ideal, será fantástico encontrar,_** ** _  
nadie que diga no, o a donde ir,  
a aquellos que se aman._**

 **Rin** : -Sonrió dulcemente- **_Un mundo ideal,_** ** _  
tan deslumbrante y nuevo,  
donde ya vi al subir, con claridad,  
que ahora en un mundo ideal estoy... _**

**Sesshomaru** : **_Ahora en un mundo ideal estoy..._**

 **Rin** : **_Fab_** ** _ulosa visión, sentimiento divino,_** ** _  
baja y sube y vuela hacia celestial región...  
Un mundo ideal... _**

**Sesshomaru** : **_Mira bien lo que hay..._** ** __**

 **Rin** : **_Allí mil cosas voy a ver..._**

 **Sesshomaru** : **_Conteniendo el aliento..._**

 **Rin** : **_Soy como azul estrella que se va_** ** _  
y nunca será igual ya otra vez..._**

 **Sesshomaru** : **_Un mundo ideal..._**

 **Rin** : **_Cada vuelta es sorpresa..._**

 **Sesshomaru** : **_Un horizonte nuevo abrir..._**

 **Rin** : **_Cada instante un relato..._**

 **Sessh/Rin _:_** ** _Hay que seguir sin fin, hasta el confín,_** ** _  
juntos en un mundo ideal tu y yo..._**

 **Sesshomaru** : **_Un mundo ideal..._**

 **Rin** : **_Un mundo ideal..._**

 **Sesshomaru** : **_Que compartir..._**

 **Rin** : **_Que compartir..._**

 **Sesshomaru** : **_Que alcanzar..._**

 **Rin** : **_Que contemplar..._**

 **Sessh/Rin** : **_Tu junto a mí..._**

 **Inumi** : Snif snif eso fue tan hermoso- Se limpia una lagrima- Infancia revivida X3

 _Pero lo compensare no se preocupe... -mira alrededor fijamente a Inuyasha y ríe en secreto._

 **Inumi** : -Ve como el ojidorado frunce el ceño con confusión- Tranquilo _Inuchin_ no creo que sea nada malo

 _-Bueno siguiendo con las pelis no sé si has visto la película la máscara (la cual me encanta) hay una escena que baila en la calle como un musical con un sombrero de frutas jejeje siii quiero que alguno la recree._

 **Inumi** : ¡Yeeyyyy! A mí también me gusta muchísimo esa película y todas las que hace Jim Carrey, el es genial y divertido X3 ¡Claro! Sera un placer revivir esa parte de la película

 _Dejo a su criterio a quien desde que lo hagas Inumi... Tienes carta blanca (se frota las manos)_

 **Inumi** : ¡Ujujuju!- Todos la miraron con nerviosismo- Tranquilos mis niños, mami no les hará nada solo elegiré quien será "la máscara" y yo creo que ese debe ser alguien que tenga tanto descaro como carisma y ese debe ser…- Miro al ojiazul- ¡Tu Miroku!

 **Miroku** : ¡Oh! ¡Por buda!-Facelpam

 **Naomi** : No te pongas así- Sonrió con descaro- Te veras fabuloso créeme- Chasqueo los dedos y enseguida el muchacho apareció con el mismo vestuario que el personaje de la película

 **Miroku** : -Miro su vestuario y bufo- Bueno no puede ser peor T.T

 **Keisy** : No digas eso, te ves bien- Sonrió levemente

 **Inumi** : Jeje bueno ahora tienes que bailar y cantar pero por supuesto no puedes hacerlo solo- Le hizo un gesto a su compañera y esta hizo que los demás integrantes del elenco aparecieran vestidos como policías

 **Todos** : ¡¿Ahhh?! O.O

 **Inumi** : Si él tiene que bailar pues ustedes también así que empiecen a mover el bote XD ¡Música por favor!

 **Miroku** : **_They call me Cuban Pete. I'm the king of the rumba_** ** _  
beat.  
When I play the maracas I go chick-chicky-boom,  
chick-chicky boom  
Yessir, I'm Cuban Pete. I'm the craze of my native  
street.  
When I start to dance, everything goes  
chick-chicky-boom, chick-chicky boom  
The senoritas they sing and they swing with  
terampero-  
It's very nice, so full of spice.  
And when they dance in they bring a happy ring that  
era keros-  
Singin' a song, all the day long.  
So if you like the beat, take a lesson from Cuban  
Pete  
And I'll teach you to chick-chicky-boom,  
chick-chicky-boom. _**

**Sango** : **_He's really a modest guy, although he's the hottest_** ** _  
guy  
In Havana, in havana. _**

**Miroku** : **_Si, sinorita I It's very nice, so full of spice._** ** _  
I'll place my hand on your hip, and if you will just  
give me your hand know that you would like to  
chicky-boom-chick_**

 ** _Then we shall try - just you and I. I-yi-yi!  
So if you like the beat, take a lesson from Cuban  
Pete _**

**Miro/Inumi** : **_And I'll teach you chick-chicky-boom,_** ** _  
chick-chicky-boom, chick-chicky-boom_**

 **Publico/Todos** : **_Shake Your Booty, Daddy, Wow!  
_** ** _See ya!_**

 **Inumi** : -Toma un poco de agua- ¡Que rico es bailar! Continuemos

 _Como dije antes me alegro señor Sesshomaru que haya disfrutado usar a colmillo de acero -mira de nuevo a Inuyasha- Inuchin lindo como dije antes lo prometido es deuda por toda una semana le concedo ser el dueño absoluto de la espada con todos los beneficios de sus poderes... Amarren a Inuyasha o quítenle el recuerdo de la espada hasta que vuelva a el..._

 **Inuyasha** : ¡¿Qué?! O_O- Frunció el ceño- ¡Olvídalo! ¡Ni crean que voy a permitir que emphmmjjj…!- Inmediatamente el muchacho fue amordazado y encadenado en su asiento

 **Sesshomaru** : -Sonrió de medio lado y tomo la espada gracias a la facilidad que le había dado Naomi anteriormente- Por fin me sucede algo valioso en este programa… Gracias **_taeliz_**

 **Inumi** : -Se sonrojo al ver su sonrisa pero luego ve con pena al menor- Lo siento Inuyasha, aguanta si u.u- El muchacho se removió inquieto en su sitio- Kagome, ni se te ocurra ayudarlo- Advirtió al verla con ganas de desatar al ojidorado

 **Kagome** : Awww- Bajo la mirada avergonzada al verse descubierto sus intensiones

 **Naomi** : Y de su memoria no te preocupes querida **_taeliz_** que de eso me encargo yo- Le guiño el ojo a la cámara

 **Inumi** : Jejeje continuemos n˽n:

 _Kyky linda (sarcástica) disfrutaste del masaje ahora hay que devolver el favor -se frota las manitos- ahora será tu quien le dé un masaje con un uniforme muy candente a Naraku, Kyokotsu, Mukotsu, Ginkotsu, señor Jaken, y no puedes negarte... Disfruten chicos_

 **Kikyo** : ¡¿Queee?! O.o

 **Todos** : Pfff- Se mordieron los labios para no reír

 **Nara/Kyoko/Muko/Ginko** : Jejeje- Miraron de forma burlona a la sacerdotisa

 **Inumi** : ¡Jajajaja! ñañañaña- Se carcajeo- Tranquila _Kiky_ no es como si se fuera acabar el mundo

 **Kikyo** : ¡¿Me vieron cara de sirvienta o qué?!

 **Naomi** : No se trata de eso, es la petición de una fan y nadie se puede negar incluyéndote querida- Sonrió con malicia- Es más, ya sé que traje puede ser…- Chasqueo los dedos y una luz envolvió a la sacerdotisa

 **Kikyo** : ¡Kyaaaaa!- Se trato de bajar la corta falda- ¡Noo! ¡Estoy es muy vergonzoso! ≥/≤- Naomi le coloco un traje de maid corto y súper sexy

 **Público masculino** : ¡DIOSSSS!- Les dio nuevamente hemorragia nasal

 **Nara/Kyoko/Muko/Ginko** : O/O

 **Kikyo** : -Miro furiosa a la muchacha- ¡Esto es tu culpa! ò/ó

 **Inumi** : ¿Mía? Oh no querida…- Sonrió con descaro- A mi no me metas en ese paquete, yo que tu comenzaría con los masajes entre más rápido mejor ¿No? Así que mueva las manitas señorita

 **Kikyo** : ¡Arg!- Aprieta los puños y se acerca a los hombres para empezar con los masajes

 **Naraku** : ¡Oh! Si preciosa, un poco más a la izquierda- Cerro los ojos para relajarse

 **Kikyo** : ¡Cierra la boca! X¬д¬

 **Inumi** : Jejejeje- Trata de contener una carcajada- Sigamos con lo que sigue:

 _-Como falta para mis vacaciones aun tengo que estudiar pero deseo que puedan conocer las cataratas... Siii en país hay unos bellos lugares pero más allí en las catarata una de las maravillas del mundo vayan disfruten espero ir con ustedes pero -llora desconsoladamente- hay que estudiar_

 **Inumi** : Te entiendo querida, los estudios son fuertes pero luego vienen los grandes resultados :D Gracias por el aviso de las cataratas quizás y vayamos un día de estos- Sonríe con alegría- Pero no llores que aquí estamos nosotros para que compartas tus ideas siempre que quieras ^3^

 _Cof cof a excelencia y banky los espero pronto saludos chicas besos a todos*_

 **Miroku** : Claro señorita, mañana mismo me iré a verla- Sonrió como todo un galán- Mira a la castaña- No te enojes Sanguito

 ** _Sonido de un vidrio romperse_**

La muchacha partió el vaso de agua que tenía en la mano

 **Sango** : ¿Qué le hace pensar que estoy molesta, excelencia?- Pregunto con una sonrisa forzada pero con una vena en la frente

 **Miroku** : Etto…

 **Bankotsu** : Hmp…- Será un gusto verte, linda- Sonrió como para una promoción de crema dental

 **Inumi** : U¬/¬ Tontos- Rodó los ojos- Gracias por tu participación querida ¡Te mando un beso enorme! Y suerte por estar al lado de estos coquetos, mañana te los envío X3 ¡Bien!- Acomodo sus lentes Ahora es el turno de **_Inukagban_** y su review dice así:

 _*Hola Inumi mil gracias por haber puesto mi reto eres genial. El baile k hicieron los Taisho waooo sentí la presión alta._

 **Inumi** : No te preocupes para eso estoy ;)- Sonríe pícaramente- Y claro ese trió dejo a más de una con la temperatura a millón XD Naomi puedes quitarle el pañuelo de la boca a Inuyasha para que pueda responder esto que esta súper bueno 7u7- La rubia obedeció y el muchacho la miro con reproche- Bueno la pregunta es así:

 _Inu eres la cosa más linda del mundo (tengo un peluche chibi tuyo) y muchas veces siento k no aprecias a Kag como se debe ahoraa vienen mis preguntas: -1) Sinceramente ya vimos k eras virgen, pero con todo esto y las vacaciones no tuviste oportunidad de hacer a Kag tu hembra, aun que sea un encuentro subido un poco de tono, k diga la verdad si no Kag besara a Koga_

 **Público** : ¡OHHHHHH! òuó

 **Todos** : ¡AHHHH! O/o

 **Inu/Kag** : ¡¿EHHH?! O/O

 **Inumi** : OMG! 7u7 Ahora que mencionas eso, el día que fuimos a la playa ustedes se desaparecieron por un buen rato antes de que organizáramos la barbacoa- Dijo de forma pensativa viendo los rostros sonrojados de ambos jóvenes. Los miro acusadoramente- ¡Aja! ¡Estaban haciendo cochinadas por ahí! ò◊ó

 **Inuyasha** : ¡No!- Grito escandalizado y rojo de la vergüenza

 **Kagome** : ¡Estas equivocada! ¡Nosotros no…!- Miro al peliplateado y bajo la mirada con pena. (Ella no es buena mintiendo XD)

 **Inumi** : A ver, a ver- Los miro con picardía- ¿Paso algo o no?

 **Inuyasha** : ¡Sí! ¡Si paso!- Gruño ya cansado de tanta presión

 **Todos** : O_O

 **Público femenino** : ¡Ahhhhh!- Gritaron emocionadas

 **Kiky/Kou** : ¡¿QUEE?! Ò.Óx

 **Inumi** : O/O ¿De pana? Estaban haciendo cosas rikolinas y se lo tenían bien escondidos ¿Eh?- Codeo a la colegiala- Pillines, pero cuéntenos ¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo fue?

 **Kagome** : -Suspiro resignada- Bueno fue así:

 _El muchacho se encontraba en una esquina del cuarto que compartía con Miroku en el hotel, estaba recostado en la cama con el rostro serio o más bien pensativo y bastante evasivo a decir verdad ya que no se había dignado a bajar junto a los demás a pesar de que Inumi y las chicas le insistieron. Escucho unos suaves golpecitos en la puerta, seguido de una delicada voz_

 ** _Kagome_** _: ¿Inuyasha?- Lo llamo, entrando despacio a la habitación que era iluminada por la tenue luz del día, las cortinas estaban a medio cerrar y las luces apagadas por lo que supuso que el muchacho estaba dormido- ¿Inu…?_

 ** _Inuyasha_** _: ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto con indiferencia, sin siquiera mirarla_

 ** _Kagome_** _: -Arqueo una ceja y entro por completo en la habitación- Vine a buscarte…- El muchacho no le respondió- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? Estas muy extraño ¿Sabes?_

 ** _Inuyasha_** _: Eso no es asunto tuyo...- Respondió con frialdad- Vete…_

 ** _Kagome_** _: -Se entristeció un poco ante su indiferencia pero al mismo tiempo frunció el ceño- ¿Por qué estas tan molesto?- Pregunto acercándose en la cama- Vinimos para pasar un rato agradable y tu estas aquí encerrado- Trato de convencerlo y sonrió un poco para disipar el nudo en su garganta. Estiro su mano y toco su hombro- Ven, ya verás que la pasaremos bien… ¡Haa!- Dejo escapar un grito de sorpresa cuando de pronto se vio atrapada entre la cama y el cuerpo del muchacho- ¿Inuyasha?_

 ** _Inuyasha_** _: Eres una tonta- Susurro, colocando ambos manos a la altura de su cabeza, dejándola sin escapatoria- Te dije que te fueras ¿No? ¿A qué pretendes venir aquí… Así?- La miro con tanta intensidad que hizo enrojecer a la muchacha quien hasta ahora cayó en cuenta que estaba en un traje de baño de dos piezas de color blanco con una faldilla de playa en la parte inferior y él en solo un short playero de color negro. Inclino su rostro hacia ella y desvió el camino para posar sus labios cerca de su oreja- ¿Lo haces apropósito, verdad?_

 ** _Kagome_** _: -Su corazón se acelero, al igual que su sonrojo se incremento- ¿Qué? No, yo no…_

 ** _Inuyasha_** _: Es mejor que no estés cerca de mi Kagome- Susurro mirándola a los ojos y poso su dedo pulgar en los labios de ella para acariciarlos con lentitud-… No sé si pueda contenerme más- Se acerco un poco y rozo su nariz con la suya- Eres una bruja…- Murmuro para luego besarla primero con lentitud pero luego fue aumentando el ritmo convirtiendo aquel tierno beso en algo apasionado_

 ** _Kagome_** _: -Correspondió el beso con la misma ímpetu, enrollando sus brazos en su cuello, su respiración se acelero y no pudo más que abrazarse a él- ¡Ah!- Soltó un pequeño gemido cuando sintió los besos en su cuello, mandándole millones de corrientes eléctricas a su cuerpo- Inu…yasha…_

 ** _Inuyasha_** _: Shh tranquila- Susurro besando su hombro con cariño, luego su mentón, mejillas, pómulos, frente y luego atrapaba el lóbulo de su oreja con los dientes y lo mordía con delicadeza_

 ** _Kagome_** _: -Jadeo agitada- Inu… ¡Ah!- Justo cuando iba a llamarlo este había puesto una mano sobre uno de sus pechos, acariciándolo lentamente- De…tente… Por…favor- Pidió con voz débil, poniendo sus manos sobre su torso desnudo para tratar de alejarlo_

 ** _Inuyasha_** _: -Se detuvo de sopetón, mirándola sorprendido. Como si hubiera salido de una especie de trance y con la respiración entrecortada, se levanto rápidamente dándole la espalda. Movió las orejas, escuchando las risas y pasos de los demás no muy lejos- Sera mejor que te vayas, los muchachos vienen para acá- Hablo con la voz más ronca de lo normal_

 ** _Kagome_** _: S…si- Se levanto rápidamente aun temblorosa y con el corazón latiéndole a mil para luego salir de la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo._ (Uff es la primera vez que escribo algo como esto 7u7 Espero que no haya quedado tan mal XD)

 **Kagome** : Y eso fue todo lo que paso, no ocurrió nada mas, lo juro-Dijo con la cabeza enterrada entre sus piernas

 **Inuyasha** : u/u

…Silencio total…

 **Todos/Publico** : ¡UHHHHHH! O/O

 **Kikyo** : -Sale de la impresión y toma su arco- ¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR MOCOSA DEL DEMONIO! Ò.ó

 **Kouga** : ¡HOY ES TU FUNERAL, BESTIA!

 ** _¡POOMM! ¡PAAMM!_**

La presentadora le pego con su chipote a ambos, dejándolos fuera de combate

 **Kou/Kiky** : X.O

 **Inumi** : ¡Ni crean que voy a dejarlos arruinar este momento! Òωó ¡Muejejeje!- Abrazo a la parejita- Tranquila Kag, saca la cabeza de tus piernas que pareces una avestruz XD- La muchacha obedeció con la cara roja de la vergüenza- Y tu _Inuchin_ , eres un pillín con razón tu papá comento lo de que era tu hembra y esas cosas 7U7

 **Inuyasha** : ¡Keh! No voy a darte detalles de nada más así que confórmate con eso ¬/¬

 **Inumi** : Tranquilo Inuyasha, no te preguntare nada más- Sonríe con travesura- Mejor continuemos ya que el ambiente está activo XD

 _-2) He leído fics donde Kag e Inu tienen hijos en ellos resaltan los nombres Sekai, Seika, Muteki, Kiseki, Inuyasha, Inuno, Izayoi, Sakura, Hitomi bueno en fin has pensado en tus hijos con Kag cuantos tendrías, cuántos niños y niñas y k nombre te gustaría ponerle? igual la pregunta va para ti Kag_

 **Inuyasha** : -Le salió humos por las orejas- B…bueno tendría los que ella quisiera… ≥/≤- Tartamudeo avergonzado- Un par de cachorros estaría bien… Y si es niño, Keichi y si es niña Izayoi

 **Izayoi** : Awww mi pequeño adorado ^ω^

 **Kagome** : Bueno a mí también me gustaría tener una parejita, todos los nombres que mencionaste me gustan pero si tuviera una niña le pondría Hikari porque sería una luz que llegaría a mi vida nwn

 **Inumi** : Owww que tierna n.n Ya dicho esto, sigamos:

 _Me kedo con unas dudas en el capitulo donde Jaken intenta robar a colmillo a inuyasha se le ve la piel._

 **Inuyasha** : ¿Estás segura que no eres hermana del libidinoso ese? ò/ó

 **Miroku** : ¡Oye!

 **Inumi** : Jejeje si se le vio pero no todo porque alguien más lo observo ¡MUY! bien 7u7- Miro sugestivamente a la pelinegra

 **Kagome** : ¡Inumi! ≥/≤

 **Inumi** : Jejeje es broma XD

 _-3) Leí un fic inconcluso de inuyasha k hablan de Dom (ya saben sado) y en el Kag e Inu son dom el al principio se resiste por k nunca sería un sub, pero parece k a lo largo lo quiere intentar para estar con ella entonces Kag k te parecería dominar a inuyasha atado a la cama a tu merced? Inuyasha te gustaría ser dominado o tu sangre clama dominar 100% a tu hembra?_

 **Público femenino** : ¡UHHHHHHH! òωó

 **Inumi** : Eso nos interesa a más de una, pero con lo que nos conto Kagome nos quedo claro que a Inuyasha le gusta ser dominante y su sangre youkai ya está despertando- Miro la cara del ojidorado quien estaba más rojo que un tomate- Entonces la pregunta quedaría solo para Kag

 **Kagome** : -Se cubre el rostro- No sería capaz… Pero… No sería malo intentarlo ≥/≤

 **Todos** : ¡OHHHH! O.o

 **Inumi** : Yo creo que con eso es más que suficiente- Se acerco a ella y le dio palmaditas en la espalda- Descansa un poco cariño

 _-4) Inu usas ropa interior? De k tipo si la usas?_

 **Inuyasha** : No usaba durante la serie… Uso bóxer ¬/¬… ¡Y ya, dejen de preguntar cosas que no les interesan!

 **Inumi** : -Suelta una carcajada y lo mira burlona- Eso es casi imposible _Inuchin_

 _-5) he leído fics con lemon y otra pregunta es cierto k la tienes grande?  
Saludos*_

 **Público femenino** : ¡AHHHHHH! ≥¡≤/

 **Todos** : ¡¿EHH?! O.O

 **Inumi** : OMG! ¡Esto se va a descontrolar! (^д^)/

 **Kei/Rin** : ¿Grande, que cosa?- Preguntaron confundidas

 **Ayame** : ¡No, nada!- Respondió rápidamente y le tapo los oídos a Rin mientras que Sango hizo lo mismo con Keisy- ¡Esas cosas no se preguntan, deberían estar censuradas! ≥/≤

 **Sango** : Y pensar que inocentes como ustedes tienen que escuchar este tipo de cosas u.u- Miro a la presentadora- ¿Es necesario responder a eso? ò/ó

 **Inumi** : ¡Claro! Esto es muy interesante y de paso no puede negarse a contestar jajaja XD Además tomando en cuenta de que es un hanyou dicen que son súper dotados 7U7 ¿Es cierto?

 **Inuyasha** : -Rojo como un tomate, gruño molesto- ¡¿Y qué esperabas?! ¡Soy un hanyou, es obvio que no sea normal! ò/ó

 **Público femenino** : ¡OHHHHHHH!- Gritaron emocionadas

 **Inumi** : Ya con eso no hace falta decir más ^¡^- Se limpia el hilo de sangre que le baja por la nariz- Muchas gracias por participar **_Inukagban_** siempre es un gusto y sabes que puedes participar cuando quieras ¡Cuídate y besitos! Ahora pasemos con nuestra querida **_Ilovegerar1_** y su participación dice así:

 _*Hola! *.* He vuelto, el programa anterior solo fui una espectadora pero ahora volví... Recargada- con una sonrisa traviesa- como advertí es hora de cobrarle a Naraku, el primer beso que tuvo con Kikyo (pobechita snif, es sarcasmo)_

 **Inumi** : -Miro como el pelinegro se remueve inquieto en su sitio mientras que la muchacha despierta de su "sueño temporal"- Bueno querida adelante, destácate XD

 _-Bien pasando al punto, su castigo por ser tan malooo pasará 1 semana como esclavo de Kagura y no podrá hacer trampas y no sé aceptará quejas. A ti linda Kagurita... -Sonriendo satisfecha- aprovecha mi regalo, lo puedes vestir a tu antojo. De ahí me mandas una foto pa' el recuerdo._

 **Naraku** : ¡¿QUEE?! O_O- Miro asustado a su creación- No Kagura, tu eres buena- Sonrió nervioso- No serias capaz de hacerle eso a papi ¿Verdad?

 **Kagura** : -Sonrió con perversidad- ¿De verdad crees que voy a dejar pasar esta oportunidad? Voy a preparar una agenda bastante movidita para ti- Naraku trago en seco y los demás contuvieron la risa- Gracias **_Inukagban_** me has alegrado la noche- Sonrió con sinceridad- Descuida te mandare una excelente foto ;)

 **Inumi** : Ujuju yo también quiero ver eso XD

 _-Por último, ya que estamos hablando de castigos, por ser tan espesa, si tú-sonriendo sádicamente- cofcadavercof... Kikyo, pasarás 10 minutos sin habla, ya que solo escucharte me causa bilis, encárgate de eso por fa Inumi._

 **Kikyo** : ¿Disculpa?- Se cruzo de brazos y sonrió triunfante- Eso no es posible querida porque la boca se hizo para hablar

 **Inumi** : Si pero ese no es tu caso querida así que cierra el pico por un rato y si no lo haces te ira mal- Sonrió con malicia y la muchacha retrocedió al ver su sonrisa- Mucho mejor Bv

 **Kikyo** :… UxU

 _Eso es todo referente a castigos y espero Inumi, que lo mandes a un buen psicólogo a mi adorado Sesshomaru después de semejante ultraje y a inuyasha da lo mismo a ver si con eso aprende a valorar bien a Kag, un beso pa' ti papacito churro, Sesshomaru. -Saliendo sangre de la nariz- adiós y un beso pa' mis adorados Koga y Bankotsu.*_

 **Kou/Ban** : ¡Besos para ti también, bella! ^3^

 **Sesshomaru** : Hmp ¬_¬

 **Inumi** : Tranquila nena, cómo pudiste ver en el video si enviamos un medico a que los diagnosticara y se sintieron mejor después de eso pero…- Se le puso la cara azul- Cuando Degel se entere que se besaron otra vez la que va a salir con las tablas en la cabeza voy a ser yo ToT Pero gracias querida, ah sido un gusto saludarte por favor cuídate ¡Beso!- Carraspeo- Bien, ahora es el turno de nuestra lectora **_Mayvet_** :

 _Hola, yo otra vez!  
Bueno hoy vengo con algo bueno (malo) para ciertas personas._

 **Todos** : Oh, oh

 **Inumi** : -Sonríe abiertamente- Eso es muchachona, mano dura y firme con estos seres del anime XD

 _-1) He leído fanfics donde Sango y Miroku son pareja, pero por obra del destino, Miroku mete la pata y pues Sango se molesta se va, el cuento de siempre, pero siempre que se va encuentra a su "ex" (no Miroku, otro) y misteriosamente casi siempre es Bankotsu. Dime Bankotsu ¿alguna vez sentiste una atracción por Sango?_

 **Bankotsu** : La verdad pienso que es una mujer muy fuerte y atractiva pero no eh reparado en ella de esa forma

 **Sango** : Que suerte porque el sentimiento es mutuo ¬.¬U

 **Miroku** : -Sonríe aliviado- Me alegra oírte decir eso Sanguito- La miro ilusionado- ¿De verdad te importo así?- Acerco su mano a la cadena de la muchacha bajándola hasta posarse en sus atributos

 **Sango** : ¡PERVERTIDO!

 ** _¡PLAASSS!_**

 ** _Crack…_**

Luego de la sonora cachetada la mano del monje empezó a dolerle como si alguien le hubiera mordido

 **Miroku** : ¡Haaaaa! ¡Duele, duele mucho!- Se soplo la mano y la agito varias veces

 **Todos** : Facelpam

 **Inumi** : Auch no fue a mí y me dolió XD- Sonrió divertida- Eso debió ser la hormiga que menciono Sayaaomes-sempai la vez anterior

 **Naomi** : A ver si aprende de una vez- Comenta con diversión

 **Miroku** : Snif snif que malas son conmigo ToT

 _-2) (RETO) Quiero que mi querida Naomi ponga una clase de hipnosis sobre una criminal súper dotada como una mezcla de Masha Rostova o Elizabeth Keen (de la Lista Negra, hay como amo esta serie!- carita con corazones) con Raymond Reddington y Dembé- sepa la bola como se escriba, siii? Quiero que la hipnosis sea aplicada a Sango._

 **Todos** : Ohhhhh O.O

 **Midoriko** : -Mira al ángel con duda- ¿No será peligroso?

 **Naomi** : -Suelta una risita y se truena los dedos- ¡Qué va! Será muy interesante ^ω^ Solo tomara unos minutos

 **Inumi** : Bueno yo no conozco a ninguna de esas chicas pero por lo que eh oído son terribles XD Jejeje pero mientras es Naomi la prepara, pasemos a lo que sigue:

 _-3) La otra vez Inumi linda, te llevaste a Bankotsu a tu casa por una semana, y la aclaración que hiciste, linda, que Bankotsu coqueteo con tus vecinas, me dejo con un mal sabor de boca, así que cumpliendo lo que prometí, le daré su castigo- risa diabólica_

 **Inumi** : Muchas gracias nena ¡Al fin alguien se conduele de mi! :'v

 **Bankotsu** : Oh vamos linda- Pronuncio con nerviosismo- Yo no hice nada malo, solo fui amable con ellas

 **Inumi** : Siii ta' bien pues ¬.¬

 _\- Bankotsu, Bankotsu- negando con la cabeza- quiero que Bankotsu permanezca desnudo durante el resto del programa._

 **Público femenino** : ¡WAAAAAAAAA! ≥/≤

 **Naomi** : ¿Eh? O.o Espera eso no es precisamente un castigo…- Sonrió con picardía- Eres una loquilla **_Mayvet_** XD

 **Bankotsu** : ¡¿Ahhh?! O/O- Sin que pudiera tan siquiera hacer algo, ya su ropa había desaparecido para dejar en su lugar una pequeña pela marrón que cubría estrictamente lo necesario

 **Público femenino** : ¡WAAAAAAA!- Se desmayan

 **Chicas del elenco** : O/O ¡Oh mi dios!- Les dio hemorragia nasal

 **Inumi** : O¡O ¡Rayos!- Se limpia la sangre de su nariz- Rumiko ¡¿Por qué hiciste a estos hombres tan endemoniadamente perfectos?! ≥/≤ ¡Es una tortura!- Miro de reojo al moreno y respiro hondo- Por favor pasemos a lo que sigue:

 _Aclaración sobre lo de Sango que olvide que está enamorada de Miroku, que permanezca en la hipnosis una semana y que Miroku intente conquistarla pero ella_ _tendrá su mismo carácter más los criminales así que ¡suerte!_ _  
Besos a todos! Bye! :D*_

 **Naomi** : Oh claro no hay problema cariño, eso va marchando- Chasqueo los dedos y en seguida la joven salió de una especie de trance para luego reaccionar mirando a todo el mundo de manera neutra

 **Miroku** : -Sonrió con seguridad- Eso es todo un reto para mí…- Tomo las manos de la muchacha- Tranquila mi bella Sango yo estaré contigo hasta que me recuerdes

 **Sango** : -Sonrió ladinamente- No lo creo- Quito sus manos de las suyas- Ni siquiera te conozco así que ni te ilusiones- Se levanto y se paro frente a Naraku- Cámbiate de puesto conmigo…

 **Naraku** : ¿Y más o menos porque debo hace eso?- Pregunto con altanería y la muchacha lo miro con frialdad

 **Sango** : -Saco rápidamente la cuchilla que tiene escondida en su traje y le apunto en el cuello- ¿No entendiste? Cámbiate de puesto ¡Ahora!

 **Naraku** : -Derramó lágrimas de cascada- Es… está bien Sango, no te…enojes- Tartamudeo y con forma chibi se fue al lado de Miroku

 **Todos** : O.o

 **Inumi** : -Le rodo una gota en la sien- Hemos creado a un monstruo O.O- La miro asustada- Peero bueno la verdad es que yo también quiero ver como terminara esto XD- Dijo con diversión- Bueeno gracias por tu participación nena, fue…- Miro a Bankotsu- Bastante intensa pero divertida XD Ya sabes que puedes hacerlo cuando quieras ¡Chaito! Ahora vamos con una nueva lectora, ella es **_Mayte_** y su review dice así:

 _*Hola! Soy nueva aquí, pero me ha encantado todo lo que han escrito, así que veamos- relamiéndose los labios._

 **Inumi** : ¡Bienvenida Mayte-chan!- Sonrió alegremente

 _-Primero he leído y son muy malos con Kykyo (en cierto modo se lo merece) pero para que deje su sufrimiento de lado (un rato) primero amarren, amordacen a Kagome._

 **Inumi** : ¡¿Qué?!-Ojeo nuevamente la hoja y miro preocupada a la pelinegra- Kagome discúlpame yo no esperaba esto- Miro a sus compañeras

 **Midoriko** : -Arqueo una ceja- Esto no me suena para nada bien, Kagome es una buena chica ¿Por qué habría de amarrarla?

 **Naomi** : No sé porque esto me da mala espina pero…-Suspiro- Debe ser algo muy importante- Miro con empatía a la muchacha y chasqueo los dedos haciendo que las cadenas aparecieran y la ataran al igual que el pañuelo cubrió su boca sin llegar a lastimarla- Lo siento cariño U.U

 **Kagome** :… UxU

 **Inumi** : -Acomodo sus lentes- Veamos de que se trata todo esto

 _-Kykio besa a inuyasha y siéntate en sus piernas por 15 minutos. De nada! Lo siento Kagome! , pero ten en cuenta que la pobre está bien traumada u.u_

 **Todos** : O.o ¡Ohhhhhhh!

 **Naomi** : Siii claro bastante traumada (U¬˽¬)

 **Kikyo** : -Sonrió complacida- Muchísimas gracias **_Mayte_** tu si sabes lo que eh tenido que pasar todo este tiempo- Se levanto con porte elegante y se sentó en las piernas del petrificado ojidorado- Ven aquí Inuyasha- Lo tomo del rostro y lo beso con pasión

 **Inumi** : Cuenta hasta 100…- Murmuro para sí, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no matar a alguien- Continuemos:

 _-Quiero que Inumi grité algo por mi (léelo en silencio, y lo gritas) Uhhh! Me siento liberada, quiero dejar en claro que soy yo la que lo grito no Inumi._

 **Inumi** : -Se encoge de hombros- Muy bien…- Respiro hondo y…- ¡Maldito monje, infiel abusivo y tarado! XD

 **Miroku** : ¡Hey!

 **Inumi** : A mí no me mires, fue ella- Se defendió

 **Miroku** : Que mala es señorita TuT

 _-Quiero que mi querida Sango y Sesshomaru (Seximaru) lean un fanfic que se llama ''Señor Amante'' y Miroku también y cuentan que les pareció ;)_

 **Inumi** : -Abrió los ojos como platos y se puso roja como un tomate- ¡OMG! ≥/≤ ¿En serio quieres que lean ese fic?- Sonrió maliciosa- Yo leí ese fic por la mitad porque las cosas estaban subiendo de nivel y no aguante a leerlo cofcof ya saben porque 7u7- Busco en un escritorio, unas hojas- Bueno ya que yo no pude hacerlo, ustedes tendrán que leerlo completo- Les dio las hojas a cada uno

Los tres comenzaron a leer la historia, bastante concentrados y tuvieron reacciones… Ehhh bastante diferentes. Primero porque Sango no se sonrojo o avergonzó como NORMALMENTE lo hace, al contrario de eso empezó a reír como loca. Sesshomaru veía la hoja con estupefacción y Miroku…

 **Miroku** : -Se arrodillo en el suelo mirando a un punto vacio- Por favor… Que alguien me mate T.T- Comenzó a mecerse de un lado a otro como un niño traumado

 **Inumi** : Pobechito mi monje hermoso…- Lo miro desanimada y suspiro con resignación- Esto va a terminar o muy bien o muy pero muy mal… ¿Cómo te pareció la historia Sango?

 **Sango** : -Se mordió el labio inferior con travesura- Bastante caliente X3

 **Kagome** : -La miro impresionada- Sango ¿Qué clase de lenguaje es ese?

 **Sango** : Lo siento Kag pero si no les gusta pues triste- Se encoje de hombros sin darle la menor importancia

 **Shippo** : -La miro nervioso- Sango se ve tan… diferente

 **Inumi** : Tiene personalidades criminales, es obvio que no recuerde mucho su lado dulce ToT- Miro a Sesshomaru- ¿Y tú qué dices respecto al fic, Sesshomaru?

 **Sesshomaru** : -Se repuso de la impresión- Se los eh dicho y se los repito, ustedes están locas ¬_¬

 **Inumi** : U.U Ya lo sé, no tienes que repetirlo tanto- Suspira con cansancio- Continuemos:

 _Bueno yo me voy! BYE!*_

 **Inumi** : Bye querida, cuídate mucho y gracias por tu participación mira que ha sido todo un placer ^ω^ Ahora es el turno de **_Maria_** y su review dice así:

* _Hola, soy nueva lectora en la historia, y créeme que he podido reírme un montón, chao._ *

 **Inumi** : Eso me alegra muchísimo Maria-chan, es un gusto conocerte te mando un beso y cuídate mucho X3-Su sonrisa fue cambiando poco a poco a una sombría y miro a la sacerdotisa- Oye _Kiky_ ya puedes soltar a Inuyasha

 **Kikyo** : Eso ni hablar querida…- Sonrió con arrogancia- Quiero disfrutarlo ahora que lo tengo así de cerca- Incomodidad era la palabra perfecta que se le marcaba en el rostro del hanyou. Kikyo le acariciaba una de las orejas con los dedos y Kagome veía la escena con tristeza y disgusto mezclados- La señorita lectora tiene razón, eh sufrido mucho desde que llegue aquí y me merezco esto

 **Midoriko** : Tengo un mal presentimiento- Le susurro a su compañera

 **Naomi** : Uff yo solo sé que Kikyo se metió en una buena- Negó con la cabeza

 **Keisy** : U.U Ay mi dios la que se va armar- Comento preocupada

 **Inumi** : -Con una vena palpitándole en la frente pero con una sonrisa- Kikyo… ¿Me dejas tirarte tantito por un acantilado? ^u^X- Pregunto inocentemente

 **Kikyo** : ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estás loca?!

 **Inumi** : No, pero loca me voy a poner… ¡Si no lo sueltas ahora mismo! Ò.ó

 **Midoriko** : Inumi Cálmate- Pidió suavemente

 **Inumi** : ¡Ya estoy calmada!- Miro a la sacerdotisa- Te lo voy a decir por última vez… Suelta a Inuyasha

 **Kikyo** : ¡¿Y si no lo hago qué?!- La miro desafiante- Ya te dije que no voy hacerlo…

 **Keisy** : A ver, a ver…- Se acerco a ella y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda- Tranquilízate Inumi, por favor no le vayas hacer nada- Pidió preocupada

 **Inumi** : -Le sonrió con dulzura y le acaricio la cabeza- No te preocupes cariño no le voy hacer nada… Solamente le voy a caer a coñazos ^u^X

 **Keisy** : Eso es precisamente lo que NO quiero que hagas… Cierra los ojos- Le pidió pacientemente a la pelinegra quien obedeció no muy convencida- Muy bien ahora piensa en cosas que te gusten, como Chayanne, chocolate, Tommy Rojas, postres, Chyno y Nacho…

 **Inumi** : -Abrió un ojo- Ellos se separaron :'(

 **Keisy** : Pero te siguen gustando de todos modos- Le dijo con suavidad- ¿Lo ves? ¿Te sientes mejor?

 **Inumi** : -Suspiro más tranquila- Si, creo que si…

 **Inuyasha** : Kikyo por favor lo mejor será…- La muchacha lo silencio colocándole un dedo sobre sus labios

 **Kikyo** : Shhh tranquilo mi amor, yo me encargare de borrar todo rastro de esa "niña"…- Miro a la amordazada colegiala- Desaparezca de tu boca y por Inumi ni te preocupes ¿Si? Es una molestia

Todo el mundo jadeo sorprendido por las palabras de la pelinegra, contuvieron el aliento y miraron entre preocupados y asustados a la joven presentadora

 **Midoriko** : Oh, oh O_o

 **Naomi** : -Facelpam- Kikyo no debiste decir eso u.u

 **Inumi** : -Su vena se volvió más grande y saco un bate de quien sabe donde- ¡AHORA SI PENDEJA! ¡HOY TE MUERES!

 **Sango** : -Sonrió como toda una sádica- Yo te ayudo- Saco un calibre 50

 **Ayame** : -La miro asustada- ¡Sango nooo! ¡¿Estás loca?!

 **Kagura** : -Se abanicó el rostro- Peor esta poseída- Soltó una risita

 **Kikyo** : ¡Haaaaaaa!- Salió corriendo por su vida con las otras dos corriendo detrás de ella- ¡Socorroooo!

 **Midoriko** : ¿No crees que deberías ayudarla?- Pregunto preocupada

 **Naomi** : Nahh, ella se lo busco ^ω^

 **Keisy** : Jejeje- Ríe con nerviosismo- Bueno eso ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado esta séptima edición del show ¡Gracias por estar aquí querido publico!- La audiencia contesto con aplausos animados- Y tranquilos que yo me encargaré de grabar todo lo que pase en estas semanas cargadas de divertidos retos- Saco su teléfono y guiño el ojo con simpatía- ¡No olviden enviar sus preguntas, retos y/o saludos! ¡Hasta pronto! ^u^… ¡Ya basta! ¡Dejen de tratar de matar a Kikyo! ¡Que alguien llame a una ambulancia!- Gritó desesperada por la sacerdotisa de barro

Las cámaras se alejaron y las luces se apagaron aun con las tres chicas corriendo por todo el estudio y los demás tratando de parar aquella persecución, ¡Seee! Definitivamente aquello se pone cada vez más y más loco XD.

 **P.D: les invito a todas mis lindas lectoras a leer mi nueva historia de InuKag llamada "Un dulce deseo" que es algo corto pero promete ser buena ;D**

 **P.D2: en el capitulo anterior recuerdo haberles dejado una tarea pendiente y por lo que vi ninguna la cumplieron, niñas desobedientes XD. Espero que para el próximo capítulo pueda verlo. ¡Bye** **, bye! :)**


	8. Chapter 8 ¡Vamos a gozar! XD

**Disclamer: los personajes de este programa son propiedad de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi**

 _ **¡Vamos a gozar! XD**_

El escenario se iluminó de repente y las cámaras se encargaron de captar los rostros de todo el elenco para luego enfocar el rostro de la conductora

 **Inumi** : ¡Buenas noches Fanfiction!- Saludo animada y el público le contesto con aplausos y silbidos- ¡¿Como están?! ¡Es un placer estar aquí, nuevamente en la octava edición de…!

 **Público** : ¡EL SHOW DE INUYASHAA!

 **Inumi** : Así es mi gente bella- Guiñó el ojo- Otro nuevo y emocionante capítulo gracias a ustedes y por supuesto de la mano de mis queridas ayudantes- Volteó a ver a sus amigas- ¿Cómo se sienten hoy, niñas?

 **Naomi** : Pues muy felices de estar aquí nuevamente- Respondió con una linda sonrisa

 **Inumi** : Jejeje que bien ^u^- Sonrió satisfecha- ¿Y qué me dicen ustedes?

 **Keisy** : Bastante emocionadas cabe destacar- Contestó con alegría

 **Midoriko** : Tal y como dice ella, estamos muy bien y listas para comenzar- Secundo también muy animada

 **Inumi** : Me alegro mucho, chicas- Revisó sus papeles y sonrió con malicia- ¿Y ustedes muchachos? ¿Cómo están?

 **Todos** : ¡Bien! n-n

 **Inumi** : Jejeje me alegra oírlos tan animados porque hoy vamos a cantar y a bailar muchísimo :) Así que pónganse cómodos- Miro a la cámara- Y a ustedes mis queridos espectadores, tengo que aprovechar para avisarles que a Kikyo por suerte (O por desgracia XP) No la matamos la última vez ¬_¬- Miro a la susodicha con recelo para luego sonreír, acercándose a la cámara y susurrar…- Y Sesshomaru se divirtió de lo lindo con colmillo de acero pero Inuyasha no recuerda nada de nada, así que no le digan XD

 **Inuyasha** : ¿Qué tanto cuchicheas ahí?

 **Inumi** : -Se enderezó, sonriendo con nerviosismo- ¡Oh! Nada, nada jejeje ¡Bien!- Aplaudió emocionada- Antes de comenzar con los reviews de nuestras bellas lectoras hay que ver las actividades pendientes que hubo en estas semanas…

 **Keisy** : Y no te olvides del "video extra" ^ω^

 **Inumi** : -Se sonrojo furiosamente- Si, también "ese" video u/u Ruédala entonces

 **Keisy** : -Sonrió abiertamente- ¡Marchando!- Tecleó la laptop, buscando los videos y enseguida el televisor se iluminó para reproducir las actividades:

 _ **Casa de Inumi/Fiesta de graduación (Hace 5 meses)**_

 _Eran las 6:00pm y los invitados llegaban a la casa de la presentadora del show, familiares, compañeros de clases y por supuesto el elenco de la serie_

 _ **Tía de Inumi**_ _: Oh qué bueno que llegaron- Les sonrió levemente- Vamos, pasen- Terminó de abrir la puerta y se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar_

 _ **Kagome**_ _: Gracias- Le agradeció y entro junto a los demás- ¡Woo! Hay muchas personas aquí_

 _ **Miroku**_ _: Era de esperarse, hoy es un día muy especial para Inumi- Sonrió levemente- ¿Por cierto donde esta?_

 _ **Inumi**_ _: ¡Aquí estoy!- Salió de su habitación vestida con una falda roja, una blusa blanca y unas sandalias altas del mismo color- ¿Cómo están? Gracias por haber venido y cumplir mi petición de venir con ropa moderna- Sonrió inocentemente_

 _ **Inuyasha**_ _: -Se acomodó la gorra que llevaba- No tuvimos otra opción, prácticamente nos amenazaste ¬.¬U_

 _ **Inumi**_ _: -Haciéndose la ofendida- Por favor Inuchin, no seas así y es que como pudieron ver, sería muy raro que todos los vieran vestidos como en la época feudal- Le dijo como si fuera los más obvio del mundo- Hay que actualizarse muchachos :v_

 _ **Kagome**_ _: En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo- La abrazó levemente- Te ves bien con falda, por lo general siempre usas pantalones largos_

 _ **Inumi**_ _: -Sonrió de vuelta- Tú también te ves linda…- Paso una mano por su falda- Y si, las faldas no son lo mío pero bueeno mi mamá insistió :v- Se encoge de hombros- Jinenji, Kirara, que bueno que conservaron su forma humana- Los abrazó a cada uno de un brazo- Les prometo que la pasaran bien ;)_

 _ **Jinen/Kira**_ _: Gracias ^/^_

 _ **Inumi**_ _: Muy bien ¿Y qué esperamos?… ¡A divertirnos!_

 _Una mezcla de canciones comenzaron a sonar y mientras que unos bailaban, otros platicaban y comían, la noche hizo acto de presencia y la diversión parecía eterna para unos, pero para otros…_

 _ **Keisy**_ _: Oye Inumi- La llamo- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?_

 _ **Inumi**_ _: -Le dio un sorbo a su refresco de uva- Claro preciosa, dime_

 _ **Keisy**_ _: Sé del reto que le hicieron a Miroku de conquistar nuevamente a Sango ya que ella no recuerda nada de lo que siente pero… ¿No crees que deberíamos ayudarlo un poco?- Pregunto con preocupación_

 _ **Inumi**_ _: -La miro con extrañeza- ¿Por qué lo dices?_

 _ **Keisy**_ _: Es que desde que le pusieron ese reto, él ah querido acercarse a ella, pero ella no le presta ni cinco de atención y…- Lo buscó con la mirada y lo encontró sentado en unos de los sofás de la sala, solo y mirando hacia la ventana, soltando suspiros sin ganas- Se ve muy deprimido_

 _ **Inumi**_ _: -Se puso una mano en la barbilla- Mmmm yo también creo que deberíamos ayudarle pero es un reto que le dieron a él solo…_

 _ **Keisy**_ _: -Negó con la cabeza y sonrió- Es verdad, pero que tal si le damos un empujoncito, quizás si lo alentamos un poco cambiará su estado de ánimo e intentara hablar con ella otra vez_

 _ **Naomi**_ _: No parece mala idea- Opinó a su lado- No es por nada, pero prefiero verlo con sus mañas de aquí para allá que en ese estado_

 _ **Inumi**_ _: U.U Tienes razón- Miro al ojiazul y suspiro- Voy hablar con él…- Se abrió paso a los demás y llego frente a él- Hola_

 _ **Miroku**_ _: -La miro de reojo- Hola…- Respondió sin ganas y miro nuevamente hacia la ventana, a un punto vacio_

 _ **Inumi**_ _: -Se sentó a su lado, mirándolo preocupada- ¿Qué tienes?_

 _ **Miroku**_ _: -Duró unos segundos sin decir nada hasta que la miro resignado- Soy un idiota…-Suspiro cansinamente- Sango no recuerda nada de lo que vivimos juntos ni de lo que siente por mi… Y todo por mi culpa, tal vez yo no sea el hombre indicado para ella, soy un irresponsable mujeriego- Se giro hacia Inumi y le tomó las manos- Pero yo te juro que lo que siento por ella no lo siento por más nadie, Sango es maravillosa…- Miro a la exterminadora quien conversaba con un muchacho- Y no quiero perderla, yo la amo… De verdad Inumi, ella es la mujer que más me importa_

 _ **Inumi**_ _: -Se sonrojo ante la sinceridad del muchacho y lo miro enternecida- Lo sé Miroku y es precisamente por eso que debes demostrárselo sino ¿Cómo va a recordar sus sentimientos?- Él la miro indeciso. Sonrió- No va a ser fácil pero tienes que seguir intentándolo porque en el fondo ella te quiere- Apretó levemente su mano- Por favor no te rindas, tú no eres así… Además- Miro a la muchacha de reojo- Esa chica es solo para ti ;D_

 _ **Miroku**_ _: -La miro ilusionado- ¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón, no puedo rendirme fácilmente- Miro a Sango- Voy a seguir insistiendo… Haré que se enamore de mi tanto como quiera- Sonrió con picardía_

 _ **Inumi**_ _: ¡Así se habla! :D- Miro a Keisy y ella fue hasta el equipo de sonido y apretó unos botones y unas conocida melodía empezó a sonar- Valla, reconozco ese ritmo…- Comenzó a mover la cabeza, siguiendo la música y sonrió abiertamente- ¡Me encanta esa canción! Esta es tu oportunidad, sácala a bailar_

 _ **Miroku**_ _: Ok, pero ella…_

 _ **Inumi**_ _: No te preocupes yo me encargo de él- Le dijo refiriéndose al joven que hablaba con la castaña. Se levanto y le guiño el ojo para luego dirigirse a la pareja- Disculpa Sango, me lo voy a robar un rato- Miro al muchacho- ¿Bailarías conmigo?_

 _ **Primo de Inumi**_ _: Claro que si prima, vamos- La tomo de la mano y fueron a la pista de baile_

 _Sango se cruzo de brazos y resoplo, fastidiada y más que todos habían tomado a sus parejas para seguir el camino de la presentadora. Tomo una silla y se sentó con aburrimiento hasta que vio una mano extendida hacia ella, alzo la vista y se encontró con la mirada azulada del monje_

 _ **Miroku**_ _: ¿Me concederías esta pieza?- Pregunto con una suave sonrisa_

 _ **Sango**_ _: -Rodo los ojos y sonrió ladinamente- ¿No me vas a dejar en paz, verdad?_

 _ **Miroku**_ _: -Se encogió de hombros- Lo siento pero no estoy dispuesto a hacerlo_

 _ **Kirara**_ _:- Sonrió suavemente y le dio un pequeño empujoncito a la exterminadora- Ve con él Sango, diviértete :)_

 _ **Sango**_ _: Bueno…-Negó con la cabeza y rió para sus adentros mientras aceptaba la mano del muchacho- Es mejor bailar contigo que estar sentada aquí sin hacer nada_

 _ **La vida es un millón de momentos**_

 _ **los días de prisa se van**_

 _ **las horas no se escriben de un cuento**_

 _ **tu boca que me piden más.**_

 _ **Hay mil historias detrás de un silencio**_

 _ **hay olas que se roba el mar**_

 _ **tu abrazo se consume mi tiempo**_

 _ **Y yo quiero descansar.**_

 _ **Hay noches de hielo,**_

 _ **hay alas caídas,**_

 _ **llovizna en la acera,**_

 _ **tu cara divina.**_

 _Miroku coloco una mano en su cintura y con la otra tomó su mano, mirándola directamente a los ojos. No iba a rendirse, hará lo que sea con tal de recuperar el amor de su hermosa exterminadora_

 _ **Si tuviera que elegir…**_

 _ **Te elegiría a ti**_

 _ **besándome, cuidándome, sintiéndote.**_

 _ **Tan solo esos momentos**_

 _ **son los que llevo dentro.**_

 _ **Te elegiría a ti**_

 _ **de nuevo a ti, amándome**_

 _ **tan solo esos momentos**_

 _ **son los que llevo dentro de mi (de mi)**_

 _ **Keisy**_ _: -Se acercó al medio demonio- Jinenji baila conmigo_

 _ **Jinenji**_ _: -La miro apenado- Discúlpeme señorita Keisy pero yo no sé bailar- Dijo con timidez_

 _ **Keisy**_ _: -Le sonrió con dulzura- Jajaja tranquilo, yo te enseño- Tomó sus manos y lo llevo a la pista de baile junto a los demás_

 _ **La vida es un puñado de sueños**_

 _ **y bellos en la oscuridad,**_

 _ **velas que encienden un sentimiento**_

 _ **amores que renacerán.**_

 _ **Inuno**_ _: Hacia tiempo que no estaba así contigo- Susurro cerca del rostro de la hermosa pelinegra_

 _ **Izayoi**_ _: -Sonrió divertida- Es que no habíamos tenido oportunidad…- Apartó un poco el rostro para verlo- ¿Desde cuándo bailas tan bien?_

 _ **Inuno**_ _: -Sonrió con travesura y rozó sus labios con los suyos- Desde que llegaste a mi vida_

 _ **Izayoi**_ _: Inuno…- Enrolló sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besó con ternura_

 _ **Hay mil canciones detrás de un te quiero**_

 _ **ternura en un amanecer (amanecer)**_

 _ **luces que bajan cuando estas lejos**_

 _ **y brillan porque has de volver.**_

 _ **Hay tardes de fuego,**_

 _ **hay notas perdidas,**_

 _ **hay pétalos muertos,**_

 _ **palabras vencidas.**_

 _Rin reía alegremente al bailar con Sesshomaru que no era muy bueno haciéndolo pero de todas formas se estaba divirtiendo mucho. Inuyasha bailaba con Kagome sintiéndose en las nubes porque en cierto modo se sentía fichado con la canción. Kouga también se sentía embobado por Ayame y todos los demás bailaban por su lado_

 _ **Si tuviera que elegir, te elegiría a ti**_

 _ **besándome, cuidándome, sintiéndote.**_

 _ **Tan solo esos momentos**_

 _ **son los que llevo dentro.**_

 _ **Te elegiría a ti**_

 _ **de nuevo a ti, amándome.**_

 _ **Tan solo esos momentos**_

 _ **son los que llevo dentro de mí.**_

 _Miroku dio unas vueltas con Sango y cuando finalmente la canción parecía terminar, se inclinó un poco hacia ella…_

 _ **Sango**_ _: ¿Por qué me miras así?- Pregunto al ver que él solo la miraba fijamente con una dulce sonrisa_

 _ **Miroku**_ _: -Pegó su mejilla con la de ella- Porque eres tan bella, que no puedo dejar de contemplarte…_

 _ **¡Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!**_

 _ **(Si yo volviera a nacer)**_

 _ **Si yo volviera a nacer otra vez (te elegiría a ti)**_

 _ **Porque lo que llevo dentro son esos momentos que contigo yo viví**_

 _ **(Si yo volviera a nacer, te volvería a querer)**_

 _ **Yo no lo cambiaria (te elegiría a ti)**_

 _ **Por eso vida mía te quiero decir así (así)**_

 _Sango sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban y abrió los ojos sorprendida cuando el muchacho cubrió sus labios con los suyos_

 _ **Hay risas eternas,**_

 _ **hay siestas contigo,**_

 _ **hay largos otoños,**_

 _ **que hoy tienen abrigo,**_

 _ **si tuviera que elegir.**_

 _ **Te elegiría a ti, besándome, cuidándome, sintiéndote**_

 _ **tan solo esos momentos**_

 _ **son los que llevo dentro.**_

 _ **Te elegiría a ti**_

 _ **de nuevo a ti, amándome**_

 _ **tan solo esos momentos…**_

 _ **Sango**_ _: -Se separó bruscamente de él, mirándolo incrédula- ¿Por qué?- Pregunto más para sí misma, no entendía porque se sentía tan nerviosa y emocionada y mucho menos porque su corazón latía como loco- Sera mejor que dejes tus juegos y te olvides de mi o te ira mal- Advirtió con el ceño fruncido_

 _ **Miroku**_ _: -Levantó las manos en rendición- Ok, si quieres golpearme hazlo, tortúrame, grítame…- Dijo con picardía para luego sonreír con cariño- Pero no me pidas que te olvide porque no lo hare…- Se acerco a ella, le acarició el flequido y pegó su frente con la suya. Ella por alguna razón se sintió incapaz de separarse de él- Haré que me recuerdes, porque tú eres lo más importante para mí- Susurro para luego besarla y Sango sintió que se derretía ante su delicadeza así que no pudo evitar corresponderle, enrollando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y acariciar su cabello de vez en cuando_

 _ **Son los que llevo dentro… De mi…**_

 _Inumi, Naomi y Keisy sonrieron satisfechas y chocaron los puños en son de victoria porque había que admitir que Miroku era muy persistente y demasiado romántico como para ignorarlo. Desde ese momento el monje no dejaba de ser detallista con la joven y supieron que el corazón de Sango también comenzaba a enamorarse de él._

 _ **Viaje a las cataratas (Hace 5 meses)**_

 _La joven presentadora junto al elenco de la serie se fueron a las cataratas del "Salto de ángel" para relajarse y divertirse, el día era perfecto y ellos no querían desaprovechar el buen clima que estaba haciendo_

 _ **Kagome**_ _: Esto es fantástico- Comento con una gran sonrisa mientras hundía sus pies en el agua y veía caer la cascada- Además la vista de aquí es muy bella_

 _ **Ayame**_ _: -Suspiro y estiro sus brazos- Ni que lo digas… Oye ¿Dónde están Kouga y Bankotsu?- Pregunto, buscándolos con la mirada_

 _ **Midoriko**_ _: No te preocupes, deben estar por…_

 _ **Kouga**_ _: ¡Por aquí, bellezas!- Todos alzaron la vista y vieron con los ojos hechos puntitos como los dos muchachos estaban en la cima de la cascada_

 _ **Inumi**_ _: ¡¿Pero qué demonios…?!- Se puso las manos en la cabeza- ¡Bajen de allí ahora mismo!_

 _ **Sango**_ _: -Sonrió con malicia mientras se colocaba unos lentes de sol y se acostaba en una roca- Tranquila, déjalos que se maten_

 _ **Inuyasha**_ _: -Sonrió arrogante- Estoy de acuerdo contigo_

 _ **Inumi**_ _: Oye no, no sean así- Los miro con reproche- Yo no quiero ir a un velorio ù.ú_

 _ **Naomi**_ _: ¡Oigan! ¡Será mejor que se dejen de tonterías y bajen de allí!_

 _ **Bankotsu**_ _: Tranquila nena, estas cosas están hechas para machos como nosotros… ¡GERONIMOOO!- El muy bestia se lanzo de aquella altura para luego escuchar un fuerte sonido contra el agua_

 _ **¡PLASSS!**_

 _La cara del muchacho quedo aplastada y se fue hundiendo lentamente hasta que el agua cubrió todo su cuerpo_

 _ **Todos**_ _: -Hicieron una mueca de dolor- Ouch_

 _ **Midoriko**_ _:_ _-Cerró los ojos e hizo una mueca- ¡Uy! Eso va a dejar marca_

 _ **Naomi**_ _: -Sonrió burlona- ¿No te la querías dar de Superman pues? Ay tienes ¬ᴗ¬_

 _ **Inumi**_ _: -Facelpam- ¡Tarado! ¡Solamente a ti se te ocurre hacer eso!- Lo regañó, mirándolo entre molesta y preocupada para luego alzar la vista- ¡¿Tu también te vas a lanzar?!_

 _ **Kouga**_ _: -Traga con nerviosismo- Pensándolo bien, mejor me quedo tranquilo u.u_

 _Después de eso llevaron al pobre pelinegro a descansar y curar las quemadas que tenía en la piel, pero claro sin dejar de disfrutar de la naturaleza ;3._

 _ **Templo de Naraku/Reto de esclavo XD (Hace 4 meses)**_

 _ **Kagura**_ _: Bien Naraku…- Se acerco a él con una sonrisa maliciosa- Aquí tienes la lista de todo lo que tienes que hacer_

 _ **Naraku**_ _: -Tomo el rollo de papel que se fue desplegando hasta caer al suelo. Apareció un tic en su ojo- ¡¿Es una broma?! ¡¿Cómo crees que voy hacer todo esto?!_

 _ **Kagura**_ _: -Se abanicó el rostro- Del mismo modo que inventas tus planes malvados que siempre salen de la mierda- Sonrió con descaro- Por cierto, aquí está tu uniforme- Le entrego una pequeña caja_

 _ **Naraku**_ _: Tch, lo que me faltaba- Tomo la caja y la abrió, sacando la ropa de la envoltura- ¡¿Qué rayos…?! O.O_

 _ **Kagura**_ _: Ah sí, es el único que encontré- Sonrió con malicia- No puedes negarte a ponértelo_

 _ **Naraku**_ _: ToT ¡Que humillante!- Se colocó el uniforme de maid y tomo la escoba para comenzar a barrer- Al menos nadie me está viendo u.u_

 _ **Inumi**_ _: -Lanzo un silbido- ¡Esoo Naraku!- Sonrió burlona- ¡Lindas piernas!- Comenzó a tomarle fotos junto a Inuyasha, Kouga, Bankotsu y Kagura quienes se reían hasta más no poder_

 _ **Naraku**_ _: ¡Carajo! ¡Vallan a joder a otro lado! ò_ó╬- Tomo la escoba con intensión de golpearlos y soltó sus tentáculos_

 _ **Inumi**_ _: ¡Uyyy! ¡Con permiso dijo Inumi, que se fue a tomar un cafecito! XD- Salió corriendo seguida de los demás para que los tentáculos de Naraku no los alcanzara_

 _¿Naraku haciendo los trabajos domésticos del hogar con ropa de sirvienta? ¡Ja! Aquello era buenísimo y molestarlo lo era mucho más XD._

 _ **"Video extra"/Casa de Inumi (Hace 4 meses)**_

 _La conductora del programa se había quedado a dormir en la casa de un familiar y en esa mañana se levanto temprano para ir a la suya sin cortar que cuando abrió la puerta las luces estaban apagadas, las ventanas cerradas y las cortinas corridas_

 _ **Inumi**_ _: ¿Pero quién cerro todas las ventanas?- Pregunto extrañada. Cuando iba a caminar, las luces se encendieron de golpe al igual que las ventanas se abrieron, dejando ver a todo el elenco de la serie reunidos en la sala con pancartas, regalos en las manos y globos por todos lados. Los miro sorprendida y sin decir nada_

 _ **Keisy**_ _: -Se acerco a la muchacha-_ _ **Estas son las mañanitas que cantaba el rey David, a las muchachas bonitas se las cantamos así…**_ _\- Inumi sonrió con nostalgia al reconocer la canción-_ _ **Despierta niña, despierta. Mira que ya amaneció… Ya los pajaritos cantan y la luna ya se metió**_ _\- La abrazo fuertemente_

 _ **Todos**_ _: ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Inumi! n.n_

 _ **Inumi**_ _: Chicos…- Se limpio una lágrima que rodo por su mejilla- Se acordaron :')_

 _ **Kagome**_ _: ¡Por supuesto! No íbamos a dejar pasar la oportunidad de celebrar contigo- La abrazo por los hombros_

 _ **Shippo**_ _: Vamos no llores- También se acercó a ella y le dio un caluroso abrazo- Hoy es tu día así que no debes estar triste_

 _ **Inumi**_ _: -Le sonrió con ternura- Muchas gracias, no sé qué decir_

 _ **Miroku**_ _: -Mejor no digas nada y adivina...- La sentó en el mueble de tres cuerpos mientras que Inumi lo miraba sin entender- Te hicimos un pastel- Inflo el pecho con orgullo, mirando a sus compañeros_

 _ **Inumi**_ _: -Arqueo una ceja y los miro sorprendida- ¿Ustedes?_

 _ **Naraku**_ _: Sip, lo hicimos solo nosotros, osea las chicas no tuvieron nada que ver. Solo nosotros_

 _ **Inumi**_ _: -Sonrió divertida- Ok, yo tengo que ver eso_

 _Los muchachos fueron hacia la cocina y enseguida regresaron a la sala con una torta levemente inclinada que no se veía para nada comestible, ya que era de unos colores oscuros, con grumos y aun estaba humeando_

 _ **Todas las chicas**_ _: O.O_

 _ **Inumi**_ _: -Miro asustada a aquella torta y luego los miro a ellos- O.O ¿Acaso me quieren envenenar con eso o qué?_

 _ **Kouga**_ _: -Sonrió con ironía- No, nosotros no creemos en ese tipo de milagros- La muchacha lo riño con la mirada- Ok, ok no lo dije por mal solo pruébalo a ver qué tal_

 _ **Kagura**_ _: Ehh… Yo que tu no me arriesgaría_

 _ **Inumi**_ _: Créeme que yo tampoco quiero hacerlo pero…- Miro a los muchachos y sonrió- Agradezco mucho el gesto, fue algo muy lindo de su parte- Cogió una cuchara y tomo un poco de la torta y cuando la probo…- ¡Ugh! ¡¿Qué mierda le echaron a esto?!- Pregunto asqueada_

 _ **Inuyasha**_ _: Pues había tantos ingredientes interesantes en la cocina…_

 _ **Kagome**_ _: ¡¿Estas insinuando que echaron todo lo que consiguieron allí?!_

 _ **Inumi**_ _: -Reprime una arcada- Hay no…- Otra arcada- Creo que voy a…- Se tapa la boca y sin más corrió hacia el baño a botar todo su desayuno_

 _ **Bankotsu**_ _: Mmm… Creo que fue porque le echamos mostaza- Le susurro a Sesshomaru_

 _ **Ayame**_ _: ¡¿Qué hicieron qué?!- Los miro molesta- ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre echarle a un pastel mostaza?! ¡Están locos!_

 _ **Naomi**_ _: -Facelpam- Chicos, su intensión fue buena pero tienen que aceptar que son una desgracia en la cocina U.U- Los hombres bajaron la cabeza resignados y en ese momento la conductora salió del baño_

 _ **Inumi**_ _: Waaa… Esa fue una de las cosas más horribles que eh comido jamás- Se soba el estomago y los mira con reproche- ¡Es más! Ni me hablen, me imagino que lo hicieron apropósito- Se cruzo de brazos con molestia_

 _ **Miroku**_ _: No, eso no es verdad- Se defendió_

 _ **Naraku**_ _: Por favor no te molestes con nosotros- Miro con reproche a los peliplateados- No se queden allí parados, hagan lo que le dijimos hace rato_

 _ **Inumi**_ _: -Arqueo una ceja con extrañeza- ¿Qué le dijeron que a quien?_

 _ **Kouga**_ _: Bueno…- Se paso una mano por la nuca- Sospechábamos que la torta no podría gustarte mucho así que le dijimos a estos idiotas que te dieran el otro regalo- Los medios hermanos le mandaron una mirada asesina_

 _ **Midoriko**_ _: ¿Otro regalo?_

 _ **Sango**_ _: Con tal de que no sea un regalo suicida como este- Opino viendo con asco la torta_

 _ **Keisy**_ _: Jejeje no lo creo- Sonrió divertida- Adelante chicos ¿Cuál es su otro regalo para Inumi?- Ambos muchachos se sonrojaron levemente y asintieron para luego tomar a Inumi de los hombros y sentarla en una silla, colocándose cada uno a su lado_

 _ **Inumi**_ _: -Los miro algo nerviosa- ¿Qué…que me van hacer?- Los miro insegura y después de unos segundos sonrió con picardía- Ay chicos, si quieren hacerme un stripper puede ser en privado 7u7- Bromeo_

 _ **Inuyasha**_ _: ¡Cállate, pervertida!- Gruño avergonzado- Haremos algo más…_

 _ **Inumi**_ _: ¿Algo más?- Los miro a los dos de forma simultánea y luego jadeo sorprendida- ¿Quieren que hagamos…? ¡No! ¡Déjense de locuras que hasta ahí no llego yo!_

 _ **Sesshomaru**_ _: ¡Deja de pensar en cosas raras!- Suspiro cansinamente y le hizo una seña al hibrido, haciendo que este asintiera- Solo, quédate quieta_

 _La muchacha obedeció nerviosa y cuando vio a ambos hombres a cada lado de su rostro, cerró los ojos pero luego los abrió grandemente cuando sintió que cada uno le depositaba un beso en sus mejillas al mismo_

 _ **Inumi**_ _: ¡Kyaaa!- Se sonrojo furiosamente y se tapo el rostro- Que lindos…- Balbuceo aun cubriendo su cara con las manos_

 _ **Inu/Sessh**_ _: Feliz cumpleaños, Inumi ¬/¬_

 _ **Inumi**_ _: -Se levanto de la silla y los abrazo a ambos para luego mirar a los demás- Gracias chicos, los quiero mucho_

 _A partir de allí se la pasaron charlando, contándose chiste malos como los de Jaimito y las chicas se encargaron de cocinar, apiadándose de la joven conductora y suplicándoles a los chicos que nunca vuelvan a pisar una cocina o sino más de uno saldría muerto :D_

Los aplausos del público eran muy evidentes pero las risas lo eran aun más por lo último que ocurrió

 **Inumi** : -Suelta una carcajada y se limpia una lagrimita- Hay que aceptar que todo fue muy divertido, mi cumple, Naraku y sus piernas al aire…- Ignoró la mirada asesina del susodicho- Y por supuesto lo que hizo Miroku que se esforzó muchísimo para conquistar nuevamente a Sango en estas semanas, no se ustedes pero a mí me enamoró ^/^

 **Miroku** : Jejeje gracias Inumi- Sonrió levemente

 **Inumi** : Bueno, bueno ahora sí, vamos con los reviews que nos enviaron nuestras lindas lectoras y con empezamos con alguien nuevo, es _**Reto y pregunta**_ y dice así:

 _*Hola quisiera decir quién es el afortunado de este reto: Es Sesshomaru y Rin. Yo se que están enamorados. Ambos se ven tan bien juntitos. El reto es que se den un beso._

 **Público femenino** : ¡Owwwww! \\(^o^)/

 **Sessh/Rin** : O/O

 **Inumi** : Oh pero que dulces empezamos hoy :D A darle pues, dense un besito- El muchacho se acercó a la joven ojicafé y se inclino frente a ella para posar sus labios sobre los suyos y ella correspondió con suavidad para luego separarse de él con un lindo color rosado tiñendo sus mejillas. Suelta un suspiro enamorado- ¡Qué bonito! Ahora con esta atmosfera tan linda, continuemos con lo que sigue:

 _-También tengo una pregunta: Si van a hacer el amor como lo harían?*_

 **Todos** : ¡Uhhhhhhh! òᴥó

 **Sesshomaru** : ¿Ah? O/O

 **Inumi** : ¡Ujujuyyy! Eso me gusta 7u7

 **Rin** : ¿Hacer el amor?- Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado con confusión

 **Kagome** : -Puso sus manos en los hombros de la joven y miro a la presentadora con incredulidad- Oh vamos Inumi, ella es muy joven y aun no sabe de esas "cosas" ≥ᴖ≤

 **Inumi** : -Se llevo una mano a la nuca- Es verdad, supongo que toda la responsabilidad caería sobre Sesshomaru- El ojidorado la miro incrédulo- A pues ¿Qué creías? No podemos traumar a Rin así, eso quedaría solo entre ustedes jejeje- Rió con picardía- Ahora contesta la pregunta

 **Sesshomaru** : -Resopló irritado- Eso es algo muy intimo así que si lo hiciera con ella tendría que ser algo especial, en donde ella pueda disfrutar y recordar siempre- Contesto suavemente, dirigiéndole una mirada a la chica

 **Rin** : -Se sonrojó por la mirada de Sesshomaru- Bueno la verdad es que no estoy muy segura de lo que quieren decir con "hacer el amor" pero lo que si se es que cualquier cosa que haga con el amo Sesshomaru será algo que atesorare siempre… Yo estoy dispuesta a hacerlos sin ningún problema n.n- Culminó con una radiante sonrisa

 **Público femenino** : ¡Que lindaaa! ≥ω≤

 **Kag/San/Aya/Kei/Nao/Mido** : ¡Awwwww! TωT

 **Inumi** : Snif, snif que bella por favor n/n Tu inocencia es una de las cosas que más adoramos de ti- Rin le sonrió- Bueno fue un placer tenerte aquí _**Reto y pregunta**_ ya sabes que puedes escribirnos cuando quieras ¡Cuídate! Ok, pasemos ahora con el review de la bella _**sayaaomes**_ y su participación inicia de esta forma:

 _*Veo que a todas nos encanto lo de los Taisho, Inumi por favor como regalo que vuelva a pasar pero con todos los hombres incluido Jinenji humano, menos las extensiones y los niños, ya sabes que solo queden en ropa interior- Quitándose la baba nuevamente._

 **Todos los hombre** : ¡¿EHHH?! O_O

 **Público femenino** : ¡YEEYYYY! òuó

 **Inumi** : -Se le rodó los lentes y se los acomodó con una sonrisa embobada- Jejeje sayaaomes-sempai ¿Usted quiere que me quede sin audiencia femenina? Porque eso es lo que va a pasar… ¿Pero sabe qué? ¡Vale la pena! XD Así que quiero a todos los niños aquí ¡Ya!- Todos los niños del elenco salieron de la audiencia para bajar al escenario- Oigan mis niños, al lado de los camerinos hay una habitación de juguetes ¿Por qué no van y se divierten un rato?

 **Shiori** : -La miro con ilusión- ¿De verdad?

 **Inumi** : -Le sonrió con ternura- Por supuesto

 **Souten** : -Se cruzo de brazos y la miro con recelo- Solo lo dices para sacarnos de aquí ¿Qué van hacer?

 **Kohaku** : No tienes que ser tan desconfiada- Sonrió con nerviosismo

 **Mayu** : Si, no seas aguafiestas ¬.¬- Tomo de la mano a su hermano

 **Satoru** : Jeje hagámosle caso a Inumi sin pelear n.n

 **Hitomi** : -Tomo de la mano a Sota provocando que él se sonrojara- Claro, apuesto a que será divertido ᴖᴗᴖ

 **Inumi** : Claro que si preciosa, Shippo, Rin ustedes conocen el camino así que acompáñenlos

 **Shi/Rin** : Esta bien n.n- Ellos junto a los infantes se fueron del escenario hacia la salida al lado izquierdo

 **Inumi** : -En cuanto los niños se fueron sonrió con malicia y miro a la cámara- ¡Muy bien, mamús! ¡Llego la hora suculenta! XD Así que chicos, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer… ¡Sin quejas por favor!- Les advirtió cuando iban abrir la boca para quejarse- Todo listo… Ahora a bailar ¡Que suene la música sexy, por favor!

 _ **I feel so unsure  
As I take your hand and lead you to the dance floor  
As the music dies, something in your eyes  
Calls to mind the silver screen  
And all its sad good-byes**_

Los hombres comenzaron a bailar lentamente, primero con algo de renuencia pero luego empezaron a desenvolverse. Muy lentamente comenzaron a despojarse de la parte superior de su ropa, dejando sus torsos al descubierto, haciendo que la audiencia femenina se llevaran las manos a la nariz para evitar una hemorragia

 **Público femenino** : ¡WAAAAA! /(≥∇≤)/

 **Todas las chicas** : ¡Oh por dios! O/O- Se les cayó la mandíbula de la impresión

 _ **I'm never gonna dance again  
Guilty feet have got no rhythm  
Though it's easy to pretend  
I know you're not a fool**_

 _ **Should've known better than to cheat a friend  
And waste the chance that I've been given  
So I'm never gonna dance again  
The way I danced with you**_

Las chicas sentían que tenían la presión alta puesto a que los muchacho decidieron hacer el baile de una forma tortuosa, lenta y demasiado sensual

 **Midoriko** : -Tengan chicas…- Fue pasando por cada puesto de las chicas para repartirles cajitas de toallas- Les hará falta u/u

 _ **Time can never mend  
The careless whispers of a good friend  
To the heart and mind  
Ignorance is kind  
There's no comfort in the truth  
Pain is all you'll find**_

 _ **I'm never gonna dance again  
Guilty feet have got no rhythm  
Though it's easy to pretend  
I know you're not a fool**_

Ahora los hombres dijeron que ya era hora de calentar más las cosas y se comenzaron a quitar sus hakamas para que estas le hicieran compañía al resto de sus ropas, dejando a la vista sus bien formadas piernas y sus… Duritas pompas XD

 _ **I should've known better than to cheat a friend  
And waste the chance that I've been given  
So I'm never gonna dance again  
The way I danced with you**_

 _ **Never without your love**_

 _ **Tonight the music seems so loud  
I wish that we could lose this crowd  
Maybe it's better this way  
We'd hurt each other with the things we'd want to say**_

 **Kouga** : -Vio como varias chicas del público comenzaron arrojar rosas, papelillos y de pronto algo le tapó la vista- ¿Pero qué…?- Se quito la tela de la cara y enrojeció hasta las orejas cuando se dio cuenta de que era un brasier- ¡Ejele! ¡¿De quién esto?! O/O

 **Bankotsu** : -Lo miro burlón- ¿Qué pasa lobito?, ¿Acaso es mucho para ti?- Miro a la audiencia femenina- ¡Les gusta lo que ven, muñecas! ;D

 **Público femenino** : ¡AHHHH! ¡SIIIIII! ≥u≤

 _ **We could have been so good together  
We could have lived this dance forever  
But no one's gonna dance with me  
Please stay**_

 _ **And I'm never gonna dance again  
Guilty feet have got no rhythm  
Though it's easy to pretend  
I know you're not a fool**_

Bueno chicas si a ustedes les gusta el chocolate blanco o el oscuro, aquí tienen para escoger pues todos bailaban con sensualidad haciendo que cada movimiento que hicieran, sus músculos y abdomen se tensaran o bien, se marcaran aun más

 **Midoriko** : -Con la cara roja- ¡Las chicas del público van a terminar desangradas!

 **Naomi** : Tranquila, ya los camilleros están llegando XD- Avisó con una picara sonrisa, señalando a los enfermeros del programas quienes llegaban y recogían a todas las chicas que yacían desmayadas en el suelo, incluyendo a las de la serie

 **Keisy** : ¡Por favor, esto es demasiado! ≥/≤- Se tapó los ojos con la cara completamente roja, de pronto escucho un sonido a su lado- ¿Mmm?... ¡Ah! ¡Inumi!- La presentadora se había desmayado también con un charco de sangre a su lado

 **Inumi** : -Con una sonrisa embobada- Este espectáculo es de lo mejor… Gracias sayaaomes-sempai… No me arrepiento de nada (*╓*)- Balbuceaba lo suficientemente atontada como para volver a la realidad

 **Keisy** : ¡Oh vamos! ¡No de nuevo!- Trato de levantarla y llegaron dos paramédicos para cargarla en una camilla

 _ **Should've known better than to cheat a friend  
And waste the chance that I've been given  
So I'm never gonna dance again  
The way I danced with you**_

 _ **Now that you're gone  
(Now that you're gone) What I did's so wrong, so wrong  
That you had to leave me alone…**_

La música se detuvo debido a que la mayoría de las chicas estaban en la enfermería y los hombres aprovecharon eso para vestirse rápidamente

 **Keisy** : ¡Que locura!- Se paso la mano por la nuca y miro a la cámara- Disculpen por favor pido un breve receso de 20min y ya volvemos- Anunció rápidamente y corrió hacia la enfermería para ver a las muchachas

 _ **20 minutos después**_

Las chicas del público y del elenco se repusieron de aquel espectáculo y ahora estaban en sus asientos con un algodón pegado a la nariz

 **Inumi** : -También con un algodón en la nariz, se estira totalmente renovada- ¡Dios mío! Rumiko, enserio te pasaste con estos hombres XD Perdón por los desmayos pero es que…- Suspira dramáticamente- Es imposible resistirse y ustedes muchachos…- Los miro con picardía- Los felicito, nos hicieron ver las estrellas XD

 **Todos los chicos** : ¬/¬U

 **Inumi** : -Sonrió inocentemente- Sigamos con los retos ^u^:

 _-Y te pido me dejes darle una madriza a Kikyo tomarla de las greñas y darle una patada en el trasero para sacarla del escenario, te tuve lastima un tiempo y te iba a recompensar pero veo que no aprendes y que te crees la víctima de todo cuando no lo eres, de hecho ni eres pura ya al tener ira y odio contra todos, ve entendiendo que no eres la víctima y que Inuyasha ya no te ama, muérete de una vez._

 **Público** : ¡OHHH! ¡TURN DOWN FOR WHAT! Bv

 **Todos** : ¡UHHHHHH!

 **Inumi** : -Sonrió satisfecha- Esas son músicas para mis oídos- Miro a la sacerdotisa burlona- Más clara no pudo haber sido ò3ó Adelante, adelante, cuando quiera puede darle toda la paliza que usted quiera porque bien merecida se la tiene ¬u¬

 **Kikyo** : Pero… pero…- De pronto la muchacha fue golpeada, jalada y sacada bruscamente del escenario justo como dijo la lectora- ¡Hey! ¡¿Pero qué clase de linchamiento es este?!- Replico enfadada, sobándose los golpes

 **Inumi** : -La miro burlona- Sabes muy bien el porqué así que no vengas a hacértelas de santa ¿Ok?... ¡Gracias sayaaomes-sempai! XD

 **Kikyo** : Sii claro y tu como siempre dejas que me traten de este modo ¬д¬

 **Inumi** : -La miro desafiante- Si ¿Y qué?

 **Midoriko** : Por favor no discutan u.u

 **Keisy** : Es verdad, amor y paz chicas…- Hizo el signo de paz con los dedos- Amor y paz ᴖuᴖ

 **Inumi** : ¬/¬ Tch, está bien- Suspiro con cansancio- Continuemos:

 _-Y a ti Inumi te regañare por meterte en la vida de la pobre de Kagome y el tarado de Inuyasha (te daré un discurso de una hora)_

 **Inumi** : -Baja la mirada y hace un puchero- Perdón sayaaomes-sempai pero fue por una buena causa ToT Perdóneme ¿Si?- La mira con ojitos del gato con botas

 _-Sango mata a Kikyo ya que tienes las personalidades de asesinas_

 **Kikyo** : ¿Qué… ¡QUÉ?! O.O

 **Sango** : -Sonrió como desquiciada mientras alisaba un cuchillo- Permítame terminar aquí y la mando derechito al otro mundo

 **Kagome** : ¡¿Qué?!- La miro asustada- ¿Es broma verdad?

 **Inumi** : A mí tampoco me parece mala idea pero…- Revisa sus hojas- Hay que traerla de vuelta otra vez… ¿Y si la revivimos con las esferas del dragón X3?- Rió divertida- _**Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón, es el secreto mas estremecedor, vamos atrapar las esferas del dragón. Un milagro increíble se esconde ahí, la fantástica aventura va a empezar, este mundo es una gran isla del tesoro**_ \- Cantó con diversión

 **Público** : Jajajajaja :'D

 **Naomi** : -Facelpam- Ni siquiera lo pienses, no vas a meter a Shenlong en esto ¬.¬U- Le advirtió

 **Inumi** : Ok ToT- Suspiro desilusionada

 **Naomi** : -Suspiro resignada- Puedes hacer el reto Sango, después yo me hare cargo de ella

 **Inumi** : -Sonrió de forma diabólica- Sango ¿Nos harías el honor?

 **Sango** : -Se truena los dedos- Con mucho gusto- Tomo a la muchacha de los cabellos y la metió en un pequeño cuarto de deposito

 **Kikyo** : ¡Nooo! ¡Ayudaaa!

 _ **¡POOMM! ¡PAAMM! ¡TRIIIIIIII!**_

Se escucharon sonoros ruidos de aquella habitación en donde Sango torturaba a la sacerdotisa de barro. Todos se pusieron pálidos del susto

 **Inumi** : Solo espero que no me ensucie la alfombra XD

 **Naraku** : ¡Nooo! ¡Kikyo!- Grito desesperado mientras se colocaba las manos en la cabeza- ¡¿Por quéeee?! ToT

 **Inumi** : -Lo miro burlona- ¿Qué?, ¿Acaso quieres tomar su lugar? ¬⌔¬

 **Naraku** : -Toma una forma chibi y traga en seco- ¡No, de ninguna manera!- Se sienta en su puesto como un niño bueno- Continua, por favor ^u^:

 **Inumi** : -Sonrió burlona- Eso creí… Mientras que Sango tortura a _Kiky_ , nosotros continuemos:

 _-_ _Kagura como te hacemos feliz para que Kanna sea feliz?_

 **Kagura** : -Se muestra sorprendida por la pregunta y sonríe levemente- Debo confesarse que en estas semanas fui muy feliz teniendo a Naraku como mi sirviente…

 **Naraku** : -La miro con reproche- ¡Eres malvada! ToT

 **Kagura** : Déjate de lloriqueos que aprendí del mejor- Lo miro burlona- Pero la verdad es que ya soy feliz porque tengo lo que quería desde hace mucho, ser libre- Finalizo con voz suave

 **Kanna** : Me alegra saber eso, que seas feliz es suficiente para mi…- En su rostro apareció una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa que dejo a todos dislocados

 **Público/Todos** : No puede ser O.o

 **Kag/Aya/Kei/San/Mido/Nao/Kira** : ¡Woo! Qué bonita O/O

 **Kagura** : O/O Kanna…- Susurro sorprendida

 **Inumi** : -Jadeó pasmada- O/O Oh mi dios…- Corrió hacia ella y la tomo de los hombros- ¡Vuelve a hacerlo!

 **Kanna** : -Inclinó un poco la cabeza- ¿Hacer qué?

 **Inumi** : ¡Vuelve a sonreír como hiciste horita!

 **Kanna** : ¿Cómo… así?- Trato de sonreír pero en lugar de eso, se le rego la cara como si fuera pixeles

 **Público/Todos** : Facelpam

 **Inumi** : ¡No! ¡Como hiciste hace un momento! A ver, hazlo como yo- Sonrió e intento que la niña la imitara

 **Kanna** : ¿Así?- Hizo el mismo intento pero se le rego la cara otra vez

 **Inumi** : ¡No! ¡Así no! TдT- Lloriqueo con tristeza- Primera vez que la veo sonreír y no pude tomarle una foto como recuerdo u.u Quien sabe cuando veremos esa sonrisa otra vez- Suspiro resignada- Continuemos:

 _-Inuno una pregunta... No le da vergüenza la manera en que murió? Osea solo salvo a Inu y a Iza y tantán ahí estiro la pata, porque no escapaba con ellos?_

 **Inuno** : ¡Oiga! No tiene que decir eso- Carraspeo un poco- En ese momento estaba ya estaba herido de mi antigua batalla con Ryukotsusei, esas heridas se habían abierto nuevamente (Para ser más específicos estaba herido en el corazón) y no iba a durar mucho tiempo de todas maneras, si me quedaba con ellos corrían el riesgos de que fueran asesinados por los soldados de Takemaru. No me da vergüenza señora _**sayaaomes**_ , yo no importaba en ese momento, solo quería que mi familia estuviera bien- Sonrió suavemente- Estoy seguro de que comprende eso ¿Verdad? ^ᴗ^

 **Izayoi** : -Sonrió levemente con las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos llenos de lágrimas- Querido mío n/n

 **Público femenino** : Awwwww- Suspiran enternecidas

 **Inumi** : -Se limpia una lagrimita- Buen punto, cuando paso eso no tenía otra elección y ya estaba muy lastimado- Comenzó a derramar lágrimas de cascada- ¡Buaaaa! Lo que es más triste aun snif, snif ToT- Dejo de llorar para sonreír de forma animada- Pero lo bueno es que en ese momento conocimos a _Inuchin_ , y tenemos que aceptar que Inuyasha como bebé es la cosita más tierna de este mundo X3 ¡¿Verdad que si?!

 **Público femenino** : ¡SIIIII! ^/^

 **Inuyasha** : Feh ¬/¬

 _-Kag me meteré donde no me llaman, si dicen que Inu lo tiene grande no te dolería la primera vez?_

 **Público femenino** : ¡OHHHHHH! òuó

 **Kagome** : -Se puso roja como un tomate- Cla…claro que dolería… Bueno eso dicen u/u- Tartamudeo apenada

 **Inumi** : Cofcofsuertudacofcof XD Pasemos a lo siguiente:

 _Jejeje okey haata luego y lo siento Miroku debes aprender y si no es por las buenas debe ser con las hormigas_ _._ _Bye, bye*_

 **Miroku** : -Traga en seco- Pero que mala es conmigo ToT

 **Inumi** : Jejeje era de esperarse- Se encoge de hombros- Bueno ha sido un placer servir en sus retos como siempre sayaaomes- sempai ¡Cuídese mucho! ¡Besos! ^3^ Ahora es el turno de nuestra _**Maria**_ y su review comienza así:

 _*Hola, por Dios! como me he reído con este capítulo, créeme que me encanto, felicitaciones por tu graduación, ya sabes que te gustaría estudiar?_

 **Inumi** : Hola Maria-chan- Sonríe abiertamente- ¡Tan linda! Gracias por tus felicitaciones cariño ^3^ Y sí, me gustaría estudiar medicina, aunque también me gusta el diseño gráfico ^∇^

 _-una pregunta, eres de Venezuela verdad? yo soy de Venezuela, me encanto el final de este capítulo, se que Kikyo se lo busco sola, jajajaja, pero espero que no la mates, jajajaja, créeme que si se me ocurre una pregunta o reto tan divertido como estos que he leído hasta ahora lo dejare en un review, y así no sea tan divertido lo dejare igual, chao.*_

 **Inumi** : -Sonríe emocionada- ¡Waooo! ¡Una paisana! Si, también soy venezolana ¡Chócalas! XD- La miran raro- Perdón, me emocioné u.u- Carraspea un poco para disimular- Bueno si Kikyo se lo busco solita, no la matamos en aquella ocasión porque Keisy nos suplico que no lo hiciéramos pero no nos falto mucho para enviarla a terapia intensiva, aunque ya no hace falta hacerlo XD

 **Keisy** : Inumi u.u…

 **Inumi** : Jeje es broma pero bueno nena cuando te sientas lista puedes enviar tus preguntas y retos, así tenerlo de recuerdo en el show XD Muchas gracias y te mando un gran beso ^3^ ¡Chao, preciosa! Bien ahora vayamos con el review de _**Mayte**_ que empieza así:

 _*Hola yo otra vez!_ _  
Creó que ha Kikyo se le paso la manita en el reto anterior que lo que Inumi tu buscarás el castigo perfecto para ella- Risa diabólica- Bueno quiero decirles que, bueno en mi ciudad cancelaron un circo llamado la carpa de los horrores, y me puse a investigar, y resulta que es una copia del circo de los horrores, este circo tiene tres temas:_

 _1.-Circo de los horrores (es como un circo pero los artistas salen personificados, el que lo dirige es un vampiro)  
2.-Manicomio de horror" creo que así era" (es un manicomio donde se hacen muchas locuras, claro con las acrobacias u demás de los artistas, está dirigido por el rey de los locos)  
3.-Cabaret maldito (creo que no tengo que explicar, está dirigido por Lucifer)  
Quiero que el elenco haga uno de estos temas, el tema que lo escojan mi presentadora, y pues hay videos de este circo en youtube pueden verlos, u investigar y pues! ¡Sorpréndanme! Bye, bye*_

 **Todos** : ¡¿Ehh?! O.o- Se remueven en su lugar con nerviosismo

 **Inumi** : -Traga en seco- ¿Ok? O.O Eso del circo del horror suena bastante perturbador pero bueno que más da- Se pone una mano en la barbilla- Yo elijo el circo del horror para no forzarlos tanto XD- Miro burlona al elenco- Naomi ya sabes que hacer…

 **Naomi** : Claro…- Chasqueo los dedos y tanto el escenario como los jóvenes cambiaron a los personajes del circo pero también hizo aparecer un espejo frente a ellos- Mírense

 **Todos** : ¡AHHHHH!- Gritaron asustados al ver sus apariencias

 **Inumi** : -Suelta una carcajada- De verdad que ustedes son un vacilón, se ven graciosamente horribles XD

 **Inuyasha** : ¡No te rías! ¡No es gracioso!- Se quejo viendo su disfraz de vampiro

 **Inumi** : Jejeje créeme que si lo es así que muévanse que no tenemos toda la noche- Aplaudió alegremente- ¡Que empiece lo bueno!

¡Puaj! Después de eso no paso nada bueno para ellos ya que tuvieron que torturarse entre ellos, tomando en cuenta que solo se trataba de una simple actuación. Inuyasha se encargaba de presentar a su grupo de ײfenómenosײ y estos les hacían maldad a los demás, por ejemplo…

 **Kikyo** : ¡Me encargare de convertirte en sapo!- Declaro vestida de zombie (XD) Señalando a la pelinegra con una vara

 **Kagome** : ¿Y que mas soñaste?- Sonrió con ironía mientras alisaba su vestido de bruja

 **Kouga** : ¡Toma esto!- Le arrojo una carabela al peliplateado en la cabeza, el era un hombre lobo- ¡Para que aprendas a dejar de ser tan idiota!

 **Inuyasha** : -Le salió una venita en la cien- ¡Serás hijo de…!

Continuaron peleándose hasta que los demás tuvieron que dejar de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para separarlos

 **Inumi** : ¡YA BASTA PAR DE INUTILES! ¡Dejen de pelear!- Los miro enojada y ellos la miraron asustados- Se ve que esto no es para ustedes u.u Porque la cagaron- Negó resignada- Son imposibles, mejor dejemos esto hasta aquí porque sino acabaran rompiendo todo- Miro a la cámara- Lo siento _**Mayte**_ pero como veras esto de el terror los emociona mas de la cuenta pero gracias por estar aquí ¡Cuídate! Ahora contamos con la participación de otra nueva lectora, ella es _**Michel Taisho**_ y su review empieza así:

 _*Hola me encanta lo que haces y que estuvo muy pero muy chistoso cuando todos se asustaron jajajajajajjajajajajajjajaj_

 **Todos** : -Hacen un puchero- Hmp ¬/¬

 **Inumi** : Jejeje bueno si es que aquello fue aterrador- Su cara tomo un color azul y sintió un escalofrío recorrerle- Continuemos:

 _-bueno yo quería retar a Kagome a que cantara la canción de la Sirenita "parte de él" y que Naraku cante la de la princesa y el sapo "influencia en el mas alla" aunque creo que le quedaría bien a kikyo jejejeje y que inuyasha cantara "dos mundos" de Tarzan y por último que Kagome e Inuyasha canten la de la bella durmiente la de la escena en el bosque._

 **Kag/Nara/Kiky/Inu** : ¡¿Ahh?! O.O

 **Inumi** : -Suelta una carcajada- Toda una infancia ¿Verdad? :'D Bien entonces empezamos por ti, Kagome- Se acerca a ella y le da un micrófono

 **Kagome** : Pero yo no sé cantar

 **Inumi** : Aquí nadie sabe cantar pero ni modo mija, cuando toca, toca XD

 **Kagome** : -Suspira con resignación- Ok u.u

 **Inumi** : Muy bien y esto es para todos, canten de forma seguida y esmérense porque no quiero mamarrachadas :v- Aplaudió emocionada- ¡Que suene la música!- De inmediato el escenario cambio y los participantes vestían la ropa de los personajes que tenían que interpretar. Kagome salió detrás de las cortinas con un traje de sirena sentada en un "roca"

 **Kagome** : _ **Si tan solo pudiera hacerle ver que no veo las cosas**_ _ **  
**_ _ **como él lo hace,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **no es posible que un mundo donde hace tantas maravillas**_ _ **  
**_ _ **sea...tan malo.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Que tengo aquí, que lindo es,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **es un tesoro que descubrí,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **es muy simple decir que no hay más que pedir.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **De lo que ves a tú alrededor, tanta abundancia,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **tanto esplendor, me hace de pensar que yo no necesito más.**_

Las personas del público seguían la canción bailando levemente en sus lugares mientras que los demás le seguían en coro

 **Kagome** : _ **Regalitos así tengo miles,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **aunque a veces no sepa que son,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **quieres no se mapas, tengo veinte**_ _ **  
**_ _ **pero yo en verdad...quiero mas...**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Yo quiero ver algo especial,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **yo quiero ver una bella danza,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **y caminar con los, ¿cómo se llaman?, ah, pies.**_

 _ **Solo nadar no es original,**_ _ **  
por qué no tener un par de piernas**_ _ **  
y salir a pasear, ¿como dicen?, a pie.**_ _ **  
Y poder ir a descubrir**_ _ **  
que siento al estar ante el sol,**_ _ **  
no tiene fin; quiero saber, más, mucho más.**_

Los pequeñines comenzaron a aplaudir animados y Kagome comenzó a bailar, siguiendo el ritmo de la canción

 _ **¿Qué debo dar para vivir fuera del agua?,**_ _ **  
¿Qué hay que pagar para un día completo estar?**_ _ **  
Pienso que allá lo entenderán,**_ _ **  
puesto que no prohíben nada,**_ _ **  
¿Por qué habrían de impedirme ir a jugar?,**_ _ **  
a estudiar que hay por saber,**_ _ **  
con mis preguntas y sus respuestas,**_ _ **  
¿Qué es fuego? ¿Qué es quemar?, lo podré ver**_

La pelinegra se recostó nuevamente en la roca y miraba a la cámara con ilusión

 _ **Cuando me iré,**_ _ **  
quiero explorar,**_ _ **  
sin importarme cuando volver,**_ _ **  
el exterior,**_ _ **  
quiero formar,**_ _ **  
parte de él.**_

Todosaplaudieron felicitándola y el escenario se oscureció para que nuevamente se iluminara dejando en su lugar a Naraku

 **Naraku** : -Sonríe burlón- _**Siéntense a mi mesa**_

 _ **con la mente en paz**_

 _ **si se relajan van a presenciar vudú**_

 _ **mi especialidad. Les leeré el futuro y lo puedo transformar.**_

 _ **Ahondaré en su alma y corazón**_ _**(Tienes un alma, ¿no es así, Laurence?)**_

 _ **Y en lo que serán sin más.**_

 _ **Soy un brujo! Soy de lujo! Tengo trucos que enseñar.**_

 _ **Yo tengo influencia en el más allá (Tiene influencia en el más allá)**_

Todos en sus puestos comenzaron a bailar, siguiendo a Naraku quien caminaba por el escenario sintiéndose identificado con el villano de la película

 _ **Las cartas, hartas, ellas dirán**_

 _ **ayer, presente y porvenir también**_

 _ **cartas, cartas. Toma tres**_

 _ **ven conmigo a un viajecito al porvenir**_

 _ **yo sé galán que atravesaste el mar**_

 _ **de noble descendencia se te ve (Yo también soy noble, lo heredé de mamá)**_

 _ **Ey, majestad, andas pobretón**_

 _ **hay que casarte con la hija de un ricachón**_

 **Naraku** : -Miro a la audiencia y se acerco mas al micrófono- _**Mami y papi te cortaron, ¿Eh, campeón? Si... triste, pero cierto y ahora tienes que casarte, pero no quieres estar atado. Solo quieres ser libre. Saltar por aquí, por allá pero la libertad te cuesta.**_

 _ **Plata es, eso es, quieres tú, y lo sé**_

 _ **y cuando veo tu futuro esa plata se ve. Oye pequeñín, no hay tiempo que perder**_

 _ **bajo presión siempre estás**_

 _ **te presionan o tu madre, o tu hermana, o tu hermano**_

 _ **si fueras casado. Tu esposa haría igual**_

 _ **¡En el futuro te vi así! Tienes justo la vida que deseaste vivir**_

Digamos que Naraku se sentía feliz de tener que interpretar aquella canción pero tanto era aquel entusiasmo que desafinaba de vez en cuando

 **Naraku** : _**chóquelas... vengan, ya, ¿No saludan a un vil pecador?**_ \- Comenzó a aplaudir- _**¡Adelante! ¡Adelante! Transformación central (x2) Transfiratificación central.**_

 _ **Ya lo sienten. Ya cambian, ya cambian, ya cambian**_

 _ **qué bien, yo quiero complacer. Pero si no... No me culpen**_

 _ **¡Si la culpa está en el más allá! (Tendrás lo que quieres, perderás lo demás)**_

Mientras que unos aplaudían y otros reían por su interpretación medio barata, el escenario cambio nuevamente para presentar a Inuyasha quien solo tenía un taparrabos que cubría sus partes necesarias

 **Todas las chicas** : O/O

 **Público femenino** : KYAAAAA OωO

 **Inuyasha** : -Gruño avergonzado- ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar estas cosas?- Niega con la cabeza y comienza a cantar- _**Pon tu fe en lo que tú más creas**_ _ **  
**_ _ **un ser, dos mundos son**_ _ **  
**_ _ **te guiará tu corazón**_ _ **  
**_ _ **y decidirá por ti.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Un paraíso sin tocar**_ _ **  
**_ _ **en este mundo de amor**_ _ **  
**_ _ **se vive bien, se vive en paz**_

 **Todas las chicas** : Awww O/O- Suspiran enamoradas

 **Keisy** : -Jadea sorprendida- Waoo Inuyasha canta muy bien O/O

 **Inumi** : Mucho más de lo que imagine O/O- Sonrió embobada

 **Inuyasha** : _**Suaves huellas dejas en la arena**_ _ **  
**_ _ **un ser, dos mundos son**_ _ **  
**_ _ **te guiará tu corazón**_ _ **  
**_ _ **y decidirá por ti**_

 _ **La jungla cubrirá tu ser**_ _ **  
**_ _ **sólo amor podría entrar**_ _ **  
**_ _ **se vive bien, se vive en paz**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ponte alerta, saca el valor**_ _ **  
**_ _ **da fuerza a quien necesita**_ _ **  
**_ _ **construye hoy tu protección**_ _ **  
**_ _ **las cosas hoy cambian**_ _ **  
**_ _ **peligro vas a encontrar**_

Los demás acompañaron en su canto

 **Publico/Todos/Inumi/Inu** : _**El llanto no podrá curar**_ _ **  
**_ _ **La herida de tu corazón**_ _ **  
**_ _ **No todo está perdido aún**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Oye, alguien te está llamando**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Un ser, dos mundos son**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Te guiará tu corazón**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Y decidirá por ti**_

Todo se oscureció nuevamente y ahora Inuyasha estaba vestido como un príncipe y tenía a una linda Kagome tomada de las manos

 **Kagome** : -Le sonrió- _**Eres tu mi príncipe azul que yo soñé**_ _ **  
**_ _ **eres tú, tus ojos me vieron con ternuras de amor**_ _ **  
**_ _ **y al mirarme así, el fuego encendido mi corazón**_ _ **  
**_ _ **y mi ensoñación se hará realidad**_ _ **  
**_ _ **y te adorare como aconteció en mi sueño ideal**_ \- Comenzó a dar volteretas con él- _ **  
**_ _ **lara lara lara lara lara lara**_ _ **  
**_ _ **y mi ensoñación se hará realidad**_ _ **  
**_ _ **y te adorare como aconteció en mi sueño ideal**_

 **Inuyasha** : -Sonrió y se acerco más a ella- _**Eres tu el dulce ideal que yo soñé**_ _ **  
**_ _ **eres tú, tus ojos me vieron con ternuras de amor**_

 **InuKag** : _**al mirarte así el fuego encendió mi corazón**_ _ **  
**_ _ **y mi ensoñación se hará realidad**_ _ **  
**_ _ **y te adorare**_ _ **  
**_ _ **como aconteció en mi sueño ideal**_ \- Juntaron sus frentes con una leve sonrisa en sus rostros

 **Público femenino** : ¡Owwwww!- Todos los demás se levantaron aplaudiendo a todos los participantes con satisfacción

 **Inumi** : -Soltó un suspiro enamorado- Los felicito chicos, estuvieron fabulosos

 **Todos** : Gracias n.n

 **Inumi** : Bien, continuemos:

 _Gracias besos a todo el elenco de inuyasha me encanta el anime. SESSHOMARU SEMPAIIIIII! Inumi Higurashi soy tu fan besos y abrazos*_

 **Todos** : ¡Saludos para ti también! ^o^/

 **Sesshomaru** :… ¬_¬

 **Inumi** : Me alegra saber que tenga una fan- Sonríe tímidamente- Besos y abrazos para ti también nena ¡Cuídate! Bien, ahora es el turno de nuestra querida _**Inukagban**_ y su participación es así:

 _*OMG! El antiguo capitulo estuvo espectacular, excepto claro por el beso de Kikyo e Inu. Me encanta el programa y tu Inumi eres la conductora más genial_

 **Inumi** : -Baja la mirada un poco apenada- ¡Oh basta! Harán que me sonroje X3 Y gracias, todo estaba muy bien hasta que Kikyo vino y terminó arruinando todo- Suspira dramáticamente- Sigamos:

 _-1) siempre e leído fics aki y uno de mis favoritos es dominando a un Inuhanyou, quisiera que Kag e Inu lo leyeran cuenta con contenido sexual muy explicito…_

 **Público** : ¡Uhhhhh! 7u7

 **Inumi** : Ñaca ñaca ñaca jejeje Claro, claro…- Se acerca al escritorio y toma un libreto que tenía como título "Leche condensada" y se las entregó- Muy bien ya saben lo que tienen que hacer 7u7

Los jóvenes la miraron con desconfianza y comenzaron a leer. A medida que iban avanzando sus rostros comenzaron a colorearse y las mandíbulas de ambos cayeron al suelo

 **Inu/Kag** : ¡¿Pero qué…?! O/O- Les salen humos de las orejas y miraron a la joven conductora con el ceño fruncido- ¡INUMII! ò/ó

 **Inumi** : -Se carcajea con burla- Jajaja bueno pero no se enojen- Levantó las manos en forma de rendición- Discúlpenme pero tengo que admitir que me gusta hacerles esto XD Continuemos:

 _-después de leerlo quiero preguntar la única forma de marcar a una compañera es una mordida en la unión del cuellos, por que en otros leí k hacían una x con las garras y otros k a la hora de hacerlo en la parte de su cadera aparecían kanjis con el nombre de su compañero? Le pido a la voz de la experiencia Inuno Taisho k nos conteste cual es la verdadera o hay otra?_

 **Público femenino** : ¡HAAAAAAA! ≥ω≤

 **Inu/Sessh/Kou/Nara/Jinen** : O/O- Se pusieron rojos como unos tomates maduros (Es que esos son temas muy íntimos para ellos XD)

 **Inumi** : Mmmm las cosas se están poniendo interesantes XD

 **Inuno** : -Sale de su estado de sorpresa debido a la pregunta y carraspea un poco- La verdadera forma de marcar a una hembra es la primera elección que menciono, cuando estamos en el proceso de…

 **Inumi** : -Tosió exageradamente- Sin detalles señor Inuno, mire que hay niños delante ¬/¬

 **Inuno** : ¡Oh! Si, perdón n.n Bueno como decía, una vez que se haya finalizado el apto debemos marcar a nuestra hembra mordiéndola en el cuello para así entrelazar nuestras sangres y que tenga nuestro olor, así ningún otro macho se le puede acercar

 **Inumi** : ¿Tienen complejo de vampiro o qué? XD

 **Inuno** : No pero es algo similar…- Justo en ese momento Sango salió de la habitación con una pequeña toalla limpiándose las manos

 **Sango** : Ya pueden celebrar, Kikyo pasó a una mejor vida- Sonrió de forma tétrica

 **Todos** : O.o

 **Inumi** : -Suspiro aliviada- ¡Al fin! Ya era hora de que descansara en paz Bv

 **Keisy** : -La miro con los ojos brillosos- Inumi no me digas que…

 **Inumi** : -La miro asustada- ¡No, no, no, no! No llores pequeña, _Kiky_ estará bien además Naomi horita la va a buscar

 **Keisy** : ¿De verdad?- Pregunto ilusionada

 **Naomi** : Así es, no te preocupes Keisy- En un parpadeo desapareció del estudio para así buscar el alma de la sacerdotisa en las entradas de este mundo y del más allá

 **Sango** : -Se acercó con ella, mirándola con curiosidad y molestia- No tienes que ponerte así por esa Kikyo… Eres demasiado buena con todo el mundo ¿Lo sabías?- Se cruzo de brazos

 **Keisy** : -Bajo la mirada, avergonzada- Lo siento, es que no me gusta ver a nadie sufrir u.u- Sango la miro sorprendida, relajo su semblante y no pudo evitar sonreírle levemente

 **Inumi** : -Puso una mano en la cabeza de Keisy y la acarició con ternura- ¬/¬ Mou, eres muy adorable, no podemos molestarnos contigo- Suspiro resignada- Pasemos a lo que sigue:

 _-2) le pido a Inumi que transforme en demonio a Inuyasha y ponga una feromona de celo (atracción) en Kikyo y Kagome y veamos a kien elige Inuyasha ya k el demonio nunca miente... A si elige a Kag déjala marcarla Inumi pero si siquiera ve a Kikyo kitale el efecto de demonio de inmediato_

 **Todos** : ¡¿QUEEE?! O.O

 **Público femenino** : ¡YEEYYYY! n/n

 **Inumi** : ¡SI! ¡Sí!- Comenzó a dar saltos, emocionada- Me encanta este reto X3- Siguió dando saltos mientras sonreía como boba y todos la miran raro- ¿Qué?, ¿Acaso soy la única que piensa que Inuyasha transformado es súper sexy? (*∇*)/ No se ustedes pero a mí me gusta XD

 **Kouga** : ¡Eso si que no!- Se levanto exaltado- ¡No voy a permitir que ese chucho marque a…!

 _ **¡POOMMM!**_

La pelirroja había tomado el chipote chillón y le pego en la cabeza al joven lobo

 **Ayame** : Lo siento Kouga pero no puedes opinar en eso ¿Ok?- Lo tomó de la pierna y lo arrastro a su lugar

 **Inumi** : -Sonrió satisfecha- Gracias Ayame n.n ¿En qué iba?... ¡Ah, sí! En transformar a Inuyasha

 **Kagome** : ¡¿Inumi, estas bromeando?!- La miro como se le hubiera zafado un tornillo- ¡¿Transformar a Inuyasha?! Eso es peligroso y ustedes lo saben- Dijo insegura mirando preocupada al muchacho

 **Inumi** : Serena morena _(-.-)/- Le hizo un gesto de que se calmarla. Justo en ese momento apareció Naomi con una temblorosa Kikyo- ¡Ejejeyy! Llegaron justo a tiempo ¿Cómo estas _Kiky_?- La joven no respondió sino que miraba asustada a la exterminadora- ¿Qué tiene?

 **Naomi** : ¡Ay! No te hagas, la pobre esta traumada quien sabe cuántas cosas le habrá hecho la loca de Sango para que este así u.u

 **Inumi** : Buuu- La miro desanimada- No te niego que me da cosa con ella pero así aprenderá, por cierto necesito que hagas esto- Le mostro la hoja del reto y la rubia lo leyó para luego sonreír con malicia

 **Inuyasha** : -Retrocedió asustado- No creo que sea buena idea- Miro a las muchachas y negó efusivamente- ¡No! No quiero lastimarlas, ni a ella ni a nadie- Bajo la mirada con tristeza y sus orejitas se aplastaron contra su cabeza

 _ **Sonido de flechazo**_

 **Público femenino** : ¡Kyaaaaa! ¡Qué lindooo! 0(≥3≤)0- Gritaron sonrojadas

 **Inumi** : Awww ternurita de mi corazón ᴖuᴖ- Lo abrazo- A veces me dan ganas de apapacharte X3 Pero no te preocupes que eso no va a pasar ¿Verdad?- Miro a su compañera esta asintió

 **Naomi** : Tranquilo cachorro, no vas a lastimar a nadie, te lo prometo- Sus ojos brillaron e Inuyasha se quedo hipnotizado viendo los ojos de la rubia. De inmediato las marcas moradas en sus mejillas comenzaron a aparecer, sus ojos se bordearon de rojo y sus colmillos y garras crecieron juntos a los gruñidos agresivos que salían de su garganta hacían sobresaltar a más de uno en su sitio- Ya está listo- Anunció con tranquilidad y miro a las chicas- Ustedes necesitaras esto…- Sacó un pequeño frasco en forma de corazón y vació un poco del contenido en su mano que era un polvillo de color rosa para luego rociársela encima de las chicas- Listo, con eso bastará

 **Kagome** : -Tosió un poco- ¿Qué es esto?- Pregunto viendo el polvillo escarchado en su cabello y ropa

 **Naomi** : Es un polvillo de feromonas- Explico con serenidad

 **Inumi** : -Sonrió divertida- ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

 **Naomi** : -Se encoge de hombros con una sonrisa traviesa- Se lo quite por un ratito a Pallas XD (Pallas, diosa del amor)

 **Inumi** : ¡Ejele! Contrabandista XD

 **Inuyasha** : Grrrr…- Gruño con el flequido cubriendo sus ojos

 **Kagome** : ¿Inuyasha?- Lo llamo preocupada y temerosa para luego sobresaltarse cuando él alzo la mirada, viéndola a ella

 **Inuyasha** :… Perra- Se acerco a la colegiala y comenzó a olfatearla, paso su nariz por su cabello, cara y cuello para después lamerlo haciendo que la muchacha se tensara y se sonrojara furiosamente- Hueles bien

 **Público femenino** : ¡WAAAAAA! (≥u≤)/

 **Todas las chicas** : O/O

 **Inumi** : ¡OMG! Esto se va a poner bueno O/O- Miro a la sacerdotisa- Lo siento _Kiky_ pero es tal y como dijo _**Inukagban**_ , el Inuyasha demonio nunca miente X3

 **Kikyo** : ¡No es justo!- Se cruzo de brazos con enojo- ¡¿Cómo es posible si su primer amor soy yo?! Ò_ó

 **Inumi** : -Facelpam- A ver… ¿Quién es la que le pidió a Inuyasha que usara la perla para convertirse en humano? :v

 **Todos** : ¡Kikyo! v:

 **Inumi** : ¿Quién fue la que trató de matarlo luego de verlo, después de tanto tiempo? :v

 **Todos** : ¡Kikyo! v:

 **Inumi** : ¡Aja! ¿Y quién es la señorita idiota que no acepta a Inuyasha tal y como es? :v

 **Todos** : Mmmm… ¡Kikyo! v:

 **Inumi** : -Sonrió triunfante- Ay tienes las respuestas, ¿Entendiste o te lo explico con manzanitas? Bv

 **Kikyo** : -Gruño molesta- ¡Pero es que…!

Justo en ese momento se escucho un pequeño gritito de sorpresa de la pelinegra cuando sintió los colmillos del muchacho clavarse en la unión de su cuello y hombro… ¡Pero la cosa no quedaba allí! Ya que el ahora demonio tenía todas las intensiones de desnudar a la muchacha O.O

 **Inumi** : ¡Hey!, ¡Hey! ¡¿Qué va hacer?! ¡¿Qué pasa?!- Lo miro preocupada

 **Inuno** : ¡Pasa que la va a marcar como su hembra!- Exclamo nervioso

 **Inumi** : ¡Pero si ya lo hizo!

 **Inuno** : ¡No! ¡Me refiero a que la hará suya!

 **Todos** : ¡¿QUÉEE?! O.O

 **Inumi** : Haaaa ok- Sonrió con picardía y se encoge de hombros- Puff pero para eso que se vallan a un hotel XD

 **Kagome** : ¡INUMI! ÒдÓ

 **Inumi** : Jejeje ok, pero no te enojes :v

 **Kagome** : ¡Para, Inuyasha!- Él ignoro su petición y siguió lamiendo su cuello para detener la hemorragia y curar la pequeña herida. Ella trató de alejarlo pero no podía, luego dejo escapar otro grito de sorpresa cuando sintió una de sus garras posarse en su muslo. Enrojeció y tomó aire- ¡ABAJOOO!

 _ **¡POOMM!**_

 **Inuyasha** : -Gruño molesto y despego la cara del piso- ¡Arg! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso…?!- Le pregunto molesto, el muchacho había regresado a la normalidad y fruncía el ceño confundido, preguntándose porque todos lo miraban con incredulidad- ¿Qué pasa?

 **Inumi** : -Saliendo de la impresión- No nada…- Le guiño el ojo y le sobo el cabeza a la conmocionada Kagome- Paso algo que debió pasar hace mucho, tú ni caso XD- El ojidorado la miro raro- Continuemos:

 _Muchas gracias a todos saludos a mi Inu lindo y a la preciosa Kag son mi pareja favorita del anime arriba Rumiko-sensei*_

 **Inu/Kag** : ¡Saludos para ti también! n.n

 **Inumi** : Cuídate mucho, nena y gracias por participar ¡Besitos!- Carraspea un poco- Bueno, ahora es el turno de presentar a otra nueva lectora, ella es _**Katsa Graceling**_ y su participación empieza así:

 _*Hola! Me leí todos los capítulos en dos horas (me lastime el pie y no puedo moverlo xD)_

 **Inumi** : ¡Hola! Mucho gusto, linda y siento mucho lo de tu pie, espero que ya lo tengas mejor ^ω^

 _En fin me he reído mucho, pobre Kikyo me cae mal pero no se merece besar a Naraku me gustaría exentarla de hacerlo de aquí en adelante si se lo piden... -en fin mi reto es un abrazo de hermanos entre Sesshomaru e Inuyasha (tengo una almohada con su rostro :3 Kagome perdón me agradas pero es imposible resistirse)_

 **Todos** : ¡Ohhhhhh!

 **Inu/Sessh** : ¡¿QUÉE?!

 **Inumi** : -Se ahoga de la risa- Amor de hermanos- Suspira de forma exagerada- No voy a negarlo, me encanta este reto- Los peliplateados la miran de forma asesina- Amor y paz chicos XD Vamos, un abachito *o*- Animo con una suave sonrisa, los muchachos se vieron con desagrado y se acercaron poco a poco alejando los rostros para luego "abrazarse"- ¡Ay vamos! ¡Un abrazo de verdad!

 **Inuyasha** : ¡Eso es lo que estamos haciendo!

 **Inumi** : Siii ta' bien pues ¬_¬ Tienen que acercarse más… ¡Y quiten esas caras que pareciera que estuvieran chupando limón! XD- Ambos la miraron mal- A pues ¬ͱ¬…- Bufo irritada- ¡Si no quieren que les diga nada, entonces háganlo bien!- Los medios hermanos gruñeron molestos y terminaron por acercarse más para poder hacer el abrazo como la gente NORMAL lo hace

 **Izayoi** : -Sonrió con ternura- Es extraño pero se ven bien así, sin que estén peleados n.n

 **Irasue** : Es verdad- Opinó, soltando una risita al ver la cara de su hijo

 **Inuno** : ¿Lo ven muchachos? ¿Por qué no tratan de llevarse bien a partir de ahora? :D- Los miro ilusionado

 **Inu/Sessh** : ¡Eso jamás!- Gritaron separándose inmediatamente

 **Inumi** : Pff ustedes nunca van a cambiar ¬_¬ Sigamos:

 _-y por último me gustaría (rayos creo deberían atar a Sesshomaru) un tierno beso entre Rin y Kohaku (hacen mucha mejor pareja son casi de la misma edad)_

 **Público** : ¡HAAAAAA!- Gritaron emocionadas

 **Todos** : ¡Ahhhh! O.O

 **Koha/Rin** : ¡¿Ehh?! O/O

 **Sesshomaru** : ¿Qué demonios…?- Las cadenas aparecieron alrededor de él- Grrr… ¡Naomi! Ò_Ó

 **Naomi** : ¿Qué?- Lo miro inocentemente- Lo siento Sesshomaru, solo cumplo con las peticiones

 **Inumi** : ¡OMG! ≥u≤ Bueno Sesshomaru, lo siento pero al público lo que pida así que ustedes mis niños tienen que dar un besito X3

 **Kohaku** : -Rojo como un jitomate- Eh… Bueno…- Se acerco a la ojicafé y tomo sus manos- Lo siento, Rin- Trago nervioso y cerró los ojos fuertemente para luego inclinarse hacia ella y pegar sus labios con los de ella en un beso inexperto e inocente

 **Kag/San/Aya/Kei** : O/O

 **Inumi** : -Los miro con ternura- No voy a negarlo, se ven lindos… Demasiado X3

 **Sesshomaru** : -Con una mirada asesina, prepara sus garras- ¡Te vas a morir niño!- El jovencito lo miro asustado

 **Sango** : -Saca su espada y lo mira de forma sádica- ¡Vamos, atrévete a tocarlo y ya verás lo que te va a pasar!

 **Inumi** : ¡Calma! ¡Aquí nadie va a matar a nadie! Ò.Ó La única que tiene ese privilegio de morir es Kikyo…

 **Kikyo** : ¡Oye!

 **Inumi** : ¡Así que me le bajan dos a sus humos!- Los dos desviaron la mirada molestos- Sigamos:

 _-y Sesshomaru debe besar a Kagura (esa si es una pareja mejor)_

 **Todos** : ¡¿AHHHH?! O.o

 **Inumi** : -Sintió como si alguien le estuviera jalando de la oreja- ¡Ay, ay!- Se soba la oreja- Por eso digo que no le voy mucho a esto :v- Se encoge de hombros

 **Kagura** : -Suspiro- Si, supongo que no hay alternativa- Se levanto y se planto frente al peliplateado y tomarlo del rostro para besarlo

 **Sesshomaru** : O.O

 **Inumi** : -Hizo una mueca- Continuemos por favor U.U:

 _-Saludos a todos Koga lástima que Kagome encontrara a Inuyasha pero tu serías el que la haría feliz si no existiera él (pero existe te amuelas)*_

 **Kouga** : Si, es una verdadera lástima u.u

 **Inumi** : Mal por ti lobito n.n Jejeje bueno querida _**Katsa Graceling**_ fue un gusto complacer tus retos- Le guiño el ojo- Cuídate mucho y espero saber de ti pronto ¡Bye, bye! ^3^ Ahora pasemos al review de _ **taeliz**_ y es así:

 _*Hooolllaaa chicos! Los extrañe muchooo Inumi, Keisy, Naomi, Midoriko como están? Terminando de disfrutar las vacaciones... Gracias por las buenas vibras por mis estudios- Se encoge de hombros y suspira recordando que le fue y se anima para empezar de nuevo_

 **Midoriko** : Estamos bien linda, gracias n.n

 **Keisy** : -Ríe de forma risueña- Al contrario, gracias a ti taeliz-chan por siempre estar con nosotros ^u^

 **Naomi** : Tranquila, poco a poco te ira mejor en tus estudios te mandamos todo nuestro apoyo para que siempre te vaya bien- Sonrió levemente

 **Inumi** : ¡Así es!- Sonrió emocionada- ¡Alabin, alaban! ¡Alabin, bom bam! ¡ _ **taeliz**_ , _**taeliz**_! ¡Ra, ra, ra! XD

 _-Mi querido excelencia y banky los estaré esperando- Babea imaginando muchas cosas y salta como desquiciada- Aunque Bankotsu cuando fuiste con Inumi coqueteaste con sus vecinas quiero decir que no aceptare ese comportamiento- En sus manos tiene un objeto afilado y ríe maliciosamente mientras lo mira- Espero quede claro…- Sonriendo_

 **Miroku** : -Sonrió galante- Nosotros también estamos muy emocionados de conocerla, señorita

 **Bankotsu** : -Traga nervioso- No, hace falta las amenazas, me portare bien

 **Inumi** : ¬.¬ Ojala porque no quiero que después _**taeliz**_ me diga que hiciste alguna cosa rara por allá

 **Bankotsu** : Ok T.T

 _-En cuanto los retos quede más que emocionada no pude parar de imaginarme a Sexymaru y a Rin… Inumi gran elección a su excelencia- Ríe mucho-Chicos todavía sigo con ganas de mas pelis... Siiii no me odien pero todavía quiero verlos mas... (No puedo dejar de recordar mi niñez…) y le tocara...- Resuenan los tambores- Todos expectantes... A aaaa Koga y Ayame... -Aplaude sola- Esta vez quiero que representen Pocahontas y cuando canta la canción colores en el viento... Si, si soy insistente pero los compensare a todos..._

 **Público/Todos** : ¡OHHHHHH! ≥u≤

 **Kou/Aya** : ¡¿Queee?! O.O

 **Inumi** : ¡Ojojojo! Me encanta, me encanta- Comienza a saltar de aquí para allá- Toma el micrófono

 **Ayame** : Ehh… Pero yo…

 **Inumi** : Vamos, no tengas pena cariño que tu puedes ᴖᴗᴖ

 **Naomi** : Muy bien…- Chasqueo los dedos y en un parpadeo los muchachos aparecieron vestidos como los personajes de la película- Ya están listos

 **Inumi** : ¡Excelente! Ahora… ¡Música por favor!

 **Ayame** : _**Te ves ignorante y salvaje**_ _ **  
**_ _ **y conoces mil lugares**_ _ **  
**_ _ **quizás tengas razón**_ _ **  
**_ _ **porque si es así soy salvaje para ti**_ _ **  
**_ _ **no puedes abrir más tu corazón...co-ra-zón**_

Ayame rodeo al ojiazul como regañándolo con la canción

 **Ayame** : _**Te crees es tuyo todo lo que pisas**_ _ **  
**_ _ **te adueñas de la tierra que tú ves**_ _ **  
**_ _ **mas cada árbol, roca y criatura**_ _ **  
**_ _ **tiene vida tiene alma es un ser.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Parece que no existen más personas**_ _ **  
**_ _ **que aquellas que son igual que tu**_ _ **  
**_ _ **si sigues las pisadas de un extraño**_ _ **  
**_ _ **verás cosas que jamás soñaste ver.**_

Ahora el escenario cambiaba de acorde con los paisajes que ella nombraba

 _ **¿Has oído al lobo aullarle a la luna azul?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **¿O, has visto a un lince sonreír?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Has cantado con la voz de las montañas**_ _ **  
**_ _ **y colores en el viento descubrir**_ _ **  
**_ _ **y colores en el viento descubrir**_

 _ **Corramos por las sendas de los bosques**_ _ **  
robemos de los frutos su sabor**_ _ **  
descubre la riqueza a tu alcance**_ _ **  
sin pensar, ni un instante en su valor**_ _ **  
los ríos y la lluvia mis hermanos**_ _ **  
amigos somos todos ya lo ves**_ _ **  
estamos entre todos muy unidos**_ _ **  
en un ciclo sin final que eterno es**_

Kouga la seguía a los lados en que ella se movía así como el querido enamorado de Pocahontas

 _ **¿Cuán alto el árbol crecerá?**_ _ **  
Si lo cortas hoy**_ _ **  
nunca lo sabrás.**_ _ **  
Y no oirás al lobo aullarle a la luna azul**_ _ **  
no importa el color de nuestra piel**_ _ **  
y uniremos nuestra voz con las montañas**_ _ **  
y colores en el viento descubrir**_ _ **  
Si no entiendes que hay aquí**_ _ **  
solo es tierra para ti**_ _ **  
y colores en el viento descubrir.**_

 **Inumi** : Snif, snif ¡Me enamoró! X3 Continuemos:

 _-Ahora a cantar... Siii Inumi-chan, Keisy mencionó que te gusta mucho Chayanne (me encanta) y el reto es cantar una hermosa canción "un siglo sin ti"... En esta ocasión será su excelencia Miroku para Sanguito en vista de que no y para reconquistarla… Y tocar sus encantos me entiende..._

 **Público femenino** : ¡AHHH! ¡CHAYANNEEE! 0(≥∇≤)0

 **Inumi** : -Sonríe como boba- A mi no me gusta Chayanne… Yo adoro a Chayanne - Pequeños corazones empiezan a flotar a su alrededor- Es que es imposible no enamorarse de ese hombre /(*д*)/- Se limpia la baba- ¡Demasiada sensualidad! ¡Osea tiene la voz, los ojos, la sonrisa, el cuerpo!- Sonríe como boba- ¡Waaaa! ¡Me fascina! X3-La miran raro. Carraspea- Perdón, otra vez me deje llevar por la emoción XD Vamos a lo serio Miroku, esta es tu oportunidad…- Se acerca a él y le susurra- Recuerda lo que te dije el otro día- Él asintió con una pícara sonrisa- Bien… ¡Qué suene la música!

 **Miroku** : _**Mil y un historias me he inventado para estar aquí  
Aquí a tu lado, y no te das cuenta que  
Yo no encuentro ya que hacer  
Se que piensas que no he sido sincero  
Se que piensas que ya no tengo remedio  
Pero quien me iba a decir  
Que sin ti no se vivir**_

Miroku miraba a Sango con amor mientras que ella lo miraba un tanto confundida

 _ **Y ahora que no estás aquí  
Me doy cuenta cuanta falta me haces**_

 _ **Si te he fallado  
Te pido perdón de la única forma que se  
Abriendo las puertas de mi corazón  
Para cuando decidas volver  
Porque nunca habrá nadie que pueda llenar  
El vació que dejaste en mi  
Has cambiando mi vida  
Me has hecho crecer, es que no soy el mismo de ayer  
Un día es un siglo sin ti**_

Se acerco a ella y beso sus nudillos pero ella no se movió, simplemente se quedo allí viéndolo sin decir nada pero a la vez se estaba poniendo nerviosa

 _ **Mil y un historias me he inventado  
Para demostrarte que he cambiado  
Ya lo que paso, paso  
Rescatemos lo que nos unió  
Que todos aprendemos de nuestros errores  
Solo yo te pido que ahora me perdones  
Pero quien me iba decir  
Que difícil es vivir**_

 _ **Y ahora que no estás aquí  
Me doy cuenta cuanta falta me haces**_

Todos miraban como Miroku se destacaba cantándole a su bella Sango y se sorprendieron al ver que ella poco a poco estaba cediendo más a su toque

 _ **Si te he fallado  
Te pido perdón de la única forma que se  
Abriendo las puertas de mi corazón  
Para cuando decidas volver  
Porque nunca habrá nadie que pueda llenar  
El vació que dejaste en mi  
Has cambiado mi vida  
Me has hecho crecer, es que no soy el mismo de ayer  
Un día es un siglo sin ti**_

 _ **Porque nunca habrá nadie que pueda llenar  
El vació que dejaste en mi  
Has cambiado mi vida  
Me has hecho crecer, es que no soy el mismo de ayer  
Un día es un siglo sin ti**_

 **Sango** : -La fría mirada que tenia desapareció- Excelencia…- Susurro con una dulce sonrisa y las mejillas rojas

 _ **Cuanta falta me haces  
Si te he fallado  
Te pido perdón de la única forma que se  
Abriendo las puertas de mi corazón  
Para cuando decidas volver  
Porque nunca habrá nadie que pueda llenar  
El vació que dejaste en mi  
Has cambiado mi vida  
Me has hecho crecer, es que no soy el mismo de ayer  
Un día es un siglo sin ti**_

El público aplaudió y silbaron felicitando al monje pero luego todo quedo en silencio cuando vieron a la castaña abrazarlo con fuerza mientras que una lagrima traviesa escapaba de su mejilla

 **Naomi** : -Sonrió de forma maternal- El hechizo de "criminal" termino, pudo haber durado mas pero esa canción realmente le hizo recordar lo que siente por él- Explico ante la mirada confundida de todos

 **Todos** : ¡Awwwww!

 **Midoriko** : Que bueno porque la verdad es que uno no se acostumbra a tener una Sango tan mala

 **Inumi** : -Suelta un suspiro enamorado- Esa canción es… es- Se limpia una lagrimita- Fue tan hermoso :'D

 **Keisy** : Jejeje es verdad y de seguro Miroku a partir de ahora será más respetuoso con ella

 **Sango** : Gracias excelencia…- Le dijo sin dejar de abrazarlo- Lo amo

 **Miroku** : Sango…Te extrañe ¡Ha! Extrañe tanto esta sensación…- Sonrió embobado

 **Sango** : -Se puso roja hasta las orejas cuando sintió la mano de él en sus atributos- ¡MONJE PERVERTIDO!

 _ **¡PLASSSS!... Crack**_

 **Publico/Todos** : Ouch- Hicieron una mueca de dolor

 **Miroku** : Ay, ay, ay- Se sobo la mano y la mejilla aun con esa sonrisa tonta- ¡Ha! Extrañe tanto este dolor, me alegra que hayas vuelto a la normalidad Sanguito

 **Sango** : -Con los brazos cruzados- Usted nunca va a cambiar ¬.¬

 **Miroku** : Jejeje gracias a ti querida- Sonrió divertido y se puso una mano en la nuca

 **Keisy** : Retiro lo que dije antes ¬_¬

 **Inumi** : -Suspiro cansada- Siempre es igual- Negó con la cabeza- Sigamos:

 _-También Inuchin y Koga cantaran una canción y no me miren mal... Kag tu tampoco no cantaras pero siento que es para ustedes y es... "Dos hombres y un destino" de Axel y David Bustamante... En caso de que se nieguen a hacerlo Inuchin, Koga tendrá una cita con Kagome y en caso que Koga se niegue tendrá una cita pero con Inuyasha muejejejeje..._

 **Inu/Kou/Kag** : ¡¿Ahhh?! O.O

 **Inumi** : ¡Genial! Vamos a darle pues- Se acerco a ellos- Ya saben chicos, cumplan y todos contentos XD

 **Inu/Kou** : Esta bien u.u

 **Inumi** : Bien, así me gusta, sumisos y cooperando n.n ¡Música por favor!

 **Kouga** : _**Ella tiene todo,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **lo que siempre soñé**_ _ **  
**_ _ **es la chica que busque,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **es la chispa de mi piel**_ _ **  
**_ _ **mi primer amor,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **mi primera vez**_

 **Inuyasha** : _**Ella es el regalo**_ _ **  
**_ _ **que tanto espere,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **cuando no pensaba ya**_ _ **  
**_ _ **en volverme a enamorar...**_ _ **  
**_ _ **ella es como el sol,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **de otro amanecer**_

Kagome se sintió en medio de una tensión pesada que se había creado entre los dos hombres ya que cantaban frente a frente y las miradas que se daban no era precisamente bonitas que digamos

 **Inu/Kou** : _**Por el amor de esa mujer,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **somos dos hombres**_ _ **  
**_ _ **con un mismo...destino**_

 **Inuyasha** : _**Pero yo sé,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **que ella me quiere a mí**_ _ **  
**_ _ **y que juega contigo**_

 **Inu/Kou** : _**Por el amor de esa mujer,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **somos dos hombres**_ _ **  
**_ _ **con un mismo...destino**_

 **Kouga** : _**Y aunque digas,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **que ella es para ti**_ _ **  
**_ _ **y aunque seas mi amigo, luchare**_

 **Naomi** : ¡Je! que para que esos dos sean amigos tienen que volver a nacer- Comento sarcástica

 **Midoriko** : Solo espero que ni se les ocurra pelearse

 **Kagome** : -Mirando a los chicos simultáneamente y luego baja la cabeza- Kami, esto es incomodo u.u

 **Inuyasha** : _**Cuando está conmigo,**_ _ **  
la hago mujer**_ _ **  
le doy todo lo que se,**_ _ **  
mi futuro y mi ayer**_ _ **  
la se despertar,**_ _ **  
la se comprender**_

 **Kouga** : _**Cuando está conmigo,**_ _ **  
es niña otra vez**_ _ **  
cada beso sabe a miel,**_ _ **  
es amiga de los dos**_ _ **  
pero en este amor,**_ _ **  
jugamos los tres**_

 **Inu/Kou** : _**Por el amor de esa mujer,**_ _ **  
somos dos hombres**_ _ **  
con un mismo...destino**_

 **Inuyasha** : _**Pero yo sé,**_ _ **  
que ella me quiere a mí**_ _ **  
y que juega contigo**_

 **Inu/Kou** : _**Por el amor de esa mujer,**_ _ **  
somos dos hombres**_ _ **  
con un mismo...destino**_

 **Kouga** : _**Y aunque digas,**_ _ **  
que ella es para ti**_ _ **  
y aunque seas mi amigo, luchare.**_

La canción acabo y los dos estaban con un choque de miradas constantes, Inuyasha con una mano puesta en colmillo de acero y Kouga dispuesto a atacar

 **Kouga** : Perro estúpido…- Le dijo amenazante

 **Inuyasha** : Lobo inmundo…- Le contesto de la misma forma

 **Inumi** : -Se metió en medio- ¡Ok! Ya chicos cantaron muy bien pero dejemos esas energías para luego ¿Si?- Ellos bufaron y miraron a direcciones opuestas. Suspiro- Sigamos por favor:

 _Ayyy ayyy esa sonrisa me ha dejado pasmada señor Sesshomaru... Me alegra que disfrute a colmillo..._

 **Sesshomaru** : ¬/¬

 **Inuyasha** : ¡¿Qué hizo qué?! Ò.o

 **Inumi** : ¡No! ¡Nada!- Sonríe nerviosa- Por favor continuemos:

 _-En mi país se celebra el día del niño por eso muchos dulces y juguetes para Rin y Shippo (chicos no tengan dolor de estomago) Y como extra para Shippo puede golpear a Inuchin jejejeje…- Eres de las mías Inumi me encanta el SeshoKag y leo muchas historias de ellos…_

 **Shi/Rin** : ¡YEEYYY! *O*/

 **Inumi** : Aquí también se celebra el día del niño ᴖuᴖ Y bueno si también me gusta el SesshKag

 **Keisy** :-Se acerco a los jóvenes y les dio una bolsa de dulces a cada uno- Disfrútenlo, pero háganle caso a taeliz-chan y no coman demasiado porque les puede caer mal ¿Si?- Les hablo con dulzura

 **Shi/Rin** : ¡Gracias Keisy! ^3^- Ambos la abrazaron y la castaña se sonrojo un poco pero correspondió gustosa al abrazo

 **Kag/San/Aya/Nao/Mido** : Awww linduras nwn

Shippo se separo de las chicas y camino sigilosamente a Inuyasha para después pegarle un cocotazo en la cabeza

 **Inuyasha** : ¡Estúpido renacuajo! ¡Ven aquí! ¡Te voy a machacar!- Comenzó a perseguirlo

 **Shippo** : ¡Nooo! ¡Espera Inuyasha!- Corrió por su vida

 **Inumi** : Estos niños u.u Continuemos:

 _-Para Kagome sino hubieses conocido a inuyasha al principio crees que sería una buena pareja con Sesshomaru y porque?_

 **Inumi** : ¡Ujujuyyy! 7u7

 **Kagome** : Bueno esa pregunta creo que ya la hicieron en un principio- Bajo un poco la mirada- Lo seria dependiendo de la situación, tendría que aprender a conocerlo más y quien sabe- Suspira largamente- Quizás y si termine enamorada de el

 **Inumi** : Si, aunque creo que no sería tan difícil hacerlo 7u7 Sigamos:

 _-Para Irasue le gusta Kagome como posible pareja de su hijo?_

 **Irasue** : -Puso una mano en su barbilla- Mmm la verdad, no es mala opción para mi hijo. Creo que si me acostumbraría a verla como nuera

 _-Ohhh kyky como has estado dando masajes?- Ríe sarcásticamente- Creo que todavía necesita mas ... Naraku querido ... Puedes hacer uso por medio de la hipnosis en la que estará Kikyo para que sea tu esclava por todo el programa... Y en ello olvidara a inuyasha..._

 **Publico/Todos** : ¡OHHHH! O.O

 **Kikyo** : ¡¿QUÉ?!- Miro al pelinegro quien tenía una sonrisa maliciosa- Ah, ah ¡Ni se te ocurra!

 **Inumi** : Lo siento querida pero hay que complacer al público- Sonríe con descaro- Adelante Naraku, haz lo tuyo 7u7

 **Naraku** : Sera todo un placer- La mira directamente a los ojos y la muchacha se sintió en trance, sin poder escapar de su poder- Muy bien, ahora tu eres mi esclava, ven aquí preciosa- Abrió los brazos

 **Kikyo** : -Sonrió con coquetería- Como usted diga- Fue hacia él y se sentó en sus piernas para repartirles pequeños besos en la mejilla y abrazarlo como si fuera un oso de peluche

 **Naraku** : ¡Ojojojo! ¡Esto sí es vida! ^w^

 **Todos** : ¿Ahh? O.o

 **Inumi** : Ehh… Esto es raro- Le rueda una gota por la sien- Sigamos:

 _-Como hemos visto a Jinenji y a Kirara como humanos me gustaría que Ah-Uh sean también humanos y saber que piensan de Rin. Señor Jaken y el señor Sesshomaru..._

 **Inumi** : -Sonrió emocionada- ¡Claro! ¿Por qué no?

 **Keisy** : Suena muy interesante verlos también como humanos

 **Midoriko** : ¿Pero como serán?

 **Naomi** : Ya vamos a averiguarlo- Chasqueó los dedos y el gran dragón fue envuelto por una luz dorada que fue separándose hasta que se dispersara por completo, cuando abrieron los ojos, terminaron de abrirlos como un par de huevos fritos debido a la impresión. Dos muchachos altos, de piel acanelada, largos y rebeldes cabellos negros con tonalidades verdes y ojos rayados de color amarillo-verdoso se dejaron a la vista de todos, y no solo eran muy atractivos sino que también… Son gemelos

 **Público femenino** : ¡KYAAAA! ¡QUE LINDOOSSS! /( 0 )/

 **Todas las chicas** : ¡OMG! O/O

 **Sessh/Jak/Rin** : O.O

 **Inumi** : ¡Por todos los dioses! (*╓*) Se ven tan… ¡Kyaaaa!- Grita como loca- No sé qué decir, me dejaron sin palabras ¿Quién es Ah?

 **Ah** : Soy yo- Hablo el muchacho con el peinado a su lado derecho

 **Inumi** : Osea que tu eres Uh- Señaló al otro chico que tenía el peinado a su lado izquierdo y sus ojos eran más claros que los de su hermano

 **Uh** : Así es…- Asintió con una leve sonrisa

 **Inumi** : ¡Dioses! Estos dos son como Saga y Kanon XD

 **Keisy** : Jajaja si pero versión dragones XD

 **Inumi** : -Ríe levemente- Cierto, bueno chicos, ya que están así tienen la oportunidad de responder

 **Ah** : Bueno la pequeña Rin es una niña muy agradable y siempre cuida de nosotros sin importar que…- Sonrió levemente- El lord Sesshomaru es un gran amo…

 **Uh** : Nosotros lo admiramos mucho y somos felices de servir a su lado- Sonrió socarronamente- Ahora respecto al señor Jaken lo respetamos mucho pero…

 **Ah/Uh** : Es un zoquete XD

 **Jaken** : ¡Oigan!- Los miro ofendidos ¡Muchachitos insolentes! ¡¿Cómo se atreven?!

 _ **¡POOMM!**_

Sesshomaru le lanzo una pequeña piedra, pegándole en la cabeza

 **Sesshomaru** : Deja el escándalo, Jaken- Miro aun impresionado a sus sirvientes

 **Rin** : ¡Ah, Uh!- Se metió en medio de ambos para abrazarlos a cada uno de un brazo- ¡Que felicidad! Ahora podemos hablar y divertirnos mucho más- Dijo de forma risueña y ambos jóvenes correspondían levemente su sonrisa (La verdad es que los dos son muy serios como el jefe XD)

 **Inumi** : n.n Ahora con unos lindos gemelos en el show, continuemos:

 _-Para Ginta y Hakkaku como es como jefe Koga y porque no corren más rápido para alcanzarlo..._

 **Ginta** : Ojala pudiéramos correr más rápido pero como él tiene los fragmentos en sus piernas y claaaro, así cualquiera ¬.¬

 **Hakkaku** : Es justo como él dice…- Suspira con cansancio- Además Kouga como jefe…

 **Gin/Hakka** : ¡Es un fiasco! XP

 **Kouga** : -Le salto una vena en la frente- ¡¿Qué dijeron?!

 **Gin/Hakka** : -Se abrazaron con miedo- ¡Nada!

 **Inumi** : Aparte de flojos, miedosos ¬.¬U Sigamos por favor:

 _-Inuyasha si pudiera cambiar algo de tu historia lo harías y porque?_

 **Inuyasha** : -Su expresión se volvió melancólica- Si por mi fuera cambiaria por completo mi infancia- Sonrió con tristeza- Porque esos son recuerdos que realmente quisiera borrar aunque…Una parte de mi no lo quiere, ya que en cierta forma gracias a todo lo que pase tuve la oportunidad de conocer, confiar, hacer amigos…- Miro a sus compañeros- Y también ver hacia el futuro- Tomo la mano de la pelinegra y le sonrió con cariño

 **Kag/San/Miro/Shi** : Inuyasha :')…- Susurraron conmovidos

 **Público femenino** : Awwwww- Suspiraron enternecidas

 **Inumi** : Voy a llorar :'3- Corrió y se abalanzó hacia el- ¡Te quiero tanto, _Inuchin_! ᴗ

 **Inuyasha** : Ya Inumi ¬/¬

 **Inumi** : Ok, ok- Se tranquiliza y toma nuevamente sus hojas- Continuemos:

 _-Señor Sesshomaru que piensa del señor Jaken después de tanto años de servicio? No puede negarse por favor siii..._

 **Sesshomaru** : Que es el sirviente más impertinente, obstinado y fiel que jamás había visto ¬.¬

 **Jaken** : -Sonrió satisfecho e hizo una leve reverencia- Soy muy feliz de haberlo conocido, amo bonito X3

 **Inumi** : -Suspiro largamente- ¡Ay Dios! No sé porque me causa tanta nostalgia verlos así pero bueeno, sigamos:

 _-Uhhhh me ha faltado algo- Se toca la cabeza como pensando y sonríe- Como dije los compensare a todos_ _y por eso los invito a comer un rico asado (aclaro es una comida típica de mi país donde se come carne mezclado con otros cortes de carne y se pasa muy lindo en familia y amigos) Inumi, Keisy, Naomi, Midoriko y todos los demás la vamos a pasar genial... Me hacen reír mucho y pienso que debemos festejar_ _todo corre por cuenta mía...- Mira su monedero y no sale nada, está vacío- Bueno en ese caso pensaran como... Ahora a disfrutar..._

 **Todos** : ¡MÁS FINO! XD

 **Inumi** : Mmm que rico vale- Se relame los labios y sonríe ilusionada- Suena divertido, que los muchachos busquen la carne y nosotras lo cocinamos por el bienestar de nuestros estómagos ^ω^

 **Keisy** : -Aplaude emocionada- ¡Sí! ¡Eso es genial! Gracias taeliz-chan n.n

 **Naomi** : Pero eso sí, mosca con la carne que van a traer- Los miro seriamente- Nada de serpientes y cosas raras ¬.¬ Lo digo por ti Inuyasha

 **Inuyasha** : -Suspiro desilusionado- Esta bien u.u

 _Pd: ¿Como consigo una cita con Degel como psicólogo?- Manos en suplica, y fantasea mucho- O en ese caso con alguno muy especial que me cure mis locuras... Saludos chicos disfruten...*_

 **Todos** : ¡Saludos para ti también! (^ᴗ^)/

 **Inumi** : Ujujuju Pues te prometo que le preguntare a ver qué le parece…-Se acerco a la cámara y susurro- Oh a algunos de sus compañeros que están igual de buenos que él XD- Ríe como el pájaro loco- Pero bueno gracias por tu participación querida ¡Cuídate mucho! Y espero saber cómo te ha ido, ya sabes ánimo en todo linda ¡Bye, bye! Ahora pasemos con la participación de _**gabimaldonado**_ y dice así:

 _*Hola Inumi gracias por poner mi reto y perdón chicos por hacer eso bueno seguimos con las preguntas, para Sesshomaru: -¿qué piensas sobre Rin? tienes que decir cómo te parece en su aspecto si es bonita o algo así y también en su forma de actuar ¿amas a Rin? Di la verdad y no respondas con un "hmp" o algo así si lo con palabras_

 **Inumi** : Jejeje de nada querida, ese es mi trabajo X3

 **Sesshomaru** : -Suspiro con cansancio- Rin es una humana increíble, bella y noble- Expreso con voz pausada- Es muy ingenua pero eso lejos de ser un defecto en ella es su mejor virtud, y…- Su flequido cubrió sus ojos- Quiero que este siempre a mi lado, la necesito… La amo

 **Todos** : ¡¿LO DIJO?! O/O

 **Público femenino** : ¡KYAAAAA! ¡LO DIJOOOO! u

 **Inumi** : ¡SI! ¡Sí! ¡Lo dijo!- Empieza a correr como loca por todo el estudio- Muy a tu estilo pero esa declaración fue tan bella T3T

 **Rin** : -Lo mira sonrojada y sonríe levemente- O/O Amo Sesshomaru…

 **Inumi** : -Saca un pañuelo y se suena la nariz- Continuemos por favor TuT:

 _Ahora van los retos y esta vez los que sufrirán serán los Taisho jejeje (primero perdón por el trauma que les dejare):_

 **Inu/Sessh/Inuno** : ¿Que nos harán? O.o

 **Inumi** : Ñee tranquilos, no es nada malo… Creo XD

 _-sé que sonara loco pero yo no le voy a esto pero quiero ver cómo reaccionan jeje he leído fics donde emparejan a Inuno Taisho con Sesshomaru o Inuno Taisho con Inuyasha ¿qué piensan al respecto?_

 **Publico/Todos** : ¡OHHHHH! O_O

 **Inuyasha** : ¡¿Como es la vaina?! Ò.ó

 **Inumi** : Jejeje incesto yaoi XD- La miraron mal- Yo no tengo la culpa u.u

 **Inuno** : ¡¿Pero qué demonios…?!- Su cara tomo un tono azul- ¡¿No es suficiente saber lo que le hicieron a mis hijos como que ahora me pongan como parejas de ellos?!

 **Inuyasha** : ¡Eso es enfermo! XP

 **Sesshomaru** : -Frunció el ceño con una mirada de lo más siniestra- Continua

 **Inumi** : -Traga con nerviosismo- Es…está bien- Mira la hoja y siente una gota resbalar por su sien- Ay no TOT…

 _-y como reto sería que el padre le dé un beso a cada uno de sus hijos que dure 1min_

 _ **Sonido de un disco rayarse**_

 **Inu/Sessh/Inuno** : ¡¿QUEEEE?! O.O

 **Naomi** : -Suspiro resignada- Ya sé por dónde va esto así que antes de que se quejen yo lo hare- Su dedo se ilumino y en un parpadeo hizo que Inuno pegara sus labios con los de su hijo mayor

 **Todos los hombres** : ¡Ugh!- Hicieron una mueca de asco

 **Inu/Izayoi/Irasue** : O.O- Se quedaron de piedra y luego de que pasara el minuto, Sesshomaru salió corriendo al baño mientras su padre se quedo petrificado en su sitio

 **Inuyasha** : Oh, no- Retrocede asustado

 **Naomi** : Ah, ah, tú no te vas a salvar- Movió sus dedos y el muchacho comenzó a acercarse a su padre

 **Inu/Inuno** : ¡NOOO!- Demasiado tarde, ahora ellos son los que se están besando

 **Inumi** : -Mira como todos los demás están en estado de shock, y como los hombres salían corriendo al baño como Sesshomaru. Suspira resignada y niega con la cabeza- Continuemos:

 _-siguiente reto jeje se pondrá bueno va a ser para las tres parejitas ShessxRin, InuxKag, y MiroxSan, cada beso durará 3min_

 **Público** : ¡UHHHHHH! Òuó

 **Kag/San/Rin** : ¿Eh? O/O

 **Inumi** : Jejeje eso resolverá todo- Ve que los hombres regresar del baño- Que bueno que llegaron porque el reto que les toca ahora aliviara todo su malestar… A excepción de usted señor Inuno, disculpe u.u

 **Inuno** : -Se acurruco en los brazos de su amada- Todo va a estar bien… ¡Dime que todo va a estar bien! TДT

 **Izayoi** : -Le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda- Todo estará bien, querido u.u

 **Inumi** : -Lo mira desanimada- Es una lástima… Ahora ustedes, quiero besos por favor 7U7

Las parejitas enrojecieron pero cumplieron… Sesshomaru beso a Rin con delicadeza, Inuyasha acuno el rostro de Kagome entre sus manos para besarla y Sango jalo del cuello del kimono de Miroku también para plantarle un apasionado beso

 **Público femenino** : ¡WAAAAAAA!- Gritaron emocionadas, con carteles de corazones y los nombres de las parejas escritas en ellas

 **Inumi** : ¡Que viva el amor a todo color! XD Sigamos:

 _-y si se puede que sigan crecer a Rin primero amarren a Sesshomaru y ahora quiero que Inu le dé un beso a Rin, ahora a Inuyasha y a Miroku amarrenlos y que Sesshomaru le dé un beso a Kagome y a Sango_

 **Todos** : ¡Uhhhhh!

 **Rin/Koha/Sessh/Inu/Miro/Kag/San** : ¡¿Quéeee?! O.o

 **Inumi** : Jajaja ya decía yo que todo era demasiado bello para ser verdad XD- Miro la cara incrédula de los jóvenes- Bueno mis niños, esto no es cosa mía así que… Seguridad- Naomi entendió la señal y encadenó a Sesshomaru y Miroku- Gracias Nao :D

 **Naomi** : No hay de que n.n

A Inuyasha no le hizo falta que le digan nada ya que con toda la resignación del mundo se dirigió a la jovencita y se inclino para dejarle un tenues beso, provocando que Sesshomaru se removiera como loco en su sitio y que Kagome se petrificara. Luego Naomi cambio el puesto de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru para que este besara a Kagome y luego a Sango

 **Kag/San** : ¡Oye! O/O

 **Inumi** : -Se ahoga de la risa- No voy a negar que me encanta hacer este tipo de variedad en el programa XD- La miran feo- Bueno pero no se enojen :v Además aquí esta algo que los va a contentar n.n

 _-para quitar el trauma o el enojó cada una le debe dar un beso a su respectiva pareja… Y gracias Inumi sigue así*_

Como si alguien les hubiera dicho que se ganaron la lotería, los tres hombres fueron a besar a sus amores como si no existiera un mañana

 **Inumi** : Es…es…- Suelta un suspiro enamorado- Simplemente me encanta X3 Al contrario gracias a ti nena, ya sabes que siempre eres bienvenida ¡Cuídate mucho! Bien, ahora es el turno de mi querida amiga, _**Pao696**_ y su participación es de esta forma:

 _*Dios...creo que toda la locura del mundo está reunida en este fic XDDDDD  
Weno, weno, ¡Qué bien que ya hayas actualizado!...comenzaba a preocuparme :'v  
Así que, dejemos de lado lo malo y ¡PASEMOS A LA TORTU-di...digo a los retos U u)_

 **Todos** : Ehh- La miran asustados

 **Inumi** : Jeje si, lo siento mucho pero es que debido a las circunstancias no podemos dar el programa semanalmente u.u Pero bueno es un gusto saber que te diviertes a pesar de que todos estamos locos en buen sentido XD

 _-Reto 1: ¡Bi-ti-ez! ¡ARMYs al poder!  
Bien, no sé cuántas serán fans o conocerán a BTS por lo que les explico simplemente...es un grupo de KPOP con las criaturas más bellas de la tierra óuò- Le sale un hilillo de baba- (jimi~n). De acuerdo, pues el reto es que los afortunados que nombraré a continuación bailen una canción de ellos que se llama...blood sweat & tears (napi ta numul :v) y los elegidos son- Redoble de tambores- ¡INUYASHA, BANKOTSU, KOGA, NARAKU, SESSHOMARU, KOHAKU E INUPAPA! :DDDDD y van a tener que hacer de:  
Inuchin: jung kook  
Bankotsu: jimin  
Inu no: rap monster  
Sessh: suga  
Naraku: jin  
Kohaku: v  
Koga: j-hope  
¡A bailar muchachos! Y más les vale que no hagan papelones ònó_

 **Público femenino** : ¡WAAAAAAAA! ^o^

 **Todos los chicos** : ¡EHHH! O.O

 **Inumi** : Jujuju me gusta cómo suena eso, no conozco al grupo lo debo reconocer, pero me entraron ganas de saber más de ellos X3

 **Naomi** : Bueno entonces hay que prepararlos como se debe- Chasqueo los dedos y los muchachos aparecieron vestidos como el famoso grupo

 **Público femenino** : ¡WAAAAAAAA! ^o^- Gritan sonrojadas al ver lo guapos que se veían

 **Todas las chicas** : Que lindos O/O

 **Inumi** : ¡OMG! O/O- Aplaude emocionada- Se ven de película X3 Ahora ¡Que suene la música!

 _ **Nae pi ttam nunmul nae majimak chumeul**_

 _ **Da gajyeoga ga**_

 _ **Nae pi ttam nunmul nae chagaun sumeul**_

 _ **Da gajyeoga ga**_

 _ **Nae pi ttam nunmul**_

Los hombres se miraron entre si un segundo y luego se encogieron de hombros para comenzar a bailar

 _ **Nae pi ttam nunmuldo**_

 _ **Nae mom maeum yeonghondo**_

 _ **Neoui geosin geol jal algo isseo**_

 _ **Igeon nareul beolbatge hal jumun**_

 _ **Peaches and cream**_

 _ **Sweeter than sweet**_

 _ **Chocolate cheeks**_

 _ **And chocolate wings**_

 _ **But neoui nalgaeneun akmaui geos**_

 _ **Neoui geu sweet apen bitter bitter**_

 _ **Kiss me apado dwae eoseo nal joyeojwo**_

 _ **Deo isang apeul sudo eopsge**_

 _ **Baby chwihaedo dwae ije neol deurikyeo**_

 _ **Mok gipsugi neoran wiseuki**_

 **Inumi** : ¡Eso chicos! ¡Muevan esos esqueletos! Y si no les importa yo me uno ¡¿Quién se apunta?!

 **Mido/Kei/Nao** : ¡Nosotras! :D- Las cuatro comenzaron a bailar siguiendo a los muchachos quienes lo hacían muy bien

 _ **Nae pi ttam nunmul nae majimak chumeul**_

 _ **Da gajyeoga ga**_

 _ **Nae pi ttam nunmul nae chagaun sumeul**_

 _ **Da gajyeoga ga**_

 _ **Wonhae manhi manhi manhi manhi**_

 _ **Wonhae manhi manhi manhi manhi manhi manhi**_

 _ **Wonhae manhi manhi manhi manhi**_

 _ **Wonhae manhi manhi manhi manhi manhi manhi**_

 _ **Apado dwae nal mukkeojwo naega domangchil su eopsge**_

 _ **Kkwak jwigo nal heundeureojwo naega jeongsin mot charige**_

 _ **Kiss me on the lips lips dulmanui bimil**_

 _ **Neoran gamoge jungdokdwae gipi**_

 _ **Niga anin dareun saram seomgiji moshae**_

 _ **Almyeonseodo samkyeobeorin dogi deun seongbae**_

 _ **Nae pi ttam nunmul nae majimak chumeul**_

 _ **Da gajyeoga ga**_

 _ **Nae pi ttam nunmul nae chagaun sumeul**_

 _ **Da gajyeoga ga**_

 _ **Wonhae manhi manhi manhi manhi**_

 _ **Wonhae manhi manhi manhi manhi manhi manhi**_

 _ **Wonhae manhi manhi manhi manhi**_

 _ **Wonhae manhi manhi manhi manhi manhi manhi**_

Los chicos poco a poco se desenvolvían en el escenario pero por desgracia las chicas del publico estaban propensas a sufrir algún desmayo porque ellos movían las caderas con demasiada sensualidad y con la vestimentas que tenían era más que suficiente para enamorar a más de una

 _ **Nareul budeureopge jugyeojwo**_

 _ **Neoui songillo nun gamgyeojwo**_

 _ **Eochapi geobuhal sujocha eopseo**_

 _ **Deoneun domanggal sujocha eopseo**_

 _ **Niga neomu dalkomhae neomu dalkomhae**_

 _ **Neomu dalkomhaeseo**_

 _ **He too was a tempter**_

 _ **He too was a link to the second**_

 _ **The evil world with which I no longer wanted to have anything to do**_

Los siete se juntaron para finalizar el baile posando como unos reyes

 **Todos los chicos** : _**Nae pi ttam nunmul**_

 _ **Nae pi ttam nunmul**_

 **Público femenino** : ¡HAAAAAA!- Aplaudieron emocionadas

 **Inumi** : ¡Waaoo!- Salto con alegría- Se lucieron

 **Bankotsu** : Hmp, era de esperarse- Sonrió arrogantemente

 **Kouga** : -Tomo un poco de agua- Regrésanos nuestras ropas

 **Inumi** : Ay no, quédense así un rato que se ven bien- Sonrió divertida- Continuemos:

 _-Reto 2: continuamos con el Kpop :v  
Pues como el título lo dice, seguimos con éste estilo de música surcoreana, sólo que ahora... ¡Deben bailar las chicas! Yeeeei- Aplaude emocionada- Y las afortunadas bailaran una canción del grupo BLACKPINK que se llama "Boombayah" 7u7r. Bien, los roles son:  
Kagome: lisa  
Sango: jennie  
Kagura: jisoo  
Kikyo: rose  
¡Venga chicas, muevan sus caderas! 7u7r_

 **Todas las chicas** : ¡¿EHHH?! O.O

 **Keisy** : Jejeje les aseguro que quedaran divinas X3

 **Naomi** : No se preocupen ya saben cómo es la rutina- Sonrió y chasqueo los dedos haciendo que el vestuario de las jóvenes cambiaran en un segundo

 **Todos los chicos** : O/O- Las mandíbulas de todos cayeron al suelo

 **Inumi** : ¡Ojojojo! Qué bien se ven, ahora sin más preámbulos… ¡Que empiece la música!

 _ **Blackpink in your area**_

 _ **Blackpink in your area**_

 _ **Been a bad girl, I know I am**_

 _ **And I'm so hot, I need a fan**_

 _ **I don't want a boy, I need a man**_

Las chicas comenzaron a bailar con algo de timidez y renuencia pero poco después se fueron dejando llevar por el ritmo de la canción

 _ **Click-clack**_

 _ **Badda bing badda boom**_

 _ **Muneul bakchamyeon modu nal barabom**_

 _ **Gudi aesseo noryeok an haedo**_

 _ **Modeun namjadeuleun kopiga pangpangpang**_

 _ **Pangpang parapara pangpangpang**_

 _ **Jigeum nal wihan chukbaereul jjanjjanjjan**_

 _ **Hands up nae sonen**_

 _ **Bottle full o' henny**_

 _ **Nega malloman deuddeon gyaega naya Jennie**_

 _ **Chumchuneun bulbicheun nal gamssago done**_

 _ **Black to the pink**_

 _ **Eodiseodeun teukbyeolhae oh yes**_

 _ **Chyeoda bodeun maldeun I wanna dance**_

 _ **Like ttaradaradanttan**_

 _ **Ttaradaradanttan ttudurubbau**_

 _ **Joha I bunwigiga joha**_

 _ **Joha nan jigeum nega joha**_

 _ **Jeongmal banhaesseo oneul bam**_

 _ **Neowa chumchugo sipeo**_

Las jóvenes comenzaron a cantar siguiendo los patrones del video musical

 _ **Boombayah**_

 _ **Yah yah yah boombayah**_

 _ **Yah yah yah boombayah**_

 _ **Yah yah yah yah**_

 _ **Boom boom ba boom**_

 _ **Boom ba oppa**_

 _ **Yah yah yah yah yah yah**_

 _ **Yah yah yah yah**_

 _ **Yah yah yah yah yah yah**_

 _ **Yah yah yah yah oppa**_

 _ **Yah yah yah yah yah yah**_

 _ **Yah yah yah yah**_

 _ **Yah yah yah yah yah yah**_

 _ **Yah boom boom ba**_

 _ **Boombayah**_

 _ **Blackpink in your area**_

 **Inumi** : Vaya, es un canción pegajosa- Movía los brazos siguiendo la canción

 **Midoriko** : Jeje si a mi también me gusta el ritmo

 _ **Ije dallyeoyaji mwol eotteokhae**_

 _ **Nan cheol eobseo geob eobseo man**_

 _ **Middle finger up, f u pay me**_

 _ **90S baby, I pump up the jam**_

 _ **Dallyeobwa dallyeobwa oppaya lambo**_

 _ **Oneuleun neowa na jeolmeumeul gamble**_

 _ **Gamhi nal makjima hoksina nuga nal makado**_

 _ **I'm gonna go brrrr rambo**_

 _ **Ne soni nae heorireul gamssago done**_

 _ **Front to my back**_

 _ **Nae mommaeneun teukbyeolhae oh yes**_

 _ **Ne nunbicheun I know you wanna touch**_

 _ **Like touch touch touch**_

 _ **Touch ttudurubbau**_

 _ **Joha I bunwigiga joha**_

 _ **Joha nan jigeum nega joha**_

 _ **Jeongmal meosisseo oneul bam**_

 _ **Neowa chumchugo sipeo**_

Cada una se puso en fila para cantar y bailar de manera más espontanea

 **Kagome** : _**Boombayah**_

 _ **Yah yah yah boombayah**_

 _ **Yah yah yah boombayah**_

 _ **Yah yah yah yah**_

 _ **Boom boom ba**_

 **Sango** : _**Boom boom ba oppa**_

 _ **Yah yah yah yah yah**_

 _ **Yah yah yah yah yah**_

 _ **Yah yah yah yah yah**_

 _ **Yah yah yah yah yah oppa**_

 **Todas** : _**Yah yah yah yah yah**_

 _ **Yah yah yah yah yah**_

 _ **Yah yah yah yah yah**_

 _ **Yah yah boom boom ba**_

 _ **Boombayah**_

Por otro lado los chicos no podían dejar de mirarlas y tenían que limpiarse la baba de vez en cuando

 **Ayame** : _**Oneuleun maen jeongsin ttawin beorigo**_

 _ **Haneuleul neomeoseo olla gal geoya**_

 _ **Kkeuteul moreuge ppalli dalligo sipeo**_

 _ **Let's go, let's go**_

 **Kikyo** : _**Oneuleun maen jeongsin ttawin beorigo**_

 _ **Haneuleul neomeoseo olla gal geoya**_

 _ **Kkeuteul moreuge ppalli dalligo sipeo**_

 _ **Let's go, let's go**_

 **Naomi** : -Les aplaudió- Vaya y eso que estaban medio penosas

 **Kagome** : Jejeje si pero no estuvo tan mal ¿Verdad?

 **Sango** : No, de hecho me divertí :D

 **Inumi** : Bueno si es así entonces pasemos a lo que sigue:

 _-Reto 3: ¡Mamá, se metió otro pejelagarto!  
XDDDD Aún me río al recordar esa escena, weno, en este reto tres elegidos van a actuar la escena en que Sully y Mike se despiden de Boo :'v esa la de "anda, a crecer" v': . Weno, Sessho como Sully, Jaken como Mike y obvio que Rin va a ser Boo...ahora que lo pienso...los papeles le quedan bien a cada uno ya que Sessho el asustador se ablandó ante la niña humana Rin y Jaken el verde a pesar de que no lo muestra_ _la quiere xD_

 **Inumi** : Mamá, se metió otro pejelagarto XD- Repitió imitando la voz de aquel niño y soltó una sonora carcajada- Me parto de la risa cada vez que veo eso X3 ¡Y esa idea me parece estupenda! Los tres se adaptan perfectamente a los personajes de la película- Sonríe con nostalgia- Esa película me gusta muchísimo y esa parte siempre me parte el kokoro TuT

 **Keisy** : Es una escena muy conmovedora :')

 **Naomi** : -Chasqueo los dedos y una luz envolvió a Rin, Sesshomaru y Jaken para colocarles los respectivos atuendos de los personajes- Se ven muy bien

 **Público femenino** : ¡KYAAAAAA! ¡QUE LINDOS!

 **Sesshomaru** : ¡¿Pero que de…?!- Miro su esponjoso, suave y liviano disfraz de monstruo azul con manchas purpuras que le daba un aspecto adorable- Esto es el colmo, Yo, el lord Sesshomaru vestido como un dinosaurio cariñoso ¬/¬

 **Keisy** : No es un dinosaurio exactamente pero la verdad es que si te ves cariñoso ^u^- Sesshomaru suspiro resignado

 **Jaken** : ¡Arg! Este disfraz es raro- Trato de acomodar mejor la parte de la cabeza del traje

 **Rin** : Me gusta este atuendo n.n- Giro sobre sí misma- ¿Qué tal me veo?

 **Inumi** : ¡Lindísima!- Les dio los libretos- ¿Todo listo?- Los camarógrafos y demás trabajadores asintieron- Muy bien, luces, cámara y… ¡Acción!

 _ **Insertar melodía triste de la película :'(**_

 **Sesshomaru** : Ya es hora

 **Jaken** : -Se paro frente a la niña y le extendió la mano para hablarle con firmeza- Hasta luego niña

 **Rin** : _May bodoski_ \- Sonrió alegremente y lo abrazo sorpresivamente haciendo que el "monstruo" verde la mirara impresionado

 **Jaken** : -Correspondió el abrazo con una tierna sonrisa- Oh _Boo_ , fue divertido- Le levanto la barbilla y cuando Sesshomaru tomo su manita tuvo que soltarla- Anda, a crecer- Se despidió con una débil sonrisa. El escenario se oscureció para luego mostrar el cambio de una habitación coloreada

 **Sesshomaru** : -En cuanto entró la chica comenzó a correr de aquí para allá, recogiendo todos los juguetes regados en el piso para dárselo a él- Amm gracias _Boo_ …- Quería hablarle, pero la muchacha solo le ponía mas peluches y juguetes en sus manos hasta que se rindió y sonrió levemente- ¡Ven aquí!- Soltó los objetos en sus manos y la cargo, dando vueltas con ella, escuchándola reír de forma risueña haciendo que él también se contagiara con su risa. Finalmente la acostó en la cama y la cubrió con las mantas- Ya es hora de dormir…- La ojicafé le señalo la puerta del closet- Si, ya nadie va a venir asustarte… Se buena niña ¿Si?- Le susurro con algo de tristeza

 **Rin** : -Lo miro tristemente y tomo su mano- _Gatito_

 **Sesshomaru** : -Suspiro- _Gatito_ tiene que irse- La chica se desarropo y lo abrazo con fuerza, él correspondió el abrazo para luego separarla delicadamente y dirigirse a la salida, abrió la puerta e hizo un además de irse, la miro por última vez y finalmente cerró la puerta

 **Público femenino** : ¡Buaaaaaa!- Comenzaron a llorar a mares

 **Todo el elenco** : Snif, snif :'(- Se secan las lágrimas

 **Inumi** : -Empieza a llorar como la chilindrina- Mil veces me veo la escena y mil veces termino llorando :'(- Sacó un pañuelo y se limpió las lágrimas- Snif, snif, por favor sigamos D'X:

 _-Reto 4: ¡Ka-ra-o-ke!  
Okey okey, como último reto quiero que todas las mujeres del elenco canten la canción "A quién le importa" de Thalia ;D (si algún hombre quiere, únanse, no juzgamos :v)_

 **Inumi** : Haaa- Ríe divertida- Claro…- Miro a las chicas- Bueno mis niñas, esta canción es ideal para muchas así que si quieren desahogarse pueden hacerlo en esta canción n.n

 **Todas las chicas** : Esta bien u.u

 **Inumi** : Keisy encárgate de la canción

 **Keisy** : No hay problema- Tecleo la laptop y la pantalla se ilumino- ¡Todo listo!- Las chicas se levantaron y se posaron frente a la pantalla con un micrófono cada una

 **Inumi** : Perfecto, entonces… ¡Qué suene la música!

 **Kagome** : _**La gente me señala  
Me apuntan con el dedo  
Susurra a mis espaldas  
Y a mí me importa un bledo  
Que mas me da  
Si soy distinta a ellos  
No soy de nadie  
No tengo dueño**_

 **Kagura** : _**Yo sé que me critican  
Me consta que me odian  
La envidia les corroe  
Mi vida les agobia  
Porque será  
Yo no tengo la culpa  
Mi circunstancia les insulta**_

 **Kikyo** : _**Mi destino es el que yo decido  
El que yo elijo para mí**_

 **Ayame** : _**¿A quién le importa lo que yo haga?  
¿A quién le importa lo que yo diga?  
Yo soy así, y así seguiré, nunca cambiare  
¿A quién le importa lo que yo haga?  
¿A quién le importa lo que yo diga?  
Yo soy así, y así seguiré, nunca cambiare**_

 **Sango** : _**Quizá la culpa es mía  
Por no seguir la norma  
Ya es demasiado tarde  
Para cambiar ahora**_

 **Todas las chicas** : _**Me mantendré  
Firme en mis convicciones  
Reportare mis posiciones**_

 **Jakotsu** : ¡YO! ¡Yo también me quiero unir!- Salto emocionado y carraspeo para cerrar los ojos y empezar a cantar- _**Mi destino es el que yo decido  
El que yo elijo para mí  
¿A quién le importa lo que yo haga?  
¿A quién le importa lo que yo diga?  
Yo soy así, y así seguiré, nunca cambiare**_\- De repente se quito la ropa que tenia para dejar en su lugar un pequeño conjunto de color dorado escarchado y comenzó a bailar de un lado a otro

 **Todos/Inumi** : O.O- Todos se quedaron estupefactos e incluso las chicas dejaron de cantar para ver como Jakotsu se desenvolvía en el escenario como ¿"una diva profesional"?

 **Jakotsu** : _**¿A quién le importa lo que yo haga?  
¿A quién le importa lo que yo diga?  
Yo soy así, y así seguiré, nunca cambiare  
¿A quién le importa lo que yo haga?  
¿A quién le importa lo que yo diga?  
Yo soy así, y así seguiré, nunca cambiare**_

 **Los hermanos de Jakotsu** : Facelpam

 **Bankotsu** : Si alguien me pregunta, no lo conozco u.u

 **Jakotsu** : -Comenzó a saltar por el escenario _**¿A quién le importa lo que yo haga?  
¿A quién le importa lo que yo diga?  
Yo soy así, y así seguiré, nunca cambiare  
A quien le importa lo que yo haga?  
A quien le importa lo que yo diga?  
Yo soy así, y así seguiré, nunca cambiare  
¿A quién le importa lo que yo haga?  
¿A quién le importa lo que yo diga?  
Yo soy así, y así seguiré, nunca cambiare**_

 **Público** : ¡UHHHHH!

 **Todas las chicas** : O.O

 **Todos los chicos** : O.O

 **Jakotsu** : -Soltó el micrófono- Así es como se hace _bitch's_ \- Paso por un lado de las chicas y se fue a su asiento

 **Inumi** : -Se agarró el estomago con fuerza- ¡Jajajajaja me meoooo! XD- Respira un par de veces para tranquilizarse- Continuemos ^u^:

 _Oquei...pues eso son todos los retos :D... Ahora vienen las preguntas :v (tranquis que igual son pocas):  
-Pa' Izayoi-sama e Irasue-sama: hermosas damas, ¿cómo es la relación entre ustedes?_

 **Izayoi** : -Miro a la peliplateada y luego a la cámara- Pues la verdad es que no sabría con exactitud cómo llamar la relación que tenemos pero lo que si te puedo decir querida, es que nos llevamos bien n.n

 **Irasue** : Podríamos decir que somos buenas compañeras u.u

 **Inumi** : Siii pero bien que cuando se ponen a hablar parecen unas cotorras :v- La miraron con recelo- Es broma jejejeje XD

 _-¿Alguna vez han discutido a causa del viejo de Inu no? :v ¿Alguna vez...se han puesto de acuerdo para armar un complot en contra del susodicho? XDDD_

 **Inuno** : ¡Hey! O.o

 **Irasue** : No, nunca hemos discutido pero…- Sonríe con malicia- Lo de hacer un complot contra él no me parece mala idea XD

 **Inuno** : -Volteó a verla- ¡Irasue! Ò.o

 **Izayoi** : -La mira con complicidad- Si, es más, las dos junto a la joven lectora podríamos planear una estrategia para hacerlo XD

 **Inuno** : -Volteó a verla también- ¡Izayoi! ÒдÓ

 **Irasue/Izayoi** : ¡Es broma jajajajaja! XD

 **Inumi** : Señoras, miren como pusieron al pobre señor Inuno, lo asustaron- Fingió regañarlas y se acerco a él y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda- Eso no se hace XP- Con la boca defendía al general perro pero con los ojos las felicitaba a ellas- X3 Continuemos:

 _-Pa' los tres Taisho: ¿qué es lo que más les gusta de sus respectivas emmm, chicas? XD_

 **Inuno** : -Carraspeo un poco- Dejando de lado lo de horita XP… Me gusta su bondad, su sencillez y su amabilidad con todos sin importar de quien se trate ^ω^

 **Sesshomaru** : Su ingenuidad, su calidez y su sonrisa ¬/¬

 **Inuyasha** : Yo no podría describirlo tan fácilmente… Solo puedo decir que, todo de ella me gusta mucho… Absolutamente todo u/u- Sonrió de medio lado (Ya saben, es esa sonrisa sexy que nos mata a todas XD)

 **Público femenino** : Awwwww- Suspiran como bobas enamoradas

 **Izayoi/Rin/Kag** : O/O

 **Inumi** : Owww- Se llevo las manos al pecho- Los adoro chicos, son tan bellos T∇T Sigamos:

 _-¿Quién es la persona que más odian? Ahre :v ¿y la o las que más quieren?_

 **Inuno** : -Su mirada se volvió sombría- Al que más odio es a Takemaru- Relajo su semblante- Y a los que más quiero, son a mis hijos y a mi querida Iza :)

 **Sesshomaru** : A Naraku- Le manda una mirada asesina al pelinegro- Y lo segundo a Rin ¬/¬

 **Inuyasha** : También odio a Naraku y a las personas que más quiero son mis padres, mis amigos y Kagome u/u

 **Izayoi/Kag/Rin/San/Shi/Miro** : ^u^

 **Inumi** : Son tan bellos TωT Pero pobre Naraku, a él es que le toca la peor parte siempre XD

 **Naraku** : T-T

 _-Pa' Kagome y Kikyo: chicas, ¿estarían dispuestas a dejar de lado todas sus diferencias por un minuto y darse un abrazo? :3 plis, hagamos el amor y no la guerra ewe_

 **Keisy** : ¡Aleluya! Por fin alguien que piensa con tranquilidad y no que todo se resuelve con golpes u.ú

 **Kikyo** : -Frunció el ceño y se cruzo de brazos- No lo hare

 **Inumi** : ¡Ay por dios mujer! ¡Qué lata contigo!- Bufo exasperada- Si te dicen que hagas tal cosa te quejas, y si son cosas sencillas también te quejas ¡¿Y entonces?! Ò.ó No está mal que hagan las paces ¿Verdad Kag?

 **Kagome** : -Miro a la sacerdotisa dubitativa primero y luego sonrió levemente- Yo si estoy dispuesta a dejar todo de lado- Se acerco a ella- Kikyo ¿Está bien si hacemos las paces? Mira, sinceramente yo no quiero pelear contigo… Después de todo, creo que nos podemos llevar bien si ponemos un poco de nuestra parte ¿Si?- Kikyo suspiro largamente y le ¡¿SONRIÓ?! O_O

 **Kikyo** : De acuerdo…- Kagome la miro sorprendida al principio pero luego sonrió alegre y la abrazo fuertemente- ¡Oye tranquila! No tan fuerte- Correspondió levemente el abrazo

 **Público** : O_O

 **Todos** : WTF?! O.O

 **Naomi** : -Sonríe enternecida- Nunca espere ver esto nwn

 **Midoriko** : Yo tampoco O_o- Murmuro aun impresionada

 **Keisy** : ¿Pero verdad que es mucho mejor así?- Saca su teléfono y les toma una foto- Lo agregare a mi álbum de recuerdos X3

 **Inumi** : O.o ¡Woo!- Sale de la impresión- Valla, esto es… Raro pero la verdad es que me da ternura verlas así X3- Miro sus hojas- ¡Ay no! ¡Esto es mucho con demasiado! Jajajajaja X'D

 _-Pa' Koga e Inuyasha: lo mismo que las anteriormente mencionadas :v_

 **Todos** : Pfff…- Se ponen rojos por tratar de aguantar la risa

 **Kou/Inu** : ¡¿QUÉEEEEE?! Òдó

 **Inumi** : -Se mordió los labios para no reír- Eso es válido, si ellas pudieron hacerlo ustedes también…

 **Kouga** : ¡De ninguna manera!

 **Inuyasha** : Ni crean que voy abrazar a ese lobo enclenque- Se cruzo de brazos

 **Kouga** : ¡¿Qué dijiste?! ÒΔó

 **Inuyasha** : ¡Lo que escuchaste! ò_Ó- Los dos comenzaron a pelear formando una nube de polvo

 **Kagome** : ¡Oigan! ¡No peleen!

 **Inumi** : -Suspiro cansada- Aquí vamos otra vez u.u… Chicos ya paren de pelear- Ellos la ignoraron olímpicamente- Ya deténganse…-Siguieron sin escucharla. Suspiro nuevamente y trato de acercarse a ellos- Chicos ya bast…- En unos de los jaloneos la empujaron haciendo que una vena le saltara en la frente. Aspiro profundo y…- ¡SI NO PARAN DE UNA VEZ, LES VOY A DAR UNA PALIZA QUE NI POR LA CEDULA SE VAN A RECONOCER! ¡¿ENTENDIERON?!- Grito con voz de ultra tumba haciendo que los hombres se detuvieran de sopetón

 **Inu/Kou** : S…si O.O- Contestaron temerosos

 **Inumi** : ¡AHORA DÉNSE EL PUTO ABRAZO ANTES DE QUE PIERDA LA PACIENCIA! (ÒДÓ)/- Los muchachos tomaron una forma chibi y de mala gana se dieron el abrazo. Se relajo, respirando un par de veces y sonrió alegremente- ¿Ven que así es mejor?- Los miro inocentemente- Por favor sigamos ^u^:

 _Eso es todo, bye bye, los kero mushu, sigan con el show y los espero ansiosa pars la próxima :)_ _PD: ¡vivan los capricornios! Sabroshura manda xD (tú me entiendes Inumi, tú me entiendes :'v)*_

En la pantalla del gran televisor apareció la imagen de un serio pero muy atractivo muchacho de tez blanca, cabello negro y ojos verdes claros

 **Público femenino** : ¡AHHHHH! ¡SHURAAAA! X3

 **Kag/San/Kiky/Kagu/Aya/Kei/Rin** : Que lindo O/O

 **Inumi** : -Suelta una carcajada- Con que eres Capricornio ¿Eh? La única que cumplió con la tarea que mande ¡Buena chica! ¡Ten una galleta! XD- Le lanza una galleta- Y buen juego de palabras, juntar a Shura con sabrosura XD Gracias por participar querida Pao y como siempre digo, es un placer y puedes participar siempre que quieras… Y por favor continua tu fic "Mi querida Inu" es que ya quiero ver cómo será la cita de Shion y Kagome *O*…

 **Inu/Kag** : ¡¿QUÉ?! ò_ó/¡¿Qué?! O/O

 **Inumi** : ¡Nada!- Sonríe nerviosa- Ok como decía espero saber de ti pronto y ¡Cuídate mucho! ¡Besitos! ^3^- Mira su hoja- Bueno mis muchachones tenemos a nuestra última y nueva lectora, ella es _**Aile Gasai**_ y su review empieza así:

 _*Holis pa' todo el mundo soy nueva en FF y pues tengo unas preguntas y retos para los personajes de inuyasha- risa yandere y malvada- Pero antes voy a decir algo... Inumi llévame hasta ahí q tengo q arreglar unos asuntos con Sesshy espero q me recuerdes Sesshy porque si te olvidaste de mi- llanto desconsolado- te... ASESINARE SESSHOMARU, Inu-chan para ti muchos abrazos para ti, igual Kagome-chan (Aome-chan) igual para Shippo Rin y  
todas las kawaidades de el show_

 **Sesshomaru** : O.O

 **Inu/Kag/Shi/Rin** : Gracias n.n

 **Inumi** : Jejeje está bien, no creo que haya problema con eso Aile-chan ¿Verdad?- Miro a su amiga

 **Naomi** : Con gusto- Sonrió levemente y chasqueo los dedos. En seguida apareció en el escenario una bella neko youkai de cabello naranja-rojizo y ojos de color galaxia

 **Aile** : ¡Hola, buenas noches a todos!- Saludo amigablemente y se acerco a la conductora- Gracias por permitirme estar aquí Inumi- Sonrió lindamente

 **Inumi** : Jejeje no es nada- Le correspondió de la misma forma

 **Aile** : Vine porque necesito hacerles unas preguntas personalmente pero antes debo decir que soy la novia de Sesshomaru- Todos jadearon sorprendidos al escucharla mientras el susodicho se quedaba de piedra- Y también soy la hermana adoptada de Kagome y tengo hermanas Yuno Gasai y Aya Gasai

 **Todos** : WTF? O.O

 **Kagome** : Desde cuando tengo una hermana?

 **Inumi** : Ya te dijo que es adoptada XD

 **Aile** : Jejeje bueno, bueno aquí van mis preguntas. Sesshomaru te gusta el helado?

 **Sesshomaru** : Si…- Responde simplemente sin dejar de verla como bicho raro por lo que había dicho anteriormente

 **Inumi** : Deja de verla así- Regaño suavemente

 **Aile** : -Le guiño el ojo- Tranquila, solo se hace el difícil- Sonrió divertida y carraspeo- Inuyasha q te gusta hacer mientras estas en casa?

 **Inuyasha** : Nada en especial, solo espero a que Kagome termine sus examenes

 **Inumi** : Cofcofsequedadormidocofcof XD

 **Aile** : Rin es verdad q te gusta Kohaku?

 **Rin** : Claro que me gusta- Sesshomaru la miro sorprendido- Porque es mi amigo n.n- El peliplateado suspiro aliviado

 **Aile** : -Hizo un puchero- Shippo te gustaría ir a la época de Kagome?

 **Shippo** : ¡SI!- Asintió alegremente- Porque seria muy divertido

 **Inuyasha** : No gracias, con Sota basta y sobra

 **Kagome** : Inuyasha no seas así con el

 **Aile** : Chicas las reto a estar en las piernas de sus novios todo el programa agarradas de la mano (excluyendo a Sango y a Kikyo te odio estúpida Kikyo)

 **Chicas** : ¡¿QUEEE?! O/O

 **Inumi** : ¡Ojojojo! Esto se va a poner bueno- Sonrió maliciosa

 **Ayame** : Pero Inumi- Miro suplicante a la conductora junto a los demás

 **Inumi** : No me pongan esas caritas- Las miro enternecida pero recapacito- ¡No! Háganlo y ya- Trato de hacerse la dura y ellas suspiraron resignadas para luego ir con sus parejas y sentarse en sus piernas, tomándolos de las manos

 **San/Kiky** : Nos quedamos solitas u.u

 **Inumi** : Tranqui chicas que aquí tengo la causa del porque no les toco hacer lo mismo- Se muerde los labios para no reír y mira a la chica-neko

 **Aile** : Jejeje es verdad- Se puso una mano en la barbilla- Miroku te reto a besar a Naraku y tocarle el trasero y q Naraku se siente en sus piernas todo el programa

 **Nara/Miro** : ¡¿QUEEE?! O.O

 **Inumi** : ¡Jajajajaja!- Se agarra el estomago con fuerza- ¡Me meooooo! XD

 **Naraku** : ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?- Se abrazo a si mismo como un niño traumado

 **Miroku** : Odio mi vida- Lloriqueo con una nube deprimente sobre el- Se acerco al pelinegro y lo beso para luego dejar que este se sentara en sus piernas

 **Todos los hombres** : ¡Ugh!- Hicieron una mueca asqueados

 **Aile** : -Sonrie satisfecha- Bueno, ahora quiero q todos actúen como los personajes de Inazuma eleven un anime de futbol (Shiro *-*) lo q van a hacer lo dirá Inumi voy a decir a los personajes:

-Endo: Inuyasha

-Goenji: Sesshomaru

-Yuka (hermana pequeña de Goenji): Rin

-Kazemaru: Shippo

-Hiroto: Kouga

 **Inumi** : Pues bien, adelante Naomi- El ángel no perdió el tiempo y transformo la vestimenta de los muchachos a los uniformes de los personajes

 **Publico femenino** : ¡Que lindos!

 **Inumi** : Muy bien como es un anime de futbol pues que sea una partida de futbol, dos equipos. Endo con Goenji vs Kazemaru y Hiroto mientras la pequeña Yuka los anima ¿De acuerdo?

 **Todos** : Si u.u

 **Inumi** : ¡Comiencen!- Todos comenzaron a jugar arduamente, primero con peleas hasta que- ¡Waooo! ¡Ganaron Endo y Goenji 5-4! Estuvieron bien

 **Kouga** : Tch, solo tuvieron suerte- Hizo una mueca

 **Aile** : Awww me encanto- Sonrió emocionada- Jugaron bien chicos- Sonrió y ellos se sonrojaron un poco- Lo siguiente. Chicas antes de q cumplan el primer reto quiero q se vistan de maids 7u7

 **Todas las chicas** : ¡KYAAAAA!- Se taparon avergonzadas

 **Todos los chicos** : ¡OH POR DIOS!- Les salieron chorros de sangre

 **Aile** : -Se limpio un hilito de sangre que le salió de la nariz- Ahora quiero q Kagome e Inuyasha bailen y canten Adolescence de los vocaloid Rin y Len Kagamine pero en español usando el fandub de KagaminetwinsFD

 **Kagome** : _**El eterno baile que, nos juramos una vez  
De mentiras llenara nuestro corazón.  
Nuestro pelo danzará, rubio intenso brillará  
En un cortejo nupcial, rendidos al amor.**_

 **Inuyasha** : _**Temblando sin control, en nuestra cama**_

 **Inu/Kag** : _**Tocas mi mano como si nos uniera un conjuro, de amor**_

 _ **Advertidos por un extraño  
Al susurrar que todo acabó  
No quedará más que tu mirada de cristal  
Y dos almas en pedazos.**_

 _ **Haremos tú y yo en el castillo  
Toda evidencia desaparecer  
Pues ya las campanas anuncian el final  
De nuestro pecado cruel.**_

 **Inuyasha** : _**Al poner, mis manos en aquél  
Espejo de cristal, todo parece irreal.**_

 **Kagome** : _**¿En dos camas tú y yo, dormiremos desde hoy?  
Buenas noches duerme bien, te oí decir.  
Pero suavemente sé, que la puerta has de abrir  
Para al fin venir por mí, y no te detendré.**_

 **Inuyasha** : _**Tus dedos besaré, muy lentamente**_

 **Inu/Kag** : _**Aunque urgencia de correr se apodere de mi ser, al final.**_

 _ **No apagues la luz todavía  
Me apena mucho la soledad  
La noche es oscura y mi almohada muy fría está  
Prefiero tu compañía.**_

 _ **Tengo miedo de que algo pase  
Esa no es mi princesa de miel  
Tus lágrimas dicen cuanto me equivoqué  
Pero tu mirada pide más**_

 **Kagome** : _**A solas tu y yo, no existen papá y mamá  
Es solo un sueño más, una mentira.**_

 **Inuyasha** : _**Entre mis sábanas mi calidez tú serás  
La que me desnude y yo haga temblar.**_

 **Inu/Kag** : _**Encerrados y bajo llave  
Sin nadie que nos pudiera ver  
Nos comemos con la mirada sin percatar  
Que ya estamos sobre el otro.  
Excusándonos como niños  
Ya hemos apagado toda luz  
Con la condición de tu pelo no tocar  
O después alguien lo notará.  
El tiempo se ha detenido  
Hay dos personas amándose  
Con ritmos desenfrenados en el corazón  
Buscando la sincronía.  
Tu aliento roza mi cuerpo  
Suave centímetro a centímetro  
Quisiera pasar en tus brazos la eternidad  
Ser tu caballero para amar.**_

 **Aile** : -Se seca una lagrimita- Fue hermoso- Miro a la presentadora- Bueno eso fue todo, besos para todos y gracias a ti Inumi- Le dio un beso en la mejilla

 **Inumi** : -Le correspondió- Gracias a ti- Gira hacia el publico- Igual a ustedes gracias por estar aquí- Ellos aplaudieron- Hasta aquí llego el octavo capítulo de este show y como ya se han de dar cuenta solo quedan dos capítulos para que se termine el show ToT- Llora como la chilindrina- Y por eso quisiera que en estos dos capítulos también nos pudieran hacer preguntas a Midoriko, Naomi, Keisy y a mi si así lo quieren, de lo que ustedes quieran para que después ellos…- Señala al elenco- No digan que no participamos en nada ¬_¬- Carraspea un poco- Y al parecer en una noches de estas Inuyasha se va a transformar en humano otra vez 7u7- Susurra- Si hay alguna lectora que no tuvo oportunidad de enviarle retos al Inu-humano la vez anterior pues esta próxima vez será su chance- Sonríe alegremente- Estaremos al pendiente de los retos para realizar estas semanas y Miroku y Bankotsu se irán ahora a la casa de _**taeliz**_ XD Ahora sí, no olviden enviar sus preguntas, retos y/o saludos. ¡Nos leemos en la próxima chau! XD

Las cámaras se alejas, las luces se apagan y los demás se estiran porque falta poco para que aquel show terminara ¡Ja! Pero aunque falte poco no van quedar a salvo de lo que viene XD.

( **N.A** : **Bueno… Yo sé que esto es algo penoso mis bellas lectoras y les pido perdón por el retraso pero no me excusare ni diré que no tuve tiempo de escribir porque no es así. No tuve ganas, ni ánimos. Les diré porque…**

 **Mis padres y yo estuvimos pasando por una difícil situación de salud con mi hermano mayor desde hace 4 años por el hecho que le diagnosticaron cáncer en el tallo cerebral y desde ese momento hemos luchado con él. La última vez que actualice mi hermano cayó en el hospital y poco a poco me fui distanciando un poco de escribir para cuidarlo y atenderlo como era habitual hasta el pasado 18 de diciembre… Perdí a aquel que no era solo mi hermano sino que también era mi mejor amigo, compañero y colega de todo :'( Sip, fueron las navidades más tristes de mi vida, sobretodo porque ni siquiera habíamos superado la perdida de mi abuela materna quien ya lleva dos meses de su partida, incluso mi cachorra Titi también se me fue… Pero a pesar del horrible vacio que tengo por perder unas personas tan amadas, sobretodo mi a hermano, me doy ánimos de continuar… Él era un muchacho que a pesar de su condición nunca se quejó de nada, nunca mostro tristeza, ni amargura, al contrario veía todo positivamente y siempre con una sonrisa nos animaba diciéndonos "todo va a estar bien" Así que me animé, leí sus reviews hace unas semanas y me puse a escribir… La verdad es que me encariñe mucho con todas ustedes y me siento muy apenada por el tiempo que las deje esperando pero espero me puedan perdonar y comprender que a veces las cosas no salen como uno lo planea… Si quisiera dejarles un consejo en general: valoren a sus seres queridos, aprovechen que los tienen junto a ustedes y disfrútenlos porque quizás mañana sea tarde. Si aman a alguien, díganlo. Asegúrense de que esa persona lo sepa, denle amor, tranquilidad y sean agradecidos con lo que tienen. Pero lo más importante: no den nada por perdido. Yo creí que mi hermano seguiría conmigo. Él me prometió que me llevaría a la universidad y que nunca nos iba a dejar, yo me aferre a eso con todas mis fuerzas, pero no fue así. Duele mucho, se fue tan repentinamente que aun parece mentira que no este.**

 **Todavía no tengo internet y es posible que no tenga en un buen tiempo, sumando a que en los cybers horita es complicado publicar u.u Pero tratare de no me tardarme un siglo en actualizar ni esta ni mis otras historias que por cierto publique una nueva de Dragón Ball por si les da curiosidad XD En fin disculpen por aburrirlas con mi vida pero me pareció pertinente contarles que me paso, las quiero mucho a todas y por favor no tengan miedo en dejarme reviews o mensajes privados que yo los recibo con todo gusto. Hasta la próxima y cuídense ^u^** )


End file.
